Jason, Guardian of the Spark of The Goddess
by Yubel1606
Summary: Winx club inspired story, Jason, a 19-year old boy, who discovers he is a male fairy, and goes to Alfea. Together with the winx they have many adventures.
1. A dream coming true

Chapter 1: A dream coming true

Jason was an ordinary, nineteen year old boy. He lived on earth with his parents. He had everything,  
>yet he felt like something was missing.<br>His entire life he believed in magic and in fairies, witches, warlocks and other magical creatures.  
>He believed that there was a world out there somewhere, where magic bloomed.<br>He always had this feeling, that he was magical.  
>Almost every night, he dreamt that he had wings and that he was flying.<br>Sometimes he even dreamt about fighting evil. Every one knew about his believe in magic.  
>Some people teased him with it, others became his friends because of it.<br>There was Jared, who was his best friend. He also believed with all his heart.  
>The two often talked about how it would be if they actually have powers.<p>

"well I guess it will always stay just a dream" Jared said, while throwing a pillow to Jason.

"HEY! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! ARE YOU MAD?" Jason replied angrily.

Jared knew that Jason would get mad, he hates even the smallest sign of disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I'm already 22 and your already 19, if we are magical, we must find out real soon, or I'm afraid it might never happen. If we are too old they won't want us anymore" Jared said silently.

"I know, I know" Jason replied irritated. "It's late I should head home"

"ok, I'll see you soon" Jared waved at Jason.

"sure, I'll call you" Jason said while shutting the door.

"Jared is right, if we don't get anything soon… It's already September the day after tomorrow! It must happen now. But he's probably right about the fact that it will probably just stay a dream… NO, that can't be.. I have magic! I just know it."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he yelled when he entered his living room.

"Good, how was your day?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing really happened." Jason said to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day mom?"

"Fine, didn't really do anything, I just went to the store that's all. Oh by the way, there was a letter for you!"

"A letter for me? Where is it?"

"right here" His mother handed him a letter. "I think it's a love letter" said his mother

"who would send my a love letter mom? I mean come on.."

"well I don't know, the envelope is pink so what am I supposed to think?"

"ok, ok your right" Jason said

He opened the envelope and a hologram appeared.

It was a rather old woman, her hair white, some triangular glasses on her nose. Jason thought that she looked kind.

"what the hell?" said his mother astonished. "what's going o.."

"mom, shut up already. Let's just hear what's it is about ok?"

The woman began to talk

"Dear Jason, My name is Faragonda. I'm headmaster of the Alfea school for fairy's.

Your dreams have come to our attention, your believe is right. you are magical. And not just magical, we believe that you have the potential to become a male fairy, which is rather rare.

Therefore we invite you to come to Alfea collage. We are terribly sorry about the delay, but we had to make sure that you had the gift. We know that you are 19 and most of our students start at the age of 16. But we promise that it will not cause any trouble. Inside the envelope you will find a pink whistle. Blow it when your ready to come to Alfea, make sure that your holding your baggage. Please blow the whistle on the last day of august. It will transport you here. We hope to see you soon. With kind regards Miss Faragonda."

The woman's projection disappeared. Jason was smiling, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"mom, do you know what this means?"

His mother stood there looking like she could faint any minute.

"y-y-you where r-r-r-right…" she whispered "I-I-I think t-that you better start packing!"

His mother smiled "I'm happy for you son, don't worry about your father, I will explain it to him,"

Jason went to his room, threw his suitcase on his bed. He ran to his closet and started to throw all his clothes into the suitcase.

He couldn't believe what just happened. "I really am magical" he thought. "All these years I was right!" When he finished packing Jared just shot through his mind.

"I have to tell him!" he thought. He entered Jared's number on his cell phone.

"Jason! You will never believe what happened!" Jared yelled.

"Well neither will you!" Jason yelled back

"Wait, did you receive a letter for the sorcerer collage in Magix?" Jared asked.

"No, I got a letter for the Alfea collage for fairies."

"WHAT! Collage for fairies.. aren't fairies like.. girls?"

"Well apparently male fairies exist too Jared, I got a flute to blow on the last day.."

"Of august! I know I also got on. Can you believe it? We better start packing!" Jared said enthusiastic.

"I just finished packing" Jason replied.

"whaaaaaaat, your always faster then me. That's not fair. But think about it Jason, we will learn magic together! Just like we always wanted!" said Jared.

"Yeah, together, but still separated. We will be at different schools, remember?"

"Oooh, that's just an insignificant little detail, we will still be able to see each other, I'm sure of it, we just won't each other at school anymore, but we will see each other outside school.. like in the weekends!"

"Your right, Jared.. like most of the times!"

"yeah, well I better start packing! Bye Jason!"

"Bye Jared!"

Then It was finally there, the last day of august. Jason and his parents went to Jared's place.

He was already waiting, with his parents.

"well it's time!" Jared said upon Jason's arrival.

Both said goodbye to there parents, then they said goodbye to each other.

"well, I'll see you next weekend!" Jared said

"Of course you will, you wacko! Don't even dare to think that I will get of your back that easily, your not my best friend for nothing you know!" Jason replied.

"ready?" Jared asked

"ready!"

"on three?"

Jason nodded and Jared started to count.

"one… two… three!"

Jason and Jared both blew the whistle and light started to engulf them, the light was followed by a flash and they weren't in Jared's house anymore.

Jason was falling in what seemed like a tunnel of rainbows and stars. He was nervous.

"I wonder how it will be like" he asked himself.


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2: A new friend

Jason was amazed, being magically transported sure feels funny. He was surrounded by all kinds of beautiful colours. He tried to look around, to find Jared. But He was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe, he isn't here because he goes to an other school.." Jason thought.

The light around Jason became white and then in a flash he stood before a gate. It was a blue gate made of glass, and the walls were pink. "So this must be Alfea collage for fairies" he said to himself.

"Yes, it is. You must be Jason, I am Miss Griselda" said a firm voice

Jason looked and found the source of the voice, there was a woman standing next to the gate. Her hair dark brown and she had glasses on her nose.

"How do you know, who…" Jason asked only to be interrupted by Griselda.

"Because we don't have many male students here, you're the only one, in fact there was another, but he graduated last year and he's a teacher now. Well your sharing an apartment with Liz. Your names will be on the door, your apartment is the one on the 4th floor in the right corridor…"

Jason thanked her, grabbed his suitcase and went on his way.

He went to the 4th floor in the right corridor, at the end of the hallway he found a door with his name on and the name of Liz, the girl he would be sharing this apartment with.

"I hope she's nice" he thought to himself.

He opened the door and entered the apartment. Liz didn't seem to be here yet.

Jason noticed his name on another door, "that must be my room then" he thought.

He opened the door, and found himself in a super-sized bedroom. There was a double bed, a desk, 3 closets, a stereo and apparently his private bathroom.

"this will be so nice" He said in ecstasy. Jason started unpacking. When he finished he could here the apartment door open. "That must be Liz" he thought.

He went to the living room. There was a girl standing at the window staring over college grounds. She had ginger hair, she was wearing a pink top, a short blue skirt and blue boots that came to her knees.

"Hello, you must be.. Liz? Right?" Jason asked the girl.

The girl startled. She turned around and said "Y-Yes, and you must be Jason. It looks like it's just the two of us then"

"yeah, is that ok for you?" Jason asked.

"Ow, yeah. I'm sure we will get along" she said

"Sure, so I'm kind of new to this magic thing, I never used magic before, I'm from earth you see" Jason said blushing.

"that's alright, I'm from Andros."

"Andros?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah you don't know about that" she said. "In the realm of magic, there are a few planets, or kingdoms as I like to call them. I'm from Andros, that's a planet with a lot of water, probably more then on earth. It houses two kingdoms you see, on the land the kingdom of queen Aisha and in the ocean the mermaids live. My mother works at Queen Aisha's court actually."

"that's… cool. Can you use your powers already?"

"Yeah, I can since I was a little girl, hey I'm sure you will get the hang of yours soon" she replied.

Jason and Liz spend the rest of the night together to get to know each other.

"so your magic is water based?" Jason asked Liz.

"yeah, Since I'm from Andros that's my primary magic, that and morphix, but that's also a bit like water"

"Primary magic? Then you can learn secondary magic?"

"sure, primary magic is the magic you are born with, secondary can be all kinds of magic, like in fact I would like to learn barrier magic, so that I can defend myself." Liz said.

"so you can learn barrier magic on your own then?" Jason asked her. He was learning so much and classes hadn't even started yet.

"that's why we are here, in the Alfea library there are books that can teach you all kinds of magic, but in classes we will learn basic spells, charms, potions.. and there is a class that starts this year to help young fairies learn about their transformations, that course isn't required, you only follow it, if you want to."

"well" Jason said "then I'm going to follow it, because I don't know that much about anything"

"well so will I, in that class they don't just teach us about our Charmix and stuff, they also teach us about other level transformation, like enchantix, believix, …"

"charmix, enchantix, believix? What are those? I feel so stupid right now" Jason said.

"charmix is a fairy's basic transformation, I have it and you have it too, you just need to find you inner power yet. Enchantix is the level after charmix and believix is the level after enchantix. There are like infinite fairy levels after believix, I think you just can get them in any order you like, although I'm not sure. Well find out in class! And don't feel stupid Jason, your new to this so it's normal that you don't know anything"

"thanks Liz, I'm sure we will be good friends!"

"I think so as well, well its late, I guess we should get to bed, good night Jason, I will wake you up at 7 tomorrow"

"ok, good night Liz."

Jason went to his room, and got into his bed

" I can't believe this is real" he said to himself while falling a sleep.

That night he dreamt all about how charmix, enchantix and believix would look like.


	3. Introduction to magic

**Chapter 3: Introduction to magic**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Jason opened his eyes, "yes?" he asked "what is it?"

"Jason it's time to get up, breakfast is in half an hour, and classes start in about an hour" Liz said from the other side of the door. "are you getting up?"

"yes, wait for me in the living room, I'm going to take a quick shower."

Jason got out of bed, he opened his first closet and grabbed a red shirt, some jeans and a grey sweater, he walked into the bathroom. Took a quick shower, he put on his clothes.

When walking into his room, and looking at his bed he thought "If only I had mastered my powers or a spell to make my bed.." he sighed. "well whatever, I don't feel like making it."

He opened the door of his bedroom, and walked into the living room.

He yawned "Hi Liz"

"Good morning sunshine" Liz replied noticing how tired Jason looked. "Not a morning person then?" she asked

"oh hell no, I like to sleep, why do classes start this early on the day anyway?"

"well we get most afternoons off as personal time, to train and stuff like that."

"In that case I'm not complaining at all" Jason said smiling "ready for breakfast?"

"yeah, I'm starving, oh yeah Griselda came by when you were in the shower, she gave me our schedule, we have all our classes together and we start with "Information about transformation", that young professor gives that class, professor Toby I think his name was."

"Is that the guy that graduated last year?" Jason asked

"yeah, so you know about him?" Liz asked

"No, Griselda told me about him, when I arrived. Well anyway let's go have breakfast."

* * *

><p>Jason and Liz went to the great hall, most tables were still empty.<p>

"Let's sit over there" Liz said, pointing to a small table for 4.

Jason and Liz sat down.

"Euh, Liz, where is the food?"

"You mean: breakfast for two please!" Liz said while clapping her hands.

Breakfast appeared on the table. "oh that's convenient" Jason said " and amazing!"

When finished eating, a young man entered the hall.

"psst Jason, that's professor Toby, look he just entered" Liz whispered

Jason turned his head to look "that's a professor? Isn't he like.."

"Like what?" asked Liz

"well a little bit too young, too good looking and too charming to be a professor?"

"good looking and charming? Does that bother you?" she asked

"No, no not at all, it's ok. I think I can appreciate that" he said winking at Liz.

Liz started laughing a little bit too loud, professor Toby who was now sitting at the teachers table looked in their direction and smiled.

"oh my god, he's looking Jason, he's looking at us.." Liz whispered.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked

"ready? Ooh with breakfast? Yes I am. Do you already want to go to the class room?"

"Only to choose the best spot to sit!" Jason replied

"Let me guess, on the first row?" she asked him teasingly

"maybe" Jason said, he could feel that he was blushing.

Jason and Liz got up, and Jason noticed that professor Toby was watching their every move. "Liz he's still looking at us.." he said

"Jason, Jason, Jason" she replied "that's probably your imagination"

They left the hall.

* * *

><p>"Where is our class anyway?" Jason asked<p>

"Well it should be in classroom L18 that's classroom 18 in the left wing." Liz said

They found the classroom, and took their seats on the first row.

"we still have 10 minutes till class starts"

"Liz, Can you transform?" Jason asked

"Yes, I have been able to transform since I was 14" she replied

"I don't even know what my powers are" Jason said sadly

"I'm sure you will find out soon, I just know it Jason."

Other girls entered the classroom, and took seats.

Then professor Toby walked in saying

"good morning class, my name is professor Toby, but you can call me Toby. I don't need that professor thing, makes me feel old! Today we shall start with the lessons about charmix! Are there people who can transform?"

Almost everyone raised their hand, everyone except Jason.

"That sure is a lot" Toby said. "then he turned to Jason and said

"don't worry about it, it's no big deal, your from earth after all, and apparently you only heard that you have magic two days ago, but that's ok we can work on that." He winked at Jason

"oh no, I'm blushing again!" Jason thought

Toby continued to speak addressing the entire class

"well charmix, is the basic form of a fairy, there are however a level 1 charmix and a level 2 charmix. Level 1 is basic, level 2 can be earned by exceeding your power level, this allows you to summon a magical artifact from the depths of your soul when you are in charmix form. This artifact boosts your power, so that's what we are going to try to do this semester, master our charmix level 2.

Toby drew a few fairy wings on the black board, and some gem-like artifacts.

He talked about magic, and about flying. Jason just sat there and listened. It was noon really fast.

"well, that was that for today" Toby said, smiling "class dismissed, and Jason can I speak to you?"

"I will be in our apartment, cooking for us. See you later Jason" Liz said.

When everyone except Jason left Toby spoke to him

"you don't even know what your power source is right?" he asked Jason.

"my power source?"

"Your primary magic.."

"oh no, I don't know anything about my powers" Jason replied looking at the ground.

"want to find out?" Toby asked smiling

"yes, of course" Jason said lifting his head up.

"ok then, here drink this potion, and your inner power source should out itself."

Toby handed the potion to Jason, who drank it all in one sip.

"how do you feel Jason?"

"weird, its like there is a fire burning inside my soul" Jason replied

Jason became surrounded in a magical fiery aura, that disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"well, now we know that your primary magic is fire, which makes you a fire fairy, now I would like to give you extra courses after school hours, so that you can master your powers and learn to transform, would you like that?" Toby asked Jason.

"YES!" Jason yelled a little bit to excited "I would really like that professor, just say when."

"not professor, just Toby" Toby said winking at Jason again. " well, can we start tomorrow evening after diner? Just come to my chambers, it's the one at the end of the 5th floor in the right wing of the castle."

"ok, that's the apartment above mine" Jason said smiling "see you then profess.. Toby."

"see you then Jason."

Jason left the classroom and made his way to the apartment.

Once there he and Liz ate spaghetti and he explained what just happened to Liz.

"He has the apartment above ours? Wow, he wants to give you private lessons? Sounds like he has quiet the interest in you Jason" she said teasingly.


	4. My first spell, professor

Chapter 4: My first spell, professor..

After finishing lunch Jason and Liz decided that they wanted to explore the Alfea grounds.

They went to the botanical garden, it was filled with beautiful flowers, there were a few pixies flying. There were fairies as well, most of them were fairies who's powers were nature related.

"It really is amazing!" said Jason amazed by the sight.

"it really is isn't it!" said Liz just as amazed "why don't we practice some magic here?" she asked. "That way, you might be able to show off some magic tomorrow evening, I'm sure Professor Toby will be delighted if you show up using a simple spell."

"Probably" Jason replied "what spell did you have in mind?" he asked.

"A small orb of light perhaps? But I think even if you just show up without the magic, that he will still be delighted!" Liz teased him

"so the orb of light thingy" Jason remembered her.

"oh yeah, just hold your hand out like this" she said while stretching out her right had, her hand palm facing the sky. "close your eyes, if it helps" Jason copied Liz.

"what now?" he asked.

"concentrate!" she said. "Believe in your magical capacity and picture that your holding light in your hand!"

Jason concentrated as hard as possible, he pictured light in his hand palm. His hand felt ticklish, like energy was flowing through and around his hand. Then he felt a warm glow engulfing his hand.

"YES, YOU DID IT!" Liz yelled exited. Jason startled and opened his eyes, just to see the light orb disappear again.

Jason stood there with his mouth open, staring at his hand palm. "I-I-I actually d-d-did it! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" he yelled out, he was so happy that he just hugged Liz.

"I have to tell Jared about this! Do you have a moment Liz? I need to make a quick call to my friend at the sorcerers academy!" he asked.

"Sure, go for it! I will just sit down for a minute." She replied while smiling.

Jason grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jared's phone number.

" tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut… tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut… tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut…"

"You have reached the the voicemail of JARED, JARED is currently unavailable please leave a message at the tone… BIEEEEP!"

"Hey Jared, it's Jason here. I was wondering how you were doing? Everything alright? I'm sharing an apartment with this girl: Liz, she's cool and just now she thought me a simple spell, it's my first spell, it was a simple light orb though.. nevertheless I'm so exited about it, your probably still in class right now, well text me later Bro, so we can fill each other in about everything.. see ya!"

Jason hang up and walked over to Liz. "he's probably still in class, I left him a message, what do you want to do next?" he asked Liz.

"I would really like to go to the library, you know study some spells, care to join?"

"yeah, studying spells sounds nice, maybe I can practice some fire magic. Do they have books about that?"

"loads of them!" she replied.

So together Jason and Liz went to the library. Were Liz learned to create a morphix bubble, it wasn't big though, it was the size of a walnut. Jason found a book about fire magic, he learned that there was this spell that could summon the fire spirits, so that they could guide you. Jason tried to use the spell and almost lit his book on fire.

"ok, so that spell is too difficult" he said. "well at least something happened, right?"

"yes, you created fire, that's a good start" Liz enthused.

They stayed all afternoon, until the library was closing. They went to the great hall to eat diner. Later that night Jason and Liz practiced the light orb spell some more, until Jason got the hang of it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they woke up at 7, Jason showered, they went for breakfast in the hall. Liz noticed that professor Toby was staring at Jason, the whole time.<p>

"You know Jason, I think he really likes you?" she said.

"Who likes me?" he replied confused

"Professor Toby, look he's staring again, and for quiet a while now."

"what? Really?" Jason turned his head and looked at Professor Toby, who quickly turned his head away. Jason thought he saw him blush and began to blush himself.

"see?" Liz asked.

"yeah, but like you said, we might be around the same age, he still is a teacher and I'm his student.. that's all there is to it"

"For now.." she said teasing Jason. "Anyways.. are you finished? We have basic spells next, I think its from professor palladium, maybe you'll learn something new to impress you know who."

"yeah right, like I would ever be able to impress him.." Jason rolled his eyes.

That morning went bye awfully slowly. All Jason could think of was his private lesson that night at professor Toby's apartment. Then it was noon.. "finally" Jason thought.

"We don't have class this afternoon, what do you want to do?" he asked Liz.

"Why don't we hit the city of Magix? Get you dressed up for your date.." she replied

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Jason yelled at her, blushing.

* * *

><p>They took the bus at the glass entrance gate. After 20 minutes they arrived at the city of Magix.<p>

"It's beautiful" Jason exclaimed. "amazing right?" Liz asked

Jason nodded. "follow me" Liz said.

Liz guided Jason through a few streets, until she stopped at the entrance to the mall.

"We have arrived!" she said "come on, I know a store where they sell clothes that will make you look adorable and sexy at the same time!"

Jason followed her to a dressing cabinet, Liz ordered him to stay in there, while she was collecting clothes for him to fit.

He fitted a beautiful satin shirt, it was a deep blue. He also put on a skinny jeans..

"ok I'm ready" he said

"well come on out then!" Liz said exited

Jason opened the curtain and came out. "wow, that looks so good on you" said Liz.

"yeah well, I can't afford this, so let's put it ba…" he said only to be interrupted by Liz.

"It's on me, a little gift for my friend.." she said

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PRICES? ARE YOU MAD OR WHAT?" he asked her.

"no, I'm not, my mother works for queen Aisha remember? So we are kind of like stinky dirty rich, but let's keep that a secret ok? And there is no room for negotiations, I'm buying you that, if you like it or not!"

"ok, it's our little secret. But why should it be a secret?" he asked

" I don't want people to like me for my money" she replied.

"I can totally understand that" Jason said to her "thank you for the clothes Liz"

"my pleasure"

They retuned to Alfea college, where Liz got Jason dressed, for his special date as she called it.

After they ate diner at their apartment Jason left.

* * *

><p>He found himself before the apartment of professor Toby, but he was to nervous to knock.<p>

"oh god, look at me, standing here all dressed up in my satin shirt.. what isn't he going to think of me?" Jason thought. Then after 5 minutes he finally had the courage to knock.

Professor Toby opened immediately, just as if he was waiting on the other side of the door. "come in, and take a seat" he said to Jason. "Do you want some soda?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah, t-thank you" Jason replied

"you aren't nervous, now are you?" Toby asked.

"J-just a L-l-little" Jason stuttered.

"Well don't be, there is no reason to be, I'm here as a friend now, its after school hours, remember?"

"You s-see me as a friend?" Jason asked

"This may sound weird, since I'm your teacher but, your 19 and I'm only 23, so we are practically the same age. And the fact that you don't know much about magic, makes me want to help you and be a …" he paused. "a friend to you."

"ok, but isn't that weird?" Jason asked.

"no not at all" Toby said. "your look nice by the way, did you dress up for this?"

"well, Liz made me" Jason said while smiling nervously.

"I saw you in the park yesterday afternoon" Toby said "you used a spell?"

"yeah, I was going to tell you about that, Liz learned me a simple one, want to see?" Jason asked

"sure, show me what you got" Toby stood up and came to sit next to Jason.

"ok, I'll try" Jason said. He stretched out his right hand and closed his eyes, he thought about the light in his hand and immediately his hand was engulfed in a familiar warmth. He opened his eyes, but the light orb didn't disappear, this time it slowly faded away.

"very nice" Toby said enthusiastic. "Oops, your soda, I totally forgot!" Toby jumped up and ran into his kitchen.

Jason felt like he didn't want Toby to go into the kitchen, he wanted him close bye, he wanted to feel his breath and his warmth.

Toby returned with two cups of soda. "here you go" he said while handing one over to Jason. Toby's finger touched Jason's hand for a second, they both started blushing.

"sorry" Toby said, quickly redrawing his hand.

"Don't worry about it" Jason said.

"Your blushing" Toby said

"Well so are you"

They stared into each others eye's for a moment. It was an intense moment.

"we better get started, with some fire magic then" Toby said suddenly.

"yeah, probably" Jason said.

Toby grabbed a spell book. "Let's start with this" he said.


	5. A bond for all eternity

Chapter 5: A bond for all eternity

"what?!" Liz was shocked. "And you didn't kiss him! you moron! You shared what is called A MOMENT, and you DIDN'T KISS him… Let me tell you something Jason.. It is really obvious that you want it and it's even more obvious that he wants it just as much as you do.." said Liz angrily.

"ssst, not so loud Liz, we are in the hall and people are here for breakfast, what if someone overheard? Ever thought about that?" whispered Jason.

Liz calmed down "I'm sorry, your right. But we'll talk about it later, I'm not getting of your back that easily" she began to whisper. "I mean come on you share A MOMENT and then you two decide to study spells? What's with that?"

"At the bright side, I managed to summon a flame and manipulate it, my powers are growing and I am starting to master them." Jason said to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah that's great" Liz said uninterested.

"A little more enthusiasm please.. professor Toby said, that at this pace I might be able to transform faster than I think"

Liz looked up from her eggs "Now that's what I call good news."

James opened his mouth and Liz quickly added "No I'm not using sarcasm!"

James closed his mouth again. "so what's on schedule today? He asked.

"well it is Wednesday, so that means we only have like class 'till 10:30" she answered.

"What class?" Jason asked.

"trust me you will like it, its transformation information, again with professor Toby." She replied. "speaking of the devil" she said looking at how Toby entered the hall.

Toby went to sit at the teacher table, then when Jason was looking in his direction, Toby made a weird gesture with his hand. Liz looked around but no one seemed to have noticed the gesture. Jason turned back to Liz. "Is it hot in here or what?" he asked.

"No, that's just your hormones Jason, get used to it" Liz said joking. Then a small red rose appeared in the middle of the table. "I think that's for you Jason." She said.

"Why can't it be for you?" he asked.

"trust me, its for you, just look at how Toby is smiling at you."

Jason looked, and Toby was indeed looking in his direction again.

"wow, what a smile" whispered Jason.

"Jason!" Liz snapped her fingers next to his ear." Jason! Don't drool.."

Jason turned to Liz and they both started laughing.

"So has Jared contacted you already?" Liz asked.

"No, maybe he's too busy" Jason said while lifting his shoulders.

"too busy?" she repeated. "If he really is your best friend, he would have called you back by now! But then again, I'm not sure if they are allowed to have contact with the outside world during the week at that school." She added.

"I don't know Liz" Jason sighed. "Let's go to class already"

They got up, and left the hall.

Ten minutes later, they entered the classroom, Liz walked to the front row

"no not there" Jason said, " I want to sit in the back." Liz rolled her eyes.

"ok, fine" she said. It didn't take long for the other students to arrive. Then finally Professor Toby entered the classroom.

"Ok, everyone stand up and come with me we are going into the forest, I'm bringing you all to pixie village today." He said.

* * *

><p>Everyone got up and followed him outside. When walking through the forest professor Toby talked about how the pixies and fairies are great companions of each other, and that once a pixie and a fairy have bonded, that bond is for eternity. "A pixie-fairy bond also boosts the power of both the pixie and the fairy" he said then after walking for half an hour they arrived at pixie village. It was a beautiful place, the pixies immediately came out of their houses to greet the fairies. Here and there a classmate of Jason and Liz started to glow, when a pixie came to them. "Splendid, there is already some bonding" said professor Toby. Jason noticed a small pixie house at the edge of the village, he could see a little pixie look outside her window. She had pink hair, with a black bang and a red bang, her clothes were pink as well. When she made eye contact with Jason, her eyes became filled with love. She came out of her house, she looked so shy. Jason walked up to her, and sat down on his knees next to her. "Hello" he said.<p>

"Hello, My name is Malika, I'm the pixie of art. And you're a fire fairy, I sense that, but what is your name?" she asked.

"Hello Malika, my name is Jason" He pointed his finger to her and she shook his finger with her hand. That moment they both became engulfed in an immense light. Everyone was looking at them. "Now that's a really powerful bonding, I have never seen or sensed anything like this" said professor Toby.

Then star-like lights appeared around Malika and Jason, the stars were so beautiful in their shining brilliance. Then the stars floated into Jason and he seemed to absorb them.

The lights disappeared and the village was silent, everyone stood there with open mouths looking at Malika and Jason.

"Malika, would you like to come live with me in Alfea?" Jason asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" sang Malika.

"excuse me" said professor Toby "Malika is it? Is it me or did you really transfer an immense power to Jason?" he asked.

"No, I only unlocked his full potential" Malika answered. "And then I gave him a spell know as the blast of heavenly stars. Only super strong fairies can master that, but I believe that he has what it takes." She said.

"Oh my…" whispered Toby "class.. dismissed" he said. "Jason can you come over?"

"yes just a moment." Said Jason, he turned to Malika and Liz. "Malika meet Liz, our flat mate, Liz meet Malika, Liz would you mind to show Malika to where we live?" he asked, Liz agreed. "But I'm not walking back, care to fly Malika?" she asked.

"not at all, I love flying" said the pixie.

"In that case, LIZ CHARMIX!" Liz became engulfed in water, and when the water disappeared she had wings, and her clothes were different, she was wearing a green top and a glove on her right arm, not on her left. She had green shoes and a green pants.

"see you later Jason" she said, then she and Malika flew off to Alfea. The other fairies transformed as well and followed them.

Jason walked towards Professor Toby.

"Jason, would you like to go for a walk, through the forest with me?" he asked.

Jason blushed and answered "Sure, why not."

"Your cute when you blush, Jason" That caused Jason to blush even more.

"professor, are you flirting with me?" he asked shyly.

" first of all, don't call me professor, call me Toby, and second of all, would you mind that?" he asked.

"No, it's ok, I-I think kind of like it." Jason answered looking the other way.

Toby came closer to Jason, their faces only an inch away from each other.

"Oh god, he's going to kiss me" Jason thought. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, quickly, I must do something quickly." He thought. Then without thinking Jason hugged Toby, placing his face on Toby's shoulder. Toby was surprised by this, but didn't mind the hug. "J-Jason" he started "would you like to go out with me sometime? Don't worry about the fact that I'm a teacher I spoke to Faragonda last night, she's okay with it, since that you only get graded in my class by meeting the transformation goals."

Jason was surprised by this. "I would love to go out with you Toby!" he said.

"Well perhaps we can start now?" Toby asked while taking Jason's hand.

"that's perfect" Jason answered.


	6. Eris, witch from Cloud tower

Chapter 6: Eris, the witch from cloud tower

Jason and Toby are walking through the forest, Toby asked Jason on this "DATE"

"Jason, why don't you sit here, I know of this apple tree not so far from this spot, I'll be right back. Just sit here" Toby gave Jason a kiss on the check.

"Ok, I'm only here since a few days ago, and I already have a pixie and a date with a professor" thought Jason. "But Toby is so amazing, I'm really happy that I am here with him." he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of waiting, Jason suddenly had this weird feeling, he felt like he was being watched. "It's probably just Toby, spying on me" he thought. So Jason didn't pay attention to it. Then suddenly the feeling got stronger. It felt like something dark was close, something evil and powerful.<p>

"H-h-h-h-hello?" said Jason in fear. "H-h-hello who's t-t-there?" he asked.

"Don't you worry, you silly little weakling." Answered a female voice that came from the bushes in front of him. "I'm not here for you, your powers aren't even worth taking, I'm here for that Toby guy, I sensed a power surge a few hours ago, not too far from here, and since you look weak, it must be the other one." The voice whispered

"Your NOT going to HURT Toby, I WONT LET YOU!" Jason yelled while getting up. "You fool, do you really think that you can beat me? You should fear me, for I am Eris, from cloud tower and soon I shall rule this world!" the voice hissed at Jason.

"I still won't let you hurt him, you'll have to get through me first! You hear me?!" Jason yelled.

"As you wish" and the witch appeared, she had long purple hair, and was wearing some black dress, her gloves were woven into the dress. "THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED FIRST" she yelled. She threw both of her arms in the air and yelled:

"Blast of Eternal Darkness" shadows gathered above her arms, she threw the shadows at Jason, who in a reflex lifted his arms in front of his face. Then a fire barrier surrounded him, and when the blast of the witch hit it, there followed an explosion.

Jason sat there in the smoke, he was astonished by what just happened, he protected himself using his powers. "I really am mastering them" he said out loud to himself.

"TOO BAD THAT YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN!" yelled Eris she did the same thing. "this time there will be no chance of survival!" she said. But instead of throwing the shadows at Jason she threw them before her feet. It caused a rift to open before her feet, she lifted her arms towards Jason, and closed her fingers, then like puppets shadows rose from the rift, they followed her arms to Jason and grabbed him.

"aaaaaaaagh, NOOO YOU WITCH, LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" he yelled "TOBY HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"He can't save you now!" said Eris, she threw her arms towards the ground, the shadows that grabbed Jason pulled him into the rift.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jason was falling into the rift of darkness and suddenly he was filled with anger. A fiery aura surrounded him again.

"NOW OR NEVER!" he thought and he yelled with all his might "JASON CHARMIX!" the fiery aura turned into flames, that burned the shadows away, as the flames engulfed Jason, all of the shadows were retreating, then in a blast the flames were shattered and Jason was levitating. All of the shadows burned away. He was wearing an orange pants now, with a red silk shirt, with wide sleeves, and he had wings. "I did it, I transformed" he yelled, then he looked up, the vortex was closing. He flew as fast as he could towards the rift. He will never forget the look upon the face of Eris, when he escaped her rift. Then he yelled a spell that he learned from Toby last night: "FLAMA GARDNA". He threw the spell towards Eris, who melted away into the shadows. The spell hit a tree, and shattered it completely.

Jason felt tired, as if all energy was sucked out of his body. Then everything went black for his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Jason… Jason … Jason are you alright?"<p>

Jason opened his eyes, he was back at Alfea, in a bed. He could see Toby sit next to him.

"are you alright Jason?" Toby repeated.

"what happened?" he asked

"You tried to use a spell, but it used up all your magic power and you fainted, I found you just in time to see your transformation fade away, why did you transform and use that spell?" he asked Jason.

"I was attacked by a witch… her name was Eris I think"

"Your safe now Jason, the nurse says that you should stay for a few days, and after that you can return to your apartment. I have a class in five minutes, I will come back afterwards. I'm not leaving you alone, if its not necessary" he said, he gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and left.

Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep again..


	7. At the Infirmary

Chapter 7: At the infirmary

Jason opened his eyes, and he found Toby sitting next to him, just like he promised.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Toby with a gentle smile.

"Tired, but a little better" Jason forced a smile upon his face. "Toby?"

"Yes, Jason what is it?"

"That witch was after you, I tried to protect you" said Jason while looking to his bed sheets. "So your hurt now, and its because of me. I'm so sorry Jason."

"No, I didn't mean that, she said she was after you because of the fact, that she felt a power surge a few hours earlier. What did she mean with that Toby?" asked Jason.

"She must have meant the power that was released, when you were bonding with Malika. That was some pretty powerful magic, she must have thought that it was me, because your powers aren't that developed yet." Toby said, his face was filled with worries.

"what do you mean powerful magic?" Jason asked looking into Toby's eyes.

"Malika said that she gave you the super spell called: blast of heavenly stars, right? Well that's some ancient and powerful magic, but according to a legend, only the great fairy Valkyria could use that spell, but that's like 700 years ago. She was a guardian of magic, but people never left her alone, they always bothered her, so she left this world for another.." Toby explained.

"She.. died?"

"No she went to some distant world were nobody knew here, before she left she told a prophet, that she would leave and never return, but that someday her descendant would come back to Magix, and that her descendant would be extremely powerful, I'm sorry I can't recall the details.. sorry Jason."

"no it's alright, it's just a legend" Jason said

"your right, but nevertheless you own that spell now, so…" implied Toby.

"That doesn't mean anything, Toby. And if it does mean something, it probably just means that my magic is stronger then the normal fairy. That's all there is to it." Said Jason. "Your probably right" said Toby "Well, I have a staff meeting in 5 minutes, I will come bye if its over, see you later" he stood up and gave Jason a kiss on his cheek.

"No, you don't have to come by , it will be late and I'll probably already be asleep then" said Jason. "I don't care, I like to watch you sleep, and besides I want to ensure your safety." Said Toby, then he left.

* * *

><p>The door was only just closed, when Liz and Malika stormed in.<p>

"Jason, are you alright?" they both asked at the same time.

"we heard what happened in the woods" said Liz.

"I bet you showed that witch who's the boss, didn't you?" enthused Malika.

"Malika, he's in the infirmary.. its rather obvious, that that witch showed Jason that she's the boss.." Liz looked at Jason's face and then quickly added "I don't mean that your weak Jason, its just your hurt, and I'm worried and then I say stuff that sounds harsh"

"it's ok Liz" said Jason. "I actually got her to leave, she threw me into a rift of shadows and then I transformed, threw a spell at her, she disappeared and my spell hit a tree and disintegrated it.

"you transformed? I'm so happy for you" said Liz

"what a mood change" whispered Malika which caused Jason to laugh.

"did I miss much?" he asked them. "no, not really" said Liz.

"when can you return to the apartment?" she asked him.

"the nurse says that I can return in a couple of days, probably the day after tomorrow" he said. "that's Saturday!" enthused Malika, "we can do fun stuff then"

"yes, we can, but only if I feel better" Jason replied.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave, Mr. Jason needs his rest" said the nurse while passing by.

"see you soon, Jason" said Liz and she waved at him "yeah see you soon Jason" said Malika and she hugged his hand.

After they left it didn't take too long for Jason to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Jason opened his eyes. "what time is it?" he asked himself in his thoughts. He turned his face to see the clock, "3:46, that's early. I should try to sleep some more"<p>

Jason turned his face to the other side and there was Toby, sitting in a chair next to his bed. The nurse apparently put a blanket over him, so that he would stay warm.

"oh, he really is so sweet. Spending his nights here, guarding my safety" Jason thought.

Jason thought about Jared, he didn't know that he was attacked. Jason grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Jared: "Hey Jared, Jason here, I really miss you buddy. So much has happened the last 4 days. I started dating my teacher, he's about your age and he's really cute, and this afternoon we were in the woods, I was attacked by a witch named Eris, I managed to transform, but I fainted and now I'm wounded, I'm in the infirmary. Is everything okay? Are you mad at me for something? I haven't heard of you since we left, so I cant help but to worry. Please let me know how you are doing, I really miss my best friend, with kind regards your mate Jason!" he pressed the send button and put his phone down on the table next to his bed.

Jason looked at Toby, how peaceful he was when he was sleeping and fell asleep himself…


	8. First Kiss in a moment of grief

Chapter 8: The First kiss in a moment of sadness and grief…

It finally was Friday, meaning Jason finally was allowed to leave the infirmary. It was about 9 in the morning, Toby was teaching a group of second year students about Enchantix powers. Jason knew that Toby wanted him to wait for him, to leave the infirmary, but Jason decided to return to his apartment on his own.

"Take care of yourself and make sure that we don't see you again for a while, okay?" said the nurse when he was leaving.

"Trust me, you won't see me here for a long while, I have seen enough of this place for years" Jason said while laughing "And thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it!" he sad waving his hand.

"Its our job" said the nurse "well bye now"

"goodbye"

* * *

><p>Jason was standing in the corridor that's in the heart of the school, he returned to his apartment, he was only supposed to be in class next Monday. He got today of to recover some more. When in his apartment, he found a note from Liz and Malika:<p>

"Jason, Malika and I are at the charms class.

Malika is helping me out, don't worry about her.

This afternoon we are going to Magix with professor Paledium, he's taking us to the museum of magic. See you tonight. With love Liz and Malika."

"The museum of magic.. damn I really wanted to see that" Jason said to himself "I must ask Toby to go there sometime."

Jason threw himself upon the sofa, and started watching television. There was a documentary about the academy for sorcerers. "THAT'S JARED'S SCHOOL!" Jason yelled out. He turned up the volume.

The journalist said:

"This academy is home to sorcerers from all around the magical dimension. Here they learn all kinds of magic, behind us is the apartment of 2 first year students. In these quarters the students can relax, cook, read, game, practice and study"

"wait, a minute is that Jared's name on that door? It is, what's the other name?" Jason got closer to the screen. "Adrian? So Jared is sharing an apartment with some guy named Adrian.. Is that why I haven't heard from him for a week? He's just too busy with his new best friend!" Jason got mad. "How does he dare, he just let's me fall, probably because I'm a boy at a fairy school filled with girls and that's not cool enough for him, or maybe it's because I'm gay and he only was my friend because he needed something and now that he has new friends, he doesn't need me anymore!" Jason felt bad, he felt like his best friend was slipping away from him. He started to cry.

"What's wrong Jared, why are you ignoring me?" he cried out "whyyy?"

* * *

><p>The door of the apartment opened and Toby walked in "Jason why didn't you wait, I told you to wait for me didn't I? why didn't you wai.. Jason what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked.<p>

"J-Ja-J-J-Jar.." but Jason was too emotional to speak.

"come here you" said Toby as he hugged Jason, petting his hair. "Now calm down, and tell me what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked.

It took Jason a while to calm down, but then he finally was calm enough to speak again.

"It's Jared.." he said.

"Your best friend?" asked Toby "What about him, did something happen to him?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard of him since I came here, and I called him, and last night I sent him a text message, but he never answered and when I came in here there was this documentary on television about his stupid sorcerer academy, and they showed the door of his apartment, that's when I lost it. You must really think I'm pathetic right now.." said Jason.

"Are you crazy?" asked Toby "The only thing that I think about you, is that I think that I love you.."

"Do you mean that Toby?" Jason asked.

"yes, I think I have known from the moment that I met you, do you think you can love me too?" Toby asked Jason.

"I don't think I can love you, Toby" Jason said "I just know that I love you and I want to be with you for ever" he said

Jason stared into Toby's eyes, and Toby stared into Jason's then Toby got closer to Jason, until they finally kissed for the first time. It was such an intense moment.

Then Toby interrupted the kiss and whispered "I love you" into Jason's ear.

"And I love you" Jason whispered back.


	9. A dark revelation about Jared

Chapter 9: A dark revelation about Jared

Jason and Toby, sat there for a while, the television was still playing…

"And now we go live to the sorcerer academy arena, where Adrian will fight Jared!"

The name Jared hit like a bomb for both Jason and Toby. They both turned towards the television in shock.

Good luck Jarred." Adrian yelled. "you too!" Jarred yelled back at him. And so the duel started and green energy began to surround Jarred, when at the same time purple energy surrounded Adrian. As the two of them we're charging the audience went wild.

"Ready?" Jarred yelled. "Ready!" Adrian replied. There two giant orbs of energy collide with each other. The power was so intense, that the whole arena was filled with light and loud screams of the crowd.

"what the hell is happening?!" said Jason, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Jason, I'm sure that Jared has a reasonable explanation for thi.."

"Like what? Its obvious isn't it, he doesn't know about the powers I'm holding, so he thinks I'm weak! And now that he has that kind of powers, I'm nothing to him. He must really hate me, to act like this… turn it off please…" Jason said.

Toby unplugged the television, shutting it down.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked Jason.

"That was dark magic, I sensed it" said Jason looking concerned

"what do you mean dark magic?" Toby asked him.

"Jared was using dark magic, the moment their powers collided I sensed a great darkness, like when Eris used her powers, it was the same sensation… Jared has fallen to the dark side…" Jason looked outside to the mountain side, where the academy was supposed to be. "he's fallen into darkness, and he hates me" said Jason.

"honey, come here" Toby said opening his arms. "you look like you need a hug"

"that's probably because I really do need a hug, Toby"

Toby hugged Jason for a few minutes until Jason said: "I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

"what, but it is noon…" said Toby

"I don't care, Toby, I can't take any more, I need to rest" Jason said

"ok, but only if I can lie next to you in bed, and hold you. Toby said concerned for Jason

"I was going to ask that anyway" Jason said. He started walking to his bedroom

"Jason?" Asked Toby. "are we like together, together now? Like as a couple, boyfriend boyfriend?"

"Well I love you, and you say that you love me, so yeah I believe we are together now"

Toby felt a little better now, but he still felt sad for Jason. They got in Jason's bed and Jason fell asleep in Toby's strong arms, thinking that this was where he belonged…


	10. Preparations for the fairy tournament

Chapter 10: Preparations for the fairy tournament

Jason woke up, when Toby got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked tired.

"Liz and Malika are back, I'm going to go tell them what happened, tell them that I will be staying over for the night" Toby said. He gave Jason a kiss on his forehead. 'I'll be right back." Toby went to the living room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Jason alone. Jason turned so that he would face the window, he looked at the mountains again. "Oh Jared, what on earth have you gotten into?" he whispered. He thought about how close they were before Magix, they were like brothers and all of that, reduced to nothing and Jason wasn't even sure why. He felt tears coming up, and softly started to cry again. How could he possible ever understand this, it felt like a piece of his heart was being ripped out.

Toby opened the door "Jason, Liz asks if she should prepare dinner for you?" he asked

"yeah, but only if she prepares dinner for you as well" he replied.

Toby could hear the pain in Jason's voice and said "Listen, Jason I'm sure that it will all work out, trust me" The fact that Toby cared for him, no matter what, made Jason feel a little better. Jason sat up in bed, and dried his tears. Toby walked over to the bed, took his hand and said "come on, lets go to Liz and Malika" Jason nodded, and followed Toby into the living room. Liz came up to him, hugged him and said "it's all going to be fine, and besides I see that you are together now" she smiled. "I'm making spaghetti again, I can't really make anything else." She said walking into the kitchen.

Jason started to play with Malika, Toby just sat there in the sofa, looking at him, with a gentle and soft smile. Until diner was ready, then the four of them went sitting at the table. There was a small pixie table, with a small pixie chair standing on the table for Malika. "How was the museum?" Jason asked "I really wanted to go" he added.

"well, the museum was alright I guess, there was this exhibit about the three ancestral witches, wasn't really that much fun" Liz said "The fun came after the museum, when professor Paledium announced that television crews are coming next month, the 4th of October I think"

"television crews?" Jason repeated her "why?"

Liz smiled and added "well on the 4th of October there is a magic tournament here on Alfea, between us students. We can all join if we want. Then we fight each other and the winner gets a prize, you know like a basic magic tournament." She said

"Are you going to enter?" he asked her. "no" she said

"well, I think I am" Jason said "that will distract me and I have an excuse to master new spells." He added.

"Liz and I will be your fan club then!" yelled Malika clapping her hands overexcited.

"don't forget about me, his number one fan" said Toby

Jason blushed and they all started to laugh.

Toby, Liz and Malika helped Jason train, within a week he mastered his ability to transform, within two weeks he mastered some protective spell. During the third week they went for a jog every day, so that his physical stamina would be ok as well. Then during the last week before the tournament Jason and Toby spend all of their free time at the apartment with loads of spell books, teaching Jason all about offensive magic. He got quiet a lot of new spells. Toby learned him which spells to avoid using, if he didn't want to repeat what happened during the attack of Eris. The month of preparation didn't just make Jason and Toby a stronger couple, the bond of friendship between Liz, Malika, Jason and Toby grew stronger.


	11. The fairy tournament, first battle

Chapter 11: The fairy tournament, Jason's first battle!

Then before they knew it, the 4th of October was there, television crews arrived, the headmistress of cloud tower, the head master of red fountain and the headmaster of the sorcerer academy arrived, of course they had honour seats.

Jason watched trough his window, how Faragonda greeted the headmasters, all of them greeted her back very enthusiastic, all except Dorron the headmaster of the sorcerers academy, he only nodded.

"Honey, how are you holding up? Are you nervous?" Toby asked Jason.

"yes, I'm freaking out" Jason said "its live on television, and there are loads of people watching…"

"Don't be, I believe in you and I know that you can do this!" Toby ensured Jason. He kissed him and said "Liz and Malika are already sitting in the tribunes, they made a banner to support you, look you can see them from here" Jason turned to look out of the window and he could see Liz and Malika, they just sat there with the banner they made, it spelled: "Jason, for the win!" Jason laughed at the sight. "come on the first round is starting and your in it" Toby said. "Who am I up against?" Jason asked.

"Katrina, she's a last years student" Toby answered.

"round one and already I'm doomed to lose.." Jason said

"No, your winning this. Katrina may be a last years, she has a weakness. I cant tell you though, that would be cheating, but… mind her altitude when she's casting" Toby said while winking at Jason.

* * *

><p>Jason entered the arena that was build for the tournament, before him stood Katrina, she was very beautiful, her black hair was long and curly, her lips red, her skin a little darker. She had deep green eyes. "Hello" she said "the names, Katrina fairy of dancing, you must be Jason, let's have a good time" Jason nodded and shook her hand.<p>

Then the reporter from television, started to talk through the speakers.

"Hellooooo Magix, this is Claire Bamboo live for Magix television, and we are here at Alfea for the annual fairy tournament, we are up for round one. Its Katrina vs. Jason. We all remember Katrina for her glorious moves last year, but who is this Jason? Yes I knoooooooow it's a boy, at Alfea, and I heard that this Jason trained a lot for this. Well then best of luck to both of you!" she yelled in the speakers "three… two… ONE!"

A gun shot and Katrina immediately yelled "KATRINA ENCHANTIX!" and her light was radiant. Then in a flash she had wings like a butterfly, she was wearing a very short pink skirt and a revealing pink top, her hair was knotted together. "well what are you waiting for?" she asked Jason so Jason replied with "JASON CHARMIX" the flames engulfed him and he transformed, then in an instant the flames shattered across the arena. The crowd was screaming. "what a spectacle!" yelled the reporter.

Jason flew up in to the sky, and yelled "SPHERE OF FIRE!" he threw to spell towards Katrina, Katrina yelled "NOISY POWER WHIRL!" when the spell was about the hit her she swirled, the spell swirled with her, she ten threw Jason's spell back at him. Jason never expected this, so he was just able to dodge it. "so you want to play rough?" he asked "then see if you can keep up" he yelled he had to discover what Toby meant about her altitude while casting, so he had to get her in the sky. "ow yeah" she replied and she jumped up, flying after Jason. Jason repeated "SPHERE OF FIRE!" and threw it towards her, Katrina also repeated "NOISY POWER SWIRL" while she casted the spell, she seemed to lose control over her wings for just a split second, but Jason noticed, and quickly he had a plan, so after dodging his own spell he flew even higher with Katrina following. Then Jason yelled "HEAT WAVE" firing a wave of fire towards Katrina, when she was using her noisy power whirl he yelled a second spell "TRIPLE BLAST" and he fired three fireballs at Katrina, she had no chance of dodging, she never noticed she was too busy swirling his first spell away, she managed to dodge the first two fireballs, but the third went with a swirl of its own, and as she lost control again for a split second, she flew right into the fireball. The fireball hit her, Katrina started falling and Jason knew it was time to finish this he yelled "FULL POWERED FIRE BLAST!" and a giant fire ball, was fired towards the falling Katrina, it hit her and the arena lit up for a few seconds. Katrina was out. Jason won the first match.

"UNBELIEVABLE" yelled the reporter "KATRINA, DONE IN BY A FIRST YEARS STUDENT! THE CROWD IS GOING CRAZY HERE AT ALFEA!" people sheered and applauded when Jason left the arena to rest up for his next fight. "NEXT ROUND: TEA VS. KATY!" screamed the reporter

* * *

><p>"You did great" Toby said and he kissed Jason.<p>

"I know, I won!" Jason said with a big smile.

"rest for a bit, Jason, you want something to drink?"

"soda, would be nice"


	12. The Battle of Feels

Chapter 12: The battle of feels

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME BACK AT THE ANNUAL ALFEA COLLAGE FAIRY BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" yelled the reporter through the speakers. "Thank you for tuning in on Magix TV again, the second round is going to start, this year there aren't many contestants so this is the first semi-final battle Jason VS. ISA! Both contestants are entering the arena…"

Jason walked into the arena, there he found Isa a fairy who he actually heard about, she was also a last year student, but she was know for her magic, she was a fairy of deep fear. Her hair was brown with 2 blond bangs, she was already transformed, and by the looks of it, she was a last year student, that didn't get her Enchantix yet, Jason noticed the jewel on her chest and realised that she was a Charmix Lv. 2 fairy.

"This is going to be a tough one" she said to him. Jason transformed. The flames engulfed him again, then they shattered like always. "ooh I'm counting on that" he said.

* * *

><p>Then he flew up into the sky "SPHERE OF FIRE" Jason fired the spell towards Isa, she didn't even try to avoid it, she just let it hit her. The spell's impact sent her flying. She slowly got up and started to laugh. "oh Jason, your going to have to try harder to defeat me, but thanks to you I can adjust my magic, to yours!" she laughed and lifted her hands up. She began to chant "GODDES OF FEAR, GODDES OF SADNESS, I INOVKE THE! LET THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME FACE YOUR WRATH!" while she was chanting, shadows and lights floated around her arms, forming one small magical orb. When she finished chanting, the orb shot away towards Jason, it hit him in the chest, but it didn't stop at that. It charged into his very soul.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed filled with excruciating agony.

"It's simple" Isa said "I don't like to fight for myself, I just summon the deepest fear and the deepest sadness from my opponents soul, and let that do the fighting for me" she said laughing. Jason couldn't believe that this girl was a fairy. "THAT'S WITCH MAGIC!" he screamed. "yes, you see I come from a dark family, but I don't want to be evil, so I use my evil powers for good, I'm sorry about this Jason, I just want to win this tournament, and you are standing in my way for that!" she said with a dark tone in her voice.

Jason's chest began to shine where to orb pierced him and it came out again, it started forming into a human form. "How interesting, usually they shape into a monster" Claimed Isa.

The humanoid form, grew hair, the shadows that surrounded it became a cloak and before Jason realised he stood before Jared.

* * *

><p>"Hello Jason" said the impersonation of Jared, lifting his right hand up. Firing a green blast towards Jason. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason screamed while the blast hit him and threw him back against the edge of the arena.<p>

The entire arena went quiet, not even the reporter was speaking anymore.

"Why are you here Jared? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? STOP TORMENTING ME!" Jason screamed.

"JASON, HE'S NOT REAL!" Toby screamed from the tribunes. "IT'S AN ILLUSION!"

Jason started to cry. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

"IT'S NOT REAL JASON!" screamed Liz from the side.

Jared's impersonation lifted his hand again and blasted Jason once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" he cried "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"why? I have only just began to destroy you.." said the impersonation.

Jason lifted his hand and covered his face. "This can't be, we're friends"

Then something snapped within Jason, he removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes, his eyes were burning with power. He got up and roared.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" he boosted himself and flew high into the sky, a fiery aura surrounded him.

"You!" he said. "You dare to hurt me after everything that happened!" Jason was in some kind of trance.. he started to chant, while lifting his hands towards the sky.

"I CALL UPON THE HEAVENS, I CALL UPON YOUR STARS!"

The sky darkened, and the only light that was shining, came from within Jason.

"GODS OF THE HEAVENLY STARS, HEAR MY CALL! LEND ME YOUR POWER, HELP ME DISINTIGRATE THIS EVIL!" then he pointed his arms towards the impersonation and continued "IT IS DONE, HEAVENLY STARS OF THE HEAVEN SHINE THY LIGHT!" then out of nowhere hundreds of star lights appeared in the arena, they shone brightly. Then without warning they all flew towards the impersonation, and exploded with an immense power, the explosion was so powerful that Isa got knocked out as well. The fiery aura and power inside Jason's eyes disappeared, his charmix faded away as he fainted and he fell down on the floor.

"AND IT'S A TIE both parties have lost, which makes that the second semi-final battle becomes the final" Jason and Isa were carried away to the infirmary, Jason was bleeding, a lot, he had wounds everywhere. Isa was just unconscious.


	13. The power of the heavenly stars

Chapter 13: The power of the heavenly stars

Jason opened his eyes, he knew that he was in the infirmary, he could see it at the ceiling. "Jason! Your awake!" Toby was sitting next to him holding his right hand. "I was so worried!" Toby continued.

"Toby, did Jared… did he defeated me in the battle?" Jason asked.

"That wasn't Jared, Jason. That was the sadness in your soul, it was summoned by Isa"

"Then I lost the battle?" he asked Toby.

Toby nodded and said "yes, you did, but so did Isa" Jason looked at Toby with a confused look in his eyes. "what do you mean?" he asked him.

"well, suddenly you kind of like.. got extremely powerful and used the spell of the heavenly stars.. and now the media thinks that you are Valkyria's descendant, which makes you the fairy of the heavenly stars, and considering that you used that spell during the battle, makes me think that you really are the fairy of heavenly stars" Toby said, his voice deep with concern.

"What, that can't possible have happened.. I would have remembered doing that!"

"You don't remember? The entire realm is talking about it, they haven't seen anything like this, since bloom discovered that she had the dragon flame, Jason your powers are just as legendary as hers." Toby said "Believe me, you did that. Malika said that she transferred that knowledge to you remember and apparently your soul recognises it and is able to cast the spell, that's what happened, according to Faragonda. She thinks…"

Toby held Jason's hand more firmly and continued "She thinks that the power of the heavenly stars, just took over for a moment, using up all your remaining magic power. But that's the weird thing, the moment that they tested you here, your magic power wasn't depleted. It was multiplied, to a whole new level" Toby said "meaning that that witch Eris now knows that you are the one she sensed.. she might have known already, maybe that's why… She wanted to make sure…" Toby looked at Jason in deep concern.

"Why what?" Jason asked "what are you not telling me?" he asked.

"Eris was here, watching the tournament. Apparently she is the daughter of Dorron"

* * *

><p>Those words hit like a bomb to Jason, his eyes widen in fear.<p>

"And now she knows…" Jason said in shock "She knew, before I even knew…"

"Jason, promise me that you will stay on Alfean grounds" Toby asked with tears in his eyes. " I will never be able to forgive myself I something happens to you!" he started crying.

"I must get to the second level of my charmix, and after that I must elevate my power level to Enchantix and further…" Jason said determined. "I'm not spending my life cowering and hiding in fear of some witch, I'm going to get stronger, so that I can defend myself, but yes I will stay on Alfean grounds" he said "But only until the day comes that I am powerful enough to send her down her own rift!"

Toby hugged him and said "I will help you, tomorrow we can start training, I talked to Faragonda, and Wizgis is taking over my classes, so that I can fully focus on training you"

"what about my classes, I still have classes to take.." Jason added

"not anymore, because of your new legendary title, you are placed in a special teaching program, your going to train with me, and when the time is ripe you will get thought by Faragonda and other powerful fairies."

"Okay, but why all of that trouble just for me?" Jason asked

"Listen Jason, I'm going to be honest with you, Faragonda thinks that a war is coming… and that we are part of it"

That statement made Jason feel like someone punched him in the stomach.

"And something else, since Faragonda fears that they might use your friendship with Malika and Liz against you, she sent them into hiding." Toby said "they are at a safe place, only Faragonda knows where."

It was all too much for Jason, he felt like he was falling into a pit and his eyes turned away again..

Jason woke up in his bed, he looked around to find Toby, but he was alone  
>"TOBY?" he screamed out in panic Toby came rushing in "Where were you?" panicked Jason. "I was just watching television, I didn't want to wake you" said Toby.<p>

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"almost midnight" Toby said, "Do you want me to come lay down next to you? He asked.

"That would be very nice" Jason said with a faint smile. "Just wait a moment, if your sleeping with me I better take my clothes of or I wont be able to sleep, because of the temperature."

* * *

><p>Jason got out of bed and took of his sweater, his shirt and his jeans, he left his boxer briefs on. Toby did the same when Jason was in bed again.<p>

When he took his shirt of Jason couldn't help but to say "Wow!" causing Toby to blush. He took of his pants but left his underpants on.

He crawled under the sheets and put his arms around Jason.

Toby gave him a passionate kiss and said goodnight.

Jason crawled even closer to Toby and they fell asleep.


	14. The Spark of the Goddess

Chapter 14: The spark of the goddess

Jason woke up before sunrise. He couldn't sleep, not with what was happening.

He was worried for Liz and Malika, he wondered where they were.

"I really hope that they are safe.." he thought, while silently crawling out of bed. He turned his head towards Toby, "Good thing, that they didn't send you away.." he whispered. Toby looked so peaceful, while a sleep. Jason got up and went to the balcony, he looked up into the sky. It was a full moon, and thousands of stars were shining.

"So beautiful.." Jason said to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked to himself, he could feel tears coming again. "I don't know what to do.." he sobbed. Tears started to roll down over his cheeks. He hid his face in his hands. "I-I-I really don't know what to do.." he cried softly.

"It's simple, what we do next.." Jason startled and turned around. Toby was standing behind him. "We train your powers, we teach you magic that no one mastered before, and then we prepare for the war.." Toby said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't know, if I can do this.." Jason sobbed. "I know you have it in you!" Toby said.

Jason walked up to Toby, and threw his arms around him. Resting his head on Toby's shoulder. "Thank you…" he softly whispered to Toby.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Toby said, laying his arms around Jason. "Let's get back to bed, you will need your rest." Toby said.

Jason and Toby got back in bed. Toby fell asleep immediately. Jason just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Hoping that he would be alright. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jason and Toby went to the office of Miss. Faragonda.<p>

They had a seat before her desk.

"Good morning, Jason" she said. "I understand that Toby already filled you in on what's going on?" Jason nodded and said "Yes, he told me about it…"

"Jason, I am going to teach you about your powers, about their origin, about your potential." She continued.  
>"First of all, you are the fairy of the heavenly stars, so your power is called the SPARK OF THE GODDESS.<br>That's a kind of magic, just as legendary as the dragon flame. In fact the two are related.  
>The dragon that created this magical universe, was created out of the spark of a goddess.<br>This goddess was believed to be the goddess of magic."

"After being born, the dragon created this realm first and hid the spark away here." Faragonda explained, she got up and walked towards her window facing the grounds of Alfea, then she continued  
>"After the creation of domino, many years passed, then the princes of domino, became guardian of the dragon flame, on that day another guardian was born, her name was.. Valkyria!"<br>Jason looked at Toby, Faragonda who just turned her head noticed and said  
>"Yes, the same Valkyria that we believe is your ancestor,<br>Valkyria became the guardian of the spark of the goddess.  
>She used her power to guard over the welfare of the entire magical universe.<br>People called her the guardian of magic. No matter how much evil she banished from this realm, people still wanted her to do more for them,  
>it became so bad, that an entire village stormed her castle, trying to force her to help them get rid of the evil demon that attacked them."<p>

"But Valkyria was angered by the way that they treated her. So she said to the villagers that she would leave this realm forever.  
>One day her descendant would come back, with the power of the spark of the goddess, when that day came, Magix would never have seen the spark so powerful, having said that she vanished and people thought she died."<br>Faragonda came over to Jason laying her hand on his shoulder, looking him right in the eyes.  
>"During the tournament you used the blast of the heavenly stars, that spell was only used by one fairy before…<br>It was one of Valkyria's most powerful spells, this is the proof we needed to know that you are indeed the new guardian of magic,  
>you Jason, you are the protector of worlds, you hold the spark of the goddess, placing you on a shared first place with Bloom, the fairy of the dragon fire. You two are the most powerful fairies alive..<br>Toby and I are going to train you for the next two months, we start tomorrow, come here just before sunrise" Faragonda said with a strong look in her eyes.  
>Jason got up and said "Okay, I will be here."<br>He shook Faragonda's hand, then he and Toby left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jason and Toby got up an hour before sunrise, and left for Faragonda's office.<br>She was already waiting for them, when she saw them coming she walked in their direction and said "We are going to deep into the forest, where no one will disturb us, follow me.."  
>Jason and Toby followed her deep into the forest, until Faragonda suddenly stopped.<p>

"This is the place, here we will train you Jason"

Jason trained with Toby and Faragonda. They returned to this place in the forest, before sunrise, for a month. And each day Jason grew stronger. Jason learned loads of new spells from Faragonda, while Toby thought him some evasive flying moves.

Then the day came that Jason, summoned the power of the spark again, he was glowing in bright light, and the fiery aura surrounded him once again, only this time he knew what he was doing. He was in control. "Jason, shatter that tree, quickly! " Faragonda yelled pointing to a random tree.  
>Jason looked at the tree and threw his arms in the direction of the tree, a magnificent ray of light shot out of his hands, towards the tree.<br>When it hit the tree, it became cloaked in the same fiery aura as Jason, then Jason divided his arms, both to one side of his body.  
>The moment he did that, the tree shone more brightly and started to disintegrate into small light orbs, until the entire tree disappeared.<p>

Faragonda congratulated Jason on the accomplishment of controlling the spark of the goddess. Jason took a bow, and the aura faded away. "Can you summon it, when you want?" Faragonda asked him. "I think so" Jason said, and as he closed his eyes, the aura engulfed him again, he opened his eyes. "Yes, I fully master it now."

"Good, then let's return to Alfea" Faragonda said "It's getting late."

* * *

><p>They returned to Alfea.<br>Jason and Toby had diner at Jason's apartment and went to bed. Not knowing about the coming of darkness..


	15. The Arrival of Darkness

Chapter 15: The arrival of darkness

"BOOOOOOOOM!" Jason and Toby woke up by the sound of the explosion.

Jason jumped out of bed and ran towards the window to check what was happening, everything looked normal, it was still dark, a lot of lights were on. Jason could notice other fairies look out of their windows as well. His eyes went over the Alfean grounds. Then he saw it.. there was a hole in the eastern tower, smoke arose from the tower.

"what's going on?" Asked Toby, when he walked towards the window. Jason and Toby could see what looked like a giant meteorite of darkness flying towards the school, when it hit the glass gate, there followed an explosion of shadows, and the gate shattered.

"I think we are under attack!" Jason yelled, "Come o, Toby let's go outside, we need to defend Alfea!" Jason and Toby ran outside. When they got there, other fairies were also looking at the sky. Jason ran up to Faragonda. "Jason, its Dorron.. I received orders from him to hand you over, obviously I refused to do so, resulting in them attacking us. Jason I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't absolutely necessary…" Faragonda said, she looked really concerned. "what do I need to do?" Jason said

Faragonda lifted her hand toward Jason and said "grab my hand and lend my your powers, I will throw up a barrier that can protect our school!" Jason grabbed both of her hands, closed his eyes and started to focus on the spark of the goddess, he visualised his powers flowing into Faragonda. Jason and Faragonda both got engulfed in the fiery aura. A beam of light shot up from their hands, then the beam split in the sky, forming a barrier around Alfea. Jason let Faragonda's hands go. She looked at him in deep concern. "I forbid you to fight this battle!" she said to Jason, then she turned towards Toby. "Take Jason to Liz and Malika, they are hidden in the hidden ruins of Valkyria! Let Jason's powers guide you there. " Faragonda ran off towards a group of fairies.

She told them something, Jason knew that she had told them to prepare for battle as he saw all of them transform and boost the barrier.

"let's go!" Toby said, grabbing Jason's hand, dragging him

"WAIT!" Jason yelled, pulling back his hand. "I want to fight!"

"Faragonda forbid you to fight, Jason they are coming for YOU! If they capture you it's over…" Toby said. "well, I don't want others to get hurt, just so that I can be safe. I just can't" Jason yelled.

"Jason, be sensible! Come with me, we'll find Malika and Liz, and protect them"

Protect them, those words forced Jason to listen to reason. "your right, we have to make sure that they are safe…" Jason said. " But how are we going to find them? No one knows where the hidden ruins of Valkyria are.. they are hidden.." Jason asked.

"Concentrate on Malika, think about how desperately you have to find her" Toby said.

Jason closed his eyes and focussed on Malika, he tried to sense her energy. He didn't feel anything, when he was about to give up, he heard Malika in a flash. "This way.." she said. Jason turned around, he knew where she was. "I can feel her, come on!" he said running off towards the edge of the barrier. Toby followed.

"How do we get through?" Jason asked.

"Well, since Faragonda created this, we can just pass through it. She doesn't see us as enemies so it should be safe.." Toby said, as he walked right through the barrier.

Jason did the same and started running, they ran into the forest. Jason knew exactly where he had to go. Behind him he could hear more crashes. "It has begun!" he said to Toby. "let's hurry!"

* * *

><p>Dorron stood before the barrier "Give it up Faragonda, give us the boy!" he screamed.<p>

"Never Dorron, I always knew you were up to no good, but this.. I never expected you to go this far in your conquest for power!" she responded.

"So be it!" Dorron said "Then we will crush you like the ants you are" Dorron turned away from Faragonda and walked back into the woods. "you have one hour, to give me the boy.. or all of hell shall devour your precious school.." he said threatening before disappearing between the trees.

"Fairies of Alfea, prepare for battle!" she screamed "Protect our school, and show those sorcerers what we got!"

Jason and Toby were still running through the woods. "We're getting closer, I can feel her essence" Jason said. "we're almost there!"

At Alfea the hour passed, and Dorron returned to the barrier with his son, Adrian.

"Are you going to hand the boy over?" he asked Faragonda.

"The answer is still no.." she said "as it will be forever…"

"Then you shall all wither.." Adrian said. "ATTACK!" he screamed while Adrian and his father returned to the forest. The sky immediately became filled with all kinds of dark magic attacks, hitting up against the barrier.

"Jason…" Faragonda whispered. "please be safe…"

* * *

><p>Jason stopped in front of a huge rock.<p>

"is it here?" Toby asked him.

"Yes, Malika is right underneath our feet" Jason replied "and so are the ruins.."

"how do we get in?" Toby asked confused. Jason walked up to the rock and touched it. The rock reacted to his powers and lifted of the ground.

"like this" Jason said.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, its like the rock was calling to me"

Underneath the rock there was a ladder leading down into a dark pit. Jason and Toby entered and as both had entered the rock sealed the hole away again.

Jason found Toby and himself in what appeared as a castle hall.

"JASON!" Jason turned his face towards the sound and he could see both Liz and Malika running up to him and Toby.

"Liz… Malika!" he yelled. Jason hugged Liz and Malika.

"So it started.." Liz said, Jason could hear the fear in her voice.

"You know?" he asked.

"Faragonda told us, that she would send you and Toby here, if the sorcerers attacked.." she said. Her eyes gave away the pain.

"She also said, that when you arrived we had to take you deep into the castle, to the hall of stars" Malika said. "this way!" she said, flying off towards a giant staircase.

Liz, Toby and Jason ran after Malika.

* * *

><p>The staircase took them deep into the ruins, until they finally reached a gigantic door. In the centre of the door, a giant crystal orb was resting.<p>

"The hall of stars is behind this door" Malika said.

Jason, Toby and Liz, tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't open. Then golden letters appeared on the door. "I only open when the need is the highest"

"THE NEED IS HIGH!" Jason screamed at the door. "please open…" he begged.

The crystal orb lit op and Alfea became visible in it. The sky above Alfea was darkened with black clouds.

"Oh my god.." Liz whispered at the sight. They could see the battle for Alfea.

The barrier was cracked, but it was still standing and Dorron was screaming.

"Jason, give up! Just surrender yourself and I shall leave Alfea alone!"

"That fool really thinks that you are still there?" Liz asked Jason.

"Apparently" he said.

Then Jared and Adrian came to stand next to Dorron. Both Dorron and Adrian lay one hand on one of Jared's shoulders. "DO IT!" Dorron said.

Jason screamed out in anger.. "YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE!" as Jared lifted both of his hands up and touched the barrier. Then a few flashes of green light followed and the barrier disintegrated. Leaving the school undefended against the attack.

"It's time" Faragonda yelled "fairies of Alfea, protect your school. Fight for what you believe is right!" and with that the great battle for Alfea began. The fairies and sorcerers attacked each other. Then the crystal orb went dark and a deep, female voice came from within all of the walls and whispered

"The need is on it's highest, the door started shaking and the door split exactly in half, through the crack came pure light. The door slowly opened. Allowing Jason and the others to enter..


	16. The Light shining within darkness

Chapter 16: The Light shining within Darkness

The light faded away, allowing Jason and the others to enter the hall of stars.

"Come on!" Jason said.

"Welcome Jason…" said the voice from within the walls.

"H-hello? Who's there?" Jason asked the voice.

"I am here, while I am not here, I am Valkyria… The first fairy of the heavenly stars… Jason, come stand on the pedestal in the centre of the hall of stars, and let your test begin.. succeed and you shall unlock your next form.." the voice whispered. "Come Jason… come…" Jason looked at Toby, who nodded. Jason did as the voice asked and went to stand on the pedestal.

"Let the test…" said the voice "Begin!" a pillar of light shot up from within the pedestal. Then the pillar of light faded away, Jason was nowhere to be found.

"JASON!?" Screamed Liz.

"Liz, don't worry.. he's safe" Toby said. "He's facing the test now.."

"Companions of Jason…" spoke the voice. "I sense the evil growing… Dorron summoned an army of demons to assist the sorcerers in the battle"

"Oh no.." Liz cried out then Malika flew to the centre of the room.

"Valkyria!" she said. "It is I, Malika.. Can you show us what's happening at Alfea?" she asked.

"Malika.. So it is you.. You arrived in this time safely then, that makes me glad.. however I have perished centuries ago.." whispered the voice. Then a projection appeared showing the events that took place at Alfea.

"Malika, what does she mean you arrived in this time safely?" Toby asked.

"I… I was Valkyria's pixie, 700 years ago.. but the day that she left this world. She also sent my forward in time, to the moment that Jason would return to Magix. So I took home in pixie village waiting for Jason to appear. It only took him a week.." she explained.

"You have done greatly.. Malika.." whispered the voice of Valkyria.

"KABOOOOM!" the projection showed a huge explosion at Alfea.

"Come on Jason, hurry!" Liz whispered. "We have to get to Alfea and help them out.."

* * *

><p>The light around Jason disappeared, he was standing before Jared.<p>

"this is my test?" he asked.

"Yes, it is… survive the pain that torments the fabric of your very soul…" said the voice of Valkyria.. "prove to me that you can master the spark of the goddess…"

"CHARMIX!" Jason transformed and he flew up, Jared became cloaked in darkness.

"your not real, you just represent the pain I feel.." Jason yelled. He closed his eyes and focused on the spark of the goddess. He felt power starting to surge through him. When he opened his eyes, the fiery aura already engulfed him.

Jared threw a few shadow balls, towards Jason, who only lifted his left hand in the air. A shining barrier appeared between Jason and Jared. The shadow balls were absorbed by the barrier. Jason raised his other hand towards the sky and screamed

"LET'S END THIS NOW!" Jason flew up to Jared and pushed him.

Light appeared on Jared's body, where Jason touched him. Jared fired a spell at Jason.

The spell hit Jason, but it didn't do any damage.

"I divide you into the nothingness that you are.." Jason whispered.

Jared's body started to fall apart.. then the pillar of light appeared around Jason again.

"Congratulations Jason, you have shown me that you master the spark of the goddess.." Valkyria whispered. "I shall now grant you your charmix level 2 and one wish.. what do you desire.." Jason's forehead started glowing and a circlet with a red gem appeared. Around his neck there appeared a necklace also with, a red gem.

"I want Liz, to get her charmix level 2 as well.. she has been stuck here, because of me.. I hope this way I can make up for that…" he said confidently.

"As you wish.." Valkyria whispered.

The light disappeared and Jason was standing on the pedestal again.

"JASON! You got your charmix level 2! Cool!" Liz screamed out at the sight of the circlet and the necklace. Jason grinned and said "Well.. so did you!"

"wha.." Liz her clothes changed, she transformed unknowingly, her chest started glowing. And a beautiful orange gemstone appeared. "what, but how.." she asked.

"I hope this makes up for being stuck here.." Jason said.

Liz ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Jason" she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Your light shines in the darkness, go now.. but beware Jason, Dorron has just opened the rift of eternal darkness…" Valkyria whispered.

They all looked at the projection, it showed Dorron opening the rift. Shadows arose from within the rift. Jason's eyes began burning.

"Let's go!" he said flying to the staircase. "we have to hurry! Let's go end this!"

Jason, Malika and Liz flew up the staircase, Jason was carrying Toby.

* * *

><p>Eris and Adrian just defeated five fairies.<p>

"Nice one, brother" she whispered. "Thank you sis, let's end this fight, its getting boring.." Adrian said.

"sure, but were is jarred?" she asked.

"Jared has entered the building, he's looking for Jason.. soon we shall have his powers.. now let's end this.."

Adrian and Eris put their hands together, and held their arms into the sky.

They began chanting. "By the power of darkness, we bring doom. Stop these foolish fairies in their tracks.. let them leave us alone… turn these bitches into stone!"

A wave of darkness went over Alfea, and all the fairies that were outside were turned into stone, all but Faragonda, she was able to throw up a protection spell.

"It's over Faragonda!" Dorron said. "I have opened the rift of eternal darkness.." he pointed towards the shadows that appeared out of the ground. "All I need to do now, is take that Jason's powers, kill him and throw his dead body in the rift, to prevent any possible resurrection! And then.. I win and its over for you.."

"Too bad, that Jason isn't here then.." Faragonda bullied him.

Dorron's eyes turned dark "what! Your bluffing.." He screamed.

"Now am I?" Faragonda asked him, her eyes filled with determination. "You will never get him, Dorron. Just give up.."

"You BITCH!" Dorron threw one spell after the other. Faragonda was hit by all of them. He walked up to her and in his hand he formed one shadow ball, ready to finish her off. "Any last words?" he asked her with an evil glow in his eyes.

"THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOULD HAVE ANY LAST WORDS IS YOU DORRON!" Jason screamed. Dorron was hit by a wave of pure light.

"Jason, did you get her blessing?" Faragonda weakly asked.

Jason nodded. Light was emitting from within his soul. "The goddess and I now function as one!" he said.

"JASON!" screamed Eris. "fight me and my brother!"

"well well, if it isn't that ugly bitch from the forest.." Jason mocked her.

"You'll regret calling my sister a bitch, you bastard!" Adrian yelled.

"DEATH BLAST!" Adrian threw the deadly spell towards Jason…


	17. The End of a Brave Fairy

Chapter 17: The End of a Brave Fairy

Jason dodged the death blast with ease. "Yawn.." he said. "So boring, where is Jared, isn't your pet at your side?" Jason mocked Adrian.

"Jared went inside to find an kill you.." Adrian said "Too bad for him that the pleasure will be all mine.." Adrian threw another death blast towards Jason, who shielded himself. "I can do this for a long time you know?" he asked.

"Eris, go get father!" Adrian screamed.

"On my way!" Eris started to run towards her father, who was lying against a wall.

"Like hell you will!" Jason said. "FIRE RAY!" Jason shot a beam of fire, hitting Eris, knocking her down.

"ERIS!" Adrian screamed. Eris got up and kept running to her father. Jason couldn't strike her again, because Adrian fired another 3 death blasts at him. Jason shielded himself once more. "I repeat I can do this for a long, long time Adrian!" he said.

"So can we, Jason. Even if you win this battle. We will come back, and we will succeed next time.. even if it means killing your precious Toby, and making you watch!" Adrian said, with an evil smile on his face.

"YOU… WILL…" Jason started to glow "KEEP… YOUR… FILTHY… HANDS… AWAY… FROM… MY…" The ground started to tremble, because of the power that Jason was building up inside. "BOYFRIEND!" he screamed, firing a super spell towards Adrian. Adrian tried to defend him self with a shielding spell, but the spell just cracked and shattered in a split second.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Adrian was thrown from the eastern side of Alfea, to the western side. The spell was that powerful. Adrian lay there on the floor, unconscious.

"ADRIAAAAN!" Eris screamed "YOU FILTHY FAIRY! YOU WILL PAY!" she lifted her hands in the air, but before she even had a chance of casting a spell. Jason fired a fireball towards her, which hit her right in the stomach, throwing her against the wall. Knocking her out.

Dorron got up from the ground. "Y-y-you… give up now…" he said.

"Why?" Jason asked. "It looks like I am the one who has the upper hand now!"

"Just look.." Dorron whispered "Just look at all the destruction that YOU caused, all of this just because you don't want to accept the fact, that you don't deserve the spark of the goddess… IT IS MINE!" Dorron screamed.

"I will always be there, Jason. Always watching your every move for the rest of your miserable life. Until the day comes that I kill you, and take what's mine!"

"You are insane! You caused all of this, not me…" Jason said. "You turned my best friend against me.. and if your right about the fact, that you will keep trying until you succeed.." Jason looked at Toby and yelled to him "I LOVE YOU TOBY! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Toby looked confused for a second, but then he realised what Jason was planning. "NO! JASON DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jason turned back towards Dorron, he lifted his hands in the air, and a magical seal appeared around him. "Your not going anywhere Dorron!"

"What are you doing!" Dorron asked "what are you planning?!"

"You are not even going to get the chance of killing Toby right in front of me.." Jason whispered. Tears came rolling down his cheeks. "You won't, because I am the one who's going to take a life, in front of your eyes!" Jason screamed.

"Don't you dare to hurt Adrian or Eris! You filthy scum!" Dorron screamed out.

More tears came rolling down from Jason's cheek. "I wasn't talking about them.. don't you get it.. Without me that plan, simply doesn't work"

Dorron's eyes went wide, the moment he realized what Jason was planning.

"JASON!" Toby came running. "JASON DON'T!" he yelled.

Jason turned to Toby and whispered "it's the only way, and I am sorry.." Jason flew towards Toby. Giving him one last kiss and whispering "goodbye, my love.."

Jason flew off towards the rift that Dorron opened.

"JAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Toby cried out. "DON'T! PLEASE!"

Jason kept flying then he stopped above the rift and he cancelled his transformation. His clothes changed back to normal, and his wings faded away. Then slowly he started falling in the rift. Crying, not because of the fact that he was taking his own life. No Jason cried because he knew he was hurting the man he loved. Then when he was about to disappear in the rift he quickly looked at Toby and said: "I love you, please don't forget about me.." Toby burst out into tears as Jason vanished into the rift.

A huge pillar of shadows shot out of the rift, it grew thinner and thinner, and with it the rift grew smaller and smaller. When the pillar of shadow's was gone, so was Jason as the rift was closed.

Toby fell down onto his knees, digging his face into his hands. Liz and Malika cried out, and hugged Toby. The other fairies, who were turned into stone, recovered. The sky cleared up. Faragonda walked up to Dorron, and said. "The guards are coming, you know what happens next.. you and your son and daughter go to prison.."

Then half an hour later, Dorron, Iser and Adrian were arrested and taken away to lighrock monastery.

The war was won, but Jason was lost.


	18. Goodbye Jason

Chapter 18: Goodbye Jason..

Days passed since Jason disappeared in the rift, and reconstructions started at Alfea.

No one dared, to ask Toby if he was okay. He just sat there, day and night, he just sat there on the exact spot, where the rift closed. The exact spot where he lost Jason. Liz helped reconstructing the school. It helped her think about something else. Malika sat next to Toby, keeping him company. Then on the 4th day after the battle, reconstruction was complete. All fairies converged their powers, to restore Alfea to its former glory.

Faragonda walked up to Toby. "It's time.." she whispered. "Preparations to his memorial are almost complete, we planned it for tomorrow.." Tears came rolling down on Toby's face as he whispered. "So.. I guess that means… The he is really… gone."

"I am afraid so, but Toby.." Faragonda said. "Never give up hope.. Perhaps there is a small chance that he is still alive.." A spark of hope lit up in Toby's eyes. Malika flew up to Faragonda. "Well then.. let's find him already.." she said.

"I am afraid that's as good as impossible.. Jason jumped into the rift of eternal darkness.. no one knows what happens inside it.." Faragonda whispered, tears also appearing in her eyes. "This is a black week, for the magical dimension…"

Faragonda turned around, and clapped her hands. A stage appeared, on it there was a picture of Jason. Before the stage, hundreds of chairs appeared. Liz came up to Toby, whispering. "Come on, Toby. It's time" she started crying as she helped Toby get up. She guided him to the front row, where they took their seats. Malika sat on Toby's lap.

People from all over Magix arrived. "Faragonda didn't ask Jason's parents.." Liz whispered. "They have no idea what happened. Why wouldn't she ask them?" she asked. "I don't know.." Toby whispered. Malika looked up.

"Because he is not dead?" she said. "Faragonda's eyes give it away.. there is a way to save him !" she screamed. Toby looked at her. "I really hope so.. but Malika.."

"NO!" she said. "I sense that he still is out there somewhere, and we are going to find him!"

Faragonda went to stand up the stage, everyone went silent as she began to speak.

"We have gathered here today, to say goodbye to Jason. He was dear to many of us. He arrived to Alfea 6 months ago, having only just discovered that he has powers…"

Toby turned towards Liz and whispered. "What if Malika is right? He is still alive.. We have to try to find him.." Liz nodded. When Faragonda finished speaking, a few classmates of Jason and Liz spoke about how he was. Toby Couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let's go.." he said, he got up and ran inside, Liz and Malika followed him. They ran towards the library. Toby jumped on the pedestal of summoning and whispered.

"I want information about how to escape the rift of eternal darkness.." at first sight it looked like nothing happened, but then from deep within the library, a book came floating towards Toby, the book opened up on the pedestal. Toby began to read aloud.

"When the rift of eternal darkness, took one's soul. There can only be escape, when the bond of love is proved at the gate to eternal darkness." Malika repeated: "The gate of eternal darkness? I have heard about that place. It is said to be deep within the castle of lost souls"

"where is this castle?" Liz asked.

"It's a dark place, deep within the untamed woods of Lynfea, people avoid the place.. it is said to be cursed.." Malika whispered.

"well then let's go!" Toby screamed out, he threw his hands in the air, and a portal opened before him.

"Where is it taking us?" Liz asked. "The Lynfean town of Darkshire, it's a town next to the untamed woods."

Liz, Malika and Toby took the portal, and lights surrounded them, then in a flash they stood in a small and simple looking town, there weren't any houses at all. The people seemed to live in tree houses, high up in the trees. "those are the untamed woods.." Malika said pointing towards a part of the forest, that had a nasty fog floating around it.

Liz looked at Toby and nodded. Malika crawled into the pocket of Toby's jacket, and Liz grabbed his hand. "This way the fog can't separate us!" she whispered.

They ran into the untamed woods, they didn't see anything because of the fog.

"Liz, Toby!" Malika said from within Toby's pocket. "Listen to me, close your eyes and don't be afraid.. close your eyes and run forward, it's the only way to get there…"

Liz and Toby closed there eyes and kept running forward. The fog around them cleared up, "Open your eyes!" Said Malika. They found themselves in front of a dark castle, a sense of danger and evil was in the air around it. Liz and Toby looked each other in the eye, nodded and ran straight in.


	19. The fairy in the crystal

Chapter 19: The fairy in the Crystal

"Toby!" Liz panted. "can we rest for a while? We have been running trough these halls for over an hour now." Toby stopped and turned around. "sure" he answered "but only five minutes.." Liz sat down on the floor. She looked around, the corridor they were in, was made from some kind of black stone. Toby and Liz were only 20 feet away from the door. "T-Toby, we are going to find him.. I promise" Liz said, gasping for breath. Toby opened his mouth, but before he even had a chance of saying anything the door swung open. Toby and Liz turned their heads towards the door, Malika peeped out of Toby's pocket. "What the…" Liz said to herself.

"Let's go!" Toby said, helping Liz up on her feet. They both ran towards the door, the moment that they passed it, the door closed itself again. Trapping them in utter darkness. "Toby?! Toby where are you?" Liz asked, but there was no response.

A faint purple light shone in the distant corridor of the chamber she was in.

"Toby? Is that you? Malika?" she yelled out. Still there came no response.

Liz started walking towards the faint light. The light seemed to move away from her.

"Hey wait up!" she yelled as she started to run, but the light kept moving. "wait! Please!"

* * *

><p>"Liz? Where are you?" Toby yelled out, Malika and Toby were standing in a magnificent chamber, filled with light. The walls looked like shadows were trapped in them, squirming around, trying to get out. "She was standing right next to us.." Malika whispered. Toby panicked, and quickly turned around, looking for Liz. "Liz! Liz! Where are you!" he screamed out. Malika went sitting on his shoulder and with a determined look in her eyes she said "Don't worry, it's this place.. Liz is safe! We just got separated. We will find her and then we will find Jason!" She went standing up on his shoulders screaming "ONWARDS! Onwards we go! Nothing shall bring us down! We have nothing to lose, only to gain!" Toby looked at her. "Don't overdo it little one." He whispered. Malika blushed. "I'm sorry I got overexcited again didn't I" she asked.<p>

"Just a little bit.." Toby replied. "But your right Malika, lets get moving again…" Malika flew back in his pocket as Toby started to run again. They moved deeper and deeper into the castle of lost souls. Then the corridors started taking them deeper underground. The only light that was shining in these corridors, seemed to come from the shadows inside the wall. Then Toby suddenly stopped. "what is it?" Malika asked, as she popped her head out, then she noticed, what the problem was. They were standing before a wall, that had a door drawn on it. "We won't get through here.." Toby said.

"Try it, maybe its an illusion" Malika said. Toby tried to walk through the wall. Hitting his head against it. "auwtch!" he screamed out. "Malika, it's definitely not an illusion" he said irritated. "I'm sorry" Malika squeaked from within his pocket.

"what are we going to do now?" Toby whispered, he was getting desperate. "at this pace we will never find him.." Malika came flying out of his pocket again, and flew up to the door. "Maybe I can help.." she said. "How?" Toby asked.

Malika turned her head and looked Toby in the eye, he could see the determination burning in her eyes. "I am the pixie of art." She said. "And this door, is painted.. That makes it art. I can try to bring this piece of ART alive."

"So you can make the door real?" Toby asked her.

"I can try!" Malika put both of her hands on the door, closed her eyes and started focussing. A yellow aura, surrounded her and the wall.

* * *

><p>"Toby! Malika!" Liz was getting desperate. "where are you!". She was still following the faint purple light. She ran and she ran. The light stopped. "Finally!" she said to herself. She started walking, and stretched her arm out towards the light. But when she was about to touch the light. The ground beneath her feet collapsed and she fell into a dark pit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"<p>

The aura surrounding Malika and the wall, turned into a white light. Toby covered his eyes. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…" Malika said. "DONE!"

Toby opened his eyes, and saw that the door became real. "Well done, Malika!" he said. "let's go!" the pixie said. They opened the door, and found them in a great hall, with on the end a purple crystal, it was shining so bright. The door behind them faded away and became a painting again.

"what's with that crystal?" Malika asked Toby. "I don't know, but it looks like something is inside of it.." Toby whispered. "Let's check it out.."

Liz felt like she was starting to fall slower, but she didn't dare to open her eyes. Then finally she softly hit the ground. Liz opened her eyes and found herself in a bright chamber, she got up on her feet. The floor she was standing on was made out of glass. She looked through it and could see a chamber underneath her, with a shining crystal. On the other side of the chamber, she saw Toby and Malika.

"I have to get to them…" she told herself. "LIZ CHARMIX!".

* * *

><p>Toby walked slowly towards the crystal. Then a bright flash of light, shone above his head. He looked up just in time, to see the ceiling, apparently made out of glass. Burst and shatter. He threw up a shield, to protect Malika and himself from the shards.<p>

"Toby! Malika! I found you finally!" Liz yelled out. She floated down and landed next to them.

Toby hugged her in a reflex. "I am so glad that your safe.." he whispered "we were so worried for you.." Malika flew up to Liz. "What happened to you?" the pixie asked.

"Not much" she laughed. "I got stuck in darkness, followed a light, fell into a hole. Noticed you two through a glass floor, transformed and broke through it. Just a typical day" she said, smiling. "anyway what's with that crystal?" she asked them.

"we don't know.." Malika sighed. Toby started to walk up to it.

Malika told Liz what had happened to them.

"G-G-G-Guys…" Toby said. "I-I found Jason.."

"what?!" Malika and Liz ran up to him.

Jason was inside the crystal, sealed away.

"So this is what the rift does to you.. hide you here.." Malika said. "no wonder that everyone is proclaimed dead, when they fall in."

"How do we get him out?" Liz asked.

"JASON! Wake up! Jason!" Toby screamed, smashing his hands against the crystal.

"Now Toby, I hardly believe that that's the way to do it.." Liz said in concern.

"JASOOOOOOOOOOON!" he screamed out.

And then as if Jason heard Toby cry out to him, Jason opened his eyes…


	20. Crystal Clear

Chapter 20: Crystal clear

"Jason?" Toby yelled, hitting his hands against the crystal "Jason!". Jason's eyes may have been open, but his eyes looked empty. Tiny cracks started to appeared in the crystal.

Toby took a step back, tears ran down his face. "Jason…" he whispered.

"Toby.. look…" Liz whispered back. "The crystal it's starting to crack..". Slowly, but surely the cracks in the crystal grew in size. "what's wrong with his eyes?" Malika said. "Why do his eyes look.. so empty. It's just like Jason isn't really here.." the cracks grew even bigger, the entire surface of the crystal, was covered in them. The crystal lit up. Light covering the entire chamber. The sound of glass shattering into thousand pieces. Toby and Liz covered their faces, to protect their eyes from the light. Malika pushed her head, deep in Liz's hair. They could feel tiny particles of the crystal fly around, hitting their faces. The light disappeared as Jason fell down onto the floor. "Jason!" Liz screamed out, kneeling besides him, she held her head next to his mouth. "He's breathing.." she said. "Jason.. Jason… Can you hear me?" she asked, trying to shake him awake. Jason's eyes blankly stared into the nothingness.

"Liz.. I think that.." Toby whispered, even more tears came down.

"NO! He's not dead, Toby! He's breathing!" Liz yelled, her voice vibrating with her sadness. "He's just in some kind of stasis… we have to take him back to Alfea.." she whispered. Then she looked into Toby's eyes. "Toby, it's going to be all right.."

* * *

><p>After taking Jason back to Alfea, days passed, but still he didn't wake out of his slumber. Liz returned to her classes, Malika stood guard at his bed, when Toby was teaching. Life got back to normal in Magix, everything but Jason. Then the days became weeks.<p>

"It has been 14 weeks.." Toby whispered, sitting in the chair next to Jason's bed. "If you ever plan on waking up.. Do it fast… please Jason, just wake up already.." his voice shaking with sadness as tears fell down his face. "Please.. Wake up.." He whispered. "Please…"

Jason's eyes popped open, his mouth gasping for breath. His chest heavily lifted upwards, then returned down. "Jason! Your awake!" Toby yelled out. Jason looked at him in surprise.

"Wh-What? What am I doing here? I jumped into the rift, to try and save you.." He whispered. "Did I.. Did I fail?". Toby took his hand. "No, you fell in the rift and Dorron, and his children got arrested.. Liz, Malika and I went to Lynfea, into the untamed woods. We found you there sealed away in crystal in the castle of lost souls.." Toby said, then he shot around Jason's neck. "I thought that I lost you.. Don't ever do that again Jason, Don't ever!"

"Well I am back now" Jason smiled. "I can help rebuilding Alfea."

"It's already done.." Toby pulled his head back, looking Jason in the eye.

"Already done?" Jason asked. "Wait.. How much time has passed since the battle?" he asked.

"14 weeks Jason… It was 14 weeks ago, you have been asleep for all of that time.." Toby whispered, he started to cry again. Jason's eyes opened wide in shock.

"I have been asleep for 14 weeks.." he thought to himself..

* * *

><p>Soon the news about Jason's "revival" spread like fire. He received flowers from people who lived all over Magix. Loads of students came by to check on Jason, who knew almost none of them. Three more weeks passed, and Jason was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Toby was teaching, Malika was visiting pixie village and Liz was following Potion class. "Would be nice to get out for a while" Jason thought. He walked over to the bus stop, and took the bus to Magix.<p>

When he arrived, he started to walk towards the mall. "Hey aren't you Jason?" "wow, when I grow up I want to be as powerful as you" "OOOH MY GOD IT'S JASON!" People recognised him. Jason didn't like it though. He didn't like the kind of attention. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they just get that. "I must go somewhere, where they don't know me.." he thought. He followed the road towards the inter-dimensional station.

He walked up towards the counter and said: "One ticket to earth and back, please" The woman behind the counter gave him a ticket. "You know how they work?" she asked. Jason just looked at her blankly. "You rip it in half, when thinking of the place on earth that you wish to go, the rest will take care of itself.. to return just burn the two pieces." The woman told Jason. Jason thanked her, closed his eyes. He thought about home and ripped the ticket in half.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again, he was standing before his parental home. He rang the doorbell. His mother opened the door. "JASON!" she yelled out in surprise. "your home!"<p>

"Hi mom, can I come in? Is dad home?" he asked. "Sure, dad's at work. But I will tell him that you stopped by" she said. Jason and his mother walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, or thirsty?" His mother asked. "No, I don't want to be of trouble" Jason answered.

"So, Jason how's Magix?" Jason told his mother everything that happened the past few months. She worried for him. "I want to meet that Toby!" his mother claimed.

"He sounds like a nice man!" she said. "Oh he is.." Jason smiled. "He is just perfect in so many ways.." he started blushing. He looked at the clock. "It's getting late, I probably have to get back.." he said. He hugged his mother. "Say hi to dad"

"Bye Jason!" his mother said, as she waved him off.

* * *

><p>Jason was walking through the park, looking for a quiet place, to burn the ticket halves.<p>

"Well, look what the cat dragged in.." Jason knew that voice. He turned around.

"Hello, Thomas" Jason said, his voice filled with despise.

"I heard you are going to this special school, far far away now" Thomas said mockingly. "what's wrong are you to stupid for a NORMAL school?" he asked Jason.

"No, at that school I can be myself, without total retards like you, trying to bring me down" Jason said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Retards like me? Retards like me? You will regret saying that!" Thomas said, lifting his fist op, preparing to hit Jason. Jason threw a lesser fire orb towards Thomas, throwing him back a few yards. "Run.." Jason said treating Thomas. "Run, like the rat that you are, there is plenty more where that came from, and next time, it wont just throw you back a few yards.." Thomas his eyes were filled with fear, he quickly crawled up on his feet, and ran away.

"Finally I am alone.." Jason whispered. He took the two ticket halves out of his pocket, and ignited them with his powers. Taking him back to Magix, back to Alfea collage.


	21. A somewhat normal live

Chapter 21: A somewhat normal live..

A few weeks passed, Jason took his classes with Liz, Toby went back to teaching.

The exams were coming closer, so Jason and Toby didn't have that much time for each other. After classes, Jason just studied in his bedroom, as Liz studied for hers. Toby who didn't have any studying to do, prepared diner each and every day. Even in the weekends Jason studied hard. He liked how "normal" his live had become. The battle for Alfea already seemed such a long time ago, and the attention that was given to Jason, slowly began to lessen. It was only a matter of time, before it seized. Jason really was looking forward to it.

He tried to forget about Jared, but it occasionally happened that Jason missed his old friend. Jason was so mad at him, Jared never explained anything.

He just returned to the sorcerer academy. After that Dorron, Adrian and Eris got arrested, Dorron's wife fled the academy. Authorities were still looking for the woman.

Jason didn't care, he knew that she would turn up eventually. It was only a matter of time.

And when that moment comes, he would truly be freed from the past few months.

Even though it was a few months ago, his dreams were still haunted by the battle. Sometimes he dreamt that Jared was chasing him through a maze of darkness. Screaming things that Jason didn't understand.

When that happened, Jason would wake up screaming, luckily for Jason, Toby stayed for each night, comforting him a little bit.

Malika went to live back at pixie village, she missed her fellow pixies. She visited Jason on a regular basis. Even though Jason missed Malika, he knew that she wouldn't be happy, living in Alfea. There weren't that many pixies here, actually none lived here. They preferred to stay in what was called their "natural habitat".

As the exams hit, time passed really slowly. Jason and Liz, studied, Toby made dinner, they went to sleep, got up, Jason and Liz made an exam, then a few day passed studying and the cycle repeated himself once for all their courses. All of them except "information on transformation". Jason and Liz already knew that they passed that, they had their charmix Lv. 2, so they met the requirements. After the exams, things finally completely quieted down around Jason. Jason took Toby with him to earth, to meet his parents. During the week they stayed there, Jason discovered that he passed all of his exams, just like Liz. His parents accepted Toby. That week was so much fun. Then Jason and Toby were invited to Andros, to go on a holiday at Liz her mansion. The three of them spent the rest of the summer together. With each day that passed, a new year at Alfea came closer.

"I feel like this year will be less eventful than last." Jason said laughing.

"I sure hope so, we have dealt with enough drama for a lifetime" Liz said, poking Jason with her fork. "ooh it will be eventful, you have to get on Enchantix level, during the second year." Toby reminded them.

"Toby, we will worry about that later.." Liz said rolling her eyes.

And so the summer passed on, and a new adventure drew close…


	22. Beginning of a new year

**Chapter 22: Beginning of a new year.**

The end of the summer came fast, almost to fast. Before they even realised it was the last day of august again. Meaning that It was time, time to return to Alfea. Only this year, Jason would get there on his own, using his powers. Also he would part alone, since he still hadn't heard anything from Jarred since the battle. He didn't mind though, the thought of Jarred was enough to infuriate Jason. He still didn't understand why Jarred betrayed him like that, it was impossible for Jason to even to begin to understand.

Jason returned home after the holiday at Andros with Toby and Liz, Liz remained there and Toby already left for Alfea. Jason packed his bags, after saying goodbye to his parents, he used his powers to travel to Alfea. When he approached the glass gates Liz appeared. "Hi Jason, how were your last two weeks of summer break?" she asked.

"Weird, and quiet" He replied. "Way to calm without you.. " He teased her.

"Look at those first years.. funny how insecure they look" Liz said looking at a first year. "Well, that was us a year ago.." Jason laughed.

"How time flies.." said Liz.

"A lot has happened, anyways lets get to our apartment, I missed it" Jason replied.

"I hope that it's still just the two of us.." Liz whispered.

Upon entering their apartment, Jason and Liz could see that nothing changed.

Liz inspected the door to see if any new name was on it.

"Well, looks like it's still just the two of us" she smiled.

"The way it is supposed to be!" Jason replied laughing. "anyway wasn't Toby supposed to meet us here?" he asked.

"Toby is on a secret mission for me, he wont be coming to Alfea for a while.." Faragonda said, standing in the doorway. "I sent him to the world of Domino. He's meeting with Bloom, the guardian of the dragon flame, and queen of Eraklyon, and her sister Daphne the nymph of Sirenix, and queen of Domino…" She continued.

"Why is Toby meeting them?" Jason asked.

"Last year, when the battle ended and Dorron, Eris and Adrian were arrested, Dorron's wife Corona escaped. She remains unfound to this very moment. And I fear that she is planning something, so I sent Toby to Domino to discuss tactics with Bloom and Daphne when new events occur.." Faragonda said in deep concern.

"How long will Toby stay there?"

"I don't know, and Im afraid he cant have any contact with the outdoor world until he returns. I'm sorry Jason." Faragonda said, walking away.

Jason stood there, this was the beginning of a new year at Alfea, he hoped that he would be able to celebrate it with Toby, and now he hears that Toby is on a mission.

Liz walked up to Jason and hugged him. "He will be back, before you know it.." she whispered.

Meanwhile far, far away from Alfea in the dark woods of Graynor. A dark figure was walking through the shadows. When the figure reached a shrine, with an impish statue, the figure took of its cap, revealing Corona. She kneeled before the altar.

"Im sorry, my lord. But we failed to collect the spark of the goddess…" she whispered softly, her voice shaking with fear.

"WHAT!" A dark voice yelled from within the statue. "How dare you come back here empty handed.. You know that I need that spark to escape this prison, you insolent B*tch, where are Dorron, Adrian and Eris?"

Corona looked up at the statue in fear as she whispered. "They were arrested, my Lord. Taken to the lightrock monastery. We located a fairy named Jason, he is the keeper of the spark. We fought him, we fought a huge battle. But in the end.. Jason defeated my husband, my son and my daughter, after that he threw himself in the shadow rift.." tears rolled down her face, she was that afraid.

"The fairy sacrificed himself?" the voice asked angrily.

"Yes, but he was saved. His friends travelled to the castle of lost souls and retrieved him, so there still is a chance that you can be freed from this prison my lo.."

The voice interrupted her by yelling. "You go get that spark, and free me from my prison.. I hate this world.. Graynor.. birthplace of the fairy magic.. where fairy magic flows through the air and the water, where it is encrypted in its earth and foundations and where it burns in its fire. I have been here for way to long.. since that B*tch Valkyria used her precious spark to seal me away, leaving me to rot in this filthy world.. I need that spark Corona, it's the only key to unlocking my prison.. I shall grant you new powers, use them to go and free the others from the monastery. Then bring me that fairy! I COMMAND YOU!"

A beam of darkness shot out of the statue, right into the heart of Corona. She got lifted of the ground, darkness engulfing her body. She opened her eyes, they were burning with darkness. "Yes Master" she said with an evil smile on her face. "You better watch yourself Jason.. because Darkness is coming after you.."


	23. Mission Enchantix Begins

**Chapter 23: Mission Enchantix Begins**

Jason's second year at Alfea started, and the first three weeks flew by. Jason took his classes, he learned new spells and charms, he learned new potions to brew. Things were peaceful, Jason and Liz had nothing to worry about, and it felt awesome. Toby however still hadn't returned to Alfea, and Jason missed him. It was the thought of seeing Toby again, and being able to hug him at last, that kept Jason going. He felt proud that Toby, was entrusted with this mission. Nevertheless Jason hoped, that the mission would be over soon.

Then Jason and Liz finally had a class: Transformation Information. Jason thought that this meant that Toby was back. Jason and Liz ran through the Alfean halls, rushing to their class. Upon entering the classroom, Jason and Liz didn't find Toby sitting at the desk, But Faragonda. "Ah Jason and Liz, have a seat.." She said. "Now that we are complete, lets begin. First I want to congratulate you all for achieving you charmix level 2 last year. But I think a warning is in place, for this year will be just as hard, for some even harder. During this year, it is our goal to achieve the Enchantix level. This can be done in two known ways. You save someone from your home planet, and show a great sacrifice in doing so. Or you have to rise above your power level while believing in your capacity to save yourself and the magical universe. Some, like Jason, have already opened the way to their Enchantix level…"

"How did I.." Jason stuttered in utter surprise.

"You threw yourself into the shadow rift last year, and since you were charmix level 2 at that time, your inner Enchantix lock should be opened. You didn't transform however because your power level was to low. Jason in your case, you will earn your Enchantix the moment that you are able to let your powers rise to another level. Then the lock will disappear completely." Faragonda answered.

The remainder of the hour, was filled by fairies asking typical questions to Faragonda. Some wanted to know how Enchantix looks like, some wanted to know more about fairy dust magic, some wanted to know about the ability to miniaturize. Jason didn't really listen, he was thinking about Toby, he wondered how his mission at Domino was going.

* * *

><p>Toby was looking out of the window in the council chamber at the castle of Domino.<p>

"Jason, I hope you know that I miss and love you.." he whispered sadly.

"Of course he knows, Toby" Daphne said, patting his shoulder.

Bloom walked into the chamber. "I think I know, what Corona is up to, I found this passage in a book in the Domino archives.." she said, her eyes filled with determination.

Toby and Daphne turned around, facing Bloom. "Can we join the party, or are you going to keep it to yourself?" Daphne asked, teasingly.

"Well.." Bloom said. "I was looking up information about Valkyria, I discovered that Valkyria used the spark of the goddess to seal away a great evil, named Asmodan. Then I looked that name up, apparently Asmodan was a great sorcerer, who gave into the darkness. He was so powerful, that he was considered a demon, by many. Valkyria faced him, she couldn't defeat him though. So during their final battle in the world of Graynor, she sealed him away into a stone statue, and only the spark of the goddess can release Asmodan."

"And what's the link to Corona?" Toby asked confused.

Bloom continued. "I found a family tree, with Asmodan on it. I traced it to this age and apparently Corona is the descendant of Asmodan. Explaining why Corona, Dorron, Adrian and Eris wanted to take the Spark of The goddess from Jason.."

Toby's eyes were filled with concern. "So where is Corona now?" he asked.

"Well, I think that she will try again. Probably starting with breaking her husband and children out of lightrock. Toby our mission now is to go to lightrock and prevail this." Bloom answered.

"Well then, lets get going already.." Daphne said determined.

* * *

><p>Jason and Liz were at the table eating diner.<p>

"Did you hear anything from Malika the past week?" Liz asked.

"She called yesterday, everything is going alright in pixie village. She finally enjoys life, she said" Jason replied.

"That's good for her, I miss her though."

"She will visit when she can"

Liz got up "Well it's late, I'm going to bed." She said. "Good night, Jason"

"Sleep well Liz." Jason also went to bed, he couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't point out what it was, just a minor disturbance in his mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the thought of hugging Toby.


	24. Darkness from within Lightrock

**Chapter 24: Darkness from within lightrock**

"Toby, did you see Daphne?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she is guarding Dorron, Eris and Adrian their cell." Toby replied.

"Wow, she really is taking this mission serious, now isn't she?" Bloom laughed.

"Yeah, she said something about, not letting those bastards out." Toby replied, also laughing.

"Let's go keep her company then." Bloom said. Together they walked towards the cell that Daphne was guarding. "Look who finally decided to show up.." Daphne said.

"Well excuse me, your highness" Toby teased her, causing Bloom to burst out in laughter.

Dorron ran up to the bars. "Laugh while you can, but the darkness is coming, I can feel it.. it's almost here.." he said, on a threatening way.

Bloom walked up to him. "I don't know if you noticed Dorron, but you lost the battle." She said. "And I don't think that you will get out soon."

"Oh you just wait and see, you stupid fairy. Jason will fall and sooner then you think."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Toby yelled. "How dare you say that, after Jason kicked your f*cking ass. HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Toby, calm down" Bloom tried to calm him. "Dorron is messing with your head, just ignore him." Daphne walked up to him. "Come here you" She whispered, giving him a hug.

"It is time.." Dorron whispered.

"Time for what Dorron?" Bloom asked. She could sense a shift in the atmosphere around the light rock monastery.

Eris and Adrian walked up to their father, within their cell. They joined hands and Dorron yelled. "Corona we are here.. Come to us, come set us free and together we shall destroy this realm, by releasing HIM from his prison!"

The ground began to shake heavily. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Daphne yelled out in panic.

"Earthquake?" Toby replied.

"That's no ordinary Earthquake" Bloom said. "It's Corona she is here!"

"Quickly" Daphne yelled "Transfooooorrrrr…"

"KABAAAAAAAAAAAAM" A shadow wave knocked them out, before they could transform. They were thrown against a wall, and with a big smack, they fell onto the floor.

The shadow wave faded away, and Corona floated in through a hole in the wall, that was created by the shadow wave. Her eyes blackened by the darkness that she received from Asmodan. She touched the bars of the cell, they evaporated at the very moment that her hands touched the metal.

"Hello Mother.." Eris said, with a dark smile on her face.

"Long time, no see" Adrian added.

"Time, for round two! You better watch yourself Jason" Dorron said.

The four of them held hands and disappeared into the shadows.

"The prisoners have escaped!" A guard came running up to Toby, Bloom and Daphne. "I need help!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"<p>

Jason opened his eyes, and shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat. The door of his bedroom burst open and Liz ran in.

"Jason, are you okay? I heard you scream, what's the matter?" she asked. She looked worried.

"I-I dreamt that Toby was in lightrock, with Bloom and Daphne. Corona knocked them out, and freed Dorron, Eris and Adrian.." he stuttered.

"Jason I'm sure that it was just a dream.." Liz comforted him.

"I sure hope so.. It felt so real." He replied, tears coming down his face.

Liz hugged him. "I'm staying here with you, try to get some sleep Jason." She said,

Jason closed his eyes, and surprisingly enough he, quickly drifted away, to sleep.


	25. Growing power in times of panic

Chapter 25: Growing power in times of panic

When Jason woke up, Liz was still with him. He gently woke her up, so that she could go get a shower. When they were eating breakfast in their kitchen, someone knocked on the door.

"Knock.. Knock.."

"It's open, come on in." Jason said.

The door opened and Faragonda walked in, she had a serious look on her face.

"Good morning, headmistress." Jason and Liz said in choir.

"Jason, I have terrible news…" she said.

"Oh my god.. Toby isn't.. is he?" Jason asked as tears appeared in his eyes.

"No he's not, Toby, Bloom and Daphne suspected that Corona would free Dorron, Eris and Adrian, so they went to Light rock monastery. They got knocked out by a shadow wave. Corona broke her family out." Faragonda looked at him as she continued. "I can, however, assure you that Toby isn't hurt. He's currently back on Domino, where he's being cared for."

"They escaped.. they actually escaped.." Liz whispered, her voice gave away the fear she was feeling.

"Yes" Faragonda said. "Currently the disaster plan is active all over Magix. No one is allowed to be out on the streets after 8 o'clock in the evening, for there own security. People are scared, Jason. It's very important that you earn your Enchantix fast, that way you will be able to defend yourself against them. Once you have the Enchantix power, we will select another power that you must earn, that will help you defeat them. I think it's for the best that you skip the Believix level, since that's only good when your fighting on earth… But for now you better focus on your Enchantix. I believe in you Jason." Faragonda turned around and left Jason and Liz in their apartment. Both of them were in shock.

"We thought that we survived their horror.." Jason whispered, his eyes blank "We were wrong.." tears ran down his face.

"Jason, we will get through this.." Liz ensured him.

"I dreamt about their escape and I didn't do anything…"

"Jason, don't blame yourself, you probably had a real time vision, you saw the events the moment that they were happening, there was nothing that you could possibly have done."

The next two weeks, during their free time after and between classes. Liz and Jason transformed into their charmix level 2, and they meditated on their powers. Jason focused all of his powers, so that they could grow. During these two weeks he grew even more powerful, but it didn't matter how much he tried, he still didn't unlock the Enchantix power.

During these two weeks, Eris also was busy, she broke in at cloud tower and traveled to the forbidden archives.

She walked through the dark corridor, then suddenly she saw what she needed.

"Finally, with this power Jason won't stand a chance, with his stupid level two charmix." She laughed evilly as she started chanting. "Powers of darkness, I call upon you! I ask for your aid, to destroy a fairy, please give me that power, I plead to the within this hour!"

When she finished chanting, a small shadow orb floated from within a big crystal orb, it floated and split into three separate orbs, one orb rested on her right hand, forming dark purple gloomix around her right arm, another orb did the same thing to her left hand and arm, as the last orb rested on her neck, creating a necklace-like gloomix around Eris her neck.

"Haahaaahaaa! I would have settled with the magic of one gloomix, but three really takes the cake. Jason you are surely going down, I am going to bring you your doom!" she yelled out, laughing maniacally.


	26. The Evil Split

**Chapter 26: The Evil Split **

Deep in the woods of Graynor, at the statue of an imp, that acts as the prison of Asmodan, Corona, Dorron and Adrian were waiting for Eris to return from her trip to cloud tower.

"She's late.." Adrian grumbled, impatiently. "Do you think that she got caught?" He asked. His voice gave away, the fact that he was irritated.

"Your sister, wont get caught that easily, and you know that Adrian!" Corona snarled at him.

Eris appeared between two trees. "Mother is right, my precious brother, I'm not easy to catch. They didn't even know that I was there.." She whispered, her voice filled with a certain treat.

Then Corona noticed, that Eris had three pair of Gloomix. "You got three?" she asked her daughter.

Eris nodded. "Yes, I have no idea why, but I like it.. A lot!"

"My dear Eris, only the most powerful witches get two pair, it rarely occurs that one witch has three… Do you know what this means Eris? This means that you are destined for greatness.."

The eyes of the impish statue lit up red and Asmodan's voice came from within the statue.

"Corona, Dorron, Adrian and Eris. I have a new design for you, a new plan…"

"What do you want us to do, master?" Corona said, while kneeling towards the statue.

"I want you all to go solo, for this mission. Your bond is what makes you weak. You split up and work on your own, you can join each other again, when I have returned. The mission stays the same.. Bring me the spark of the goddess. I will give you all an amulet, that enables you to commune with me, then I will send you all away to different regions of the magical universe.. good luck!" An amulet in the form of a skull with horns, appeared around their neck, then Corona disappeared into the shadows, then Dorron, Then Adrian, and last but not least Eris disappeared. All of them teleported away to different corners of the magical universe. Where they would plot a plan, to steal Jason's power.

* * *

><p>"Can Jason please come to the office of headmistress Faragonda? I repeat, can Jason please come to the office of headmistress Faragonda? Jason? Thank you" The voice of Griselda echoed through the halls of Alfea. Jason went to the office and knocked on the door. To his surprise it was Bloom that opened the door and not Faragonda.<p>

"Hello Jason" Bloom said softly and kindly. Upon entering Jason could see that Faragonda's desk made place for a round table, with Faragonda, Daphne and Miss Griffin from cloud tower sitting at it, there were two seats empty. Bloom went to sit on the seat next to Daphne, so Jason went to sit between Bloom and Miss Griffin.

"where is.." Jason asked.

"Toby is still on domino. His condition got worse, but our best healers are on it. He will be all better in no time." Daphne said, with an ensuring look in her eyes.

"The reason why you are here is this potion" Faragonda said, while placing a small vial, filled with a pinkish fluid inside, on the table.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It is known as a power booster, in the world of Solaria, people call it the power unlocking guide" Miss Griffin said, with a stern look upon her face.

Bloom continued, "Drinking this, while multiply your magic powers by three, it should unlock your Enchantix."

Faragonda spoke again, "However, when you drink this potion the lock on your Enchantix while fade away, but you won't be able to use them until destiny decides that you can.."

Then Daphne spoke, "Like in a battle for the greater good, this potion grants you one fading of one lock, and can only be used once in a lifetime. It unlocks your Enchantix, but it also seals it away, multiplying the power you should have received. Then when the moment comes that you decide to call upon your Enchantix, the seal lifts and you receive your powered up Enchantix."

"So, young mister Jason, I highly recommend drinking this potion" Griffin said.

"Don't worry, Jason. It is perfectly safe.." Faragonda ensured him.

Then without thinking Jason took the small vial, opened it and drank the fluid inside of it.

His body started to glow, with the same fiery aura that appeared, when he called upon the spark of the goddess. Then it disappeared again, just as fast as it appeared.

"Jason, we believe in you. Don't ever forget that!" Bloom said.

* * *

><p>The days after that passed bye rather quick. Then after 16 days Jason was summoned by Faragonda again.<p>

"Jason, I'm sending you on a mission with Daphne. I want the two of you to go and investigate the Cave of dark cries on Melody"

In Chapter 26; Jason and Daphne arrive on Melody, and set out to find the cave of dark cries. To complete their mission for Faragonda. Will this mission bring Jason closer to salvation or his Enchantix?


	27. Mission to the cave of Dark Cries

**Chapter 27: Mission to the cave of Dark Cries**

Daphne and Jason arrived on Melody. They where at the edge of the forest of lost songs.

"It's so beautiful, listen Jason. The birds they are singing songs.. It sounds so.. so magical." Daphne said.

"Yeah, it really is amazing. I have never heard anything like it before. It makes you all happy inside, like all of your troubles just disappear for a moment." Jason answered, his face radiating happiness. "So, Daphne do you happen to know how to find this cave?" Jason asked after listening to the song of the birds for a while.

"We let the music guide us.." Daphne said.

"The music guide us.. I figured it would be something like that.. This is Melody after all." Jason laughed. "So do you know how to let the music guide us?" he asked.

Daphne turned her face towards the forest. "I think it means, that we should walk into the forest, and when we are deep in the forest, we close our eyes and try to feel the music. Within our hearts and within our souls."

"That's so deep.." Jason teased her. Daphne turned around, facing Jason again.

"Let's go to the heart of this forest." Together they walked through the sea of trees. After a walk of what seemed three and a half hours, they reached an open area, in the centre of the area there was one big tree. Fruit in the form of musical notes was hanging on it's branches.

"Is this the spot?" Jason asked. Daphne nodded. "Its beautiful isn't it?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, this day is filled with amazement." She said. Together they walked up to the tree.

"I think we better transform, that way our powers are at max." she said. "DAPHNE SIRENIX!" She screamed out. Her body became covered in golden flames. Then in less then a second they were gone again, and Daphne was transformed. Jason followed her example.

"JASON CHARMIX LEVEL TWO!" in less then a second, the flames came and went away, leaving behind a transformed Jason.

Daphne took Jason's hands and whispered. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the cave of dark cries, if I am correct the tree will guide us there.." Jason closed his eyes and thought of the cave only. He could feel the magic in the air around him. Then the birds began to sing a more dramatic song, making Jason and Daphne realise that the path to the cave had appeared.

When they opened their eyes, they could see a music chord appear on the ground, leading away into the sea of trees again.

"I think this is what they meant by letting the music guide us." Daphne said, as she let go of Jason's hand. Jason and Daphne followed the newly formed path, deep into the forest. Then finally they found a cave. "This is it!" Jason said.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked. "Who knows what or who we will find inside.."

"I am ready" Jason said, his voice and eyes filled with determination.

Daphne and Jason then entered the cave. It was a narrow and dark path. After a few minutes of walking, to the centre of the cave. Cries started to sound from within the walls.

"Ignore them.." Daphne said, looking at Jason. "Those are the cries of lost souls, it's supposed to scare us of.."

Jason noticed a hooded figure at further on the path, the figure was facing the floor, so it was possible that he or she hadn't seen Daphne and Jason.

Jason signed Daphne to be quiet, as he guided her to hide behind a few boulders.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"I don't know.. Dorron perhaps?" The figure was now standing next to the boulder, were they were hiding. The figure took of his hood, revealing Jared's face.

Jason's eyes went wide and blank in shock. Daphne squeezed his arm, as a sign to shut up and remain hidden. Jared lifted his left hand to his mouth and said. "This mission was a success.. Adrian is preparing.." Then Jared walked away, towards the exit of the cave. When he was out of sight, Jason finally dared to speak.

"Jared.. still being the evil bastard that you became last year, huh!" He whispered angrily.

"Jason never mind him. we're not here to get to him.. you will get your chance to face him eventually. Just think of the mission now, that is far more important than that traitor." Daphne whispered to him, gently giving him a friendly squeeze, to show her support.

"Let's go!" Daphne said.

They both got up, and walked further down the path through the cave, at the end of the path they found a large room with black pillars, and an altar at its far end. Before the altar, Jason could see Adrian kneeling. Adrian clearly heard them enter, as he turned his head towards them. He got up, and came a few steps closer. Then between two pillars he stopped.

"Jason, I could never have hoped for you to make it this easy for me, to kill you and take the spark for myself.." He whispered in a diabolical way.

"I just missed you so much, couldn't stay away.. I just had to come to see you.." Jason said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Daphne and Jason stood there staring at Adrian, as Adrian stared back at them. nobody said anything they just stood there, waiting and watching…

In Chapter 28; Daphne and Jason, fight Adrian in the Cave of Dark Cries…


	28. Battle at the cave of dark cries

**Chapter 28: Battle at the cave of dark cries**

Daphne and Jason, stood there in staring at Adrian, as he stared back at them. They were waiting for someone to make the first move,  
>there was some kind of dangerous tension in the air. Then Adrian jumped up. "SPHERE OF DARKNESS".<br>He threw a shadow spell towards Jason. Daphne lifted her arms in a protective pose. "SHIELD OF SIRENIX" a green energy shield appeared between Adrian and Daphne, shielding Jason from the spell.  
>A loud crashing sound soared through out the entire cave, when the spell hit the shield.<br>The mixture of the crashing spell and the sound of the Cries of the lost souls, was an unbearable sound.  
>Jason covered his ears as he fell onto his knees, trying to seal the sound off. Daphne was doing her best to maintain the shield.<br>Her face showed the inner struggle that she was fighting. She couldn't bear the sound any longer, but she had to keep going.  
>Adrian kept firing, so the smallest weakness would make her lose this battle. Jason brought himself to open his eyes.<br>He could see that Daphne was struggling and that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I…. have…. To… help… Daphne…" he thought. He forced himself to get up, he let go of his ears, putting his hands on Daphne's shoulders. He closed his eyes, and let his powers flow through Daphne, powering up her shielding spell. The colour went from green, to pure white light. Jason opened his eyes, they were glowing gold. He was using the spark of the goddess.

Jason, who now was in trance began to chant. "OH radiant light of the goddess, SHINE! Let this evil perish in your eternal light!" Daphne lost control over the shielding spell, as Jason gained it. The shield transmuted into a pure energy wave. Firing in the direction of Adrian.

Then without warning, everything went quiet. Jason's eyes went back to normal, and Daphne fell onto her knees.

"Daphne are you ok?" Jason asked her.

"Yes… I'm fine. Thanks.. if it wasn't for you.."

"No problem"

"Now, did we get him?" She panted.

Jason looked to the spot were Adrian was standing before, but Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone.." Jason whispered. "The bastard managed to escape.."

"I DID NOT!" Adrian appeared from behind the pillar.

"How did you dodge that?" Daphne panted out.

"These pillars can not be broken, for as long as the lost souls stay trapped within these walls.. So I took refuge behind the pillar.. draining all your powers, My powers however, are still fresh, strong.." Adrian laughed.

"Fire bolt!" Jason fired a spell towards Adrian, but Jason was so weakened by using the spark of the goddess, that the spell just disappeared into thin air, before it even could hit Adrian.

"So.. weak.." Adrian laughed at him, he prepared a death blast in his right hand, and walked over to Jason. "Any last words, you little piece of sh*t?"

Jason looked Adrian in the eyes, if only his eyes could shoot him.

"Yes, I have.." Jason said. "But, those are not going to be spoken today.."

Jason quickly grabbed Daphne and threw a potion on the ground right before his feet.

Smoke arouse from the broken vial. Swirling around Jason and Daphne. Then the smoke slowly drifted away, and Adrian was the only person left in the chamber.

"NOOOOOOO!" Adrian screamed in anger, as he threw dark energy balls all across the room.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Jason found themselves in the office of Faragonda, when the smoke disappeared.<p>

"Jason, Daphne? What happened?" Faragonda asked them.

"Adrian.. He's living in the cave. We had a fight, we barely escaped. He's somehow stronger then last year… Daphne.. she needs help, she's hurt.." Jason said.

Daphne was taken to the infirmary, and after talking to Faragonda, Miss Griffin and Bloom about what happened, Jason went to his apartment to get some sleep. He didn't really catch any sleep though. He kept thinking about what happened. He hoped that it was over, but it isn't… its far from over.. He thought about Toby, wondering if he was safe at Domino.

For the rest of the night, he just lay there on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. Worrying.


	29. Preparations

**Chapter 29: Preparations**

The next day, Jason went to see Faragonda at her office. They talked about what happened in the cave of dark cries. Daphne and Bloom were there as well, Daphne however was still weak.

"I don't understand.." Faragonda said.

"You don't understand what?" Bloom asked, walking up and down the office.

"I don't understand, the fact that Adrian was alone.. there are four of them.. They may be evil, but they still are a family.. so why was he alone?" Faragonda also started to walk around the office.

"Maybe, he was only there to look for something?" Bloom asked.

"No.." Daphne said. "He clearly lived there.. I saw a bed and a desk in the eastern corner of the chamber."

"I think that they split up, to better their chances of getting to me.." Jason said, looking at the floor.

"Why do you think that?" Faragonda walked closer to him.

"Well, there was only one bed, and there is four of them, and.. we saw Jared.. He was mentally talking to someone. He said that Adrian was preparing.." He whispered.

"Miss Faragonda, it's time that we take Jason back to Domino.." Bloom said.

"Back to Domino?" he asked. "why?"

Faragonda turned towards him. "Jason, your ancestor was born on Domino. Valkyria just moved to Magix, I think that you will find answers on Domino, you must go there. Find out more about who you are. Try to find the link between the spark and the dragon flame.."

"I thought we already know the link.. History books in the Alfean library are very clear on the subject.." Daphne said, she had a confused look in her eyes.

"Those books are false, when Valkyria disappeared 300 years ago, the other protectors of light, who lived during that era, made fake history. Fooling the world and evil into believing, what simply is just a fairy tail. The dragon flame is connected to the Spark of the goddess in another way.." Faragonda said.

Bloom stopped walking. "Still having secrets then?" she asked.

Faragonda smiled. "I love having secrets, they help the world be a better place, and besides I cant tell you, you have to find it out yourself." She said.

"So I go to Domino then?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and you leave tomorrow.." Faragonda said. "Liz, can't go with you. I need her for something else. I have another task for her."

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"She has classes to attend to.." Faragonda said, firmly.

"Ooh, classes… How mysterious.." Bloom teased her.

* * *

><p>Jason returned to his potion class. He told Liz that he had to go the Domino.<p>

"I'm happy for you Jason" she said. "Besides you might learn something there."

"I'm just glad that your not mad, that you cant go with me.." he said.

"No problem, besides one of us actually has to attend these classes, making notes. So that we both can pass our exams." She laughed. "It's my pleasure to take notes."


	30. Secrets of the archive

**Chapter 30: Secrets of the archive**

Jason entered the room, that was given to him in the castle of Domino. The walls were a bright blue. There was a desk, a door that lead to a balcony and in the centre of the room was a magnificent bed, covered in pink blankets. On the bed, was laying a pale blue suit, with a note laying next to it. Jason read the note.

"Dear Jason, I hope that you like the room. I'm sorry about all the pink though. The fact that you are reading this, means that you found the suit, that I chose for you. It's a gift, made by domino's best tailors. Wear it if you like. Greetings Bloom."

"Waaw, I can actually have this suit?" Jason asked to himself.

Jason changed into the suit. After that he took his suitcase, and started to unpack. He neatly put his clothes in the closet, then he put his laptop on the desk, he shoved his suitcase under the bed and went to sit at his desk. The desk was placed at a window, offering Jason a panoramic view of Domino. Everything was so beautiful.

"Now I can get used to this." Jason whispered to himself. "Well, I'm supposed to meet them for lunch, but it's still one hour until lunchtime." Jason opened his laptop, and put on his CD of Lady Gaga. He bought it last summer, during the two weeks that he was home on earth.

He got up, and walked to his bed, he let himself fall onto it. Closing his eyes. He just kept laying there for the rest of the hour, while the music played.

Oritel, Marion, Daphne and Bloom were already sitting at the table, when Jason walked into the dining hall.

"Ah, you must be Jason!" Oritel said.

"Welcome Jason" Marion said. "Sit down, and eat with us."

Jason took the seat next to Daphne. A servant came and put a plate of macaroni, before Jason.

"Thank you" Jason said, with a polite smile.

"So.. Jason." Marion said. "would you like to go and see Toby, with me tonight? After you, Bloom and Daphne finished your work in the archives?"

"I would love to, miss" Jason answered.

"Marion, it's Marion" she laughed.

"Ok then, I would love to, Marion. How is Toby doing?"

"Well, his state didn't really change. He just sleeps a lot. He doesn't stay awake for longer then ten minutes. Then he falls asleep for a few more hours."

"Oh, I hope he can go home soon, I miss him." Jason said.

"You will see him, tonight." Daphne ensured him. 'Now eat, before it cools."

When they finished lunch, Daphne, Bloom and Jason went to the archives of Domino, located deep beneath the castle.

The three of them took a small dark staircase, leading down. Until they reached a large, firm looking pink door.

"We have arrived!" Daphne said, on a dark way.

Jason and Bloom looked at her in confusion. Daphne just stood there looking very serious and dark. Then without warning.. She burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, the look on your faces, it's just too much!" She screamed in laughter.

"Daphne!" Bloom squeaked, poking her sister's shoulder.

Daphne opened the door, leading them into the archives of Domino. Hundreds of shelves with books.

"Welcome to the true history of the magical universe.." Daphne said, striking a dramatic pose upon entry.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jason asked.

"The spark of the goddess, or at least information about it.." Bloom said.

The following hours the tree of them read hundreds of books, looking for the truth about the spark of the goddess. But they had no luck, they only found references to the spark of the goddess, but not it's true history. After 6 hours Bloom got up from the floor.

"Let's call it a day" she said. "My back feels like its broken.."

"Yeah, and I'm starving.." Daphne sighed.

They left the archives, Daphne sealed the door, and they went to the dining hall to eat dinner.

When they got there, there was a plate of salmon and noodles, waiting for them at the table.

They took their seats and started to eat.

"How did your search go?" Asked Marion.

"We didn't find.. ANYTHING!" Daphne sighed, bashing her head on the table.

"You'll have better luck, tomorrow. I am certain of it." Oritel ensured them.

When everyone finished their plate, Marion got up and she said.

"Jason, are you ready to go see Toby? He will wake up soon, I think that you would like to be there, during the little time that he is awake."

"Yes, that would be nice" He said, while getting up.

He followed Marion.

"He talks about you everyday.." Marion told Jason. "He really loves you, and he worries."

Jason smiled. "I love him too, and I will tell him not to worry. He needs his rest, he cant go worrying about me now.

Marion and Jason then finally arrived at Toby's room.

"Are you ready?" she asked Jason. He nodded.

Marion opened the door. "I will wait here." She said.

Jason entered the room, and Marion closed the door behind him. Toby was sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful, yet Jason could clearly see that he really was hurt. He went to sit on the chair standing besides the bed. He sat there and grabbed Toby's hand.

Toby slowly opened his eyes, turning his head towards Jason.

"J-Jason.. Your safe.." He weakly whispered.

"Hello Toby.." Jason said, he felt so happy.

"I-I missed you.."

"I missed you too, Toby. The past 2 months have been hell for me.. living without you, I constantly worried."

"So did I, but w-why are you here, Jason?"

"Daphne, Bloom and I… we are looking for the true history of the spark of the goddess, in the archives of Domino." Jason replied.

"I'm sure... that you will find.. what your looking for.. and Jason.. I.. love… you.." Toby's eyes closed, as he drifted away again.

"I love you too Toby, and sweet dreams. I will come back tomorrow." A tear rolled down Jason's cheek. He left the room. When he entered the hall, Marion hugged him. She noticed that Jason had cried.

"I know…" she said. "I know, that this isn't easy for you.. but it will get better. Believe me.. it will get better. Hey, it's okay Jason, it's okay.. Cry if you want too, it's okay." Marion tried to comfort Jason. And it worked.

"I-I-I know.." Jason sobbed. "It's just so hard to see him like this.."

"He will get better.. Just give it some time.."

"your right." Jason dried his tears. "Do you know the way to my room?" He asked. "This place is like a maze to me.."

Marion laughed. "Off course, Jason"

Marion guided Jason, back to his room.

When they reached it, she turned to Jason. "Can I lend your phone for tonight? I will install a map on it, a map of the castle. That way you won't get lost."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Jason handed her his phone.

"I will make sure that you'll get it back tomorrow, at breakfast. Good night Jason."

"Good night Marion, and thank you.."

Marion stopped and turned her face. "It's not a problem" She said kindly.

Jason entered his room, and went to sit at his desk, he opened his laptop.

He logged in on his Magicbook profile.

Liz wasn't online. "Damn.." Jason whispered. "Liz, I really want to talk to you."

Jason decided to sent her a message, instead of chatting with her.

"Hey Liz, it's me Jason.. Obviously. We spent an entire afternoon, looking for information, we didn't find anything though. But I saw Toby, he really is weakened, he's only awake for ten minutes every day. We were talking and he just fell asleep. Did anything good happen there? Greets Jason." Jason pressed the sent button. He closed his laptop, and went to lay in his bed. It didn't take long, before he drifted away into his dreams.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jason was awakened, by a small fat servant lady, she had blond hair.<p>

"Good morning, sir" she almost sang.

"What time is it?" Jason moaned. He buried his face in his pillow trying to shut the light out.

"It is 6 AM, sir.. time to rise and shine!"

"6 AM?" Jason repeated in shock.

"Yes, 6 AM" the servant lady sang. "You better get up, I need to get you ready for today!"

Jason was being prepared by the servant lady for the next two hours.

"AAAAAANNNNDDD… DONE! You look stunning sir! A splendid job, even if I say so myself!"

Jason walked towards the mirror, he was wearing a bright orange suit, he looked like royalty.

"Good job indeed.." he said.

"Thank you, sir.. Now let's get you to breakfast.."

She guided Jason, to the dining hall. Everyone, except Daphne was there, waiting for him.

Marion walked towards Jason and handed him, his phone.

"GPS is installed" she said, with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you."

They ate breakfast, without Daphne. Then suddenly Daphne ran into the dining hall. She was holding an open book.

"JASON… BLOOM… " she panted. "I went to the archives half an hour ago, to continue some research.. when I got there this book.. it was just laying there, opened on this page. LOOK! It has the answers.."

Daphne threw the book, onto the table between Jason and Bloom.

Bloom began to read aloud.

"Valkyria disappeared, she moved to earth. It has been a week since the destruction of the city called Kallella. It was the Asmodan, also known as the demon prince, who attacked and destroyed Kallella. Valkyria then chased him, to Graynor. Defeating him in battle, sealing him away for all eternity. But Valkyria predicted his return, and to keep her descendants and the spark of the goddess safe, she decided to take her daughter Joanne and move to planet earth.

The following text is not meant for the mentally weak, because it holds the true history of the Spark of the goddess, the dragon flame and Domino. The dragon flame didn't come forth out of the spark of the goddess. In fact it was the dragon, who created the spark. The dragon blessed two sisters, one received the dragon flame and became its guardian and queen of Domino, the other received the Spark of the goddess. The other sister also became queen, but not of Domino. The dragon created a city. This city was called Kallella. And the second sister became it's queen. Kallella became seen as secondary kingdom on Domino, with it's own laws. The sisters bared children, and over time. The blood connection of the guardian of the dragon flame and the guardian of the spark of the goddess, was forgotten.

The reason, that we keep this a secret is simple. Evil must never know! When evil finds out, it will use it against the two guardians. And we must prevent that, Asmodan may never be released into the world again. That event would mark to end of all worlds, and the magical universe would fall into darkness and despair. The magical universe would slowly wither and crumble.."

Bloom looked up from the book. Everyone just sat there. Jason was shocked.

"We.. We are Family.." he whispered.

"Faragonda knew.." Bloom said. "She always knows everything.."

"So does this mean that we go to the ruins of Kallella?" Daphne asked.

"This explains, why the giant city of Kallella wasn't restored with the rest of Domino. It is still cursed.. " Oritel said to his wife.

Marion got up. "Daphne, Bloom, Jason.. I think that you indeed have to go to Kallella.."


	31. The Ruins of Kallella

**Chapter 31: The Ruins of Kallella**

"Why do you think that we are family?" Bloom asked in shock.

"Well, it's obvious why Jason thinks that.." Daphne said.

"Why?" Bloom repeated.

"The guardians of the dragon flame and the spark of the goddess, were sister.. obviously the blood line split there.." Jason explained.

"Jason is one line, and we are the other." Daphne said. "We are connected by blood."

"You two go to Kallella.." Bloom said, looking at the floor. "I have to go talk to Faragonda.. I need to know why she never told me about a second blood line.."  
>With that being said, Bloom walked away.<p>

Oritel ran after Bloom, trying to calm her down. Marion moved closer to Jason and Daphne.

"Daphne, please take Jason to the ruins of Kallella…" She whispered.

Daphne nodded and turned towards Jason. "Are you ready, it will take us a few hours getting there.." she asked him.

"Yes, let's go.." Jason said, he was filled with determination.

"Follow me!" Daphne said, as she walked away. She guided Jason outside of the castle, to a courtyard.

"We will use this" Daphne said, pointing at a large ship.

"You know how to fly it?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Yes, I learned from Tecna."

Daphne and Jason boarded the ship. Daphne took the captain seat, and started the airship.

Jason took place in the seat next to her, as co-captain. They successfully departed on their journey to the ruins of Kallella.

* * *

><p>They were flying for a few hours, when Daphne started to steer the airship downwards.<p>

"We're almost there.." She said without looking away from the monitors.

"Ok" Jason said.

They were flying through clouds now, Jason tried to look out of the window, but he could only see white fluffs. Then the airship broke free of the clouds, and Jason could see the ruins of Kallella.

"Is that Kallella?" he asked Daphne.

"Yes, that's it.." she replied.

Daphne skilfully landed the airship. She got out of the captain seat.

"Jason, before we go out.. I must warn you, Kallella is a cursed place. Many dark creatures live in the ruins, and the ruins are filled with traps. Are you ready?" She asked Jason.

"Ready!" he said. They both transformed and left the airship.

Jason and Daphne were standing next to their ship, on what looked like an old marketplace. The buildings that were place around the marketplace, were all cracked. Jason couldn't believe that they didn't collapse.

"I think we should head towards KallellaCastle." Daphne said.

"How are we going to find it?" Jason asked her.

"Well, considering the age of these ruins, the castle should be located on the eastern edge of the city. And east is over.." Daphne turned around on her feet. "There!" she pointed out.

"Lead the way then.." Jason laughed. Jason followed Daphne, trough the dark streets of the ruins. He felt like he was being watched, however he wasn't sure. It was as if something was present, while it's not being present. It was an odd feeling. After a while Jason stopped. Daphne noticed and turned around.

"What's wrong Jason?" She asked.

"Don't you feel that?" Jason asked Daphne. "It's like someone or something is watching us.."

"I know, the things that are watching us are called the Kallellan Creepers. Dark creatures who hunt these ruins for prey, to drain of all life and magic. We should be safe, at least until they know, that we know that they are hunting us.." she whispered.

But Daphne said it too loud, even though she whispered, the creatures still heard her.

A terrifying roar filled Jason and Daphne's ears as dark shadows jumped out of the walls and floor. Leaping towards them.

"Hurry. Fly.. fly for your life! Follow me" Daphne screamed as she flew away through the streets, Jason followed without hesitation. They flew as hard as they could, while the creatures followed them at high speed, they still managed to create quiet some distance.

At the end of the street, a giant iron gate in a mountain side became visible.

"Hurry! In there!" Daphne screamed, she threw a spell towards the gate, that opened it.

Jason and Daphne passed the gate, and then in a split second it closed again. Sealing Jason and Daphne inside the utter darkness of the corridor that they found themselves in..

In chapter 32 Jason and Daphne find their way to the castle, but the Kallellan Creepers hunt them down…


	32. the Hunt

**Chapter 32: The Hunt**

Jason created a light orb in his hands, shining its light into the corridor. The light revealed a staircase, leading upward into the mountain.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Daphne and Jason startled and looked at the door in fear. The door was heavily shaking.

"Jason, the door won't hold for long! Let's go!" Daphne yelled, Jason nodded.

Daphne and Jason followed the staircase, it brought them into a large chamber.

"What is this place?" Jason asked. Jason and Daphne turned around, looking at the entire chamber. There was a throne standing between two pillars. A red carpet ran from the throne, past the stairs towards a giant door. The room had lots of fairy statues standing in it.

"I think that we are in the castle.." Daphne said, still taking in her surroundings. "And this would be the throne room.."

A loud crash sounded at the bottom of the staircase. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"They got in!" Jason panicked. He and Daphne ran to the door, it lead them into a large hallway.

"TURN RIGHT!" Daphne screamed. The two of them hurried through the hallway.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Another roar, and it sounded like the creatures were getting closer. Jason and Daphne took another door. They found themselves in a smaller chamber, with a beautiful spring. In the middle of the spring, there was a statue of Valkyria.

"Hurry, Behind the statue!" Jason whispered. He and Daphne hid behind it.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The creatures were standing behind the door.

"They.. ran.. this.. way.." A dark voice crackled. Daphne and Jason looked at each other in despise. A loud bang, threw the door out of its hinges. Three of the creatures slowly floated into the chamber. The middle creatures started to speak.

"We know you are here.. We sense your fairy powers!" He crackled on a dark tone.

Daphne looked at Jason in despair. What were they going to do now? They were trapped.

"Last chance!" The creature screamed.

"Alright.. alright!" Jason said, coming from behind the statue.

"You too girl!" The creatures whispered together. Daphne slowly appeared from behind the statue.

The creatures slowly came closer in a threatening way, then suddenly the statue of Valkyria radiated pure divine energy. And rays of light shone upon the creatures, burning them until they crumbled into dust.

Jason and Daphne had no idea what was going on as they looked at each other in surprise. Then Valkyria's voice sounded from within the very foundation of the castle.

"Jason… Daphne.." She whispered. "This place is not safe, and holds absolutely no answers of any kind.. If you want to know more, go to the Hall of Enchantments at Alfea. Find the Book of Kallella.. I moved it there, before the attack.. Good luck Jason.. Blessed be…"

The statue stopped radiating.

"Let's go!" Jason said. He and Daphne went back to the ship and set flight to Alfea.


	33. The Book of Kallella

**Chapter 33: The Book of Kallella**

Daphne and Jason landed the ship on the Alfean courtyard. Daphne turned the engines off and she and Jason left the airship. Faragonda was waiting for them, but she wasn't alone. Toby was standing next to Faragonda, and next to Toby stood Liz. They were both waving at Jason with a big smile. Jason ran towards Toby, ignoring the rest. He threw his arms around Toby, who answered the hug with a kiss.

"Hello!" He whispered. "I missed you"

Jason loosened his grip, to look Toby in the eye. "I missed you two! Your better now?"

Liz poked Jason's shoulder. "Uh-um Jason.. HELLO? Liz to Jason!" she laughed.

Jason let go of Toby, and hugged Liz. "Hi there!" He said. "what have you been up to?"

Liz threw her arms in the air. "Well.. you know, just classes, oh and Jason. I have some bad news.. "

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My mother called yesterday.. I have to go back home.. She wants me to change school, she says that Alfea gets attacked way too much.. But hey I will keep in contact and we will keep doing random sh*t, we can meet at my place or in Magix.. I leave tomorrow.."

Jason nodded. "It's ok, don't feel bad about it. But don't think that I will let you get off the hook during the breaks."

"You'd better not" she laughed at him, poking his shoulder again.

"Jason, can you follow me to my office?" Faragonda asked. "I will take you to the hall of enchantments." Faragonda took Jason, Liz, Toby and Daphne to her office.

Once there she walked to her mirror. She touched the mirror and it slid open into the wall, a revealing a staircase leading downwards under the office.

"Good luck, I hope that you find what your looking for.." she said.

Jason, Liz, Daphne and Toby took entered the hall of enchantments and the mirror closed behind them. Faragonda remained in her office.

Within the hall of enchantments the walls were filled with paintings. Daphne noticed Jason starring at them. "Those are the evils of the magical universe.. recorded here, for if an forgotten evil decides to return.. look those three witches are the trix. We fought them for years. That creature is called the shadow phoenix, or just Lord Darkar. And that handsome fellow is called Baltor."

"And those 4 men?" Jason asked pointing to a painting, displaying 4 men. The middle one had red hair, and a beard.

"The wizards of the black circle. But that painting is inaccurate, one of them died in battle with the Winx.. and the other three got frozen and disappeared into a fissure in the omega dimension. So the odds that we will ever see those again are very, very small.." Daphne continued.

"I bet you know all of these paintings.." Toby said. "You are the teacher history of magic, after all."

"I know a lot of them, but far from all of them.." Daphne laughed. "And I am very happy with that, thank you very much."

Jason walked towards a platform in the centre of the hall. "Hey, Daphne is this one of those things like in the library?"

"No, I don't think so Jason, it looks very old, and judging from the markings on the edges.. It probably dates back to the SkyKingdom Era.." Daphne saw the confusion in Jason's eyes. "Right, you don't have history of magic yet, the Sky Kingdom Era dates back to the time of Valkyria. Around three hundred years ago.."

"Guys, I think I found that book we're looking for.." Toby said, he was standing at a desk. Holding a book.

Jason ran over there, the rest followed. He took the book from Toby. "Thank you sweetie!" he said quickly, giving a kiss on Toby's cheek. Jason opened the book, and Daphne came standing next to him. She started to turn lots of pages, until she found what she was looking for.

"This is it!" she said, then she read aloud. "The guardian of the spark, will eventually be tricked into releasing Asmodan, a new shadow war will start and the fate of the magical universe will rest on the young fairy's shoulders… and that's all it says.."

"Really? That's it? That's what we get after all that trouble?" Jason yelled out in frustration.

"I know Jason, I know.. but at least we are certain now.." Daphne said to him.

The pedestal, that dated back to the Sky Kingdom Era according to Daphne, started to glow, and the sound of wind soared through the hall. A ray of light shot out of the pedestal and a male figure was materializing. The figure felt familiar to Jason. The look on Liz her face froze as Jarred appeared on the pedestal. Jason instantly was filled with anger and hatred.

"YOU!" he yelled, slowly walking forward. "You bastard! You traitor!"

Jarred his face clearly showed that he didn't expect to see Jason. "J-J-Jason.." He stuttered.

Jason kept yelling. "How dare you turn your back on me! How dare you?! Me, your best friend! And for what? For power! I will tell you something Jarred. Your one sick bastard, you know that?" Jason was so angry that he managed to invoke the spark of the goddess. He began to glow in a golden light, his eyes burning with magical power. His voice lowered, sounding dangerously powerful. "But, no more Jarred… NO MORE! YOU WILL WITHER!" Jason, who clearly was in trance, fired an orb of golden energy towards Jarred. Jason didn't see that Liz jumped in front of him, trying to calm Jason down. So instead of Jarred it was Liz that got hit, by the spell. She was knocked through the entire room, and landed against the wall, falling on the ground. A purple energy engulfed her.

"She … earned her Enchantix.." Toby whispered.

Jarred jumped on the pedestal again, and disappeared.

Jason left the trance, and upon seeing the hurt Liz, that slowly transformed into her Enchantix, while unconscious. He started crying and ran away, up the stairs. Out of Faragonda's office, without saying a word. To his bedroom in the apartment, he locked the door behind him. Crawled into his bed, hiding himself beneath the sheets..

He saw Jarred, hurt his best friend in his anger, and that is unforgivable..

He felt so guilty. A few minutes later Toby started talking through the door.

"Jason?" he asked with an understanding tone in his voice..

"Leave me alone.." Jason sobbed.

"No!" Toby whispered something, and the lock released. Toby came in, and went to sit next to Jason. He removed the sheets, and hugged Jason.

"Sjjj, Jason.. it will be alright…"


	34. Parting of Ways

**Chapter 34: Parting of Ways**

Jason woke up early the next morning, he felt so bad about hurting Liz. He never meant for it to happen. It just happened. He got out of his bed, leaving Toby to sleep. He walked to the door of Liz's room. He knocked, but there came no response. Jason carefully opened the door, and entered the room. Liz had apparently already left, all of her stuff was gone.

"I'm so sorry…" Jason whispered, as he started to cry. His best friend left without saying anything. He felt so guilty. Then the infirmary flashed through Jason's thoughts.

"Maybe she's in the infirmary!" he said to himself. Without hesitation Jason ran out of the apartment towards the infirmary. He ran through the doors, but upon entry Jason saw that Liz also wasn't here. The nurse came out of her office. "If you're here for Liz.. She just left two minutes ago.." The nurse told Jason. He ran out, without saying anything. He had to get to Liz on time, before she left. He needed to apologize. He never meant to hurt her.

Jason arrived in the courtyard, Liz was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn!" Jason panted. His hands resting on his knees. He let himself fall onto the ground, facing the sky. Then he saw her.. Liz was flying away from Alfea. Her Enchantix were so beautiful. Jason quickly got up on his feet again, and the moment that he was prepared to transform and fly after her, Liz created a portal using clothes and disappeared.

"Liz! Waaaait!" Jason screamed out, but it was too late. Liz was gone, and he lost his best friend. He fell onto his knees, crying out to the sky.

"Jason? What happened?" Faragonda was standing next to him.

"Liz.. She left, without saying anything.." Jason cried.

" I heard what happened.. But Jason know this.. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault.. and I'm sure Liz will come to understand that one day.." Faragonda said, resting her hand on Jason's shoulder, showing her support." Jason, why don't you return to bed.. you need your rest." Faragonda guided Jason back to his apartment. Jason went to his room, crawling in bed next to Toby. He was sleeping so peacefully, unaware of the events that took place the past twenty minutes. Jason rested his head, on Toby's chest and fell asleep.

"Jason.. Jason it's time to get up. Wake up Jason.." Toby said, while softly waking Jason up.

Jason opened his eyes. "Morning.." He whispered.

"Morning" Toby laughed. "Did you sleep well?" Jason thought about what happened last night.

"Liz.. She left.." He whispered as tears appeared in his eyes again. Jason explained to Toby what happened the past night, and cried out on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault.." Toby whispered. "Liz will understand, just like Faragonda said."

"I hope so.." Jason whispered. Toby kissed him.

"You better go get ready.. Classes start in thirty minutes" Toby said, walking towards the living room. Jason got out of his bed, and took a quick shower. His thoughts were with Liz, his best friend probably hated him for what happened. He hurt so bad, it felt like he was being stabbed in his heart. When he was ready and entered the living room, Toby was waiting for him. "Are you hungry?" Toby asked.

"No.." Jason whispered.

"Ok, let's go then.." Toby said, walking Jason to his Potion class. Toby went to a classroom, filled with first year girls, to teach them about charmix level 2.

During the potions class, Jason didn't pay any attention, so when the class had to try preparing the potion, it was a disaster. Jason added way to much "Root of Harmony" in the potion, causing it to make a zooming sound. Professor Dufour barely managed to fix the potion. She didn't scold Jason though, she seemed to know what was going on, so she left it at that. Then after lunch Jason was supposed to meet up with Daphne in the simulation room, for training. Jason didn't really care about training for now. If it was up to him, he would never use his powers again.

When Jason entered the simulation chamber, Daphne already had transformed, and professor Paledium was sitting in the control room.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked Jason.

"Not really, but this has to be done right?" Jason said on a depressing tone.

"Jason, let go of that negativity, we have to train.. now transform!" Daphne said.

Jason transformed, when his charmix level 2 were materialized Daphne said. "Paledium, we are ready.. start the simulation!"

The space around Daphne and Jason changed into a wasteland.

"The purpose of this session, is to reach your limit and try to expand it.. Meaning I will be your opponent!" Daphne said, her eyes seemed to burn with determination.

"What?" Jason asked in shock, he really did not expect this.

"Don't think that I will hold back Jason!" Daphne said, jumping up into the sky.

"Sirenix Bolt!" Daphne fired the spell towards Jason, who barely managed to avoid it."

The sadness in Jason's heart disappeared in less then a second, and was replaced by the adrenaline of this battle. Although Jason was scared to hurt her, he decided to continue this battle.


	35. Battle between friends

**Chapter 35: Battle between friends**

Corona was walking through the catacombs of cloud tower. She once was a teacher here, so she knew how to move through these halls without being detected. Corona was trying to find her daughter, Eris. Corona stopped before a wall, with a small crack in it. She closed her eyes, one hand touching the crack, as she became as thin as paper, sliding through the crack.

On the other side of the wall, Corona turned back to normal.

"Hello mother.." Eris was sitting in the chamber. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I pay a visit to my beloved daughter?" Corona asked.

"And now the real reason why you are here?" Eris knew that her mother wouldn't just show up for no reason.

"I had a feeling that you would choose a hiding place, with a high exposure risk.. what if they find out you're here?"

"Mother their not going to find out.. The catacombs are off limits for students, and the teachers tend to avoid this place as well.."

Corona came closer to her daughter. "Your father.." she whispered in a dark tone.

"What about father?" Eris asked. "Did something happen? Did he get caught?"

"No, your father is weak.. Asmodan says that he will only slow us down, and that he will mean our downfall.." Corona looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"So you mean that father has to.." Eris began, her eyes were filled in dread.

"Yes, he must die! And Asmodan wants you to do it! The reward will be big!"

The look in Eris eyes changed from dread into determination. "Consider it done, mother!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the simulation room at Alfea the battle between Daphne and Jason continued.<p>

"SPHERE OF LIGHT!" Jason fired a huge spell towards Daphne.

"SHIELD OF SIRENIX!" Daphne shielded herself from the spell. The spell collided with the shield, and a huge explosion followed, covering the wasteland in thick smoke.

"This is my chance!" Jason thought to himself. He started swirling around, focusing all of his power. "DIVINE BLAST!" Light started to surround the swirling Jason. A small orb of light, materializing above his head. The orb was only 1 cm in diameter, so it was relatively small for the amount of power it was supposed to hold. Jason fired the small spell into the smoke. The orb disappeared into the smoke, then only seconds later, a huge explosion was to be heard, and from deep inside the smoke, Jason could see light expanding. Causing the smoke to lift up. A huge crater became visible, but Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn I overdid it!" Jason said out loud. He hurt another one of his friends with his powers again. Or so he thought for a mere second.

"You think?" Daphne asked from behind him. Jason turned around to see Daphne firing a beam of energy towards him. It was too late to dodge, so it hit Jason right in the chest. Knocking him back a few meters.

"SPHERE OF SIRENIX!" Daphne prepared the final hit, a large orb. Shining with green and orange energy. The energy was intense. Jason could feel it. Then without warning Daphne fired the spell at Jason. He cast his arms in front of his face, in a protective pose. Closing his eyes. That moment an intense feeling overcame him. Jason knew that he entered the trance of the goddess. He got up and as the energy was about to hit him, Jason made a fist and punched the sphere. Scattering it across the wasteland. His eyes were glowing white. Then Jason yelled in a deepened voice. "DIVINE WIND!" He pointed both hands towards Daphne, and a white energy flew towards Daphne at high speed. It moved like the wind. When the spell was about the hit Daphne, professor Paledium aborted the simulation. The spell and wasteland disappeared. And as Jason left the trance, he found himself and Daphne in the simulation room again.

"I thought that that would do the trick, but still nothing.." Daphne said, looking at the floor.

"Do the trick?" Jason repeated. Daphne looked up, and walked towards Jason.

"Yes, expand your power level, unlocking your Enchantix.." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Jason will earn his Enchantix when he needs to.. It's destined that way" Faragonda's voice sounded from the speakers. Jason and Daphne looked at the window, showing the control room. Faragonda was standing next to Paledium. Apparently she came in during the battle. She smiled and said. "Good job though, I sensed a shift in power. Your getting close Jason, oh and I got a letter for you.. it's from Liz."

Jason left the simulation room and ran through the hall towards the door leading to the control room. Upon entry Faragonda handed him the letter. "Thank you." Jason whispered. He slowly walked to his apartment, where he could read the letter in peace. All sorts of fear overcame him. What if this letter said that Liz never wanted to see him again. What if she really hates him for what happened. When in his apartment Jason just sat there in the sofa, the letter on the table. He stared at it for two hours, before he finally had the courage to open and read it:

_Dear Jason,_

_First of all I want you to know, that I do not hate you for what happened. It's not your fault._

_You just lost control over your powers, it's perfectly normal. The nurse said that I will be my old self in no time. Second of all, I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. My mother called, telling me that I had to leave that very moment, and I didn't want to wake you. _

_Knowing how precious your sleep is these days._

_This isn't farewell Jason, just a goodbye. It's not forever._

_You will see me again, but until that time comes. Know that I will always love you as my best friend, Best friends forever remember? Nothing can change that. Not even the darkest spell._

_Know that I believe in you, and that I'm with you, just as your with me in my heart._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your bestie, Liz._

Tears came rolling down, from Jason's eyes. This letter was exactly what he needed. She didn't hate him for what happened, she understood. The doubt in Jason's heart vanished as snow before the sun. He reread the letter a few times, as happiness filled his heart. He was going to see Liz again, hopefully soon.

"Don't worry Liz.." he whispered to himself. "It's going to be just fine.."


	36. Darkness comes to Alfea

**Chapter 36: Darkness comes to Alfea**

It was around midnight, in the dark corridors of CloudTower. Everyone was sleeping, students and teachers alike. All but the undetected intruder. Eris was sneaking through the corridors. Outside a storm was raging, lightning lit up the corridor for a split second. Eris continued her way upwards into CloudTower. When arrived at her destination, she entered the library. She knew exactly what she was looking for. She saw the chest that contained the book that she needed. Her thoughts flashed to her time here as a student. Everything changed so much for her the past year and a half. She got kicked out, fought and lost a war, got arrested and escaped.

Eris opened the chest, but the book wasn't in there. "No!" she softly whispered to herself.

"Looking for the Book of Witch Powers?" A voice said, from behind Eris. She startled and turned around. A shadow was floating in mid air.

"Asmodan?" Eris asked. "How can you be here?"

The shadow came closer. "Your mother is lending me her powers, so that I can project myself here like this. You wont find the book here, Eris! Miss Griffin had it moved last week.." Asmodan's voice whispered.

"Where did she take it?" Eris asked Asmodan.

"To Alfea, I believe she placed it in the hall of enchantments…"

"I know the place.. I'm going, tell mother that I will get the power that's required to dispose of father soon.." Eris said, her inner darkness was burning in her eyes.

The shadow of Asmodan disappeared, as Eris opened the window and jumped out. Flying towards Alfea.

"I hope that I run into Jason, I'm dying for some fun. There's no way that he can beat my Gloomix, let alone that he will be able to beat me once I reach the next level!" She laughed.

Jason went to Daphne's office. "Jason, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the hall of enchantments with me, I want to check that pedestal on which Jarred appeared. Make sure he cant get in anymore.." Jason said.

"Does Faragonda know about this?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'll tell her tomorrow" Jason said. "Come on.."

"Jason, wait I'll get my stuff ready first." Jason entered her office, and went to sit in a chair at the desk, while Daphne collected her stuff.

Eris landed on the balcony of Faragonda's office. She skilfully picked the lock on the door with her magic, without triggering any alarms. She entered the office, and scattered the mirror that covered the entrance to the hall of enchantments. Eris descended the staircase. It didn't take her too long to locate the book that she was looking for. She opened it, and started to look for a certain chapter. "Disenchantix.. disenchantix.. disenchantix.." she whispered repeatedly. "Aha this is it!" She almost yelled out. She read the information on how to get the disenchantix power.

"To get disenchantix, a witch must have the Gloomix power, and have mastered it. Because only by focusing the power of Gloomix, one can earn disenchantix…"

She looked up from the book. "Focusing the power of Gloomix.." she repeated. "Like focusing it on one point on your body or what?" she asked to herself. She decided to give that a try. Eris lifted her left hand into the sky, and focused al her power into her hand.

She started to chant repeatedly: "By the power of Gloomix, I summon thee disenchantix!"

Eris felt all her magic flow through her body into her left hand."

"Oh my god! What happened here?" Daphne squeaked upon entry in Faragonda's office.

Jason and Daphne stood there looking at the broken mirror.

"Jarred.." Jason whispered. "Daphne let's go see who's down there. Just be quite.."

Jason and Daphne descended the staircase into the hall of enchantments. Once there they hid behind a bookshelf.

"It's Eris.." Daphne whispered. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know.." Jason whispered back. "What's that around her neck and arms?" He asked Daphne.

"I think that those are Gloomix, like we have Charmix.. it's a power boost for witches.."

Eris lifted her left hand into the sky and started to chant repeatedly: "By the power of Gloomix, I summon thee disenchantix!".

"She's trying to unlock her disenchantix!" Daphne whispered to Jason.

"Please don't tell me that's a bad thing.." Jason whispered back to her.

"Its more then bad, disenchantix is the counter part of our.."

"Enchantix?" Jason interrupted her. Daphne nodded.

The power radiating from Eris, could be felt throughout the entire hall of enchantments. Her Gloomix disappeared into thin air, and a light shone in Eris her left hand, the light crystallized. Shadows started to rise up from the ground, circling around Eris. Her Hair got lifted up, her dress changed, her gloves weren't connected to her dress anymore, the sleeves and shoulders of the dress vanished. A necklace appeared around her neck, with a golden point. The crystal floated towards the point, and connected with it.

"Yes it worked! I did it! I got my disenchantix! Time to get out of here!" She threw a shadow ball on the floor, just before her feet. A shadow hole appeared, Eris slowly lowered into the hole, taking her back to her hiding place in the catacombs at CloudTower.

"What in gods name happened here!" Griselda appeared, descending the staircase. "Daphne! Jason! Did you break into miss Faragonda's office?! What's that sensation? Dark magic? What the hell happened down here?"

"Calm down Griselda, I'm sure that they have a good explanation for this.." Faragonda appeared behind Griselda.

Jason and Daphne explained to Miss Faragonda and Griselda, that they found the broken mirror, and about Eris, who summoned her disenchantix.

"We are running out of time.." Faragonda said, she lay her hands on Jason's shoulders. "Jason, you must be strong.. I doubt that it will take long for them to attack us again.."


	37. Reinforcements drop out of the Sky

**Chapter 37: Reinforcements drop out of the Sky.**

The next day Jason was summoned to Faragonda's office. Jason walked through the corridors of Alfea, thinking about what happened last night. Eris got even more powerful, and Jason still didn't get his Enchantix powers. Things were looking bad for Alfea. Jason knocked on the door. Griselda opened, and let him enter. "Good morning Miss Griselda".

"Good morning Jason. Have a seat. Faragonda will be here soon." With that Griselda left the office. Jason looked around, the mirror was fixed, sealing the entrance to the hall of enchantments. Behind him the door opened, and Faragonda walked in. "Good Morning Jason. I'm glad that you're here." She went to sit in her chair, facing Jason. "I called you here, because I have a solo mission for you. Toby already knows about this."

Jason, moved his chair closer to the desk. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Travel to the sky kingdom, there you'll find Liz and an old friend of you. You must go tell them that we are on the brink of war.. and that we require the reinforcements that we have agreed on.. But normally they will know what's going on just by seeing you.."

Jason was confused. "Wait.. the sky kingdom? Liz is there? She said she went home to her mother.. not to the sky kingdom.." Faragonda got up from her chair.

"All will become clear there, Jason. Now follow me" She opened the mirror, and Jason followed her into the hall of enchantments. "I'm sure seeing a lot of this place lately" Jason thought. Faragonda stopped at the platform on which Jarred had appeared.

"Jason, I need you to step onto the platform.." Jason walked onto the platform.

"What now?" he asked. A tear rolled down Faragonda's face and she said. "I wish you good luck, and I ask you to forgive me, but it was for your best.."

"Why should I have to forgive you?" Jason asked her in confusion.

"You'll find out in the sky kingdom, good luck Jason.." Faragonda clapped her hands and Jason disappeared in green light. The light, swirled all around him. the only thing he could see was green light. Then the light disappeared and Jason found himself before a large golden gate, that lead into a gorgeous city. Jason looked down, and saw that there was no floor, this city was built onto clouds. The gates opened and a green orb floated away from Jason, onto the road. Jason followed the green orb, to a large castle in the city.

"Jason!" Liz came running out of the castle towards him. She hugged him tight. "so it's time huh.. please don't get mad.." She whispered. "Mad for what?" Jason asked. The door of the castle opened again, and Jarred walked out. He came to stand next to Liz.

"H-hello Jason.." He said. Jason felt a wave of anger growing inside him, his heart became filled with hatred. Liz and Jarred noticed the change in Jason's eyes. Jarred took a few steps back. "Jason, calm down.. let him explain.. please.." Liz begged him.

"So that he can tell more lies?" Jason asked angrily.

"Jason, let me explain.." Jarred said calm and softly.

"Explain what? How you first ignored me for months and how then suddenly you wanted me dead?" Jason yelled at Jarred.

"Adrian put me under a spell.. He made me forget about you, replacing the feelings of friendship that we once shared, with pure hatred and lust for power.. But when the battle started, the spell broke.. and when you fell into the rift of shadows, it was I who saved you. I put you in the crystal so that Liz, Toby and Malika could find you, otherwise you would have died…"

"LIES! Lies I tell you!" Jason screamed. "your lying I saw you in the cave of dark cries! Your still working with Adrian!"

"No I'm not!" Jarred screamed in his defence. "I was there to spy on him! for Faragonda!"

"Liar!" Jason screamed. "How dare you lie to me!"

"Jason, it's true.." Liz whispered "Jarred isn't evil, he just played his role most of the time.."

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Jason screamed.

"Jason, please forgive me.." Jarred begged.

"NO!" Jason turned his head away. "it's too late for that.. I can never trust you again.. And if what your saying is true, I repeat IF! Then why didn't you tell me about it? I could have played along!" Tears came rolling down Jason's face. "You have no idea how much that you have hurt me, Jarred! I waited for you for months and then I found out that you were evil.. my heart broke that moment.. and Toby barely managed to heal it! You have hurt me! I will never trust you again.. But if Faragonda wants us to work together.. I can't do that! even if it means losing the war.." Jason turned around, and slowly started to walk away from the castle and Jarred, who was also crying now. Liz followed Jason.

"Jason.. I understand that your angry at him, I just recently found out, it was hard for me as well. Jarred has good intentions. If you don't want to trust him, then please trust me."

Jason stopped and turned around, revealing his tears to Liz.

"Oh come here you!" She whispered, giving him a hug. "Come one, let's go back to the castle.." She guided Jason to the castle, and took him to the grand hall. Jarred was sitting at the table, with his head lying on the table. When he heard Liz and Jason entered the room, he lifted his head. "Jason.. I wished that you could understand how truly sorry I am for what happened.." He whispered.

Jason waved the comment away with his hand. "Cut the crap, jarred. I only care about winning this war.." Jason took the seat at the exact opposite side of the table, to sit as far away from Jarred as possible.

"Faragonda sent me here, to gather reinforcements.." He said to Liz, ignoring Jarred.

"And we have them ready.." She said. "We are ready for this war.."

Jason waved his head. "No I'm not.. I still don't have my Enchantix.. and Eris got her disenchantix yesterday.."

Jarred opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but Jason threw a mad look at him, shutting him up again.

"Jason.." Liz said. "You will get your Enchantix on time.. I trust in that!"


	38. Enchanted Revival of Kallella

**Chapter 38: Enchanted Revival of Kallella**

Faragonda, Toby, Bloom and Daphne came over to the sky kingdom, Faragonda decided to use it as their base. During the two weeks that followed, Jason only spoke to Jarred unless needed. Which did not happen a lot.

Jason sat at the table with Toby on his left and Daphne on his right. Jarred was sitting next to Daphne. Then Bloom and Faragonda walked in.

"We have a plan!" Bloom yelled in excitement. "Miss Faragonda and I were looking in the archives of the sky kingdom, and found some information on Kallella. Apparently the castle was destroyed."

Daphne jumped up. "The castle isn't destroyed, Jason and I have been there!"

"No" Bloom said. "That wasn't the castle, that's the inner mountain, that was used as the royal castle when Kallella was under siege. The real castle was built out of crystal, created with the spark of the goddess."

"Yeah, and that information is helping us with what exactly?" Jason asked.

"The castle was the power source of Kallella, it's destruction caused the destruction of the entire city.. it's like a Domino effect.." Bloom answered, her voice filled with excitement.

"Meaning.." Faragonda continued. "Restore the castle, and the entire city of Kallella will be restored.."

"That's so easy!" Jason said on a sarcastic tone.

"Yes it is Jason, you must go to Kallella and to the place were the castle stood, there you should feel stronger, allowing you to tap into your full power and to restore the castle." Faragonda said.

"But why is the restoration of Kallella so important for this war?" Liz asked.

"Well, Jason should be like ten times stronger in Kallella, if it's restored off course… Meaning that if we are able to move the battle there, that would be a huge advantage for us!" Bloom squeaked out in excitement.

"Well then!" Jason jumped up. "To Kallella it is!" Jason had to laugh at the thought of leaving The sky kingdom and Jarred behind for a while..

"People!" Faragonda said. "We leave in five minutes! Everyone be ready!"

"Wait what?" Jason asked, while walking towards Faragonda. "Everyone is going?"

Faragonda nodded. "It betters our chances.."

Jason turned towards Toby, with a sad look in his eyes. Toby who knew what Jason was going to say, responded before Jason could say it. "NO, Jason I'm going. End of the story, goodbye the end. I'm going and that's that!" Jason threw his arms around Toby.

"I don't want you to, I want you to be safe. Please Toby stay here.."

"No, Jason.. If your going then I'm going!"

Five minutes later everyone was aboard an airship. Daphne was steering. Bloom grabbed the microphone and her voice sounded trough the speakers. "Attention, all passengers.." she laughed. "Please take your seats, and buckle your seatbelts. The emergency exits are here, here and there" She swung her arms in different directions. "Have a nice trip!" she put the microphone back, took her own seat. After buckling her own seatbelt. Daphne set off towards the city of Kallella.

The flight seemed to never end for Jason. Jarred just kept staring at him, as if he was going to say something. Jason rolled his eyes and looked away. He still had no intention to talk to Jarred. Liz who was seated next to Jarred, lay her hand on his shoulder. "He will calm down, just give him time.."

"not going to happen.. not now.. not ever!" Jason yelled in his mind. 4 hours later Daphne started to lower the ship, and Jason could see the ruins of Kallella out of his window. They gathered outside of the ship. Daphne addressed the group.

"People Jason and I will make our way to the place where the castle was build, according to Miss Faragonda its located at the north-western corner of the city. For you guys, distract the Kallellan Creepers, and keep them away from us." Daphne, Jason and Liz transformed.

"Daphne sirenix!" "Liz Enchantix!" "Jason Charmix level two!" then bloom stroke a pose and said. "Bloom Enchantix!" and as she transformed into her Enchantix form, Jason and Liz just stood there with open mouths.

"Bloom I thought that you were a lot of levels past Enchantix?" Liz said in shock.

"I have, but once you get as far as I do, you can call upon all of your past transformations too, and I think that those Kallellan creepers might not be ready for some good old fashioned fairy dust!" with that being said, Bloom and Jarred took off into the city. After that Liz, Toby and Faragonda departed into the city. Jason stood there watching as he saw his boyfriend reach deeper and deeper into the city.

"Jason, if we want to avoid the Kallellan Creepers, we have to act now!" Daphne said, while flying off into the sky. Jason followed. They flew towards the northwest. Until Jason and Daphne could see a broken crystal arch. "I think that's the place!" Jason said, lowering his altitude. Daphne and Jason landed at the crystal arch. Jason felt the energy of the spark grow inside him. "Yes this is the place" He said to Daphne.

"I will protect you! Do what's necessary!" Daphne said, looking around for any incoming enemies. Jason closed his eyes, and focused on the powers inside him, and on the powers in the air and ground around him. With each breath he took, he felt his powers grow.

"ROAAAAAAAAR!" Daphne could see Toby fly as fast as he could in the distance, followed by Faragonda and Liz. They were being chased by a Kallellan creeper.

"Ray of Oceans!" Daphne fired the spell towards the creature. Knocking it back, enabling Liz, Toby and Faragonda to land, next to Daphne. Jarred and Bloom appeared from the other direction also followed by one of the creatures.

"We have to converge!" Daphne yelled. "everyone hold hands, and converse your power into a shield around this place!" they did as Daphne said, everyone held hands, around Jason. A barrier appeared, but the Kallellan creeper did not stop. Instead it just flew into the barrier, killing itself. The sound of tearing cloth could be heard as the creature exploded. A ray of thunder hit the barrier and shattered it.

"Did you miss me Faragonda?" Dorron appeared before them. Jason was so concentrated on his powers, that he didn't notice a thing.

Faragonda looked at Dorron in despise. "You have no idea.." she said.

"Death Wave!" Dorron yelled as he threw both hands in the air, preparing the ultimate forbidden spell.

"Dorron has mastered the death wave!" Liz panicked.

"Let me guess that's bad?" Jarred asked her.

"That's the ultimate forbidden spell, it emits a shock wave of darkness, killing everything and everyone it hits' Daphne yelled.

"It is done!" Dorron yelled, his hands still lifted skyward. "aaaaaaaaagh!" Dorron screamed out in immense pain. A dagger came out of his chest, as Eris materialized behind him. She pulled the dagger out. "I'm sorry father.. but you would have cost us our freedom.." She pulled her right hand with the dagger in it back, and pushed forward stabbing her father once again. "Small detail father. I blessed the dagger with the scattering curse.. farewell!" Dorron's skin began to rip apart, until then one moment he just scattered into tiny dust particles that drifted off with the wind.

"You murdered your own father?!" Liz yelled out.

Eris nodded. "He had it coming, just like the likes of you had it coming! Ooh how I will enjoy killing the lot of you!"

Jason opened his eyes.. "You will not hurt my friends! I will not allow you to hurt anyone at all! You will never win! NEVER!" The air was so tense with all the magical power that was floating in it. Jason began to glow, as he lifted his head to the sky. Light engulfed him, as he transformed into his Enchantix form.

"Be gone!" He screamed out, as he threw a wave of pure divine energy towards Eris. Who barely managed to escape. "This round is yours Jason, but I will be back! The war will begin and you will die!" She yelled as she disappeared into a portal.

With that being done, Jason fired an orb of divine energy into the crystal. Causing it lit up. "Everyone clear the way! Hurry inside!" Daphne said, guiding everyone into one of the surrounding buildings. Jason lifted his right leg up, striking it onto the ground. The floor crystallized around his feet, expanding covering the entire floor. Jason threw his hands forwards, then upwards. Crystal pillars and walls arose. Staircases filled the halls. Slowly the entire crystal castle of Kallella was being restored. The crystal arch got repaired, Jason lifted his hands upwards again, and could feel the floor beneath his foot rise up as chambers began to form beneath him. pushing the room that he now was in upwards forming a tower. Then the sensation disappeared and Jason knew that the castle was restored. A door appeared before him, leading to a crystal balcony. He ran outside just in time, to see the tower's roof above him, firing a ray of golden light into the sky, causing it to snow small golden orbs all over Kallella. When an orb hit a building or the street, it began to shine. Like that the entire city of Kallella got restored. It was one of the most beautiful things Jason had ever seen. It filled him with happiness. How could he question all of this? Now that he was standing here, he felt so secure. But what did this mean? Where did this leave him?

Kallella was an independent Kingdom on Domino, meaning that Jason just became royalty.

Jason had no idea how to react on that, just he stood there on the balcony staring out into the restored city.

Jason knew that it was far from over, the war was still coming. It was just Dorron that got killed, by his own daughter no less. Darkness really meant their game..


	39. The Coronation

**Chapter 39: The Coronation**

Jason waved at Toby and the others who were standing beneath the balcony of the newly created crystal castle. "Maybe Jarred wasn't lying, maybe I can trust him?" Jason thought by himself. "No I cant trust him, I just cant! Not after what happened." Jason's inner battle continued. Even after Jarred returned to the sky kingdom. Jason remained in the restored city of Kallella, together with Toby, Daphne and Bloom. People started to move to Kallella again, those who's ancestors lived in Kallella, before it was destroyed, came to live in the city slash kingdom. Daphne and Bloom were busy organising Jason's coronation. It was going to be a big event, if Jason believed Daphne and Bloom. They spoke of inviting all the royals of the magical universe, apparently there were hundreds of royal families.

"We cant forget, the rest of the winx!" Bloom said, sitting at the table with Daphne, writing invitations for what they called "the event of the year".

Toby sat next to Jason, who was listening to the preparations of his coronation.

"When I arrived in Magix last year, I never expected this.. I have royal blood, and I'm part of a bloodline that houses two of the most legendary powers.." he said to Toby.

"I'm so proud.." Toby whispered back, kissing Jason. "Not too nervous, now are you?" He teased Jason.

"A little bit.. I don't know how to be king.." Jason whispered.

The following week happened so quickly. Jason got more and more nervous with each passing day. Daphne and Bloom made sure that everything was ready for the big day, as Toby tried to calm Jason down. Then the grand day was there.

"Good morning, my lord!" Toby said to Jason, waking him up. "It's a big day! You better get ready!" Jason threw his pillow towards Toby. "Alright, I'm up. I'm up!" Jason said annoyed.

He got out of bed, took a shower. Slipped into his suit, and walked to the great hall. Bloom and Daphne were there in their most beautiful princess dresses. Jason was wearing a the same blue suit, that Bloom had given him, when he stayed at DominoCastle. Toby was wearing a matching suit. "You look astounding, your majesty!" He said, bowing for Jason, as he came from the stairs. Jason rolled his eyes. "Toby, please act normal.. I'm still just me.."

"Just you? Your never just you Jason! You're the most magical, radiating, beautiful and kind person in the entire magical universe." Toby said, as he took Jason's hand.

Jason sighed.

"People are arriving in the courtyard" Bloom said. "Come on, Toby. We will go outside. Jason enter the balcony that looks out over the courtyard, when your announced." Bloom, Daphne and Toby took another staircase down, that lead them into the courtyard.

Nerves struck Jason. Thousands of people were standing outside, in the courtyard and across the entire town. MagixTV was broadcasting the ceremony LIVE! Jason walked closer to the balcony door. Two guards were standing ready, to open the door at the exact correct timing.

Jason could hear a voice outside, addressing the people.

"Citizens of Kallella, Citizens of Domino, Royals of the magical dimension. Today Kallella proudly present it's lost air to the throne, twelve generations ago Kallella fell into darkness, and lost it's royal family. Today the bloodline returns to the restored city.

Here he is, Prince Jason."

The guards swung open the door, and Jason walked into the light, onto the balcony.

Thousands of people were cheering. Jason tried to look at as many faces as possible, as he was smiling as politely as possible. He could see Bloom and Daphne standing with Flora, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and their husbands. On his left he could see Liz, standing in a group of Alfea students, together with miss Faragonda, Griselda and miss Griffin. Malika was there as well, she was sitting on Liz her shoulder. Her hair was dyed completely pink this time, and she was wearing a cute little dress for the occasion. On his right were some students of Red fountain, cloud tower and the newly opened sorcerer academy, under a new head master. Jason kept waving and smiling for a long time. Then he saw Jarred in the crowd, he was also cheering at him. Jason had to smile even more. He felt like he might learn to trust Jarred again. It would take time though. But deep inside he knew that Jarred was to be trusted.

A priest said something in Latin and placed a golden crown onto Jason's head. The crowd started to cheer. "Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! …"

Jason turned around, and walked into the castle again. The guards closed the door behind him. the royal families and the winx were let into the castle for the ball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Jason of Kallella." Jason entered the ball room, and went to sit on the throne. Hundreds of people dancing before him, as some of them aligned to introduce themselves to Jason. He met all of the winx and their husbands. They were all so sweet and so kind. Toby was last in line, as he walked towards the throne he kneeled and took Jason's hand. "Can I have this dance, my lord!" He asked. Jason laughed. "Off course!" Jason got up from his throne and followed Toby onto the dance floor. Everyone stopped dancing, giving Toby and Jason the room. They danced around the dance floor. Then one by one more couples joined them. It was a perfect party. And just like a miracle, Corona, Adrian or Eris did not attack. Jason was happy that today was perfect. At the end of the evening, Jason was talking to the royal family of Melody, when Toby made the room quiet. Then he walked towards Jason. Kneeling on the floor before him once more. "Jason, I know that we're only together for a bit longer then a year, but I know that I love you, and that we belong together.." he said on his knees. The people in the ballroom went all like: "ooooh" and "aaaaaawwwh".

Jason, felt that he was becoming emotional again. Toby continued: "Jason would you do me the honour? Will you marry me?" Toby pulled out a silver ring. Jason was perplexed, he just stood there. He felt so happy that he literally could just die. A tear ran down his cheek, that was how happy he was. No one in the ballroom dared to talk. Then after a short silence that felt like an eternity, Jason said: "Yes, off course I will!". The people cheered and applauded. Toby jumped up, grabbing Jason. Swirling him around, and planting a big kiss on his lips.

Then Stella yelled: "I WILL DESING THE WEDDING SUITS!" and everybody started to laugh.

"I love you so much!" Jason whispered. "And I love you!" Toby whispered back.


	40. A student king at collage

**Chapter 40: A student king at collage**

The first weeks as king passed silently for Jason, his royal duties were less then he feared. A room in the castle was given to Liz, she was going to stay for a while, helping Jason out. Toby returned to Alfea, to teach. But in the weekends he returned to the castle. Jason was sitting on his throne half asleep, when Liz came bashing in. "Jason, I talked to Oritel and Marion, we can return to Alfea. You can even do your king stuff there.. after class off course." Jason looked at her, his boredom lifted by the thought of returning to Alfea.

"We can leave tonight, if you wish!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Perfect!" Jason said, his face lit up at the thought.

"I am going to pack!" Liz sang, as she left the throne room. Jason got up from his throne, and went to his own chamber to pack his bags. The three past weeks, were so magical. Eris and her family had remained low, no sign of them. Jason became king, Toby asked him to marry. It felt like everything fell into it's place. When finished Jason, teleported his bags to his apartment at Alfea. Later that evening, after diner. Liz and Jason opened a portal to Alfea. it took them to the great glass gate.

Upon entering the collage grounds, lots of fairies stopped talking, and stared at Jason.

"I am going to hate this.. so much!" He whispered softly, so that only Liz could hear him.

"I totally get what you mean, it's so irritating." She whispered back at him.

When inside their apartment Liz locked the door. When Jason looked at her in confusion she said. "To keep the fan girls out.. Toby has a key, so he can enter whenever he wants.."

Jason gave her a thumbs up. "I'm so tired" he yawned. "I think I'm going to bed.. good night Liz, if you see Toby tell him I'm sleeping.."

"Okay, I'm going to watch some television, I will make sure to keep a low volume." She said, with a smile on her face. Jason gave her another thumbs up.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He undressed until only his boxers remained and crawled into his bed, under the warm sheets. He fell asleep instantly.

Later that night Jason was woken up, by Toby who tried to be as silent as a mouse as he closed the door. Jason didn't say anything, and just lay there watching, as Toby undressed. He even took his boxer's off. Jason closed his eyes again, he could feel that he was blushing. Toby didn't notice, it was dark after all. Jason opened his eyes again. "Hello sweetie.." He whispered. Toby looked at him. "Oh no.. did I wake you?" He whispered back.

"Yes, but I don't mind.. " Jason said with a faint smile on his face. Toby leaned over planting a kiss on his lips. "Sweet dreams, Jason.."

"Sweet dreams, Toby.." Jason went to lay in Toby's arms. Both of them fell asleep laying in this position.

Morning came way to soon. Jason felt like he didn't sleep at all. Toby was already dressed. "Morning sunshine" he said.

"Hii" Jason whispered back.

Jason got out of bed, and gave Toby a kiss. "I'll be in the shower.." he said.

"I'll make breakfast.." Toby said.

Jason returned to the living room, when he had showered and was dressed. Liz and Toby already were eating. They suddenly went quiet when Jason entered the room. Liz was acting suspicious. Jason decided to ignore it.

"Jason! We have charms the whole day.." she said on a sad way. "That's so boring.."

"I like charms" Jason said. "They come in handy, not as powerful as offensive spells, but just as effective if used correctly.." He said with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I don't like charms, they take way to long to cast.." Liz whispered.

"Your just lazy!" Jason teased her.

"TRUE!" Liz laughed out.

Toby got up. "I have to go. Those classes don't prepare themselves.. Liz.. Jason.." He gave Jason another kiss, and left.

"You two are so cute.." Liz whispered, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Well go out, look for one then!" Jason laughed.

"Yeah, sure I will just walk up to a boy and say: I shall call you boyfriendie, and you shall be mine!"

Jason and Liz broke out in laughter.

The rest of the day passed rather fast for Jason, however for Liz it seemed to take for ever..

Liz kept nagging about how badly she wants a boyfriend, and how she really wants to get married.

"Anyway..' Jason said. "What was that all about this morning?" he asked Liz.

Liz tried to look as innocent as possible, "This morning?" she asked, looking away from Jason.

"Yeah, you and Toby, you suddenly went quiet when I walked in.. what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I-I euh.. I euh.." Liz stuttered out. "It's a surprise, I cant say anything more!" She squeaked out. "I have already said to much, don't ask any more questions geez!"

Eris was sitting in her hide out, in the catacombs of cloud tower.

"Asmodan.. what should I do next?" she asked the shadow that floated in the corner.

"You prepare, my army of minions is ready! Soon I will be free, and this world will belong to our bloodline!"

Eris and the Shadow laughed maniacally.

"You better watch it, Jason! We're coming" she whispered in a dark tone.


	41. Power of Harmony

**Chapter 41: Power of Harmony**

Jason and Liz returned to their "normal" Alfean life. Going to class, making assignments, studying and having lots of fun. They did worry about Eris, Corona and Adrian, but they kept low. Toby kept teaching. Then one day Daphne visited Jason and Liz in their apartment.

She had a book with her.

"I have an assignment for you two. Eris has her disenchantix, meaning your evenly matched in a normal fight.. Meaning that you two have to exceed Enchantix!" Daphne said.

"Like Believix?" Liz asked. "Isn't it soon, Jason just got his Enchantix a few weeks ago.."

Daphne waved her head. "No, not Believix, The Believix power is only in your advantage when non-magical beings believe in your power to defeat evil. You need something else.." Daphne carefully put the book on the table. Jason turned his head, so that he could read the title. "Book of Sirenix.." He whispered.

"You want us to get Sirenix? But I heard that it was cursed?" Liz asked.

"It WAS cursed yes, Bloom lifted the curse a few years ago, enabling you to take all the time you need to complete the Sirenix quest, instead of losing your powers if it takes to long."

"And since you're the nymph of Sirenix.." Jason began "You can start our Sirenix quest.."

"Yes" Daphne nodded. "But only if you want to.."

"Can you explain some more first?" Jason asked, he sounded nervous.

"Starting the quest for Sirenix gives you the Harmonix power, that's a power level that enables a fairy to be in harmony with his or her environment, which is handy during the Sirenix quest.." Daphne explained. "This quest takes you underwater, and the Harmonix enable you to breath and speak under water, your magic will last as well, even fire spells.."

"Wait, we have to go under water for this?!" Jason asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Liz noticed the change in his eyes, she had no idea where that came from.

"Yes, it's the quest for Sirenix after all.." Daphne repeated. "when your ready to begin, come see me." Daphne said as she took the book and left the apartment.

"What's wrong Jason?" Liz asked. Jason waved his head, "Nothing.." He whispered. "I'll be in my room.." Jason ran off to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What's that all about?" Liz wondered. "Maybe Jarred knows.." she thought.

Liz went to her own room, to avoid Jason overhearing her conversation with Jarred. She entered the number, it didn't take too long for Jarred to pick up his phone.

"Jarred! It's me Liz.. I have a question for you about Jason.."

"About Jason?" Jarred repeated.

"Yes, Daphne was here a few minutes ago, to talk about our Harmonix and Sirenix.. and when Jason realised that he would have to go under water.."

Jarred interrupted her, finishing her sentence. "He just froze, and his eyes showed utter fear?" "Yes, how did you know that?" Liz asked Jarred.

"Well, don't tell him that I told you, but when we were kids.. Jason had an incident.."

"Jarred, what happened?"

"Well we had swimming class, at elementary school, and some lame kid called Thomas, knew that Jason couldn't swim yet, and pushed him in the pool. The kid jumped in as well, pulling Jason under water. He almost drowned. It took him years to even learn to swim, the panic attacks never stopped though.." Jarred said, in concern about his friend.

"He has panic attacks?" Liz asked, that sure was something that Jason never told her.

"Yes he has, he gets one when someone gets closer then a meter to him, in or around water. Just thinking about swimming strikes a fear in him…"

"I.. didn't know that.." Liz said, she felt bad for Jason.

"He doesn't like to talk about it.. Liz, you better go talk to him.."

"Okay I will" Liz whispered. "bye Jarred.." She put away her telephone as she walked towards Jason's bedroom door. She knocked.

"Jason?" Jason did not respond.. "Jason? Please I know your in there.. I know what happened when you were a kid.." she whispered. "I'm here for you, Jason.. please open the door.."

Liz heard the lock open, and she entered Jason's bedroom. Jason walked back towards his bed, sitting on it's edge. Liz closed the door behind her and went to sit next to her friend.

"Jason.. you don't have to do this, if you don't want to.." She whispered as she hugged him.

"I.. I have to do this.." He whispered back. "If I don't do this, I will never get over it.."

Liz loosened her grip on Jason, and looked him in the eye. "We'll do this together.. "

"Together.. or not at all.." Jason whispered back, a faint smile appeared on his face. "Let's go see Daphne before I change my mind.."

Liz and Jason went to Daphne her office.

"So, your ready for it then?" Daphne asked in her own kind way.

Jason and Liz nodded. Daphne grabbed the book of Sirenix and opened it. She began the spell.

"Guardian of Sirenix, your power is invoked here. I, Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix call upon you, come to us in this hour. Guide Liz and Jason towards this power!"

Jason and Liz could feel a new power surging through their veins..

"it is done.." Daphne whispered.

A sea star shaped box appeared in both of Jason's and Liz's hands. "Those are your Sirenix boxes.. They will guide you in your quest. Since their two of you, your boxes miss two out of five gems.." Daphne said. "Your box contains your personal guardian of Sirenix. It will guide you, and give you hints on where to find the remaining gems. But I have to warn you, the gems missing are embodying a virtue that you have to achieve to successfully complete this quest. And by the looks of it the missing gems are: The gem of Courage and the gem of Self-Confidence.."


	42. The First Gem's riddle

**Chapter 42: The First Gem's riddle**

Jason and Liz returned to their apartment, their Sirenix boxes laying on the table before them.  
>They just stared at it. "How do we open them?" Liz asked out loud.<p>

"I don't know? Maybe it will open at the right timing?" Jason replied.

Liz grabbed her Sirenix box, and turned it around in her hands. "How do I open you?" she whispered.

"What did Daphne say they contained? A guardian of Sirenix?" Jason asked Liz.

"Guardian of Sirenix.." Liz repeated. The Sirenix box began to vibrate in her hands, and then it opened. A small spirit came out. "Hello Liz, fairy of water and morphix. How can I help you?" the guardian asked.

"Guardian of Sirenix, we would like to start looking for the first gem.." Liz said, on a soft and warm tone.

"You will find confidence in the depths of a mother and her child.." With that said, the guardian disappeared and the box closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked Liz.

"How am I supposed to know.." Liz said, as she put the box back on the table. Then it hit her.

"Wait a minute.." she whispered. Jason could see in her eyes, that she thought off something. "There is this island group back on Andros, actually not really a group, just two islands. One big one, and one small one laying right next to it.." She yelled out, clapping her hands.

Jason clapped his hands with her. "Why are we clapping like this?" he asked.

"Those two islands are called the Mother and Child islands.." She said.

"So?"

"So Jason, the riddle said You will find confidence in the depths of a mother and her child. I bet it has something to do with those islands.."

"OOOH!" Jason squeaked out.

"Care for a trip to my home planet? Those island aren't that far from my house.." Liz got up and created a portal to her house on Andros.

Jason and Liz took it and ended up in Liz her bedroom.

"This looks a lot like a royal chamber.." Jason exclaimed, looking around.

"That's because I live in the palace remember? My mother works for queen Aisha!"

"Right! I forgot!" Jason said, face palming himself.

Liz opened the door to her balcony.

"Shouldn't we say hi to your mother?" Jason asked her.

"No, she's probably working, and we have a mission." Jason and Liz walked onto the balcony. Liz closed the door behind them.

"HARMONIX!" Liz and Jason yelled out. Light and bubbles swirled around them as they transformed.

"Liz you look beautiful!" Jason complimented her.

"Thank you Jason, so do you!" She laughed. "Let's go the mother and child islands are in that direction!" She said, flying away towards the east. Jason followed.

Jason could see two islands appear at the horizon, one was large, the other was small.

"Is that the place?" Jason asked Liz. She nodded. "I don't like that place.." She said.

"Why not? It looks quiet harmless.." Jason asked her.

"My father used to go there.. for his work." Jason looked at her, his eyes revealing the question that he was going to ask.

"My father died, four years ago.." Liz said looking at the islands.

"On the islands?" Jason asked.

"No, he got ill and slowly passed away.."

"I'm sorry.." Jason whispered.

"Don't be.. it's a long time ago.. I'm over it, we never really had a bond so.."

Liz and Jason lowered, and then landed on the smallest of the islands.

"This is the child island.." Liz said, "The gem should be here or on mother island.."

"I don't think that the gem is on either of them.." Jason whispered, fear taking over his head.

"what do you mean?" Liz asked in confusion.

"The riddle stated that the gem was in the depths… like under water, deep below the surface.." Jason stopped breathing for a moment.

"Oh.." Liz noticed his fear. "I can go on my own if you don't want to go.." she said.

Jason was about to answer as a shadow bolt hit the ground beside them, throwing the two of them through the air. "ouch!" Liz sighed, as she hit the ground herself. Liz and Jason looked into the sky.

"Hello fairy-scum!" Eris was flying above them.

"Looks like this is going to be more difficult then we thought.." Jason whispered to Liz, while they were getting up.

"what's this?" Eris asked, looking at them. "What happened to your Enchantix? You were sick of it?" She laughed. "I don't like it, it's so ugly.."

"The only thing ugly here is your FACE!" Liz screamed in anger.

"Your going to pay for that, you BITCH!" Eris yelled out, as she threw another shadow bolt towards Liz and Jason.

Jason threw up a shield. "Liz, I will take care of Eris, you go find that gem!" He said, only Liz could hear him, because of the bang that sounded when the bolt hit the shield. Liz used the smoke of the collision to disappear into the water.

"What? Where is that bitch?!" Eris yelled to Jason, as the smoke lifted.

"well I can still see her, she's flying right over there!" Jason said, pointing at Eris.


	43. The Gem of Self-Confidence

**Chapter 43: The Gem of Self-Confidence**

"ETERNAL DARKNESS!" Eris threw a wave of darkness, towards Jason.

"RAY OF FIRE!" The spell hit the wave, reversing the wave towards Eris again, she got hit by her own spell and by Jason's. AAAAAAAAAGH!" Eris fell into the ocean.

Jason looked around in silence, as he expected the witch to surface any second.

"DIE!" Eris jumped up from beneath the water surface. Jason fired another ray at her, throwing her in the ocean once again.

"He's stronger.." Eris thought. "Probably his new outfit.."

She flew out of the water once more, and fired five more spells at Jason, he skilfully dodged them all.

As the two of them battled, Liz was searching for the gem of self-confidence at the ocean floor.

She swam towards a sealed off cave. Liz had a feeling that that was the place, she just knew it. Liz stopped at the blocked entrance.

"Force of Morphix!" She fired a shockwave towards the entrance, scattering the rock that blocked entry. "These new powers sure are awesome.." she said to herself, while swimming into the cave. Liz found herself in utter and complete darkness, at the end she saw a faint blue light shining. She moved in closer to the light.

"You are good in nothing.." A voice echoed through the cave, the sound of it hit Liz in the deepest corner of her heart. "Father?" She whispered, a deep sadness filled her.

"You never were good in anything, nor will you ever be! Your pathetic Liz, PATHETIC!"

"Father?!" Liz cried out. "That's not true, and you know that!"

"Your not worthy to be my daughter! You weren't there when I was ill, I died because of you! you scum!" Liz went to sit with her knees pulled up towards her head. She cried. "That's not true!"

"I died because of you Liz, it's your fault, you let me die!" The voice echoed through the cave. "Look at you, sitting there.. pathetic! Your poor mother.. you abandoned her as well.. how long will she last? Do you crave her death as well?"

"NOOO!" Liz screamed, burying her head in her hands..

Eris was thrown against a rock, and fell on her knees before it. Jason prepared a spell to finish the battle.

"Leave Eris, and never, ever dare to come back!" He threw the spell at her, the moment that Eris was to be hit, she vanished and the rock was pulverized by Jason's spell.

A vile laughter filled the air around Jason. "Did you really think it would be that easy? You really thought that you would be able to beat me just like that? My powers are greater than that, The past hour you have been fighting an illusion, Jason. And look at you now, tired. I wonder how long you will last.." Eris her voice came from all around.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jason yelled out into the sky. Then he got hit by a shadow blast, in the back. He was thrown onto the ground.

"I'm here.." Eris said. Jason turned his face towards her.

"You.. Bitch.." He whispered.

"aaaaw, how sweet of you.." Eris laughed. "Now perish!" She threw a death blast towards Jason.

Jason covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened. Jason carefully opened his eyes, to see a barrier disappear between him and Eris.

"You sure looked like you could need any help!" Jason looked to his right.

"J-Jarred.." He whispered. Jarred had wings, and judging his appearance, Jarred had Harmonix as well. "Thank you.." Jason whispered.

"No problem, Jason. After all that's what friends are for, right?"

"YOU!" Eris yelled at the sight of Jarred. "TRAITOR!" she prepared another death blast, but before she could even fire it. Jarred hit her with a wave of pure green energy, knocking her unconscious.

Jarred helped Jason get up. "You okay?" Jarred asked.

"Yeah, Thanks to you.." Jason answered, he wasn't happy with the fact that Jarred saved him. "What are you doing here, Jarred?" Jason asked, rubbing his head. He had a terrible head ache.

"Isn't that obvious?" Jarred asked Jason. Jarred showed his Sirenix box. "I'm also trying to get the Sirenix power.."

"I should be the one alive Liz, not you. You should have died in my place, the world would have been such a better place, if only you died.." The voice tormented Liz.

Then another voice echoed through the cave, a female one. She recognized it as Kara's, a friend of Jarred, that she met during her time at the sky kingdom.

"Liz, it's not real.." Kara's voice echoed. "It's an illusion.. Be confident and the path shall be revealed.."

Liz opened her eyes. "Your not my father! It's true that my father and I didn't get along well, but I know that he loved me with all his heart, and he knew that I loved him!" she yelled into the darkness. The darkness then got lifted, and Kara was kneeling next to Liz.

"Kara! You have Harmonix?" She asked in relief.

"Yes, so does Jarred.. he's at the surface assisting Jason.. the four of us are supposed to get our Sirenix together.."

Liz got up, and saw that the bleu light that she saw earlier was in fact the gem of self-confidence. She grabbed it. The moment that she touched the gem, Kara and her Sirenix box appeared, and a bleu gem appeared on one of the two gem less corners of the box.

At that very same moment, the same happened with Jason and Jarred.

"Liz got the gem.." Jason said weakly.

"Looks like it.." Jarred replied sitting next to Jason.

"I'm sorry for the things that I have said, I shouldn't have said that.." Jason whispered.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I ignored you, I'm sorry that I didn't inform you.." Jarred whispered back.

"Jason!" Liz flew out of the water landing next to him. "I got the gem!"

Kara landed next to Jarred. "She did splendid!" She laughed.

"YOU! STUPID! FAIRIES!" Eris had woken up, she whipped up a whirlwind. Jason grabbed hold of Liz her hand, as Jason and Liz both got sucked into the vortex.

"JASON!" Jarred yelled. The vortex pulled them into the ocean.

Jason panicked so hard, that he lost consciousness.

A few hours later, he woke up, holding Liz her hand. Waves were tickling his feet. Apparently they were washed ashore.

"Jason! Thank goodness your okay!" Jarred's voice sounded from the sky.

Jarred and Kara landed on the beach, and they helped Jason and Liz get up.

"Eris?" Jason whispered weakly.

"She teleported away, after whipping up the storm.." Jarred whispered. He picked Jason up, carrying him in his arms. As Kara did the same with Liz.

"Let's get you to Alfea, you need to rest.." Jarred said.

Jason's eyes turned away as he lost consciousness again.


	44. The gem of Courage

**Chapter 44: The gem of Courage**

Jason woke up in his bedroom, Toby was sitting next to him.

"How do you feel?" Toby asked, in concern.

"Better then expected" Jason answered, forcing a smile on his face.

"Jarred carried you here, he really means well, Jason.."

"I know, Toby. I know, and I have told him.." Jason replied.

"So you forgave him?" Toby asked, pulling up his right eyebrow.

"kind of.."

"Now something entirely different.." Toby said, his voice was filled with happiness now. "I want to start planning our wedding.. I was thinking about next month?"

A warm feeling filled Jason. "Next month is perfect.." Jason smiled at Toby.

"Okay, well the ceremony has to take place in the castle.. since your king now. Next point: Who shall we ask? The winx and family, the royal families, the teachers, Liz, Kara, Jarred.."

"My parents.." Jason whispered. Toby nodded, before continuing. "Your parents, my parents,…"

"That's about it.." Jason said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I will make preparations.." Toby said, planting a kiss on Jason's cheek.

The door of the bedroom opened, and Liz came in.

"Jason, time for the second riddle.." She said, as she threw herself next to Jason.

Jason opened his hands. "Sirenix box!" and the box appeared in his hands. "Guardian of Sirenix!" the box opened and Jason's guardian appeared.

"True courage is required, you must go to the cave of the abyss, there you will find the gem of courage, once you managed to defeat fear." With that the guardian faded and the box closed.

"The cave of the abyss, huh?" Toby said. "I know that place, it's on Domino.. I can open a portal there.."

Jason jumped out of bed. "Well then, open the portal.. Let's do this.."

Toby opened a portal, and wished Liz and Jason the best of luck. Before they went through the portal Toby promised to tell Jarred and Kara that they were getting the second and last gem.

Jason felt a pleasant breeze blow into his face, before him and Liz was the entrance of a cave, there was a staircase leading downwards. "Let's transform!" Liz said.

"HARMONIX!"

Liz and Jason started to descend the staircase, which seemed to be without end.

"Will this cave never end?" Liz sighed. "This is taking for ever!"

Jason laughed. "It ends over there, look there's a light."

Jason and Liz flew into a large room, in the middle of the room. There was a pool of water. Liz walked up to it, and looked down. "It's deep.. very deep. I cant see the a floor in there. You think the gem is down there?" she asked Jason. Jason started to feel very uncomfortable. "Well if it is, good luck fetching it, there is no way that you will get me in.." He said.

Liz sighed. "Ok then.."

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" A terrifying roar sounded from the staircase, together with the trembling sound of something heavy coming down.

Jason and Liz turned there heads towards the staircase. "What the hell is that?" Liz asked.

Jason flew a little closer and looked up, in the distance he could see a large black creature, it's teeth were as big as Jason, it's eyes glowing red.

Jason flew back to Liz. "We have to get out of here.. NOW!" He panicked.

"Jason the water is the only way out of here.." Liz whispered.

"There must be another exit, there has to be!" Jason said, desperately looking around for another exit. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Jason, together or not at all.. remember.." Liz whispered as she grabbed his hand. "Let's do this together.."

Jason followed Liz, as she guided him to the edge of the water.

"Your Harmonix will protect you, you will be able to move, speak and breath freely down there.." Liz whispered.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR!" The creature came closer.

"Do you trust me Jason?" Liz yelled.

The creature rushed into the room.

Jason looked at it for a split second, then he turned to Liz.

"Together or not at all!" He yelled. Then Jason did what he never thought possible. He took a leap of faith. Jumping in the water together with Liz. The moment that the cold water surrounded him, he feared that panic would take over again. But it didn't. He opened his eyes. Liz was pulling him deeper. "Let's go!" she said. To Jason's surprise he could hear her, just as if she was standing next to him on the surface. Jason opened his mouth a little, to see if he could really breath. Water didn't fill his mouth, it stopped at his lips, allowing him to breath and speak. It was a weird sensation, but it felt amazing. Jason felt so good, he got over his fear. He swam deeper with Liz, then the tunnel took a right turn and Liz pulled him up. Jason's head came above the water surface. "I'm so proud of you!" Liz said.

They found themselves in a small room, with a green gem floating at the centre. Jason grabbed the gem. His and Liz her Sirenix box appeared and the gem of courage appeared on each of the boxes. Jason knew that the same thing happened to Jarred and Kara. Then a voice sounded through the room. "Jason and Liz, you both have succeeded. Now the gems of empathy and the gem of truth will be taken from your boxes, for Jarred and Kara to find. Good luck Jarred, Good luck Kara."

"what?" Jason yelled out, as the Purple gem of empathy and the red gem of truth disappeared from their Sirenix boxes.

"You have to be kidding me.." Liz sighed. "Let's go home, Jason.." she opened a portal leading back to Alfea.

Jason's feeling of victory faded away again, just as soon as it came, it was gone.


	45. My slice of cake

**Chapter 45: My slice of cake**

Two weeks passed as Jason and Toby did their best preparing their wedding. Then on Jason and Liz their free afternoon. The two of them choosing the wedding cake. The apartment was filled with hundreds of cake samples. There where plates of cake everywhere, on the tables, on the floor, on the television,…

"I'm going to get so fat, when we're done with this.." Jason sighed, as he tried a piece of cake. He could taste the strawberry filling. "This one is pretty good actually.." He said.

"ieuw, This one is definitely of the list.." Liz said on a rather dramatic way, opening the window, throwing the plate through it." And stay out!" She yelled at the cake.

Jason laughed. "We cant do this on our own.." He whispered. "And Toby has to teach all afternoon.." Liz looked at Jason, pulling up one eyebrow.

"Well, we can always call that other person.." She whispered, looking towards the ceiling.

"Jarred?" Jason asked. Liz nodded. "Ok, I'll call him then!" Jason said, as he texted Jarred.

"Jarred, Please come over ASAP. It's an emergency! Greets Jason." Jason read aloud as he sent it.

"An emergency?" Liz asked, with a naughty smile on her face.

"Well it will be if we have to eat all of this cake ourselves." Jason turned his eyes, and laughed. It only took Jarred ten minutes to get to the apartment.

Liz opened the door for him, allowing him entrance.

"What's this?" Jarred asked, seeing the hundreds and hundreds plates of cake. "This is the emergency?" He sighed. "Jason, really? Your kidding right?"

"Nope.." Jason replied. "Now help us, eat as many as you can and say which you like best. And besides I want to hear about how your gem quest is going.."

Jarred picked up a plate of purple cake. "Well, Kara just solved the first riddle, and we leave tomorrow to get the first gem." Jarred tried the cake. "Oh god, this is disgusting.." He put the plate back, and tried another. "Now this is what I call divine.. Jason you should try this.."

Jason took the plate from Jarred, and tried the cake. It sure looked divine. It was yellow and had a golden shine. "Wow.." Jason whispered, as he let the taste drive him away to unknown pleasures. "This is amazing, it tastes like rainbows.."

"yeah right, let me try that.." Liz grabbed the cake and tried it. "My god, your right.." She whispered in amazement.

"This is going to be it.. this is going to be the wedding cake.." Jason said, as he wrote down the cake number. "Number 479 it is.." Jason looked at Jarred. "So your going after the gem tomorrow? Should we join you?" He asked. Jarred only waved his head, meaning no. "No, you and Liz got the first two gems. Now let Kara and I take care of the last two. When we get one you will be one of the first to know.." Jarred looked serious. "Besides you have a wedding to plan, and I expect it to be the event of the year.." He started to laugh.

Jason and Liz laughed as well. "Oh trust me, it will" Jason laughed. Jarred got up.

"Leaving already?" Liz asked him.

"Yes, I have to prepare for tomorrow, it promises to be a challenge so I have to be at my best. Bye Liz.." Jarred gave her a hug, then turned to Jason. "Jason.. take care.." He threw his arms around Jason as well. Jason stood just stood there, he didn't understand what was happening. It has been a year and a half, since Jarred gave him a friendly hug. Oh how he missed that.

"I'm so glad that we're friends again.." Jarred whispered, as he left the apartment.

"So am I.." Jason whispered back.

"Oooooh, how cute.." Liz teased him.

"Shut up! He's just my friend!" Jason yelled, waving his hands around.

"You lllllike him!" Liz teased some more, her face indicating thoughts that made Jason shiver. He took a plate of cake, and catapulted the slice of cake towards Liz, hitting her in the face.

"Ooh, Liz.." He whispered. "I think that cake is hitting on you.."

Liz stood there with a look in her eyes like she was going to burst out in tears, then Jason and Liz both burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard, that their belly's hurt.


	46. Return of Adrian

**Chapter 46: Return of Adrian**

Liz cleaned the cake of off her face, as Jason grabbed his coat. "I'm going to Magix, to get some diner for this evening. I will be back in an hour." Jason left the apartment.

"See you later!" Liz yelled from within the kitchen. Liz turned around and remembered the hundreds of plates of cake. "Well.. I guess I'm cleaning this then.." she sighed.

Jason arrived in Magix city, by buss. He walked through the streets, looking for the usual grocery store. Lots of people waved and said hi to Jason. Since that he was "king" of Kallella, people always say hi to him. What Jason did not notice was the fact, that he was being followed by a shadow. People were to busy to notice that the shadow moved.

When Jason arrived at the grocery store, he noticed a small note hanging on the door.

"We're closed, for our annual holiday." Jason sighed. This was the only regular grocery store in town. Where was he going to buy some normal food now.

"There's a store across that ally.." a voice said. But so many people were walking around Jason, that he couldn't hear who said it. Jason crossed the street and entered the ally. It was a dark and narrow street. Surprisingly enough it had lots of twists and turns. "This sure is one hell of an ally.." Jason said to himself. Then he followed the ally, as it took a turn to the right, and Jason found himself at a blind ally. The only way was back. Jason was about to turn around as he noticed the shadow before him.

"Hello Jason…" The shadow whispered. Jason froze, he recognized that voice..

"Adrian.." Jason stuttered.

"Ooh, so you do remember me then.." The shadow said, as it began to take human form again.

"How could I ever forget you?" Jason said with despise.

Adrian who now had taken on it's own form again, slowly moved closer. "Oh, Jason. I grew in power.. this time it will end differently.. it will end with my victory to be exact!" Adrian said, as he started to laugh maniacally.

Jason knew that he would have to put on a fight so he stroke a pose and yelled out. "JASON HARMONIX!" The light radiating from within Jason, blinded Adrian. By the time that Adrian could see again, Jason had transformed. "So it appears that you too has picked up a new trick then.." Adrian whispered. "SHADOW FORCE!" The spell nearly missed Jason, who jumped up, and flew high into the sky. Adrian boosted himself and followed. Firing a few more spells towards Jason, who managed to avoid all of them with ease. "Is that all you got, Adrian?" Jason screamed towards Adrian.

"I'm just getting started.." Adrian whispered, he was getting impatient. "Stand still so that I can finish you!" He fired another spell and Jason avoided it again. "Woopsie!" He sang, teasing the angered Adrian.

"I don't know about you Adrian, but I'm bored, so I'm finishing it now!" Jason yelled out, he fired a beam of pure white, divine energy towards Adrian, who responded by firing a beam of pure darkness. The two beams collided. Jason could feel that Adrian's powers did grow. Meaning that Adrian was just toying with Jason before. The dark beam, pushed closer as Jason started to became fatigue. "I.. will… not… lose…" Jason stuttered as he pushed on. Channelling more of his magic into the beam. The Darkness was pushed back a little again, as the white energy closed in on Adrian. The power was so intense that small energy orbs shot out of the collision. Exploding when they hit something.

"I'm causing too much damage.. I have to flee, or Magix will be ruined." Jason thought.

He pulled one hand back, halving the power of his energy beam, enabling the dark beam to come closer again. With his free hand, Jason started to draw a teleport sign in mid air. Adrian was so busy, focusing his magic that he never noticed. Jason managed to teleport away.

The dark beam that Adrian fired, shot across the sky, hitting the roof of the mall, scattering it into thousands of pieces.

"NOOOO!" Adrian screamed out as he realised that Jason managed to escape.

Jason materialised in the living room. "Jason? why are you transformed? What happened?" Liz ran towards him.

"I got attacked by Adrian, he grew powerful. I almost lost.. I barely managed to escape.."

Liz her eyes filled up with fear. "We have to get Sirenix then! And fast!"


	47. Infected

**Chapter 47: Infected**

Fighting Adrian, reminded Jason about the terror that he, his sister and mother were plotting. He totally forgot about it, during the past week. So much had happened, he became king, got engaged, started the Sirenix quest. Sure the battle with Eris reminded him of her existence, but the past few month's they only heard about Eris, as it stayed awfully quiet around Adrian.

It worried Jason, that Adrian's powers had grown so strong, in such little time.

"Jason.. I don't want you to take any more trips to the City, the risk is way too high.." Toby said, he was deeply concerned for Jason's safety. Before Jason could respond, Toby continued. "Adrian grew in power, he's hunting you! He cannot hurt you here, so I want you to stay.."

Jason knew that Toby meant well, but he couldn't help but to get angry. "You weren't this protective when I fought Eris.." Jason snarled at him. "I refuse to stay here, like a helpless fool, just because you are a scared baboon!" That comment hit Toby rather hard. Jason could see the hurt that he had caused in Toby's eyes. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I shouldn't have said that.." Jason whispered, he got up from the sofa, and went towards the balcony. Jason looked over the Alfean grounds. Toby had followed him, he threw an arm around Jason's shoulder. "I know that you refuse to sit here, and do nothing.. But I don't want to lose you.." Toby whispered as he lay his head on Jason's shoulder.

"I know.." Jason whispered back. "I know.." Toby lifted his head up.

"Our first fight.." He whispered. Jason looked at him and began to laugh.

"Your right, this is our first fight.. and we're together for a year and 6 months.."

Toby poked Jason. "I thought that it would never come.."

"So did I.." Jason poked Toby back.

"Mother?!" Adrian yelled out, he was standing at Graynor next to the statue that contained Asmodan.

"Your mother is not here…" The voice of Asmodan sounded from within the statue.

"I need her.. I fought Jason. We finally are evenly matched." Adrian said with a vile smile.

"Excellent, the time is coming.. I shall be freed soon.." Adrian kneeled before the statue.

"Lord Asmodan, I think that I know how to free you.." Adrian whispered.

"Tell me of this.. plan."

"The same that we did to Jarred.. Only stronger.."

"You don't have the power for that!" Asmodan snarled.

"No, your right. I don't have that kind of power, but you do my lord. Lend me your power..  
>And I will carry out the deed for you.." Adrian said, keeping eye contact with the floor, so that he couldn't disrespect his Master in any way.<p>

"So shall it be done!" Asmodan yelled from within the statue. Shadows fired shot towards Adrian, from within the statue. He could feel Asmodan his power course through his veins..

"I will not disappoint you, my lord.."

"Go and infect Jason with the darkness, it will take some time.. but his hearth will surely be corrupted by the darkness.."

Jason and Toby walked back in. "I will make dinner.." Toby said.

"Okay!" Jason replied, he grabbed his book of charms and tried to study. Then he felt a weird sensation, it was like something bad was about to happen. He lifted his head, from within his book, and looked towards the window just in time to see the shadow ball blast the wall apart.

Jason was thrown against the wall by the force. "Jason!" Toby ran into the living room, another shadow ball was thrown inside, hitting Toby knocking him out. Jason was barely conscious. "Hello Jason.." Adrian floated in. "You try so hard, to prevent us from freeing Asmodan, but I will tell you a secret.. you're the one that's going to free him!" Adrian whispered, on a dark tone. Jason tried to say something, but he felt to weak.

Adrian floated closer. "The darkness shall corrupt your heart!" Adrian lifted his hand, and touched Jason's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Jason lost consciousness, as the shadows invaded him. "The deed is done, my lord.." Adrian whispered.

The door of the apartment blasted out of his frame, Jarred and Karra flew in.

"Adrian!" Jarred yelled, preparing a spell.

"Time to leave!" Adrian laughed at them. With that being said, he melted away in shadows and disappeared.

"Damn.. I cant sense his presence anymore!" Kara sighed.

"Quickly! You get Toby to the infirmary, I will take Jason there!" Jarred yelled, as he lifted Jason from the floor. Karra nodded and picked up Toby.


	48. Asmodan's release

**Chapter 48: Asmodan's release**

Jason woke up in the infirmary, Toby was laying in the bed next to him.

"How do you feel?" Jarred asked, he moved closer to the bed.

"What happened?" Jason asked Jarred, rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember Adrian bashing through the wall, I remember smacking against the wall and then nothing.." Jason whispered.

"Then Kara and I burst in and Adrian fled." Jarred said.

"You saved me again.. thank you.." Jason whispered. The nurse came to check on Jason, ten minutes later Jason was able to leave the infirmary. "I'll go with you, Kara can stay with Toby." Jarred said as they went to see the damage to the apartment.

Jason walked in and saw the damage. Destruction really was the word for this.

"Yikes.. it's worse then I remember.." Jason whispered.

"I can fix this for you.." Jarred started to mumble some words, and energy waves floated through the entire apartment, repairing everything. The broken wall fixed itself, the glass returned to the windows, everything was getting fixed.

"Thank you, again.." Jason whispered. Suddenly hate overflowed his hearth. "Now get out!" He yelled at Jarred, who didn't understand what was going on. "What?" he sighed.

"GET THE F*CK OUT!" Jason repeated. "LEAVE!" As Jarred left the apartment, Jason had these crazy thoughts. He felt like stabbing Jarred, or blasting him into pieces.

"Don't think that!" He said to himself as he realised his thoughts were bad.

The next day Toby left the infirmary, and life returned to it's somewhat normal rate. Everything was the same, except one minor detail. Liz and Jason took all classes, Toby taught his classes, but Jason had a lot of bad thoughts. Then one evening when Jarred came over, Jason, Jarred, Toby, Liz and Kara were watching some television. Jason was eating some chips, while laying in Toby's arms. Everything was okay, at least until Toby took one of Jason's chips.

"HEY! Get your own! Those are mine! I swear if you steal one chip, one more time I will f*cking stab the sh*t out of you!" Jason yelled in frustration.

Toby wasn't sure about what just happened. Everyone just sat there and stared at Jason, who got even more irritated by the staring. "MY GOD! Don't you people have anything better to do, then to stare at me all day!? GET A LIFE!" Jason got up, and threw the chips on the floor. "You want some chips? Here have them!" He stormed to his bedroom door. He opened it and walked in, then he turned around and as he grabbed his door knob he yelled.

"Why do I even keep up with the likes of you?! Your such losers!" Jason slammed the door shut. He walked towards his bed, as a headache struck him. His eyes burning with shadows, it felt like something was stabbing in his hearth. It hurt so much. Jason screamed out in pain, as he collapsed onto the floor. A shadow aura engulfed him.

Toby, Jarred, Kara and Liz smashed open the door, and ran in to find the collapsed Jason.

"What the.." Jarred said as he spotted the shadowy aura.

"What's that?" Toby asked. "What's going on with Jason?"

"I think that Adrian did the same thing to Jason, that he did to me.." Jarred whispered in panic.

"Jarred.." Toby was panicking. "What did Adrian do to him?"

"It's the shadow virus, it's a spell that infuses your hearth with darkness.. it then slowly corrupts you, so that you become evil.. Judging by the fact that the aura is visible, they used a lot of power.." Jarred whispered. "It's a stronger variation then the one they used on me.."

"Please tell me that we can fix this.." Liz yelled out, as she tried to calm Toby.

"We can't.. Only Jason can.. We can aid him though!" Jarred said.

"What do we do?" Toby asked.

"You can't do anything.." Kara said.

"But we do.." Jarred continued. "the magic that's released when you achieve a new power, has a healing effect… long story short, we get the last two gems, and Jason's darkness can be breached a little, allowing him to break free from the curse.." Jarred whispered, looking at Jason in concern.

"Ugh!" Jason sighed, he opened his eye and got up on his feet. "Your all so annoying! I'm out of here!" with that Jason melted away into nothingness.

"Jason, wait!" Toby yelled, but it was too late, Jason had left.

Jason found himself in front of a weird looking statue, in the middle of a dark forest.

"Hello Jason.." Adrian said, as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Adrian.." Jason smiled. "I was looking for you.."

"I know you have.." Adrian smiled.

"Why am I here?" Jason asked in curiosity.

"This is the place that can set you free.. free from those irritating fools, free from rules…"

"How?" Jason whispered. He liked to sound of what Adrian was saying. "What do I do?"

"All that you have to do, is rest your hands on the statue en invoke the spark of the goddess, the rest shall take care of itself.." Adrian whispered.

Jason turned towards the statue, and did what Adrian told him to do. He rested his hands on the statue, closed his eyes, and invoked his divine magic. He felt it surge through him, into the statue.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a vile laugh sounded from within the statue as shadows arose from it.

Jason started to laugh as well.

The shadows took form as a cloaked man. "Finally.. I'm free.." The man whispered.

Jason and Adrian kneeled before the man.

"Master Asmodan, welcome back .." Adrian whispered.

"Welcome Master.." Jason whispered after Adrian.

Jason looked up at Asmodan. "Darkness has taken you and the spark, you will use it under my command! And we shall rule everything.." Asmodan whispered.

"Yes, Master!" Jason replied, his eyes filled with darkness.


	49. Dark Jason Part One

**Chapter 49: Dark Jason part 1**

Back at Alfea Liz, Toby, Jarred and Kara informed Faragonda about what happened.

"Jason is corrupted by darkness Miss Faragonda, There was nothing that we could have done.." Jarred said.

Faragonda looked at them in despair. "This is bad.. Liz you help Jarred and Kara to collect the last two gems.. Toby, I'm afraid that you will have to wait.. Get Sirenix, it might help Jason regain control.." Faragonda looked through her window into the dark night. "I hope he didn't release the seal.." She whispered.

Asmodan stood before Jason. "Jason, I have a special Mission for you.."

"What is it, Master?" Jason whispered, kneeling before his new master.

"I need you to attack the sorcerer academy, destroy it and the new headmaster.. That academy belongs to my bloodline.."

"Yes, Master!" Jason whispered. Asmodan turned towards Adrian, and Eris (who arrived a few minutes ago. "You two go with him, and have some fun!" Asmodan laughed.

Eris and Adrian nodded. They teleported themselves and Jason to the entrance of the academy. They stood before the gate. Jason didn't transform, a dark aura surrounded him, allowing him to fly. The three of them flew up, and blasted the gate to smithereens.

The schools defence mechanisms activated and formed a barrier around the castle.

"Jason, take care of it!" Eris commanded him. "This is so much fun, having that idiot as our minion.." She whispered to Adrian. Adrian nodded, "You know it.." He whispered back.

Jason flew towards the barrier, and reached out his left hand towards it. His hand touched it, and a dark pulse slowly began to crack the barrier, until it scattered into thousands and thousands of piece, before it vanished completely.

"Jason, Time to use your precious spark.. see that eastern tower over there.. make sure nothing remains.." Eris yelled at Jason.

Jason began to laugh maniacally, as he invoked the spark of the goddess. Then he fired an orb of divine energy, which hit the tower and made it implode. Nothing remained of the tower. It was reduced to mere nothingness.

"Jason, why don't you do that to that western tower over there as well?" Adrian laughed.

Jason fired another orb of divine energy and reduced the other tower to nothingness as well.

Then a light shone next to Jason, and his Sirenix box and a new gem appeared, the gem connected to the box, and the Sirenix box faded away again.

"What's that?" Eris asked Adrian.

"I don't know.. whatever it was, it felt like good magic.." Adrian responded.

"Jason, what was that? tell me!" Eris yelled.

"My Sirenix Box, when the last gem connects I will be able to summon Sirenix!" He laughed, "and I will be even more powerful!"

Five sorcerers flew up to attack the intruders. They fired spells towards Eris, Adrian and Jason.

"Jason, take care of it, will you?" Eris sighed.

Jason charged a black hole, sucking in the spells of the sorcerers. The black hole turned into a shadow orb, which Jason fired towards the middle sorcerer, the explosion took out all five of them.

"Eris, Adrian, Jason Return to me!" The voice of Asmodan echoed through their heads.

"Yes master" the three of them responded at the same time.


	50. Dark Jason Part Two

_**Chapter 50: Dark Jason part two**_

The door of the apartment opened with a smack as Jarred stormed in, Liz startled and looked at him. "Quickly! Turn on the Television!" Jarred yelled. Liz ran to the television, without asking why and turned it on. There was an emergency broadcast on. A reporter was standing before what was supposed to be the sorcerer academy.

"We are standing here in front of the sorcerer academy, as you can see it has been totally destroyed.." The reporter said into the camera. "According to witnesses the ones responsible were the same one's responsible for the Alfea attack last year, The witch named Eris and the sorcerer named Adrian. A third person, however, was involved in the attack as well.. Nobody died, but a lot of people did get severely injured."

The television displayed footage that was filmed by a few sorcerers through a window. The footage clearly showed Eris and Adrian, a third figure was floating next to them.

"Zoom in!" Jarred commanded Liz. Liz zoomed in on the third person.

"Oh my god.." She whispered. "That's.."

"Jason.." Jarred finished her sentence. "Eris and Adrian have him under their command, Liz we have to get the last gem, before it's too late.." Liz nodded, her eyes were filled with panic and fear.

Meanwhile on Graynor, Eris, Adrian and Jason were kneeling before Asmodan.

"You called us, Master.." Eris whispered.

"Yes, I have another mission for you.." Asmodan said. "Your mother, Corona, has been taken captive by the fairy academy on Domino.. I need the three of you to go free her, and destroy the school."

"Yes, master.." Adrian whispered. Asmodan engulfed the three of them in shadows. " I will teleport you there.. Do not fail me!" He said on a threatening way.

Jason found himself standing in the middle of a deserted courtyard.

"All that bleu and pink.. it hurts my eyes!" Adrian snarled.

"Let's get to work then.." Eris laughed. "Jason, get to it!"

Jason laughed, on a rather vile way. He fired a shadow spell towards the grand wooden door. It scattered completely on impact. He could hear girls screaming from inside the building. A few of them ran outside to face their attackers. There was a total of nine girls, that were foolish enough to face them. They transformed. Seven of them had earned Enchantix already, one of them was a Believix fairy and the other was just a Charmix level one fairy.

Jason lifted his hand up, hurling a shadow wave towards the girls. Knocking three Enchantix fairies out. "So weak.." Jason laughed. The Believix fairy threw her most powerful spell at Jason. Jason bounced the spell right back at the girls, knocking the other four Enchantix fairies out. "Way to easy, I was hoping for a challenge.." Jason teased them.

"Jason! You keep fighting, we are going to free mother!" Eris commanded as she and her brother ran into the building.

Only the Believix fairy, and the charmix fairy remained.

The charmix fairy charged towards Jason. Her hair was pink, and her clothes looked like they had scales.

"Paige! No!" The Believix one screamed.

"Draconic Furry!" Paige fired a burst of dragon energy at Jason. He tried to bounce it back, but instead the energy knocked him against the wall, throwing him on his knees.

"That's more like it!" Jason whispered as he got back on his feet.

With one move, he threw the Believix fairy against a wall knocking her out, so that only he and Paige remained.

Jason tried to blast her with an energy beam, Paige however, responded with a beam of pure dragon energy. "DRACONIC STREAM!" she screamed out. Jason had a difficult time, when the two beams hit. He really had to give it all he got, to prevent losing.

Paige opened her mouth as if she was going to scream, but instead of screaming an immense roar came out of it. It was extremely loud, as if a dragon was attacking. The roar touched the darkness in Jason's heart, trembling it. Jason's dark aura disappeared for a split second, then it came back.

"Your.. corrupted?!" Paige stuttered out, in surprise. "In that case I cant hurt you, I promise that I will free you from this curse!" She said on a soft and kind tone.

"Draconic Sleep!" with her free hand she hurled a small wave of energy at Jason, who feel fell unconscious on impact. Paige flew over towards him, kneeling next to him.

"I will take you to Alfea.." she whispered. "If you are, who I think you are, they might be able to help us there.." A purple energy surrounded them, and they faded away.

Eris, Adrian and Corona ran out, seeing Jason and Paige fade.

"NOOOO!" Eris screamed, destroying another wall out of anger.

"I'm not telling lord Asmodan.." Adrian sighed.

"Don't worry, I will tell him.." Corona whispered. "He's calmer towards me.."


	51. Draconic state

**Chapter 51: Draconic state**

Paige and the unconscious Jason appeared in the courtyard of Alfea. There was a large vortex of dragon energy, swirling around them. Faragonda came running out.

"Who are you! why are you here?" Faragonda asked Paige, her voice shaking in fear. Her eyes went to the unconscious Jason, who Paige was still holding. "Jason?" She stuttered. "What happened?"

"My name is Paige, I come from the fairy academy on Domino. Half an hour ago we were attacked by Eris, Adrian and Jason. I managed to knock Jason out, I thought that I recognized him.." Paige whispered. "He's infected.. I can sense the darkness corrupting his heart."

"We know.." Faragonda replied in sorrow. "His friends are working on achieving Sirenix as we speak. Jarred, Kara and Liz are getting the last gem at this very moment. The gathering of the five gems, will create an energy rift enabling Jason to break free."

"That won't work.. the darkness is too great.." Paige whispered. "But I can ensure the chance of success.. I can knock Jason into a sort of coma state, called the DraconicState.."

Faragonda moved closer. "The DraconicState.." she repeated. "Yes, your right.. that should work.. does this mean that you have the power of dragons?" Paige nodded at Faragonda's question. "That's a rare power indeed. Do you think that you can put Jason in the draconic state?" Once again Paige nodded. "It will be dangerous though.." Paige whispered. "He will have to emerge victorious over the darkness housing in his veins and heart.. But if he manages long enough, for his friends to get the last gem.. he might just have a chance.." Paige looked up at Faragonda.

"Paige, please do it. It's our only chance." Faragonda asked of her. Paige nodded once again. She closed her eyes, one hand resting on Jason's forehead. Paige started murmuring a few words in Latin. Dragon energy swirled around Jason and Paige. A beam of the energy shot up into the sky, and became the image of an ancient dragon. The dragon rushed back down, hitting Jason right in the heart. His eyes shot open, and closed again.

"Its up to you now Jason, good luck.." Paige whispered.

"Let's get him inside.." Faragonda said, as she helped Paige getting up.

Jason found himself in utter and complete darkness. His head was clear again, the shadow that haunted his mind had left him. Jason still felt it's presence though. He could feel the shadow all around him.

A string of dark cloth shot towards Jason, out of nowhere. Restraining his right arm.

"No, get of off me!" Jason screamed in panic. Another string shot up, restraining his other arm. "Let go off me! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let gooooooooo!"

"You cant escape the darkness Jason.. it's a part of you now!" A dark voice crackled all around Jason.

"You will never be a part of me!" Jason yelled in reply. "NEVER!"

Jason focussed on his power, and the cloth burned away. Jason began to run, it didn't care in what direction. As long as it took him away from the voice, from the darkness.

"Jaaason…" The voice echoed. "Jaaaasoooon…." The voice now sounded from behind him. Jason turned around in a reflex firing a blast of energy, the darkness engulfed it.

"You cannot escape, no matter how desperately that you try. Your running in vein Jason. Just give in, it will be so much easier." The voice laughed at him.

"I.. will.. never.. give.. in!" Jason yelled, he started to run again.

He could hear the vile laughter all around. It was driving him nuts. Jason ran and ran, for what felt like an eternity. "We're coming for you, Jason!" The voice tormented him. Then suddenly the floor beneath Jason his feet, seemed to be made of thin air, as he fell straight through. Jason fell into a vortex of shadows, until finally with a big smack he landed on a deep black crystal floor.

"Auwtch" Jason whispered as he crawled up from the floor. His eyes observed the area he was in. "This place.. it looks familiar.." Jason said. And it did look familiar, he found himself in a representation of Kallella castle. Only this representation was made from deep black crystal, instead of Joyful pastel blue crystal. The air also was thickened by a dark purple smog. "At least the voice stopped.." Jason thought to himself. He walked through the dark corridors of the castle. Then when he finally reached the great hall, the shadow's voice returned.

"Jason.. you honestly didn't think that you could escape now did you?" The voice seemed to come from within the air itself. It gave Jason a weird sensation, as a wave of cold went over his spine.  
>"You can never escape the darkness, it flocks to you always. There is no possible way out, Jason. Only death. Death will take you!" the voice kept tormenting Jason, who fell onto his knees.<br>Hands in his hair, trying to hold on to his sanity. Then the shadow took form before him.  
>It formed a head, a torso and limbs even. The shadows around it started to fade into a human form, until it took the shape of Jason. The only difference was in the eyes, his eyes were glowing red.<br>"Jason, Come to die! I shall cast the light out of your soul, and darkness will claim your power! Cleansing the world from all light and life. Now that you died in vain!"  
>The shadow Jason summoned a black sword in his right hand, as he slowly walked towards Jason, who was still sitting on his knees.<p>

The shadow Jason, lifted the sword and prepared to strike. Then suddenly a light shone between the two Jasons, and the Sirenix box appeared. Only this time, it was complete as all five gems were shining in their brilliant blaze. The sight of the light awakened something inside Jason, some sort of willpower. The box faded away again leaving Jason with shadow Jason. The shadow version began to laugh insanely. "Pathetic! That was the light of hope? Now die!" The shadow Jason swung the sword. Jason (the regular, good one) rolled aside, evading being sliced in half. "Still resisting, makes it more fun.." the shadow version whispered.

"You are the one that will perish!" Jason yelled out, suddenly he was filled with self-confidence again. "DIVINE WRATH!" Jason blasted the shadow version, blowing it to smithereens. "Tell Asmodan that I send my regards!" Jason whispered as the last bits of his shadow self disappeared. The room around him began to fade into a pure whiteness.

Jason opened his eyes, and found himself in his own bedroom, in his apartment. Next to him were Toby and the fairy that he fought at the Domino academy.

"Jason your back to normal! Thank god!" Toby cried out, launching a hug attack on Jason.


	52. The source of Sirenix

**Chapter 52: The source of Sirenix**

News about Jason's "dark moment" spread like fire, all over Magix people were talking about it. Most of them were glad, that he was ok now. Some of them held him responsible, but Faragonda went to the city hall, to explain the entire situation. Eris and Adrian were the ones who took the blame. When Jason told Faragonda about the return of Asmodan, she decided to keep it quiet. "We cant use panic" She told Jason. "So we have to keep it secret." Two days had passed since Jason returned to his normal state of mind. The Sirenix quest was nearly complete, all that remained was getting the power. He was thinking about what it would take.

Jason and Liz were sitting in the kitchen, discussing the matter.

"Maybe we will just get it.." Liz speculated. "Just like that.. POOF!". Jason looked at her with a look on his face that just screamed. "What the frick?!"

"Liz, that sure would be nice. But I don't think that it will happen like that.." Jason replied, lifting up his right eyebrow. "What did Jarred say when you got the last gem?" He asked her.

"Nothing really.. He was just happy, because you would get better.." Liz sighed. "I really don't know what to do!" She dropped her head on the table.

"We always could ask Daphne.." Jason said, thinking out loud. "She is the nymph of Sirenix after all.." Liz her head shot up.

"Your right! Let's go!" She almost screamed out, getting up running towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jason ran after her. They didn't speak as they ran through the halls of Alfea.

As they ran up a staircase Jason finally broke the silence. "Wait, what if she's teaching history of magic at the moment?" He panted as he tried to keep up with Liz.

"Then we will wait there!" She replied. "Hurry! We're almost there!"

When they arrived at Daphne's office, Liz didn't hesitate at all, she just pushed the door open and ran straight in. Daphne was sitting at her desk, and looked up from her papers.

Jason entered the office. "I'm sorry.." He panted, hands on his knees. "It's urgent.."

"What is it?" Daphne asked them.

"We have all five gems.." Liz panted leaning on the desk. "What do we do know?"

Daphne got up from her chair. "Now we call Kara and Jarred… and we're going on a trip to lakeRoccaluce.."

"The lake? Why do we have to go there?" Jason asked.

"At the bottom of the lake, there is a cave. That's the cave in which I resided before I taught here at Alfea. As nymph of Sirenix I spent most of my time there. It houses the source of Sirenix. That's where were going.." Daphne replied as she walked towards the door.

Daphne grabbed her phone and texted Jarred.

"Jarred, meet Jason, Liz and I at the water well on the Alfean courtyard ASAP. We are going after Sirenix! Bring Kara"

Daphne lead Liz and Jason to the water well and there they waited for Jarred and Kara to arrive. It didn't take too long, before a ray of green light rained down from the heavens and Jarred and Kara appeared.

"We're going to the source of Sirenix at the bottom of the lake.." Daphne said. "We'll fly there!" Jason, Liz, Kara and Jarred nodded.

Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara transformed as Daphne transformed into her Sirenix. Then they took off into the sky. When they were flying over LakeRoccaluce Daphne lowered her altitude, the rest followed her. She didn't slow down as she neared the water surface. Jason braced himself, suppressing his fears. "Be brave Jason, you can do this!" He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the water splash as Daphne broke through the surface. Then less then a second later he felt the water around him. Jason opened his eyes, but the panic didn't come, instead it just faded away. They flew or swam to the bottom of the lake. Jason had no idea what to call it, he was swimming but it felt more like flying. As they reached the lake bedding Daphne swam towards a cave. "That's the place!" She said. Jason nodded, for the first time in his life, he was surrounded by water and he felt good, he was in complete harmony with the water around him. And it felt awesome. He even enjoyed the feeling. They entered the cave, there were blue crystals shining in the walls. Lighting the cave. Nobody said a thing. They just kept going and enjoyed the water and the view. They entered a larger chamber in the cave. There was a altar of shells standing in the middle of the room.

Daphne turned towards the group. "This is the place.. Summon your Sirenix boxes and the guardians inside. They will open the way to the infinite ocean, you will have to enter the portal and there you will be granted the power of Sirenix."

Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara lifted up there right hand, in perfect synchronisation and there Sirenix boxes appeared and opened. Their guardians came out.

"Congratulations.. we will now open the gate to the infinite ocean." The four guardians swam to the altar and joined hands. A powerful energy began to emit from the guardians and the altars. Then a being appeared, she looked like a guardian of Sirenix, only bigger.

"I am Omnia, the supreme guardian of Sirenix. You are now being granted the power." Omnia waved her hand above the altar, and a portal opened. "Enter now.." She whispered.

Daphne nodded, encouraging Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara to enter.

The four of them went through. All four of them felt as if they were falling between worlds, as they were transported to the infinite ocean. Jason didn't see anyone around him. Then the energy from before appeared around him and he could feel the change in his heart. His outfit changed, and so did his wings. Then out of nowhere he was in crystal clear waters, next to Liz, Jarred and Kara. All of them had in Sirenix form.

"We did it, Jason.." Jarred laughed.

"Yeah, we did.." Jason replied. Poking his friend.

"This is awesome!" Liz screamed out, as she flew up "Let's see how fast I can go!" she charged up, her speed was incredible.

Jason charged after her. When he caught up with her he laughed. "This sure feels amazing!"

Jason, Liz, Kara and Jarred stayed in the infinite ocean, and tested their new powers on a rather playful way.


	53. A letter from the council

**Chapter 53: A letter from the council**

After testing their new sirenix power, Jason and Liz returned to their apartment from within the infinite ocean. Jarred and Kara returned to their home in the sky kingdom. Upon appearing in their apartment, Jason immediately ran up to Toby, who was waiting for them. Jason and Liz were still in sirenix form, Toby's mouth fell open as he noticed it.

"You earned your sirenix!" He yelled out, with a huge smile on his face. Jason nodded.

"It was awesome.." Liz claimed, waving hello to Toby. Jason hugged Toby.

"It was more awesome then the word can explain!" He sighed. "I'm tired tough.." Toby smiled at Jason.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Toby said. "Sirenix is an ancient power, not many fairies achieve it these days! This truly separates you from the regular fairies.."

"Well, we never were ordinary fairies Toby, we fought and won a huge battle before we even had enchantix" Liz sighed.

"True!" Jason almost yelled, pointing his hand up towards the sealing.

"I'm going to thank Daphne, see you later guys!" Liz DE-transformed and left the apartment.

"How was your day?" Jason asked Toby as he as well DE-transformed.

"It was alright, a first years earned her Charmix level 2 during my class. Of course those sixteen year old teenage girls started making a drama out of it again..3 Toby sighed as he took a seat on the sofa. "Tell me about it.." Jason replied. "When I was 16 there was this girl in my class, Hannah, she looked like a f*cking Barbie doll, and acted like one as well. There was this one time that she made a drama just because I was breathing her air.. I mean come on! Really!" Jason laughed as he went to sit next to Toby. Toby started laughing. "Then what happened?" he asked.

Jason laughed even harder. "I moved closer and exhaled all over her face, quoting the ninth doctor 'I give you air from my lungs!'" Jason and Toby laughed, and laughed until it hurt.

"It's funny.." Jason said. "When I was sixteen, I just believed in magic and now I'm almost twenty and look at me now.. I used to be such a naive nerd and now.." Toby grabbed Jason his hands.

"And now Jason, now your the strongest person that I know, you inspire people to fight for what they believe in.. your not the same person anymore.." Toby whispered softly "You are destined for greatness."

Meanwhile in the office of Faragonda. Griffin was summoned.

"What is it, Faragonda?" Miss Griffin asked.

"I received a call from the magic council.." Faragonda explained, Griffin her eyes went wide open in shock. "The council?" She asked . "What do they want with us? It's been years since we heard from them.." Faragonda had a serious look in her eyes. "They called to let me know that they selected a new candidate for the post of guardian of fire magic.." She whispered.

"J-Jason?" Griffin asked, Faragonda replied with a single nod.

"Are they mad?!" Griffin yelled out "He's only nineteen years old at the moment, are they forgetting what happened with the last guardian that was that age? This is pure and unaltered madness!"

"Griffin, please calm down. I feel the same way." Faragonda replied.

"Your not going to inform Jason are you?" Griffin asked.

"No.. I won't.. they said that he will receive a letter.. there is nothing that we can do, you know how the letter seals of the council work.."

"There really isn't anything that we can do then?"

"The only thing that we can do is guide Jason" Faragonda said "Maybe this will be good, maybe this will help us in the war against Asmodan.."

"Asmodan? He's sealed away on Graynor!" Griffin replied in confusion.

"No, I'm afraid that Asmodan has been freed, Jason freed him during the time that he was corrupted"

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?" Griffin yelled out, her voice was filled with anger.

"I didn't tell you to avoid panic, as long as it stays quited, there will be no panic." Faragonda whispered. This comment seemed to help Griffin regain her senses.

"Your right.." She whispered. "Panic would be a great gift for Asmodan.."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but Jason and I agreed to keep it quiet."

Jason and Toby were watching some television on the sofa, when a light appeared on the table.

"What the!?" Jason whispered to himself, looking as the light began to take form. It took the shape of an envelope. When the light faded away, a seal could be seen on the envelope.

"Oh my god.." Toby whispered in shock. "That's the seal of the magic council.."

"Is that bad?" Jason asked, he was getting nervous.

"Depends.." Toby replied. Jason took the envelope and opened it. Within the envelope Jason found a letter. He started to read aloud.

"_Dear mister Jason,_

_It has come to our attention that you recently earned the ancient power of Sirenix._

_You, however have come to our attention last year. When you summoned the spark of the goddess for the first time. Since your holder of this legendary power, we discussed giving you the title: guardian of fire magic. Your powers, however were far to weak back then._

_But the last year you have grown a lot, earning power after power.  
>Charmix, Charmix level 2, enchantix, harmonix and now Sirenix.<em>

_Since sirenix is an ancient power, we decided that it is time for you to join the other guardians in the magic council._

_You will be picked up April the third at alfea college, to discus this matter._

_With best regards,_

_Canson, Master ranked guardian of nature magic."_

Jason and Toby just sat there looking at each other for a while. None of them totally understood what just happened.


	54. A Brand New Jason

Chapter 54: A Brand New Jason Toby and Jason stared at each other in complete silence. Finally Toby spoke. "This means that we can't marry the third of April then.." He whispered, not hiding the disappointment that he so obviously felt. Jason moved closer and took Toby's hands. "We can always get married later, it's not like I'm going to leave you. We are engaged remember! Toby's eyes. "Even, if you say that.." Toby answered "I really want to marry you, Jason!" "And I really want to marry you! I promise that we will, as soon as possible!" Toby smiled faintly. "Your right, and I know that. It just sucks.." "I know" Jason said "It really sucks, but hey!" He poked Toby on his shoulder "I love you!" "Auwtch!" Toby rubbed his shoulder, before quickly adding. "I love you too Jason!" "I know!" Jason yelled out, showing a big grin on his face. Toby looked at the letter from the council. "What are we going to do about that" he asked. "I'll go." Jason replied, "I don't want Jarred to know though.." Jason looked at the ground. "Only you, Liz and Faragonda can know, nobody else. We can always tell them later.." "Your right!" Toby agreed with Jason. Later that night they informed Liz about the letter, at first she was worried, but those worries quickly turned into pure excitement. Jason went to see Faragonda and asked her not to tell Kara or Jarred, she agreed. The next few weeks passed rather quickly, with everyday that passed Jason grew more nervous and Liz seemed to grow more excited. It got so bad, that Jason couldn't stand to stay in the same room as Liz for longer then ten minutes. Then on April the second, the day before Jason and Toby would have gotten married before the letter, came. They told people that the wedding was canceled, for the simple reason that they did not have enough time to prepare it. People seemed to buy it, but Jarred was something else. Jason knew that he was getting suspicious. Jarred came by way to much, almost everyday. Jason, Liz and Toby were eating their lunch at their apartment, when Liz began to nag about the council once again. "My god Jason, you cannot go dressed like that!" she sighed. "You and I, Royal Castle of Solaria, this afternoon!" She cried out. Jason dropped his fork in confusion. "Solaria?" he asked. "We're going to the castle of Solaria?" Liz nodded. "I have made an appointment with Queen Stella! Finish your lunch, we leave in five!" She left the table and began to gather her stuff, throwing it all in her purse. Jason was amazed by the amount of stuff that seemed to fit in her purse, but then again Liz once told him that it was bigger on the inside. Jason quickly finished the rest of his burger, and kissed Toby goodbye. "See you tonight, sweetie!" Toby said as Jason and Liz disappeared into a bright portal. "Jason!" Stella yelled out as they appeared before her. Jason and Liz found themselves in the castles courtyard, it was filled with beautiful flowers. Stella ran up to them, giving both a hug. "I haven't seen you since your coronation, silly! Thank god that the wedding is canceled, that way I have more time to design your suit! I heard that you need a new outfit!" Stella rattled as she lead Jason and Liz to her designing room. "... I have just the thing for you!" Jason and Liz entered the room after Stella. It was filled with rows and rows of mannequins wearing the most gracious, colorful and beautiful clothes for ,men and women, That Jason had ever seen in his life. Stella lead them to the center of the room. "The outfit that I have in store for you, is inspired by one of the most powerful villains that I have ever encountered, named VALTOR!" Stella said, mysteriously. Jason raised his eyebrows. "But I'm not evil.." he claimed. "I know that, I took all evil from the design, now it just looks fabulous! TADA!" Stella yelled as a mannequin appeared, it was wearing black boots, a deep blue pants, a blue-green shirt and a long red coat. Normally Jason did not care about clothes and fashion, but seeing these clothes awakened something inside. His eyes were filled with joy, just like a five year old when he's given a Popsicle. "Well?" Stella asked excited. "Do you like it?" Jason's face turned from the mannequin towards Stella. "Do I like it?" He repeated. "I love it!" he yelled out. "This really looks amazing, thank you Stella!" Stella started to jump up, and clap her hands. "JAAAJ!" she squeaked. She waved her hands at Jason, replacing his old clothes with the new outfit. "Thanks Stella!" He repeated. "No problemo!" She replied, smiling like never before. Her smile was as radiating as the sun. Liz touched Jason his sleeves, to feel the fabric. "Amazing!" She stuttered "You look amazing!" "Amazing?" Stella cried out "He looks more than amazing, he looks mature!" That comment pleased Jason, he hated the fact that he looked like a sixteen year old, he was nearly twenty and people always thought that he was around sixteen. And now with his new clothes he finally looked his age, he looked around twenty now. Jason and Liz thanked Stella for a thousand times, and returned to Alfea. Toby liked Jason's new look.. a lot! He wouldn't shut up about it. 


	55. The Magic Counsel

Chapter 55: The Magic Counsel The third of April was a weird day for Jason and Toby, they were supposed to get married today, but Jason had to go see the magic counsel the next day. So they decided that it would be better to move the wedding. Jason didn't say much, he was bloody nervous. Liz tried to calm him down, when Jarred and Kara dropped by. "Hey Jason, Hey Liz!" Jarred greeted them. Jason and Liz greeted him and Kara. "How are things going here?" Jarred asked, on a much implying tone. "well.. euh.." Jason started, he knew that Jarred would get even more suspicious, if Jason didn't tell him, that he would be gone for a while. "I'm going on a trip!" Jason got himself to say, he didn't like lying to his friend. "A trip?" Jarred raised his eyebrows. "Where?" "I-I'm going t-to... t-to.." Jason stuttered. "He's going to earth! Visiting his parents, it's been such a long time since he has seen them! Isn't that right Jason?" Liz almost screamed out, saving Jason. "Y-yes! Earth, my parents!" Jason repeated. Jarred and Kara both grew even more suspicious, Jason could see it in their eyes. "Your not going to earth! You know that just as well as I do!" Jarred replied, on a rather cool way, as he crossed his arms. Jason tried to say something, but he was too nervous, all that came out were a few loose letters. "Where are you going Jason? What are you up to?" Jarred asked him. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" Jason replied, looking at the ceiling. "Yes, you do! You suck at lying. Your not planning on taking Asmodan and his gang on all by yourself now are you?" Jarred asked, in deep concern. "What?!" Jason replied "No! I'm not crazy Jarred!" Jason snarled. How could Jarred think that he was that stupid. "Then what are you up to?" Jarred asked. "Jarred, I promise that I will tell you, but not now.." Jason whispered. "I promise.." "Are you in trouble?" Kara asked. "No, I just have to go somewhere.." Jason sighed. "Okay.. okay.." Jarred said "Call me when your back then!" "sure!" Jason laughed. "When are you going to be back?" Kara asked Jason. "I don't really know yet.. hey are you staying for dinner?" Kara, Jarred, Liz, Jason and Toby ate dinner together that night. The next morning came way to fast for Jason. He barely managed to pack his bags on time, and walk over to the glass gate. His transportation already was awaiting him. A big airship hovered before the gate. A guard stood next to the entrance. "Jason?" He asked. "Y-yes!" Jason nodded. "Can you prove that? Show me the letter!" The guard ordered him in a rather firm way, which only made Jason even more nervous. He quickly took the letter out of his backpack, his hands shaking. The guard took his time to inspect the letter, and pushed it back in Jason's hands. "Okay, have a nice trip mister.." The guard opened the door, and Jason entered the ship. Upon entry Jason found himself in a room, with butlers standing against the walls. A rather old man, dressed in a white cloak, slowly walked up to Jason. "Aah, you must be Jason!" The man said. Jason, too nervous to speak, nodded. "My name is Gabriel, I am the grand master of the entire counsel, It pleases me to meet you!" Gabriel said, as he shook Jason's hand. Jason just stood there, he tried to answer, but nerves didn't let him. "Are you nervous?" Gabriel asked. Once again Jason nodded. "Don't be!" Gabriel said. "You have absolutely no reason to be nervous. The flight towards the counsel headquarters will take a few hours, why don't you get comfortable?" Gabriel lead Jason to a sofa, both took seats. Jason went to sit across Gabriel. "I'm gonna be honest with you Jason." Gabriel said. "I want you to become a guardian, and rather fast! I offer you growing chances, who knows maybe you will rank will rank all the way up and become a master guardian of magic." Jason finally was able to speak again, as his nerves slowly drifted away. "What about Eris, Adrian and Corona?" He asked. "When your a guardian, you can access all privileges of the counsel. Long story short, Eris and her brother and bitchy mother want a war, well when your with us, you can give them an all out war. Which we will probably win! Just saying." Jason didn't know what to say, after a short silence Gabriel continued. "There's plenty more off course. You will get access to spells, that normal fairies, sorcerers or witches don't learn, you will be able to extend your powers, maybe even learn some Lost Magic. It's not because people call it lost magic, that's it actually lost.. it's called that way, because only few can learn to master it, and most people forgot about those magics..." The following hours, Jason listened to what Gabriel had to say. He thought it was really interesting. Especially the part about the lost magic, Jason began to think about what kind of magic he would like to learn, he already had fire magic, but new magic would be nice too. "Maybe I can learn water magic, or.. or.. earth magic.." Jason thought to himself. After a few hours, a beeping noise sounded throughout the entire ship, it came from the speakers in the walls. Then a voice began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently making preparations to land, so everyone go sit down. Arrival at the magic counsel ETA 5 minutes." "We're almost there. Exciting isn't it?" Gabriel asked Jason. The thought that they were arriving already, instantly made Jason nervous again, he could feel how his stomach turned in his belly. Gabriel saw the chance within Jason, and began to smile. "I was nervous too you know, all those years ago.." Jason could see through the window that the ship past golden gates, before the ship entered a complex. Jason knew that they were flying through the castle now. The walls were made out of white marble. Jason could see that through the window. Not much later the ship slowed down, and Jason could feel the ship hit the ground. Gabriel got up out of his seat. "We have arrived!" He signed Jason to follow him. The doors of the ship opened and Jason walked out. Before him was a hall way with a few staircases, all leading upwards, the marble walls had blue crystals in them. The sight of it, took Jason's breath away. "This way!" Gabriel said, as he walked the staircase. He took Jason deep within the complex. Then after a few minutes Gabriel stopped before a large door. "Welcome to the magic counsel, Jason!" He swung the doors open and entered the room, Jason followed. He found himself in a very big round room, it looked like a Parliament. Hundreds of people, young and old sitting in their seats. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriel took Jason to a group of young people. There were 3 girls and 2 boys, one seat between the two boys was empty. "That's your seat, these are the other guardians of fire magic. See you around Jason!" With that said, Gabriel left towards his own seat, in the center of the hall. The girls and boys got up, and started to greet Jason. "Hello my name is Alice! Pleased to meet you. I'm twenty-seven years old, I heard that your nineteen. Wow that's very cool!" the first girl said. "The name is Joanne, I am twenty-nine, welcome Jason" Said the second girl. "Hello, Jason right? I am Lucy, I'm twenty-five! I'm sure that we will all be friends." the last girl giggled. Then the two boys came to stand with Jason. The first one had brown hair, it was rather long, it stopped around his waist. "Hello, I am Chris, twenty-three. Normally you have to be twenty-two to become a guardian, lucky you! Pleased to meet you by the way!" Chris shook Jason's hand. The second boy came to stand before Jason. He also had brown hair, but it had a red tint, it was rather long as well, but it stopped halfway his back. His eyes were a deep orange, and took Jason's breath away. "Hello.." I am Arthur, Chris his younger brother, I'm twenty-two. I only became a guardian a small month ago. It's truly magical to meet you, Jason.." Arthur said. "Oh god he's flirting.. Do I have to listen to this?" Chris sighed. "Shut up Chris!" Joanne punched his shoulder. 


	56. Jason's first counsel meeting

Chapter 56: Jason's first counsel meeting "I'm not flirting!" Arthur snarled at his brother Chris. "Sure.." Chris sighed. "If you say so.." "Knock it off you guys.. The meeting is going to start.." Joanne snarled at the two. Chris tried to say something in his defense, but his attempt was intercepted by Joanne. "Shut it! And sit down!" Chris quickly his seat (it had his name on it). Arthur looked at Jason. "Your seat is between us.." he smiled. "And I'm so grateful for that!" Alice sighed. "Now you and your brother cant fight all the time." Jason took his seat, as the rest went to sit on theirs. "Are you nervous?" Arthur asked. "A little, I don't really know what's going to happen.." He whispered. "Don't worry about it" Arthur ensured him. The sound of hundreds of people talking to each other faded away, as the counsel grew quiet. In the center of the room, Gabriel got up from his seat. "First of all I would like to welcome Jason, our knew guardian of fire magic." Jason could feel the hundreds and hundreds of eyes looking at him, as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. "I'm sure that he will do just great, now with that being said.. I declare this meeting as started. We have gathered here today to discuss the ESBOZO-matter" Jason turned towards Arthur with a questioning look in his eyes. "The ESBOZO-matter.." Arthur started to explain, while whispering. "That's about a family of dark sorcerers.. They destroyed an entire city a few decades ago, and now they are trying to get their freedom.." Gabriel continued: "I say we take care of this rather fast.. The esbozo family wants to be pardoned and released into the world again.. I say we keep them locked away, where they can't harm anyone but themselves.. I highly doubt that anyone would support their release?" Gabriel looked around the entire room. No one said anything. "I thought so.. with that being said, I lock the esbozo family away once more.. Next matter.. The Dragonium.." Jason could feel the tension in the room rise towards the roof as the word Dragonium fell. "The Dragonium, the ancient book of dragons, which has been lost for centuries.. recently we have detected it's power again.." Gabriel said. "Our job is to locate this book, and make sure that its guarded by a force of good, that's able to control it. Since this book is as powerful as the Legendarium, we have to be extremely cautious. Is everyone okay with the fact that I'm going to send people undercover to locate this artifact?" No one seemed to respond. "Good" Gabriel said. "Then for the next and last matter.. The closure of the Lost Magic archives.." That moment all hell broke lose in the counsel, dozens of people jumped up from their seats and started to scream. "Don't close the archives!" "Without those we might as well surrender to evil!" Gabriel tried to calm everybody down, and a hellish discussion took place. It kept going and going for hours. Jason had no idea how to respond, and decided to just sit in his seat and pretend that nothing was happening. Arthur noticed this and laughed. "Yeah, that's a rather sensitive matter.." he explained to Jason. "Why is that?" Jason asked. "The Lost Magic Archives, hold a lot of ancient and lost spell tomes. And the head of the counsel wants to close them, even for us.. so called to protect the world from that magic.. bullshit if you ask me, but who am I to say otherwise.." Arthur whispered. "Well, if it's such a sensitive matter.." Jason said. "It's probably going to take a while before they close the archives.." "Your right, they are still open now, but only us, counsel members, have access." After seven hours of discussing this matter, Gabriel closed the meeting. People slowly left the counsel chamber. Jason and the rest of the guardians of fire magic kept sitting down, until most of the people were gone. "I'm going to the library.." Lucy smiled. "See you!" "Hey wait up! I'm going with you!" Joanne stuttered as she quickly got up and followed Lucy. "Hey!" Chris yelled after her. "Joanne!" Chris jumped up from his seat and followed the two girls. Jason had to laugh. "Yeah, Don't mind Chris and Joanne.." Arthur smiled. "They are dating for the last year." "that explains a lot.." Jason laughed. "It does, now doesn't it!" Alice said. "well anyway I will see you guys later, I'm going to bed, this meeting destroyed me!" She sighed, as she waved goodbye. "That leaves us.." Arthur whispered. "So you have seen your room yet?" "No.." Jason answered. "Come on I will take you there, your my roommate actually.. Chris rooms with Joanne, and Alice with Lucy.." Arthur led Jason toward their room, it was much smaller then the apartment at alfea, but Jason knew that he would feel at home here. The room was the size of his bedroom at the apartment though, there were two beds, two desks and two closets. There was a door, that led to the bathroom. "So.." Arthur sighed. "I know it isn't much.. but what do you think? You like it?" "It's perfect!" Jason replied. "Oh yeah, that's my bed, so that's yours.." Arthur showed Jason his bed, the two beds were only separated by a small table between them. "what do you want to do this evening?" Arthur asked Jason. "I was hoping for a possibility to visit alfea, for an hour or so.." Jason admitted. "Then that's what we are going to do.." Arthur smiled. He opened up a portal and Took Jason to alfea. Both of them materialized in the office of Faragonda. "Jason! Welcome back, is something wrong?" Faragonda asked. "No, no" Jason ensured her. "Just paying a visit.. and I have a question for you. Is it possible for me to finish my education? When at the counsel?" "I can always send you the courses, you will have to study it yourself, and during the exams you will have to come here.." Faragonda explained. "No problem, let's do that!" Jason replied. "I will take care of it." Faragonda smiled. "I'm off to see Toby and Liz, okay?" He said. "Have fun" Faragonda smiled. "I will stay here with Faragonda, I can help her set up your education form thingy's" Arthur said. "Thank you!" Jason replied, running of through the alfean halls, towards his apartment. Towards Liz, towards Toby. When he entered the apartment, nobody was there. So he left a note for Liz. "Liz, I came by from the counsel. You weren't in, well see you soon. Love Jason" Jason thought that Toby would probably be in his apartment, on the floor above this apartment. Jason slowly walked over, the door was unlocked so he gained easy entrance. "Geez Toby, I'm only away for a day, and look at the mess.." Jason whispered to himself. Pieces of clothing were lying all over the floor. A pair of jeans was laying over the sofa, it seemed as if it was just thrown there. The clothes on the floor, formed a path towards the bedroom door. Jason slowly and silently moved closer towards the door, and then as he came closer. He could hear soft moaning from behind the door. At first he didn't believe what he was hearing. The moaning became louder as he moved closer to the door. His hand slowly reached out towards the door knob. It took him a while to gather the courage to open the door, but then he slowly pushed the door open. The moaning became much more clear as the door opened. Jason couldn't believe his eyes, as the sight made him want to vomit. It felt as if his world collapsed. As if his entire being just scattered like a broken mirror. Toby was laying naked on the bed, and a boy, who Jason didn't know, was "riding" Toby. The two of them didn't notice Jason standing there at first, but then Toby turned his head. "J-Jason!" He startled, pushing the unknown boy aside, jumping from the bed, running up to Jason. "It's not what it you think it is.." He stuttered. "It's not?" Jason repeated in shock. "Its pretty obvious to me! You cheating bastard! How long has this been going on? And why?" Jason asked Toby, as tears rolled down his face. "I-I don't know what to say.." Toby whispered, not daring to look into Jason's eyes. "Why?!" Jason repeated, a tint of anger could be heard in his voice. The boy on the bed answered the question for Toby. "You didn't give him any good fuck.. that's why. It's your own fault if you ask me.." "I didn't ask you, you man whore!" Jason snarled at the boy. "It's true.." Toby whispered. "We have been together for so long, and you didn't have sex with me once during all that time.. so I- I.." "So you cheated on me!" Jason yelled. "How long has this been going on?!" HOW LONG!" "S-Seven months.." Toby whispered. Jason made a fist and punched Toby right on the nose, with all of the strength that remained in his body. Toby's nose began to bleed and Jason turned around leaving the apartment. Walking through the corridors of alfea, thinking about what happened. Jason ran back into Faragonda's office. "I'm sorry Miss Faragonda, but Arthur and I are returning now!" He sobbed. "Jason? Why are you crying?" Faragonda asked in concern. "Ask that scumbag, Toby!" He whispered. "Arthur, please take me back.." Arthur nodded, and teleported the two of them back into their bedroom at the counsel. Once there Jason threw himself face down on his bed, and cried all his tears out in his pillow. "Jason? What happened?" Arthur asked carefully as he came to sit next to Jason on his bed. "I-I don't want to talk about it r-right-t no-o-w, m-maybe t-tomorrow.." 


	57. Broken heart

Chapter 57: Broken heart

Jason didn't sleep at all that night. The same thoughts kept haunting his mind, how was it possible that he trusted Toby. How was it possible that Toby cheated for so long, without Jason even seeing the slightest sign. His heart felt heavy, as if it was ripped out, and then driven over by a bulldozer, twice. His heart was blown into pieces, it hurt so much. Jason didn't want to feel this pain, he hated Toby, he hated him so bad. When Jason thought that Arthur had fallen asleep he turned around. He was now facing the ceiling. **He softly whispered to himself, his left hand on his forehead. The tears didn't stop. Jason sobbed. Time passed slowly, but morning came anyway. When Arthur started to move around in his bed, Jason closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Tears still rolling down his face. Arthur got up, and checked on Jason. Arthur could see that Jason was still awake, but decided to pretend not to know. he slowly whispered as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When the bathroom door closed behind him, Jason opened his eyes again. Once again his life had taken a rather drastic turn in a very short time. The pain in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be, had become unbearable. A huge wave of tears came up, as Jason lost control. He started to cry and sob, not caring if anyone would hear. Arthur could hear him cry, even from within the bathroom, with the shower running. He felt bad for Jason. Although he didn't have any idea, what had happened last night, that made Jason this upset. He walked out of the shower, and got dressed. **

**He left the bathroom, Jason didn't pretend to sleep this time. He was laying rolled up onto his bed, sobbing into is pillow. Arthur went to set next to the curled up Jason. Resting his hand on Jason's shoulder. **

**Arthur whispered. Jason removed his head from the pillow and looked at Arthur, who could see the pain in Jason's eyes. Arthur whispered sadly. **

**Jason sobbed. **

**Arthur kindly asked. **

**Jason stuttered. Jason began to cry even more now, burying his head in the pillow again. **

**Jason nodded, not lifting his head up. **

**Arthur tried to comfort Jason. **

**Jason looked up from the pillow. **

**Arthur whispered with a compassionate smile on his face, opening his arms. Jason got up and moved closer, falling in Arthur his arms, who threw his arms around Jason. **

**Arthur whispered, as Jason cried out in his embrace. **

**Jason stuttered. **

**Arthur whispered, stroking Jason's hair. They sat there for hours, until someone knocked on their door. It opened and Lucy came walking in, she was wearing a red dress today. **

**Lucy stopped talking as she saw Jason cry. she ran up to Jason and Arthur, also throwing her arms around Jason. Jason explained what happened, as he cried on. Lucy whispered. Lucy left the embrace and got up. **

**she asked. **

**Jason whispered. **

**Arthur whispered. **

**Lucy asked **

**Lucy left to get some food for Arthur, she decided to bring some food for Jason as well, he had to eat something after all. **

**Jason left the embrace of Arthur and got up. he whispered, as he whipped his tears. **

**Arthur asked. Jason looked at Arthur in confusion. **

**Arthur smiled. **

**Jason whispered. **

**BZZ.. BZZ.. BZZ.. Jason grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed. **

**he said. **

**Arthur asked in concern. **

**Jason faintly smiled. **

**He picked up the phone. **

**he sadly said. **

**Jarred replied into the phone. **

**Jason said. **

**Jarred asked in confusion. **

**Jarred sobbed as tears came again. **

**Jarred yelled in the phone. **

**Jason cried. **

**Jason softly put his phone back on the small table. **

**Arthur asked **

**Jason whispered. **

**Jason sighed. **

**Arthur insisted. **

**Arthur asked. **

**Jason replied as he lay down on his bed. It didn't take long to drift away. Jason never even heard Lucy returning with some donuts and pancakes. She talked with Arthur about how they could help Jason, who was so tired that he didn't even wake by the sound of their voices.**


	58. Death to the girl?

Chapter 58: Death to the girl?

Jason was laying asleep on his bed, tired and broken. Lucy and Arthur whispered as their conversation went on.

"I can't imagine, how he must be feeling right now.." Lucy whispered to Arthur.  
>"I do." Arthur sighed 'It feels like your heart is being teared apart.<br>And you want it to end, you don't want to feel the pain, but it doesn't stop, it can drive you mad.."  
>"We have to be there for him.." Lucy whispered. "He's part of the gang now, even if Joanne doesn't like him, but that will change.. she hated me at first too.."<br>"I think she hated me as well.." Arthur whispered back, faintly smiling. "Anyway, it's getting late.. I will see you tomorrow?" Lucy said, as she walked to the door. "Tomorrow?" Arthur asked.  
>"There is a counsel meeting planned tomorrow.. apparently its about the Dragonium.."<br>"Did Gabriel find it then?" "I think so, why else would there be a meeting tomorrow?" Lucy asked, as she left the room.

Arthur looked at Jason, who was crying even in his sleep. Arthur could hear Jason mumble some words..  
>he could only understand "bastard!" "Man-whore!" "Slut! "I hate you!". Arthur knew that Jason had to be dreaming about Toby.<br>Arthur considered waking him up, to release him from the dream, but he didn't want Jason to wake up and be unable to fall asleep again.  
>Arthur decided to wake him, as the mumbling got louder, and Jason began to twist and turn in his sleep. Arthur moved closer to the bed, and knelt besides Jason's head. "Jason.." He softly said. "Jason.." "BASTARD!" Jason yelled out as he awoke.<p>

He was panting and sweat rolled down his face. He looked to his right side, and saw Arthur kneel besides him. "You were having a terrible dream.." Arthur whispered. "I-I know.. god this is embarrassing" Jason sighed.  
>"It shouldn't be.. not for you.. there is no need to be ashamed Jason.." Arthur softly whispered. "It's normal to dream like that, at a time like this.."<br>Jason just stared at the ceiling, fighting the tears? He didn't want to cry again.  
>"Should probably go back to sleep.." he whispered to Arthur. Arthur got up from his knees, and went to lay down under the sheets on his bed.<p>

"Good night, Jason.." he whispered. "Good night.." Jason replied. Jason managed to fight the tears, until the lights went out. Jason felt as they fell, one for one, down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and dozed off. The next morning came way too soon for Jason.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock was so irritating. If it hadn't belonged to Arthur, Jason would have obliterated it.  
>He went to sit up on the bed, as Arthur walked around the room, only wearing his boxers.<br>Jason got up and walked to his closet grabbing some outfit. Arthur went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
>Jason didn't want to wait till the bathroom was free, so her practically screamed out a shower spell, that cleans the body.<br>He screamed it, so that Arthur would hear and recognize the spell. Jason didn't want Arthur to think that he didn't wash.  
>Once the spell was complete he switched clothes and went to sit on his bed. Not much later the bathroom door opened a crack.<br>Arthur his face pressed against the opening. "psst.. pssst.. Jason.." Arthur said. "Can you help me?"

Jason turned his face to the door. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"I euh.. I forgot to take a towel.. can you give me one?" Arthur asked, a blush became visible on his cheeks.

Jason ran to the closet and began to search for a towel. He searched and searched but didn't find any.. "Euh, Arthur.." he said. "I cant find any in your closet.. I'll give you one of mine okay? Jason asked.  
>"You don't have to.. I know where they are in my closet, sorry that they are so well hidden. I will just come in.." Arthur replied.<p>

"What, but your naked?" Jason squeaked, but it was too late. Arthur opened up the bathroom door and just walked in naked. His hands covering his crotch. Jason tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to Arthur, who noticed this. "You want a bucket?" Arthur laughed.  
>"A b-bucket?" Jason repeated. "Why would I need a bucket?" "Your practically drooling.." Arthur laughed. Jason blushed, and quickly turned around.<br>"N-No I'm not!" He squeaked. "Okay then, your not.." Arthur smiled as he grabbed a towel and dried himself up.

After a while he said. "It's okay, I'm dressed.." Jason turned around. "Good" he whispered.

Jason and Arthur went to eat breakfast with the others. Everyone was talking about the upcoming meeting, Jason however remained quiet.

Alice asked what's wrong. Lucy jumped in and said that Jason was just tired. Jason gave her a thankful look. He didn't want to talk about the whole Toby thing.  
>He didn't really eat, he played with his bagel and only ate half of it. "It's time.." Joanne said, looking at her watch. "The meeting is about to start.."<p>

The six guardians of fire magic went to the great hall, and took their seats.  
>Jason leaned back in his seat, he felt like he was going to fall asleep.<p>

Gabriel got up from his chair and addressed the entire counsel. "We have located the Dragonium!" He said. "We know where it is, and we know who has it! Preparations to dispose of both person and book are happening as we currently speak."  
>"Preparations to dispose?" Lucy whispered. She jumped up. "Is that person evil?!" She yelled out.<br>Gabriel turned to her. "No, I don't believe so.."  
>"Then why dispose of that person!?" Lucy asked.<br>"That way the book can be.." but Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence, a guardian of ice magic got up and started yelling.  
>"KILL THAT PERSON! FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD!" another guardian of earth magic yelled. "Who is it anyway?!"<p>

Gabriel created a hologram floating in the center of the hall. "It's this girl.."  
>The image of a girl appeared on the hologram. Jason recognized the pink hair. "Her name is Paige.." Gabriel said. "Fairy of Dragons.."<p>

Jason his eyes went wide in shock. It was the girl who saved him from his inner darkness.  
>He jumped up from his seat. "You can't kill her! She's a force for good! You cant!" he yelled out.<br>"And how do you know?!" the earth magic guardian yelled to Jason.  
>"I met her! She saved me from my inner darkness! She's not evil. She despises all that's evil! Just go talk with her instead of killing her! That's just cruel, wrong!" Jason screamed for the entire counsel.<br>"Oh god, the new-one is getting involved.." Joanne whispered, turning her eyes.

Lucy backed Jason up. "If you kill her, people are bound to find out! They will turn on the counsel, and the magical universe will turn into pure chaos! We cant let that happen Gabriel! And you know that just as well as I do!"

Jason continued. "We are here to fight evil right? Why would we lower ourselves to that level? Why commit an act of pure evil?! Because that is what it is right? Murdering an innocent young girl, you lot should be ashamed of yourselves! If this is what the counsel stands for.. then I don't want to be part of it! I refuse to do evil!" Jason screamed out.

"Neither do I!" Lucy replied.

Guardians all over the hall, jumped up from their seats yelling things as. "NO!" "I quit if she dies at our hands!" "Murder is wrong!" "I don't want to be part of this evil!" and many more things.  
>Gabriel waved his hands in around. "Order! I demand order!" He said, firmly.<br>The counsel grew quiet. "Those in favor for killing the girl, and sealing the Dragonium, within our walls.." He said, raising his hand into the air.

Jason and Lucy looked around the entire counsel. Here and there, there was a guardian stupid enough to even dare to raise his hand up. Luckily there weren't a lot of fools willing to do so.  
>Gabriel continued. "Those in favor, for aiding the girl, teaching her about the Dragonium, and letting her become it's protector.." Ninety percent of the counsel raised it's hand. "Then it is done.. the girl lives!" Gabriel said, before leaving the hall.<br>Most of the guardians began to cheer. "Jason! That was amazing!" Lucy yelled out, as she hugged him. "At a time like this, you even managed to accomplish this! Do you know what that means? This means that you are an incredibly strong person!"  
>"At a time like this? What happened then?" Joanne asked.<br>"The boy is tired.. and even then Jason succeeds in saving a life!" Lucy lied.  
>By the look on Joanne's face, Jason knew that she didn't believe it.<br>"You really are amazing!" Arthur complimented Jason. "You have to believe that!"


	59. Code Abyss

**Chapter 59: Code Abyss **

"So are you going to tell me what's going or what?" Joanne asked Jason.  
>"Leave him alone Joanne.." Lucy sighed.<br>"No, Lucy I will not leave him alone!" Joanne snarled. "Listen, Jason if you don't like our group, just say so and leave! I don't want someone that hates to be with us! And you clearly hate being here!"  
>"It's not that.." Jason whispered.<br>"Then what is it!?" Joanne snarled.  
>"I don't want to talk about it.." Jason replied, as he turned around and left the group.<br>"Geez what's with him.." "Joanne.. seriously.." Arthur said angrily. "What?" Joanne snarled.  
>"He walked in on his boyfriend, cheating.." Lucy explained to Joanne. "That's why he looks like he doesn't want to be here.. right now he doesn't want to be anywhere.."<br>Joanne calmed down. "Oh god.. and now he probably thinks that I hate him.. stupid me!" Joanne said to herself angrily. "Wat to go Joanne!" she thought.  
>"You can't help it, you didn't know.." Chris said.<br>"Excuse me.." Joanne said, walking away from the group.  
>"Where are you going?" Chris yelled after her.<br>"I have someone to apologize to!" she replied.

Joanne ran to Jason and Arthur's bedroom. She knocked softly. But no response. She knocked again.  
>"Jason, I know your in there.." she said.<br>"Go away.." Jason mumbled from the other side of the door.  
>"No, I'm not going anywhere.." Joanne said, her voice had this sort of kindness in it.<br>"I know about what happened, Lucy just told me.. I'm sorry for what I said.. I had no idea.."  
>The lock clicked open, and Joanne slowly entered the room. Jason walked back to his bed, and took a seat on it. He was crying.<p>

Joanne went to sit next to him. "I know.. that I seem rude and hateful.." Joanne began. "But I don't mean to be.. truth is that I think your.. your.. quiet alright actually, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.."  
>"It's okay.. it's like you said, you didn't know.." Jason replied.<br>"Yet, I should have known.. I know what it is to have your heart broken, I should have recognized the signs.."  
>"Don't worry about it.." Jason replied, as another tear left his eyes.<br>"How are you holding up?" Joanne asked softly.

"I feel.. devastated.. I don't understand how or why.. I just want the pain to stop.. I don't want to live feeling like this.." Jason whispered.  
>"Don't say that.." Joanne whispered back. "Don't talk about not wanting to live like this, cause the feeling that you feel now, that indescribable, hellish pain that torments you, that will go away. It just needs a little time. It doesn't help to live in the past.. Forget about that idiot, if he cheated on you, he simply isn't worthy to be with you! That's how I see it. Don't go doubting yourself, Jason."<br>"Thank you.." Jason replied, and without warning he hugged Joanne. Who at first had no idea how to react, and then hugged Jason back.  
>"It's going to be okay, Jason. I promise!" Joanne soothed Jason.<br>Joanne stayed with Jason for an hour or two, she left him, when Lucy came by.

"Jason, do you like to play video games?" Lucy asked.  
>"I played when I was living at earth, but once I went to alfea, I didn't seem to have any time.."<br>"Arthur actually is quiet the gamer, and I am a little noob, but I play too." Lucy laughed. "Look this is were Arthur keeps his console and television."  
>Lucy placed her hands on the wall next to Arthur's bed, and it opened. Revealing a large television, a console and a few stacks of games.<p>

"I think that you need to kill some zombies.." Lucy said, as she searched the games.  
>"That would be.. awesome.." Jason replied, during his life at earth, he played all the zombie games. Lucy booted the game, it was called. "The burning dead".<br>Lucy started the multi-player sequence and gave Jason one of the remotes. He and Lucy played for hours.  
>Together they laughed, and Jason could feel life returning, the emptiness in his heart grew smaller, yet it remained.<p>

Then mid-game, a sirenix box appeared on Lucy's lap.  
>"So your a sirenix fairy?" Jason asked her. "Yes, just like you" Lucy said, picking the sirenix box up. It opened and her guardian of sirenix appeared.<br>"Lucy, trouble at the infinite ocean!" the guardian said, that moment Jason's sirenix box appeared and opened, together with his guardian of sirenix. His guardian looked at the guardian of Lucy.  
>"Jason, trouble at the infinite ocean, which you already knew apparently. Go there! Now! Daphne is already there!"<p>

Both boxes and guardians vanished again. Lucy quickly wrote a note for Arthur and left it on his bed.  
>"Arthur, Jason and I have a situation at the infinite ocean, we were summoned there by our sirenix guardians. Greetings Lucy."<br>Lucy looked at Jason, her eyes burning with determination.

"Ready?" she asked.  
>"Ready!" Jason replied.<br>"SIRENIX!" they both yelled at the same moment. Both transformed. Lucy her hair had a pink stripe through it.  
>A portal opened next to them, and Jason and Lucy entered it. Colors swirled around them. Then Jason felt the familiar, and warm water around him.<p>

He and Lucy found themselves in the infinite ocean.  
>"Jason!" Daphne smiled. "You came!" Daphne looked at Lucy. "I remember you! Your that girl who took the sirenix quest on her own! Lucy right? You made it to the counsel? That's nice!" Lucy smiled.<p>

"What's the problem, Daphne?" Jason asked.  
>"I'm not sure.. There is a distortion, as if something or someone is trying to force it's way into the infinite ocean.."<br>"That's possible?" Jason asked.  
>When Daphne was about to answer, another distortion happened. Jason could feel the darkness, trying to force into the infinite ocean.<br>It felt so familiar.

"Eris.." He whispered.  
>"What?" Lucy asked.<br>"It's Eris!" Jason said. "She's trying to force her way in, and I bet she's getting help from Asmodan.."  
>"Of course, that makes perfect sense!" Daphne said. "She wants new powers, to get on an even level with you again.. She tries to come here to get her dark sirenix!" A huge distortion took place, a huge shadow wave hit Jason, Lucy and Daphne.<br>As Eris appeared. Shadows engulfed her, and tentacles grew on her back. Her clothes became rubbery, and she started to cackle.

"Eris! Jason screamed, charging towards her.  
>Eris turned around in surprise.<br>"Jason! How's Toby? Woopsie, probably banging someone else, right?" Eris said.

"That's low, even for you!" Daphne screamed, as she flew next to Jason.  
>"Oh two fairies? Boohoo I'm so scared!"<p>

"Actually there is three of us!" Lucy screamed, charging in on Eris from behind, blasting her in the back.  
>"aaaaaaagh! You bitch!" Eris screamed.<br>"So are there any more of you?!"  
>"No, just us.." Jason replied<br>"Ooh, too bad, I was hoping on some good company, and instead I get stuck with you.." Eris smiled.  
>"I feel the same way.." Jason growled at her.<p>

"ERIS! come back! Now is not the time!" Asmodan his voice sounded.  
>"Yes, master!" Eris whispered, as she disappeared into shadows.<p>

"Damn it! We could have finished her!" Jason yelled.


	60. One down, Three to go!

**Chapter 60: one down, three to go!**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Jason yelled.

"Calm down, Jason!" Daphne tried.

"Yeah, calm down! What was that about anyway?" Lucy asked.

"That bitch.." Jason began. "That bitch has tried to kill me over and over again, together with her scumbag brother and that bitchy mother of hers.."

"Ooh, so that's the witch that attacked alfea last year with her brother, mother and father?" Lucy asked. "The counsel heard about that.."

"Yeah, only she killed her father in Kallella a few months ago.." Daphne sighed.

"Well that's something the counsel didn't know.. No wonder that Dorron wasn't sighted anymore.." Lucy said.

"ERIS!" Jason yelled. "Come back here you bitch!" He charged to the spot were she vanished and closed his eyes. A white light surrounded him, showing that he was using the spark of the goddess.

Jason softly began to chant.

"Dea, exaudi orationem meam. Ego autem te. Salvum me fac in fortitudine: Convertimini, Eris in infinitum oceanum."

"Is that Latin?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"Yes, it seems that when using the spark, Jason uses latin spells.. those are highly powerful.." then it hit Daphne. "My god!" she whispered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He's drawing Eris back into the infinite ocean!"

Hac in hora, necessarium est. Et adiuva me, expelle tenebris, adiuva me abalienare Eris!" Jason finished the chant. Daphne and Lucy could feel a powerful pressure build up, as cracks began to appear next to Jason, as if there was a glass wall ready to scatter apart. The cracks grew and grew, and then they burst into pieces opening a portal of pure light.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Eris her scream could be heard from inside. "What's happening master?!" she screamed. She fell out of the portal into the water of the infinite ocean.

"Heri non nunc rutrum!" Jason spoke addressing Eris.

"what does that mean?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"Your master can't help you now.. I think" Daphne replied, staring at Jason.

"You!" Eris snarled, as she jumped up and swam backwards. "I will destroy you for this!" she yelled. Eris prepared a huge shadow orb and threw it at Jason.

"Negant magica nigra" Jason whispered, lifting one had towards the shadow orb, causing it to vanish.

"What!?" Eris screamed out! "Impossible! Our powers should be evenly matched! RAY OF DOOM!" She fired a beam of pure darkness at Jason.

"Vivamus mauris" Jason mumbled. Just when the beam was about to hit him in the heart, it took a sharp turn, and instead of hitting Jason, it fired upwards, missing it's target.

"That's not fair!" Eris yelled! The aura around Jason faded away.

"You can't win even in a fair match! But if fair is what you want.." Jason said. "FIRE OF SIRENIX!" He threw fire at Eris that burned even though they were surrounded by water.

Eris barely managed to evade the attack. "DARKNESS OF SIRENIX!" Eris created a shadow, which looked like a mermaid. "Kill!" she commanded the creature.

The shadow charged towards Jason, who responded by throwing three fire blasts at the creature, disintegrating it completely.

"Shouldn't we help Jason?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"This is his battle, we only help when his life is in danger.." Daphne whispered back.

"This sirenix power sucks!" Eris screamed irritated.

"No it doesn't! You do!" Jason yelled to Eris. "Now prepare to perish!" The white aura returned as Jason pointed both of his arms at Eris.

"manere pythonissam" Jason chanted. Eris her arms and legs were pulled in a rather uncomfortable position, as she lost the ability to move.

Jason started a new chant.

"Hoc enim quod mali pereant. Hoc malum est mori. Qui malus sentiat faciebat."

"Aargh!" Eris snarled. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I haaaaaate you!"

"Idque mali per tempus et spatium. Adeo ut nunquam ad vitam"

"Master!" Eris screamed out. "Master!"

"Hodie maleficus fuerit. Extra tempus extra lucrum. Scio quam dolor, sed solum quod ad dolorem,

Mori!" Jason screamed, as he threw a huge amount of divine energy at Eris.

Corona appeared between Eris and the energy, and got hit instead. The energy faded and so did Jason's aura.

"Mother! NOOOO!" Eris screamed. But the damage had been done. Corona turned towards her daughter, and lifted the spell that was restraining her. "I-I love y-you.." She whispered weakly, before her body began to evaporate into thousands and thousands of light orbs. Corona slowly vanished, as a shadow grabbed Eris and dragged her through a portal that had formed behind her.

"MOTHER!" She screamed, as the portal closed. Eris escaped again.

"Jason.." Daphne said. Jason didn't understand what just happened, he needed a few seconds to understand it.

"Oh my god.." He softly whispered in shock.

"Jason, you defeated Corona!" Daphne squeaked. "Do you know what this means? One down, only three more to go. Only Eris, Adrian and Asmodan remain!"

"Corona is dead.." Jason whispered. "I just made my worse enemy, even worse.."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I killed her bitchy mother.. now she will hate me even more.. and let that be exactly what fuels dark magic.. Hate.. the more she hates, the powerful her darkness will grow.."

"We'll worry about that later!" Daphne said. "Now grab my hand, I will lend you my power as nymph of sirenix.."

"What for?" Jason asked her.

"I want you to use the spark and my magic, to protect the infinite ocean from dark forces, if Eris got in.. I don't want to imagine who else could force their way in."

Jason and Daphne joined hands, and Daphne channeled her powers through Jason. The white aura surrounded them both, and Jason chanted again.

"Valkyria! Placitum, hic, rationem a Nobis ad hoc tantum mali.

Adjuva nos protegat infinitum oceanum tenebris vires.

forcefield creare mundum, et inter alia,

Nullam est justo, est non ipsum. Ignis, terra, Ventus, maris

Sic dico, ut fiat! "

The white aura expanded all over the infinite ocean, as Jason, Daphne and Lucy felt a huge power fall over the infinite ocean.

"It's protected now.." Jason said, letting go of Daphne's hands.

"Thank you, Jason.." She replied.


	61. Discovery

**Chapter 61: Discovery**

Two days passed since the events at the infinite ocean. Jason and Lucy returned to the guardian castle. Jason and Lucy gamed as much as possible. And it didn't take long before Arthur joined them. Lucy didn't stand a chance, Jason however had a fifty-fifty shot of winning against Arthur.

Lucy and Arthur were competing in a fighting game, while Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Joanne walked in.

"Lucy, Arthur, Jason.." She said as a way of greeting them.

"Joanne.." The three answered.

"Can you please stop the video game? Chris and Alice are waiting for us.." Joanne asked them.

"Oh no.. we aren't late for a meeting aren't we?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just that I had this Idea.. and I want you guys to be part of it.."

"What are you up to?" Arthur said, as he shut the game down.

"Does the word Legendarix ring any bells?" Joanna asked with a huge smile on her face.

Arthur's mouth fell open, and so did Lucy's.

"Euh.. Legendarix?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Legendarix is a power.." Arthur explained. "Very ancient, even more ancient then Sirenix.. it's considered the most powerful transformation in existence, it's powers are.."

"Legendary!" Lucy said. "But the last time that someone earned Legendarix was over two centuries ago.." She sighed.

"Yes, by a fairy called Alexandra.. Also known as the founder of the magic counsel.." Joanne smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Arthur replied.

"So?! According to history she had the legendarix Tome, and when she died, she took it with her to the grave.." Joanne smiled.

"That explains why no one earned Legendarix in two centuries.." Lucy whispered.

"Yes, I decided that we're going after that tome.."

"I'm sorry Joanne, but the tomb of Alexandra is hidden in the castle. Nobody knows where it is.." Arthur explained to her.

"It's in the catacombs.. there is a wall there that always gives me chills when I come near it.. I think the tomb is on the other side of it.. Think about it Arthur, the six guardians of Fire Magic with Legendarix Power.." Joanne replied. The look in Arthur's eyes changed into determination.

"Well, if your so sure about the location.. Let's do this! I'm in!" Arthur laughed.

"I am too!" Lucy screamed out. All three faces turned towards Jason.

"Okay, Okay!" He said. "I'm coming too.."

"We leave now!" Joanne said, grabbing the book Jason was holding, placing it on the desk. The four of them left the room.

"Oh yeah, almost everyone else is asleep.." Joanne whispered. "So we have to be quiet.."

"Like a ninja!" Lucy whispered back, striking a ninja pose. Joanne rolled her eyes. "Alice and Chris are waiting in the catacombs.. let's go!"

Joanne led Jason, Lucy (who was moving like a ninja) and Arthur to the catacombs.

"Joanne is this the wall?" Chris asked as he saw the group coming closer. Joanne nodded.

She moved closer towards the wall, feeling it. Focusing on it's essence.

"This is definitely the place.." She whispered. "Does anyone know a revealing spell?"

"I do!" Jason said. "Toby taught me one last year." As Toby's name rolled over his lips, Jason felt a sting in his heart. It still hurts thinking about him. Jason went to stand next to Joanne and touched the walls. "Revelet Deus absconsa tua!" Jason whispered. Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds the wall started to tremble, as it began to open. It revealed a long dark staircase.

"Ladies first.." Jason smiled at Joanne. Joanne started to descend the staircase. Jason, Arthur, Lucy, Alice and Chris followed. It took them five minutes to reach the bottom of the staircase.

"Finally!" Lucy sighed. "That was one hell of a staircase.."

The group found themselves in a small and round chamber. In it's center there was a tomb.

"Oh my god! We actually found Alexandra's tomb.." Alice whispered in disbelief.

Joanne and Jason neared the tomb. A book was lying on it. Joanne carefully grabbed it.

"It's the Legendarix Tome.." She softly whispered. "Let's find out how to get Legendarix.."

She opened the book and began to read aloud:

"Legendarix, a power for Fairies, witches and sorcerers. Legendarix has infinite possibilities, and can only be earned, when you have accomplished at least one Power of old times.."

"Power of old times?" Chris asked.

"Something ancient, and very powerful.." Alice explained. "Sirenix is considered one of those powers, even tough Legendarix is older.."

Joanne continued reading:

"In the case of fairies, the wings will always have the same shape, but different coloring and details will occur for each individual. In the case of Witches, they will be able to transform, the Legendarix witch outfit exists of long sleeves and robes. A sorcerers Legendarix transformation, exists out of Robes, to keep things simple. Unlike other powers and transformations, you don't lose previously earned powers, and you don't lose Legendarix, when getting a new power. Legendarix can always be summoned once earned, and enables you to call upon all previously earned powers.

But be warned, to earn Legendarix one must go through a most dangerous quest.

This quest is a battle with a creature of legend, the battle has to be fought alone! The creature is selected by faith. Only when one emerges victorious, legendarix shall be granted. The spell to summon the battle quest is found on the last page.."

"Wow.." Jason whispered.

"A creature of legend? That's gonna be one hell of a challenge!" Chris sighed.

"The battle has to be fought alone.. that makes it even more difficult! Arthur mumbled.

"I say, we start this 'quest' in secret.. Does anyone know a location, where we can do this? Has to be big enough.." Joanne whispered.

"Kallella!" Jason responded. "There is a large cave system under the city, and since I live there.."

"We can pretend to go on a team building week or something.." Joanne whispered.

"Exactly!" Jason responded.

"Kallella? Kallella? Is that the city on domino that was received seven months ago?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and it's my kingdom!" Jason responded.

"Wait, what? Your a king?" Arthur asked in shock.

"What, you didn't know?" Jason asked. "Gee, I thought that the counsel knew everything about me, if I believe what Gabriel told me.."

"Gabriel probably knows.. he just didn't tell us.." Alice sighed. "That's the way it is.. Gabriel keeps a lot of information for himself.."

"It's late.. Let's go to bed.." Lucy yawned. Joanne hid the book under her coat as the group returned to their bedrooms.

The next day the group told Gabriel that they were going to kallella to get to know each other, or to get to know Jason better, since he was new in the group.

When arriving at Kallella castle, Joanne whispered. "Phase one.. complete!"


	62. Joanne's Battle

"Guys!" Lucy screamed running into the dining hall, holding the Legendarix Tome in her hands.

"What? What is it?!" Alice asked in concern.

"I studied the tome last night, but.. but.. but.." Lucy stuttered.

"Calm down! Remember to breath!" Joanne snarled.

"But.. I there is no spell in it!"

"What!" Joanne jumped up. "What do you mean NO spell?!"

"I read the entire thing.. No spell! No chant! No nothing!" Lucy threw out. "The only thing I found was an Incantatio.. oooooh" She whispered, her eyes growing as she realized it.

"Oh god.." Joanne sighed. "Really?" The group tried their best to maintain from bursting out in laughter.

"Whoopsie.." Lucy laughed.

"Show me the incantation.." Joanne sighed. Lucy opened the tome on the correct page and handed it over to Joanne.

"Jason.. Where is this cave?" She asked.

"We can get there from a secret passage under the castle.." He answered.

"Let's go then!" Joanne screamed, pushing the group to go there with her.

Jason led the group to the throne room, he used his magic to move the throne, revealing a secret passage. The group entered and descended a dark staircase, it led them into a large cave complex. After a walk of mere minutes they arrived in, what looked like, a ruined battle arena.

"This place will do just nicely!" Joanne smiled. "You guys sit down and enjoy the show.."

Joanne memorized the incantation and ran to the center of the arena. There she began to cast it.

"I, Joanne, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge!

Addo is hic, Addo is iam!"

Lights swirled around Joanne, as if it was scanning her, to see if she met the conditions.

"I have dark sirenix!" she snarled at the light. "SO I know that I'm worthy!"

The lights swirled together and shot into the ground. A huge creature formed out of thin air. It was ten times the size of Joanne. A barrier formed around the arena, protecting the others.

"Oh my god.." Alice whispered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That creature.." Alice explained. "That's a White leviathan.."

"That's bad right?" Jason asked.

"even worse.." Arthur whispered back.

"It's a creature of legend, the tome warned us.." Chris sighed.

The creature charged towards Joanne, who barely managed to evade it's claws.

"Like hell you will!" She snarled at it, blasting it with a shadow blast, but the creature was unharmed by her attack.

"What the.." Joanne was thrown against the wall by the Leviathan. She barely managed to crawl back on her feet. "You little.." She whispered in anger.

"Joanne! watch out!" Jason screamed, as the creature charged at her again. Joanne just jumped over the creatures head. Landing a few more blasts on the top of his skull.

She landed behind the creature as she looked back. "Shit.. not even a scratch.." She sighed in panic.

The creature turned around and charged at her again, Joanne jumped over the creature again, or at least that's what she tried. Instead the creature grabbed her as she flew over it's head, throwing her into the wall again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAArgh!" Joanne screamed out in pain. She had some serious bruises and Jason could see that she had a deep cut in her right arm. Blood was gushing out of it.

"Joanne!" Chris screamed out. Joanne reacted on Chris is voice, she got up on her feet again. She began to speak against the creature.

"You listen to me you prick! My name is Joanne! I am filled with determination, and there is no way that you will be able to stop me from getting the legendarix power! Not even when hell freezes over! Do you understand that?!" she snarled at the creature, who had a confused look in it's eyes.

Joanne took advantage of the situation, and jumped up, using her powers she landed on the leviathan's head. The creature got enraged and tried to slash her off of it's head. Joanne carefully dodged each slash.

"My god.. She's attacking the creature with it's own attacks.." Jason whispered.

"What do you mean with that?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Look at Joanne's feet and legs.." her feet and legs were covered in blood, and more blood splashed up with edge slash that she evaded.

"N-No.." Chris stuttered as tears appeared in his eyes. "This c-cant.." But Jason interrupted him.

"Pull it together, Chris. That's the creature's blood, not Joanne's!"

Joanne jumped off, skilfully landing on both her feet. The creature screamed in rage and pain. Blood gushing out of his head.

"And now for the final blow.." Joanne whispered, with a malicious smile on her face. She held her hands above her head and a black sword materialized in her hands, shadows swirled around it.

"Shadow blade!" She screamed as she jumped up, doing a flip over the creature's head, piercing it's skull with the blade, causing even more blood to splash all around. She landed behind the creature again, which collapsed onto the floor, and then slowly faded away into a small light orb. The orb hit Joanne in her heart and light engulfed her. Her clothes changed into a long sleeved robe, her shoulder length hair grew to the middle of her back, it was being kept together in a ponytail.

The wounds covering her body, healed and disappeared not leaving behind any traces.

Joanne fell onto her knees, as the light faded away, she began to scream.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I did it! I f-ing did it!"

the barrier disappeared and the group ran up to her, Chris embraced her.

"Who's next" She weakly whispered.

"We'll see about that.." Lucy smiled.

"Fuzzkiller!" Joanne smirked before she lost her consciousness.


	63. Sibling battle

Joanne was put to rest in her bed. Chris, Arthur, Lucy and Jason returned to the ruined arena, Alice remained with the sleeping Joanne.

"Give me the book!" Chris snarled at Lucy. He pulled the book out off her hands.

"Your going to take the challenge?" Arthur asked his brother.

"Yes! I can't keep behind on Joanne.." He answered softly. Arthur ran to the center of the arena and started to cast the incantation.

"I, Chris, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge! Addo is hic! Addo is iam!" The lights engulfed Chris scanning his powers.

"Bitch please.. I entered the Legendarium last year.. so I am so worthy.." Chris whispered.

A creature began to appear a few meters behind Chris. It looked female and had demonic wings, two horns on the top of her head? The creature was dressed in an S&M outfit.

"CHRIS!" Arthur warned him. "Succubus behind you!"

Chris turned around and fired a fire ball at the demonic creature, who dodged it with skill.

The succubus slowly moved closer towards Chris, walking on a seductive way. "Chris.." it whispered. "Chrisss.. give in to your inner desire for lust.. give in Chris.. give in.."

"Blast of eternal fire!" Chris fired the spell at the succubus. It's arm got blasted off.

"AAAAAAAAAAArrrgh!" the succubus shrieked as blood gushed out of her torn of arm.

"You want more? Huh bitch!" Chris taunted her, making rude gestures.

Jason looked at Arthur. "That's Chris for you.." Arthur sighed.

The succubus opened her mouth, revealing a gigantic tongue that lashed out towards Chris, grabbing his right arm and restraining it.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chris snarled, as his right arm began to glow red. The succubus her tongue started to smoke and incinerated into ashes. "Eternal Darknessssss" The succubus hissed, firing a shadow spell at Chris, who jumped away.

"You just won't learn, now do you?!" He asked the creature. "Blast of eternal fire!" Chris fired another spell at the succubus targeting her right leg, blasting it to smithereens as well.

"Blast of eternal fire!" Chris blasted the creature her other arm off. "Blast of eternal fire!" There went her left leg, with all limbs removed the succubus fell into a puddle of her own blood.

Chris slowly went to stand next to it, with a fire ball in his hovering in his hand palm.

"Are you done now?" He asked. The succubus hissed at him as blood kept gushing out of her.

"Well, don't say that I didn't offer you a truce.. goodbye bitch!" Chris snarled throwing the fireball in her face. The succubus her face split in half, with a sickening sound, and even more blood gushed out. The body of the dead succubus burned up and disappeared. Lights swirled around Chris as his clothes changed into a large red robe. "This feels awesome.. Arthur your next!" He ran to the edge of the arena and joined the rest.

"What?! I don't want to.." Arthur stuttered.

"Prove that you have balls!" Chris snarled. Arthur sighed and entered the arena, there he chanted.

"I, Arthur, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge! Addo is hic, Addo is iam!"

A giant snake appeared before Arthur, who looked up at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously a baselisk?" He sighed. The snake charged and hit Arthur with his head. Arthur was thrown into the air and hit the ground with a loud smack.

Jason's breath stoked. Chris looked at him and whispered. "Oh yeah, there sure is no chemistry right.."

Arthur jumped up on his feet again, and began to ran for it, throughout the ruined arena. The giant snake followed his very footsteps. Arthur took a right, then a left, then he jumped over a scattered pillar and then he crawled back underneath the same scattered pillar. He ran towards the tail of the snake and jumped over it. The snake opened his beak trying to bite Arthur, but instead it bit his own tail. Green blood gushed out of it's tail. Arthur turned around and laughed. "stupid.." he whispered.

He jumped up and fired a rapid-fire spell at the giant snake, who got hit by hundreds of tiny red orbs. Which pierced it's skin, causing more of the green goo to gush out of the snake's body.

The snake slashed his bleeding tail at Arthur, catching him with it. Squeezing tight. Arthur tried to breath, but the pressure was to big. "Who'sssss ssssssstupid now?" A deep voice hissed, it appeared to be coming from the snake.

"Still you.." Arthur weakly whispered, as his body changed into fire, burning the snake's tail.

When the snake loosened it's grip on Arthur, his body regained form. Arthur fell onto his knees, panting for breath. Slowly he got up on his feet.

"You know what little snake.. I am so done with you! HELLFIRE!" Arthur shot a blast of black fire at the snake, hitting it right on the nose. The black fire covered and burned the entire snake, who let out a hellish scream as he was being burned alive. Then the scream died out with the snake, and all signs of the battle vanished. The light's swirled around Arthur as his clothes changed into a large robe just like Chris.

"Hellfire?! HELLFIRE!? When did you master that spell?" Chris screamed at his brother.

"a few weeks ago.." Arthur sighed.

"You were amazing.. " Lucy smiled. "Jason, what do you think?"

"He's amazing alright.." Jason said, without thinking.

"Lucy?" Arthur asked. "Would you care to go next?"

"With pleasure!" She replied with a dark tone in her voice, it was a side of her that Jason did not know, apparently the sweet blond changed into a sadistic bitch, when battling. Jason liked this side of her though.


	64. Legendarix Fairies

"My god Lucy I did not know you had a side like this.." Jason whispered in confusion.

"I have many sides!" She replied as she ran to the center of the ruined arena.

Instead of chanting she began to scream.

"I, Lucy, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge!

Addo is Hic, Addo is Iam!"

Shadows formed a whirlwind, within its core an armored demon began to materialize. It grew and it grew, it was two time the size of Lucy. The demon lifted his right hand skyward an a huge blade appeared in it. The demon swung the sword to the side and began to charge at Lucy.

Lucy jumped up and transformed. "LUCY SIRENIX!"

She flew into the sky, evading the attack of the demon.

"BLADES OF SIRENIX!" Lucy summoned a blade in both hands, then with grace she landed before the demon. Pointing one sword at it, she taunted it saying. "Prepare to be sliced up!"

Then she swung her two swords and with each swing she screamed. "SLICE! Slice! Slice! Slice!"

It was quiet the sight, Lucy charged at the armored demon, and it charged towards her.

"Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lucy screamed, when her two swords clashed with the big sword of the demon.

"Demonic fire spew!" Lucy screamed, then her mouth opened wide and she barfed up a stream of liquid fire, it almost looked like lava, the only difference was the color. It wasn't a red-orange, instead it was a blue-green color. The stream hit the demon's chest plates and burned right through them. The demon screamed in agony and pain. Lucy took her chance and pierced the revealed demon chest with her blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" The demon raised his left arm and punched Lucy, throwing her into the air. Lucy barely managed to recover and fly up before smacking into the ground. She charged at the demon, instead of hitting it she flew past his chest pulling out her swords. A stream of thick blood gushed out of the two wounds. Lucy hovered in mid air and the two swords levitated next to her. One on her left side and one on the right.

"Blades of doom.. multiply!" She whispered. The two swords became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen and sixteen became thirty-two swords levitating moving in circles around Lucy.

She had a rather threatening look in her eyes, it had something dark, something demonic. The demon stood there, with blood still gushing all over the place, he just stood there looking at Lucy.

Then Lucy quickly raised both hands towards the demon, as if a magic blast would shoot out of them, but instead all thirty-two swords were fired at the demon, all of them hitting the exposed chest. Lucy began to laugh and snapped her fingers, the swords exploded. Causing the demon to scatter completely. Lucy landed and her sirenix faded as lights swirled around her. She suddenly was wearing a red top and a red skirt, with red shoes and gloves. And her wings, ooh the wings were the most beautiful thing that Jason had ever seen. Lucy flew over to the gang and there she de-transformed. "Your next.." She smiled as she poked Jason.

"Jason, you have visitors.." a robotic voice said.

"What the.." Chris sighed.

"My phone.." Jason explained. "It tells me when I have visitors.. Looks like my battle will have to wait.."

Jason, Chris, Lucy and Arthur ran trough the corridors back into the castle. When entering the great hall Jason could see Liz and Jarred standing there.

"Jason!" Liz screamed as she hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you two!" Jason laughed. "How have you been?"

"Great, I'm great!" Liz replied. "I heard about Toby.. he got fired.. and Jarred euh.."

"What did you do?" Jason asked, turning towards Jarred.

"I might have beat him up a little.. I just might.." Jarred answered.

"You might? I'll just ignore that.." Jason sighed. "Anyways thank you for caring.."

"So are you going to tell us why you had to leave alfea all of a sudden?" Jarred asked, impatiently.

"He left alfea.. because he became a member of the guardian counsel, your looking at one of the six guardians of fire magic.." Chris explained.

"Way to handle the matter carefully.." Jason sighed. "Well what he said.." Jason told Liz and Jarred.

"You joined the magic counsel.. my god.." Liz whispered. "That's awesome!" She yelled out.

"okay.." was all that Jarred managed to say.

"This is Chris, that's Arthur, Lucy and Joanne and Alice are in their bedrooms.." Jason introduced his fellow guardians.

"Nice to meet you.." Jarred whispered.

"We have news about Adrian and Eris!" Liz said after an awkward silence. Jason's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" he asked them.

"Adrian kind of attacked alfea last week, looking for you I guess.." Jarred whispered.

"Lucky for us Daphne and Bloom fended him off.." Liz sighed.

"I have news about them as well.." Jason whispered. "I killed Corona last week.. in the infinite ocean.. I battled Eris and when I was about to destroy her very soul, Corona appeared and took the hit.."

"So that's why Adrian attacked alfea.. he probably wanted retribution.." Liz sighed.

"Probably.." Jason said.

"So.." Jarred said. "We better get going then.."

"Do you have to leave already?" Jason asked.

"Liz and I promised Kara to help her in the sky kingdom.." Jarred explained. "Goodbye Jason.."

"Bye Jason.." Liz hugged him goodbye

"Bye.." Jason whispered back as his two friends faded away in their transportation spell.

"I'm starving!" Chris said.

"let's eat.." Lucy replied.

Lucy, Chris and Arthur walked over to the dining hall.

"Your not coming Jason?" Arthur asked as he noticed that Jason wasn't moving.

"I'm not hungry.." Jason replied, thoughts about Toby were swirling through his head. "I'll be in my room.."

"Okay, I will meet you there after dinner.." Arthur said as he turned around and walked away.

Jason turned around and instead of going to his chambers, he went back to the ruined arena.

Once there he walked to the arena's center. "Toby.." He whispered. "Time to let go of your memories! Time for the new me! I, JASON, CALL UPON THE POWER OF LEGENDARIX! I DEEM MYSELF WORTHY AND ACCEPT THY CHALLENGE! ADDO IS HIC! ADDO IS IAM!" Jason screamed.

Shadows stirred behind Jason, who didn't notice it. The shadows took shape and transformed into a a shadow troll, who was ten times the size of Jason.

Jason noticed the shadow fall over him and turned around.

"Oh crap.." He whispered at the sight of the gigantic creature.

The troll raised his left leg and kicked Jason, flinging him trough the air. Jason hit the wall and fell onto his knees. The troll roared at him and raised both hands before him, a magical pressure could be felt around Jason, as skeletons rose from the ground.

"Really.. a necromancer troll..." Jason sighed. "Me and my luck.."

Jason got up on his feet, and noticed that the Skeletons had swords and spears. One of them slashed at Jason, who tried his very best to evade the blow, but he failed. The skeleton slashed Jason's right arm, blood gushed out of the deep cut. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason cried out in pain. He ran through the skeletons to the other side, holding his left hand over the cut in his right arm, trying to keep the blood from gushing out. It didn't really help, Jason his left hand was quickly covered in blood, and his shirt soaked in it. Jason ran, but was confronted with the necromancer troll again. He gathered all his strength. "J-jason s-sirenix!" He weakly spoke. Jason transformed and flew up at a rather slow rate. The troll punched him out of the air with ease. Hitting the ground Jason screamed again. He crawled back on his feet as quickly as he could. A skeleton came moving closer to him, he used his eyes to cast a spell. Causing the skeleton to burst appart.

"JASON! NOOO!" Arthur's voice screamed. Jason turned around and saw Arthur who was standing at the edge of the arena. Jason took a run for it, and ran towards Arthur. When he was about to reach Arthur, Jason ran into the invisible barrier, about which he completely forgot.

"Jason, why did you start this alone?!" Arthur asked.

"I.. had to prove that I'm not.. w-weak.." He weakly whispered.

"JASON BEHIND YOU!" Arthur screamed, but it was too late. Before he could turn around, Jason felt a stinging pain in his back and in his stomach. Jason looked down to his belly and could see the sword piercing through him and being pulled out. Jason turned around and blasted the skeleton that stabbed him. He fell onto his knees and the troll slowly moved closer. Arthur kept screaming his name from behind the barrier. Jason felt blood fill his mouth, and tried to put pressure on the stab wound, but he couldn't stop the bleeding.

"S-so.. t-this was i-it then.." He weakly sighed.

"Jason! No! Don't give up! You cant die!" Arthur screamed banging his hands against the barrier.

Jason thought of his friends, of his parents.. then Toby shot through his mind, and suddenly he was filled with anger. He looked up at the troll, fire burning in his eyes. He focused all of his remaining strength and power on the spark of the goddess. The white aura slowly appeared around him.

Jason barely managed to get onto his knees. "Y-you.. You will be the o-one to.." he whispered, as blood leaked from his mouth. "To.. DIE!" he screamed out, throwing a huge energy wave at the troll and the remaining skeletons, disintegrating all of them. Jason fell onto his knees and a bright white light swirled around him, he felt a heat flowing through his body as his wounds magically healed up. Jason stayed covered in blood, though.  
>He felt a new power surge through him as he transformed into his legendarix form. On his belly a blue crystal was merged with his shirt. That was the last thing he saw, before he fainted.<p> 


	65. Forced Match Making

**Chapter 65: Forced Match Making**

Jason opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of what appeared to be his own bedroom in the castle.

Lucy was sitting next to him, Jason turned his eyes towards her. "What happened?" He weakly whispered to her.

"You took the challenge, almost died, then you didn't die and you got legendarix. You have a big scar on your right arm though.. I don't think that you'll ever get rid of it.." Lucy replied.

"I'm.. sorry.." Jason whispered.

"Why?" Lucy asked him.

"I never meant for you guys to be worried.." Jason answered her.

"Well we were!" Joanne's voice snarled. Jason turned his head towards the door. She was standing there, leaning against the wall. "Arthur feared that you would never wake up.." Joanne sighed. "You have been a sleep for three days.."

"Three days?" Jason repeated. "I must have missed a lot then.."

"Alice took the challenge yesterday, she had to fight a shadow version of herself, she won the challenge with ease.." Lucy answered, with a soft smile.

"Mission complete then.." Jason whispered. "Anyway, I'm starving.."

"Can you get up?" Joanne asked, the tone in her voice changed, showing that she cared.

"I think so.." Jason said, as he tried to get up on his feet. He barely managed to stand.

"Here I'll help.." Lucy smiled, aiding Jason. She guided Jason to the door.

"AAAH!" Jason cried out, his hand shooting towards his stomach, resting above it.

"The wound didn't heal as it was supposed to be.." Joanne explained. " The skeleton magic that enchanted the blade, must have interfered the healing of Legendarix.."

"I'm sure it will heal, in time.. magic won't work.. believe me we tried.." Lucy explained. "Are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah, I-I think so.. Let's go downstairs.."

Lucy and Joanne helped Jason getting to the dining hall. They helped him in his seat and the servants brought each a pate of French fries and chicken.

"Look who's better.." Chris laughed as he, Alice and Arthur entered the dining hall. Chris and Alice took their seats, but Arthur went to stand next to Jason's chair.

"Jason, you got me worried sick.. how are you feeling now?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, stomach still hurts though.."

"I'm sure that it will heal." Alice encouraged him.

Arthur went to sit next to Jason. Three new plates were put on the table.

All six ate in silence, then when everyone was finished Alice and Lucy helped Jason to get back to his bedroom. As soon as they closed the door behind them Joanne and Chris turned to Arthur.

"Soooo.." Joanne began. "You were worried sick eh?"

"I'm sure we all were.." Arthur replied.

"Yes we were.." Joanne smiled. "But you were especially worried weren't you?"

"What do you mean with that?" Arthur asked.

"For crying out loud, Arthur just admit that you like the guy!" Chris snarled at his brother loosing patience.

"What?!" Arthur yelled out. "I don't like him! I mean I like him, but not like that! I'm not gay!" He snarled at his brother.

"If you say so.." Chris answered.

"Arthur.. we have seen the way you look at him.. the way you behave around him.." Joanne said.

"I don't want to hear this.." Arthur got up and left the room leaving both his brother and Joanne behind.

"I'm not gay.." Arthur thought. "Jason is just a friend! Just a friend.. a friend who happens to be good looking.. for a guy.." Arthur debated with himself in his thoughts. "I just like to hang out with him, that's all.."

"Here you go.." Lucy said as she helped Jason into bed.

"Soooo.. Jason.." Alice began.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You and Arthur.." Alice started, only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"ALICE!" She snarled.

"You and Arthur.." Alice repeated, ignoring Lucy.

"What abut Arthur and I?" Jason asked.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked Jason.

"What?! I don't know.. I never thought about him that way.." Jason replied.

"Well, we think that he likes you.. he was guarding your door for most of the time, the past few days.. and the way he looks at you.. as if he wants to do 'naughty' stuff to you.." Alice explained.

Jason knew that he was blushing. "Y-yeah right.. as if!" he replied, turning his red head away.

"So you do like him!" Alice teased him.

"What?! NO!"

"Jason, your blushing! I'm not blind you know! But don't worry we wont tell! Right Lucy?" Alice asked.

"Hell no! That's none of our business!" Lucy replied.

"Good night Jason!" Alice and Lucy whispered leaving Jason behind. He was laying there in bed, thinking about Arthur.

"Arthur.. likes me?" He whispered to himself. "Even if that's true.. I cant like him! I mustn't! Not after Toby! I don't want to go trough that again.." Jason turned and twisted in bed as all kinds of thoughts about Arthur filled his head, not knowing that in Arthur's bedroom, Arthur was fighting the same fight. His head filled with thoughts about Jason.

Meanwhile deep in the woods of Graynor. Eris and Adrian were waiting for their master.

"He said to meet him here right?" Adrian asked his sister.

"Y-yes!" She answered, her face covered in tears. She was still grieving for her mother.

"We leave now!" Asmodan appeared before them. "We need a better hiding place.. and I know just the place! Don't cry dear Eris.. Revenge will soon be yours.."

"Jason.. is going down!" Eris whispered, as shadows took her, her brother and Asmodan away from Graynor.


	66. Gabriel's scolding

**Chapter 66: Gabriel's scolding**

When the group had been at Kallella for about a week, they decided to return to the counsel. They took a portal back, and each member returned to his or her bedroom. Jason and Arthur entered the room together.

"Jason, are you okay?"Arthur asked, helping Jason. Jason was still having trouble walking, the wounds was healing slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. thanks. The stabbing wound is getting a lot better.." Jason answered with a faint smile.

"I didn't mean physical.." Arthur added.

"Mentally?" Jason asked. "Well I feel fine.. and if your talking about the Toby situation.. I only have one response, who the fuck is Toby?" Jason felt as if he was finally able to let go of what happened.

"I'm glad to hear that.." Arthur smiled.

Jason could swear that Arthur began to blush, he wasn't entirely sure because Arthur turned his face away.

"Are you.. okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?" Arthur responded, not showing his face to Jason.

"Just asking.." Jason lied. "I.."

"You?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Never mind.." Jason whispered. "It's not important.."

"Ooh.." Arthur sighed.

Knock knock.. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jason said firmly.

The door opened and Gabriel entered, he was looking rather angry.

"Hello Gabriel!" Jason and Chris said together.

"Spare me the good talk!" Gabriel snarled. "I have checked your activities at Kallella! You didn't do anything! You just stayed inside the castle the entire week! What were you up to? Extreme power surges could be felt all around the city! What have you done?! And don't you dare to lie! I'm not stupid! We have found Alexandria's tomb! Someone entered it! And the tome of which legends speak.. nowhere to be found!"

"I have no idea what your talking about.." Arthur whispered, putting on his pokerface. "Although I'm glad that you have discovered the tomb.. after all you were looking for it for years now.. too bad about the tome, but it is as you say.. the tome of which legends speaks.. no proof that it actually exists, right?" Arthur asked.

"Then how do you explain the power surges?!" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"I can explain that.." Jason sighed. "We lied about our visit to Kallella.. I recently found my boyfriend cheating on me.. and I was upset.. the group decided to go on a trip home, so that I could mend my broken heart.. I'm sorry.." Jason lied, almost fooling even Arthur. An awkward silence followed as Gabriel just stood there looking at Jason, who in his turn tried to look as sad as he could. Then finally Gabriel asked. "The power surges?"

"The spark of the goddess.. " Jason replied. "When I got emotional I had power peaks.."

"Just.. tell me the truth next time.." Gabriel mumbled as he left he room. When he closed the door behind him, Jason ran towards Arthur throwing his arms around Arthur and burying his face in Arthur's chest. "That was way to close.." Jason whispered.

"Euh.. why are you hugging me?" Arthur asked with a blush.

"Just dropping the tensions.." Jason said as he quickly backed off. "Sorry.." he quickly added before turning around.

"I didn't say that you had to stop.." Arthur whispered.

Jason was about to turn around, when he felt Arthur's hands around him. Arthur rested his face on Jason's shoulder.

"A-arthur?!" Jason stuttered. "What are you.."

"I don't know.." Arthur replied. "It's an impulse.. I want to hug you.. to be honest I am really confused.."

"C-confused?" Jason repeated.

"I might like you.." Arthur admitted.

"You might?"

"I don't know!" Arthur sighed, letting go of Jason turning away.

"Only one way to find out then.." Jason shyly responded.

"Huh?" Arthur turned his face to Jason.

"You have to ask me out on a date.." Jason said with a soft smile.

Arthur started to tremble on his knees. "J-Jason would you.." he stuttered.

"Yes!" Jason replied.

"Yes.. you would like to go out with me or yes you know what I am asking?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yes!" Jason replied with a smile.

"Your confusing me.." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you!" Jason smiled. Both Jason and Arthur began to blush.

"When?" Jason asked, almost giggling.

"Now?" Arthur asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Jason smiled, grabbing his coat.

"I know this nice restaurant on solaria!" Arthur explained escorting Jason outside.

When the door closed, the closet door opened and Joanne and Chris came out.

"See.. I told you so!" Chris said to her.

"Yeah, well instead of bitching about it, you should be a bit more supportive and happy for your brother!" Joanne snarled back.

"Oh come here you Sexy thing!" Chris smiled, as he drew Joanne close for a kiss.


	67. Rain of Fire

**Chapter 67: Rain of Fire**

Arthur took Jason to a fancy restaurant in the capital of solaria. The place had 5 freaking stars.

"My god Arthur.. this place.. look at these prices.. I don't have that kind of money.." Jason whispered.

"It's on me!" Arthur smiled. "Don't worry about it.."

"Okay even if you say so.." Jason whispered.

A waiter came to their table. "What would you like?" He nearly snarled.

Arthur looked at Jason, raising an eyebrow. "I would like a bottle of champagne and for dinner the beef with French fries.."

"And for the other one.." The waiter hissed impatiently.

"Euh.. the same.." Jason said, lightly agitated. The waiter took their maps and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry.." Arthur whispered. "I guess he is new here.. the other waiters are much more friendly.."

"It's okay.. besides I'm here for you.. not for the waiter!" Jason ensured Arthur.

The rest of the evening went by as if it was nothing. Arthur and Jason laughed and they even flirted. Jason felt good, he almost felt happy.

"Hey you want to go have a walk?" Arthur asked Jason when they left the restaurant.

"Sure, but not here.." Jason smiled. "We can walk around the counsel.. I would like to explore the environment around it."

"Okay" Arthur said as he opened a portal back home.

Meanwhile deep beneath the counsel castle, in the new hideout of Eris, Adrian and Asmodan. Eris was preparing some kind of potion.

"Eris!" Asmodan snarled. "How are things looking over there?"

"The demise of the counsel is nearly ready, master!" She smiled.

"Can someone please explain the plan to me?! I hate not knowing!" Adrian sighed.

"Well.. when Eris finishes whats she is doing, the counsel will go.. BOOM and my army of demons shall rise in its wake.. thriving out the counsel out of their castle.." Asmodan smiled.

"I'm ready!" Eris said.

"Let fire rain down upon those fools then!" Asmodan cackled

"I will go place the spell!" Eris screamed grabbing a tome that was laying next to Asmodan. Carrying the tome and the potion with her.

"The moons bright tonight.." Jason whispered.

"Almost as bright as your eyes.." Arthur flirted.

"Ooh you!" Jason poked Arthur, but Arthur drew him close. Their faces only inches apart.

"Oh god this is it!" Jason thought, their lips were about to touch.

"KAABOOOOOOOM!" A huge explosion destroyed the entire east wing of the castle.

"What the?!" Jason screamed out in shock.

"Jason! Look over there! Is that.." Arthur pointed towards a hole in the castle walls.

Jason looked over and there she was. Eris! Just standing there grinning at them. Then she raised her hands and magic surrounded her. She threw the spell up in the air. Then it exploded, creating black clouds. The sky looked as if it was on fire. "Eris!" Jason screamed. The witch turned around and disappeared into the smoke.

"Eris!" Jason screamed again, running towards the castle.

"Jason! Wait!" Arthur screamed after him, then he looked upwards into the sky, fire balls rained down. And where they hit the ground demons arose from the fire.

"What the.." Arthur whispered. "LEGENDARIX!" He screamed.

"Eris!" Jason yelled out running through the destroyed corridors. People were fleeing all around him. "Eris! show yourself bitch!"

"Jason!" Lucy appeared before him, leading the wounded out. "Joanne, Chris and Alice got out already, what are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice gave away just how afraid she was.

"Eris! she did this! I saw her! I'm going after her!" Then in a split second he saw her face.

"Eris!" Jason ran after her. She turned around and laughed. "Hello Jason! Your too late you know! The rain of fire already started and is bringing forth our army of demons as we speak! Just admit that you lost! You lost the shadow war, before it even began!"

"Shadow war?" Jason repeated

"That's what this is you know.. according to history.. this is the fourth shadow war!" She smiled.

"Diabolical blast!" Eris launched a spell towards Jason, who barely evaded it by jumping behind a statue. "Jason Legendarix!" He whispered. Jason transformed and revealed himself to Eris again.

"A new power huh? What's that mythix? How lame!" She pestered him.

"No, it's even better!" Jason smiled. "It's legendarix!"

"Ooh.. Legendarix!" Eris repeated. "Like this? Eris LEGENDARIX!" she screamed as she transformed.

Jason was engulfed in feelings of shock and disgust. "What?! How?" He asked.

"Gabriel.. your beloved leader.." Eris laughed. "Was on our side all along.. he betrayed you and your kind.. he stole the legendarix tome last night, giving it to us.. I off course rewarded him big time.. with death!"

"You killed a traitor, see if I care!" Jason snarled. Shadows began to swirl around Eris and Asmodan appeared.

He raised his hands skyward and began to speak, his voice reaching out all over the castle.

"I, ASMODAN, have escaped from my eternal prison, my army of demons is freed and the castle of the counsel is mine! I give you all five minutes to get away! Those who don't leave and stay to fight will be killed!" Asmodan raised his right hand towards Jason, firing a force wave at him. Throwing him through the window.

Jason used his wings to fly away, evading falling to his own death. He saw Arthur, Chris, Lucy, Alice and Joanne fighting against a few demons and flew towards them, yelling.

"Guys! I'm getting us out of here!" When he reached them, he teleported the six of them to safety.

The group found themselves at alfea.


	68. Mission impossible

**Chapter 68: Mission impossible**

The group was standing in the alfean courtyard.

"We have to go back!" Lucy screamed in fear. "We have to help the others! We have to help the guardians who got trapped in the castle! We cant do nothing!"

"Lucy! There is nothing that we can do! That was freaking Asmodan back there! How did they manage to pull this off anyway?" Joanne stuttered in shock.

"Gabriel.." Jason said, without emotion.

"What about Gabriel?" Chris asked.

"He helped them, he probably gave them a hide out within the castle walls as well.." Jason sighed.

"What are you talking about?!" Chris yelled. "How do you know?!"

"Eris told me that he stole the legendarix tome, and gave it to them.."

"They have the tome?!" Joanne screamed out in disbelief.

"They would have had it now anyway.. We had to leave our stuff behind.." Alice calmed Joanne.

"Eris got the legendarix power.. and I suspect that Adrian did as well..." Jason explained.

The door, leading to the hallway, opened and Faragonda marched out, followed by Daphne.

"Jason?" Faragonda asked. "What happened?"

"Asmodan.. he attacked the counsel.. Gabriel betrayed us.. He's dead now.. Eris murdered him after that he gave them the legendarix tome.." Jason cried out.

"Miss Faragonda.." Daphne began. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes Daphne, I do.. we are on the verge of a new shadow war.." Faragonda sighed. "Jason, take your friends to the apartment and get some rest.. I will call Kara and Jarred to explain the situation. Daphne, I need you to protect the school.." Faragonda said, turning around marching straight in again. Daphne ran to the center of the courtyard and began to cast all kinds of protection charms, creating three lesser barriers and one strong one.

"Guys, follow me.." Jason said softly. He guided them through the halls of Alfea, straight towards his apartment.

"I know it isn't much, but please feel at home.." Jason said as he entered the appartment.

"Jason!" Liz jumped up. "Your back?! My god your bleeding!"

Jason followed Liz her eyes towards his right shoulder, because all of the adrenaline he never noticed the bloody wound. "What happened?" Liz asked.

"The counsel got attacked.. Asmodan.. I really don't want to talk about it.. Faragonda is telling Jarred right now.." Jason stuttered as he went to sit.

"Okay, excuse me.. I'm going to have a word with Miss Faragonda then." Liz said as she left the apartment.

"Jason.." Arthur moved closer. "Let's take care of that wound first.. Lucy can you help me?"

"Jason, remove your shirt.." Lucy commanded him, Jason removed his shirt as fast as he could.

"We will need something to stop the bleeding first.." Arthur said towards Alice.

"On it!" She nodded, running into the kitchen to search something to stop the bleeding.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitching.." Lucy explained to Jason.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked her.

"My mother, she was a nurse.." Lucy smiled.

It didn't take too long for Jason's wound to be cleaned up, and before he knew it a bandage was covering the gap.

"Guys.." Jason whispered. "I say we go get back the Legendarix tome.."

"How!?" Joanne snarled. "that's suicide!"

"I.. don't know.." Jason sighed. "I'm off to bed.." He said as he got up and entered his old bedroom, locking the door behind him. The events of the past few hours had drained all of his energy. He fell onto his bed, and immediately dozed off.

"Jason? Jason?"

Jason opened his eyes, he looked at his watch. "My god, it's noon already.." He sighed.

"Jason?!" Liz said from behind the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jason asked half asleep. Rubbing his eyes.

"Faragonda is here.. can you come to the living room?" She asked.

"Be right there!" Jason got up and got dressed. He unlocked the door and entered the living room.

Faragonda, Liz, Arthur, Joanne, Lucy, Alice and Chris were sitting at the table. Jason went to sit next to Arthur.

"Magix is at war.." Faragonda whispered. "Jason, I understand that you want to recover the Legendarix tome?" She asked.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous.." Jason began, but Faragonda interrupted him.

"I want you to go regain it! The rest will be sent to the sky kingdom. Jarred and I agreed that alfea isn't safe for you.. after you regain the tome I want you to go there as well." Faragonda rose up from her chair and walked towards the door. She opened it.

"Ooh and one more thing.. Be careful, Jason.. don't let Asmodan know that your there.." that being said, Faragonda left the apartment.

"I'm going with you!" Arthur protested.

"Absolutely NOT!" Jason snarled back.

"Yes I am!" Arthur replied.

"Nope! TRANSPORTEUS SKY KINGDOM!" Jason screamed waving his arms around.

Green light engulfed the group and all except Jason disappeared. Jason even transported Liz, to keep her safe. "No means No, Arthur!" Jason whispered as he ran into his bedroom.

He opened his closet and started looking for the outfit he needed. "I know that your in here!" Jason sighed throwing all kinds of clothes on the bed and the floor.

"AHA!" He yelled out. He was holding a black spandex suit, like the ones that spy's wear.

He used a spell to change clothes into the suit. He took his phone and magically turned it into an earphone. He put the earphone in place and opened a portal, that lead him to his bedroom in the counsel. Everything was torn to pieces, the door wasn't even there anymore.

"They sure did redecorate.." Jason sighed. "Okay, The tome.. were would they keep you?"

Jason closed his eyes and focused on power sources around him. He sensed Asmodan, Jason could tell that he was far away in the destroyed east corner, he sensed Adrian and Liz in the counsel hall, and finally he sensed another power.. "Aha! Found you!" He sighed. He crept through the corridors. He could feel that he was getting closer, he leaned against the wall, and carefully looked around the corner. Three demons were marching his way.

"Quick hide!" He thought, as he jumped behind one of the statues that weren't destroyed.

The demons never noticed him and marched on. Jason crept further throughout the castle. He reached the tomb of Alexandria. "Really, they put it back here?" He sighed to himself. He descended the stair case and soon found himself looking at the tombstone, the tome resting on it. Jason walked towards the tomb, and lifted the tome. Not sensing the presence behind him.

"Found what you were looking for?" Adrian's voice sounded from behind Jason. Jason turned around in shock, not to see Adrian standing before him, but Toby instead.

"T-toby?" Jason stuttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not here.. never was here.. I never even was at alfea.. and you know why?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" Jason whispered.

"Toby doesn't exist you fool! He was just a scheme to get close to you! To destroy you from the inside out.. The time that you walked in on him banging that kid.. that was an illusion! Toby isn't real!"

"What?!" Jason sighed.

Toby's face shifted into Adrian his face. "You see.." Adrian said, "All this time.. Toby was me! Waiting for the right moment to strike.."

"You bastard!" Jason screamed, firing a bolt of divine energy at Adrian, knocking him against the wall.

Jason mumbled a spell and was sucked into a portal, guiding him towards the sky kingdom leaving the counsel castle far behind.


	69. Spark in the sky

Chapter 69: Spark in the sky

The green lights that swirled around Jason vanished and he found himself standing before the castle of the sky kingdom. He ran up the staircase, towards the big gate. The legendarix tome in his hands.

"Jarred?!" Jason yelled, knocking on the gate. "Jarred?! It's Jason!"

Cracking sounds seemed to come out of the gate, as it slowly opened up. Jarred was standing on the other side.

"Jason! You made it, thank god!" Jarred ran out, hugging his friend.

"Off course I did!" Jason smirked. "How are the others doing?"

"Well.. euh.. they got here about an hour ago.." Jarred began. "But, we kinda have a situation.."

"What happened.." Jason sighed.

"Chris fell on his head, when the portal dropped him.. he kinda lost his memory.."

"Ooh, that will fix itself.." Jason sighed.

"If you say so.. the rest has gone to bed.. hey are you okay? You look down.."

"Toby.. he was in the catacombs with the tome.. but then again.. he wasn't.." Jason whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jarred asked in confusion.

"Toby isn't real.. never was.. it was an illusion, created by Adrian.. I had a relationship with a lie back then.."

"What the!" Jarred stuttered.

"I know.. it's fucked up right.. but here this, I'm so over it!" Jason ensured his friend. "Besides Arthur and I were about to kiss when the counsel went all boom.."

"Wait.. what?! You and Arthur?" Jarred repeated.

"Yes, we had a date.. before the attack.. can we go in now?" Jason asked.

"Sure!" Jarred guided Jason inside. "So, Jason.. Faragonda said that your going to stay for a while?"

"Yes, this way we're safe.." Jason whispered, remembering the horrors that he saw in the castle. Dead bodies were laying all around, Jason could even recognize some faces. Some weren't recognizable at all, totally torn to bits.

"Jason?!" Jason snapped out of it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You were dreaming? What's bothering you?" Jarred asked.

"I saw a lot of dead bodies back at the counsel.. it was horrible.. demons feasting on the remains.. blood everywhere.." Jason tried to forget it.

"yikes.." Jarred whispered. "I have news too.. Asmodan.. he's not the only evil bastard that we have to fear.. he has an associate.. his wife! She's sealed away somewhere secret.. He's probably planning on freeing her, only then can he perform his plan.."

"Hooray, even more danger and doom hanging above our heads then.." Jason sighed.

"I know.. well I'm off to bed.. make yourself at home Jason.." Jarred said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow.." Jason said, when Jarred left him alone he decided to explore the castle some more. Jason walked trough the corridors, ascending some staircases leading upwards into the central tower.

"I wonder where this leads to.." Jason thought to himself. When he reached the top of the staircase, Jason saw a big wooden door. The sight of it gave Jason a sense of fear. Jason stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do. Finally he made up his mind. He reached out, opening the door. Jason entered the chamber, closing the door behind him.

"My god.." Jason whispered in shock, when he saw the contents of the chamber.

Swords of all sizes were hanging on the wall, a statue was standing in the center of the chamber. Jason recognized the woman, which the statue visualized, as Valkyria.

"What are you doing here? The spark is connected to all of this? What the hell?!"

The statue began to glow in a white and divine light and Jason could hear Valkyria's voice call out to him.


	70. The first shadow war

Chapter 70: The first shadow war

"Jason.." Valkyria's voice echoed. Jason recognized the walls around him, as the walls of the castle of Kallella. Before him the spirit of Valkyria floated. "Jason.." She whispered. "I took you back in time, 409 years to be exact.. I took you back to the first shadow war.."

"What?! Why am I here?" Jason asked in fear.

"I wanted you to see this, with your own eyes.. at this very moment I am fighting Asmodan and his wife in the courtyard.." Valkyria's spirit moved further away into the halls, leading Jason to a balcony, which was looking over the courtyard. In it Jason could see Valkyria in mythix form, battling it out with Asmodan and his wife.

"How can you be here and there?" Jason asked in confusion.

"I'm long dead now, what you see there is me when I was still alive.. my past.." Valkyria whispered.

"Can they see us?" Jason asked.

"Yes, they should be able to interact with us.. that's why I want you to stay here, at my side. If we interfere now, that would change the future in an unpredictable way.."

Jason turned his face towards the battle again. Asmodan his wife had long black hair, and was wearing almost nothing. The past Valkyria threw a spel at Asmodan his wife, hitting her right in the heart. The woman screamed out in terror as she was being vaporized into a floating stream of dust. Valkyria's necklace lit up and absorbed the dust.

"This is the downfall of Nova.." Valkyria explained to Jason.

"That's her name? Nova?" Jason asked, The spirit of Valkyria nodded.

Down in the courtyard Asmodan screamed out in anger, hitting past Valkyria with all his magic power.

"I'm sorry Asmodan!" Past Valkyria screamed out. "Your the next one to go down! But this is not the place!" Past valkyria swirled her arms all around and she and Asmodon vanished from the courtyard.

"Where did you go?" Jason asked Valkyria's spirit.

"Back then I transported Asmodan and myself to the woods of Graynor, where I sealed him away.." she explained.

"Why did you show me this?" Jason asked her.

"Nova.." Valkyria's spirit whispered. "She is sealed away in my necklace.. I wanted you to know that Jason.."

"Where is the necklace now?" Jason asked, filled with determination. "Tell me, so that I can find it and keep it safe!"

"I don't know, I was wearing it when I died.. but it was moved out of my tomb two centuries ago.. I think that they took it back to the ruins of Kallella.."

"So it's in Kallella then.." Jason repeated.

"I'm almost certain.." Valkyria weakly smiled.

"Then I will go and find it!" Jason spoke.

A huge crash of thunder struck down into the courtyard, startling Jason.

"What the?!" He cried out.

"The curse of Asmodan.." Valkyria explained. "Before he was sealed away, he managed to cast this curse.. causing the very destruction of Kallella.. There was nothing that I could do.." Valkyria whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"Kallella lives back in my time.. I fixed it.. don't feel bad about it.. the past is in the past!" Jason whispered.

Another stroke of thunder stroke the courtyard, causing a small explosion.

"We need to get out of here!" Valkyria her spirit screamed. "Otherwise we will disappear along with the castle!" Valkyria lifted her hands skyward, causing herself and Jason to be sealed in a magical bubble which floated away from the castle. Jason looked back and saw how demons destroyed the city and massacred most of the people. Then with hundreds of strikes of thunder in a time span of less then 3 seconds, the castle vanished in a pure with light. When the light faded, nothing remained of the castle, the demons were gone as well. But however Kallella was in total ruin.

"Don't worry.." Jason whispered. "I will make sure that nothing like this happens again!"

"JASON! JASON!" Jarred's voice screamed out. "JASON WAKE UP!"

Jason opened his eyes, and found himself laying on the ground, in front of the statue visualizing Valkyria.

"Jason! What happened?!" Jarred screamed out in shock.

"Valkyria! She took me back in time, I saw Asmodan's wife during the first shadow war! I saw her! I saw Nova! And I have seen the destruction of Kallella!"

"What?!" Jarred stuttered out.

"And I know how Nova is sealed away!" Jason screamed in excitement.

"What? Where?!"

"She is locked in Valkyria's necklace!" Jason smiled.

"Where is the necklace?!" Jarred asked.

"I don't know.. She said that she believes that it's hidden in Kallella.." Jason whispered, disappointment hitting his every nerve.

"Ooow.." Jarred sighed. "Well, I have good news.. Chris regained his memory.."

"That's good, but the necklace is in Kallella Jarred.. we will find it!" Jason smiled. "We have to find it!"

"Kallella isn't the safest place for you to be right now.." Jarred protested.

"I don't care! I'm going in! No matter what!" Jason snarled, getting up on his feet, running out of the room, through the castle corridors. Jarred could hear him scream: "ALICE! CHRIS! ARTHUR! LUCY! JOANNE! PREPARE YOURSELVES WE ARE GOING TO KALLELLA! MISSION TIME!"

"You really have changed.." Jarred whispered with a faint smile. "From a scared and weak friend, you have become a strong, brave and bashful one.."


	71. Kallellan Tomb

Chapter 71: Kallellan Tomb

Jason, Chris, Arthur, Alice, Joanne and Lucy were sitting in an aircraft, on their way to the city of Kallella.

"We have to stay incognito.." Jason explained tactics to the rest of the group.

"We know that, we can't risk Asmodan finding us!" Joanne snarled.

"Well be extra careful then, instead of bitching about it.." Jason whispered. "Anyway, staying incognito won't be that difficult since the festival of the spark started yesterday.."

"What's that?" Lucy asked Jason.

"Daphne told me that during this festival the people of Kallella celebrate Valkyria.. We'll split up in groups of two.. that way our chances of being discovered are smaller!"

"People will recognize you.." Chris sighed. "No way of hiding who you are.."

"I know, I just have to be extremely careful then!"

"I want to team up with Chris!" Joanne grabbed her boyfriend.

"Jason!" Lucy almost fell of off her chair grabbing hold of Jason's arm.

"That leaves you and me, Arthur.." Alice smiled.

"We'll keep contact with these.." Jason said, giving everyone an ear piece.

"what exactly are we looking for?" Joanne asked, adjusting hers.

"Valkyria's necklace.. I don't really know how it looks.. I wasn't able to see from such distance.." Jason whispered.

"Great.." Joanne sighed.

"Let's go then!" Jason yelled, opening the door of the cockpit. Wind soared throughout the entire aircraft.

"Are you mad?!" Joanne screamed.

"WE JUMP!" Jason replied, he clearly didn't understand what Joanne said.

"WHAT?!"

Lucy ran up to Jason, who then grabbed her hand. He looked her into the eyes and asked.

"READY?!"

"ooh I was born ready!" Lucy replied, before jumping out of the aircraft, pulling Jason with her.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucy laughed, when in free fall. Jason looked up towards the aircraft and saw Chris jump out, with Joanne on his shoulder kicking and screaming. Followed by Arthur and Alice.

"Transform?" Lucy asked Jason, who nodded in response. "legendarix?" Lucy asked.

"Better not, what about sirenix?"

"Sirenix it is then!" Lucy laughed. "SIRENIX!" both Lucy and Jason transformed into sirenix form. Not letting go of each others hand.

"Let's go!" Lucy laughed as she and Jason flew towards the castle of Kallella.

"Guys, Lucy and I will do the castle.. you go into the city!" Jason said throughout the communication system.

"Roger that! Joanne and I will head towards the western corners!" Chris answered.

"That leaves the eastern part of the city for Arthur and I then!" Alice laughed.

"See you later guys, let me know if you find something!" Jason smiled, nearing the castle gates. With perfect grace Lucy and Jason landed on the balcony.

"Where will we start?" Lucy asked him.

"Well the necklace was removed from her tomb, so that's one place that we won't have to check.." before Jason could finish the sentence, he was cut off by Lucy.

"Yes we do! It was removed from the tomb! Maybe there is some clue on it's current where abouts!" Lucy screamed, hitting Jason's head with her left hand.

"Yes mother!" Jason smiled, whilst being softly irritated.

"Take me to this tomb my son!" Lucy smiled, teasing Jason.

"This way!" Jason whispered, rolling his eyes. He guided Lucy into the catacombs of the castle. They wandered and wandered through dark corridors, until Jason signed Lucy to stop and be quiet.

"Ssjjj!" Jason hissed.

"What?" Lucy asked without sound, only moving her lips.

"Do you sense that?" Jason softly whispered. Lucy softly nodded, her eyes filled with fear.

"Demons.." She whispered back. This time Jason nodded. Lucy and Jason carefully looked around the corner. Two of Asmodan's demons where guarding the entrance to the tomb.

"What do we do know?!" Lucy asked. "We can't fight them without Asmodan knowing that we are here.."

"Let me think.." Jason sighed, paining his brains for a possible solution. "That's it!" Jason smiled.

"What's it?" Lucy was confused.

"We can distract them with a simple spell.. watch and learn.." Jason carefully prepared a small plasma orb, throwing it around the corner. Judging by the snapping sound and one of the demons screaming out in pain, Jason knew that he had hit one of them.

"You! You hit me!" The demon snarled at his partner.

"No I did not, you stupid son of a.. aaaaaaaaaaargh!" The two demons began to wrestle.

"That's our sign!" Jason whispered, leaping from behind the corner, dragging Lucy with him, past the demons. He opened the door of the tomb a bit and both slid in. Lucy slowly and silently closed it again. "Ever so stupid.." She whispered, with a faint smile.

"The tomb.." Jason stuttered at the sight. In the center of the room, a tomb was standing. The tomb, however, was broken into bits.

"Let's see if we can find some clue's about the necklace.." Lucy whispered as she approached the tombstone, or what was left of it anyway.

Jason followed in her footsteps.

"Looking for this?!" A voice sounded from behind them. Lucy and Jason startled and turned around to see who's voice it was. Eris and Adrian were standing before them now, and Eris was holding a necklace with a blue crystal, stretched out before her.

"Where did you find that!" Jason asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Jason, but we don't sell our secrets.." Adrian smiled, with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Hand it over!" Jason snarled.

"Tsss... always so inpatient.." Eris laughed, which really set Jason off.

"You bitch!" He snarled. "This ends here and now! PLASMA BLAST!" Jason threw the spell at Eris, but it was scattered by a fireball just before it could hit her. Jason turned around to see who fired the spell, and before he could see who's spell it was he saw a black wave, which hit him. Jason felt that he was hurling through the air, until he hit the floor with a rather large smack. He looked up, to see Asmodan stand there. Eris walked up towards him, giving him the necklace.

"After all this time.." Asmodan whispered, with an evil smile on his face. "Nova! You will be free once again! And for you mister Jason, I grant you to gift of staying alive for just this once! Next them that we meet I will kill you. Have a nice day.." That being said Eris, Adrian and Asmodan faded away into shadows.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Jason screamed out in anger. "GOOOODDAMNIT! this can't be happening!"

"GUYS EMERGENCY GUYS!" Lucy screamed through communications. "Asmodan already has the necklace, mission failed and aborted. I repeat abort mission ABORT! Retreat to the sky kingdom! RETREAT!" Lucy crawled towards Jason, teleporting him and herself back to the castle in the sky kingdom.


	72. Nova's attack

**_Chapter 72: Nova's attack_**

"Jason?! What happened?" Arthur asked, throughout communications.

"They found it, before we even got here!" Jason replied.

"Euh.. guys?" Alice stuttered

"What is it?" Joanne snarled back at her.

"Shit is going down out here.." Alice stuttered again.

"What?!" Jason asked.

"Asmodan is levitating above the castle, and the necklace that he's holding is radiating dark energy.. He's freeing her, isn't he?" Arthur replied.

"Afraid so.." Lucy sighed.

The earth began to tremble. "Jason, we need to get out now!" Lucy screamed, dragging Jason through the corridors.

When they got outside, the sky was dark and Asmodan was levitating next to a woman. Jason recognized her, from when he traveled back in time with Valkyria.

"Nova.." He whispered. "She looks even more dangerous then I remember."

Nova and Asmodan were to busy to even notice them. Nova launched a spell skyward, causing black lightning to rain down onto the city. Demons arose from the ground, where the lightning bolts hit ground.

"Not those guys again!" Joanne screamed into the comms system.

"Joanne.." Jason spoke. "I need you, Chris, Artur, Lucy and Alice to evacuate the people.. GET THEM OUT OF THE CITY! ASAP!"

"Roger!" Joanne answered, her willpower was great, Jason heard it in her voice.

"What about you?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"I will take care of that bastard and his bitch!" Jason almost screamed the words. "Better use my full power then! JASON LEGENDARIX!" Lights engulfed Jason and his legendarix form showed. He jumped up and flew straight towards Nova and Asmodan.

Screaming "YOU BASTARD!", Jason fired a bolt of divine energy at the duo. Nova and Asmodan turned around, and with a simple snap of her fingers, Nova defused the magic into thin air.

"Your the descendant of Valkyria?" Nova asked. "Pathetic! Dark stream!" Nova fired a rapid wave of pure darkness towards Jason. Who threw up a protective sphere around him. He barely managed to maintain it, but Nova had no trouble whats so ever, her dark stream spell just kept coming.

"Must.. maintain... control!" Jason urged. Tiny cracks began to show in his sphere. The cracks grew and grew into larger cracks. "NOOO!" Jason screamed as the sphere disappeared. He firmly closed his eyes, but the spell didn't hit him. After two seconds he dared to open his eyes again. Jarred had appeared before him, and had raised another protective shield. Jarred still had his sirenix form. "Jason, I won't last long!" Jarred clearly was having trouble maintaining the barrier. "A little help?" He stuttered. Jason came to fly next to him, resting his hands on Jarred's shoulder. "Divine Link.." Jason whispered, as he channeled the spark through Jarred's body.

"Divine Convergence.." Jarred and Jason whispered together. The divine energy swirled around both of them. Jarred and Jason lifted both hands towards the barrier, causing to expand. Pushing back the dark stream, causing it to hit Nova and Asmodan. The barrier faded, and Jason stopped channeling. Nova was holding her hands against her head, Asmodan tried to calm her down.

"You..." Nova whispered. "You are a pathetic excuse for a fairy Jason!" Her voice was filled with anger.

"At least I'm not a power crazed whore.." Jason snarled with a rather angry smile on his face.

"Calm down, Jason.." Jarred comforted him.

"No, don't tell me what to do! That bitch and that husband of hers.. they need to be stopped. I just met her, and already my heart is filled with anger and hate towards her.." Jason said on a dark tone.

"Divine power of light! Power of the spark! I invoke thee!" Jason screamed, lifting his hands skyward. A white aura engulfed him once again. "I need thy strength, in this hour of dark need! Help me rid this evil! SPIRITUS DEORUM!" Jason launched a spell of pure light towards Nova and Asmodan, hitting them right in the face. When the light faded, Jason could clearly see that he scratched Nova's face. There was a large cut in her left cheek and blood gushed out.

"You.. will pay for this! mock my words... remember this day!" Nova snarled as she and her husband faded into darkness.

"Where did you run off to bitch? Are you scared?!" Jason screamed in anger. "Come back and fight me!"

"Jason!" Daphne appeared next to him. "The rest evacuated most people, there were casualties though.. 174 people died, and the demons still rage into the city!"

"Damn.. that bitch will pay!" Jason whispered as a sadness washed over him.

"We have to get rid of those demons.." Jarred sighed. "We can't let them rage in the city, they will destroy everything.."

"Sure" Jason replied. "Daphne, lend me your power.." Daphne nodded and joined hands with Jason.

"I want to help too!" Jarred softly said. He gave one hand to Jason and the other hand to Daphne.

"Close your eyes.." Daphne whispered. "Focus on your desire to rid this city off the demons and protect it from future attacks.."

Jason felt the energy gather, within him, within Daphne, within Jarred and within the air around them. And even though his eyes were closed, Jason could see a bright white light, with a hint of green shine all around them. The light formed an energy wave, blasting it's way through the entire city. Jason opened his eyes again, and he could see how all of the demons were being disintegrated. When all of the demons were gone, a green barrier formed around the city. An emblem was visible on the barrier. It showed the head of a horse and two wings.

"The sign of the pegasus.." Daphne whispered. "That's not possible.."

"What is it?" Jarred asked.

"N-Nothing, never mind. You two get out of here. I will return to alfea. Jarred, I think that you should go see Miss Faragonda. Jason you and your fellow guardians go back to earth, and lay low. DO NOT use magic once your there.. don't let Nova or Asmodan find you!"

Jason and Jarred nodded and Jason teleported to just outside of the city.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Lucy screamed out.<p>

Arthur ran up to Jason. "My god we were so worried about you!" Arthur whispered, pulling Jason against him. Hugging him tightly. Jason felt a blush appear on his face.

"Y-you were worried? About me?" he stuttered, pulling back a little, so that he could look Arthur in the eyes. Arthur stared back, saying nothing. Jason could sense a certain tension in the air between them. Arthur's face slowly moved closer, as he closed his eyes. Jason closed his eyes as well.

"Is he.. kissing me?" Jason thought to himself. He slowly started to move his face closer as well, then he felt Arthur's soft lips press against his. Jason slightly opened his mouth allowing Arthur's tongue entry. After a few seconds Arthur broke the kiss, and looked Jason into the eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Like hell it does!" Jason whispered.

"Perfect, I would like to.." Arthur whispered, only to be interrupted by Jason.

"Shut up!" Jason sighed, pulling Arthur close for another kiss.


	73. Undercover at earth

Chapter 73: Undercover at earth

Jason, Arthur, Lucy, Alice, Joanne and Chris took a portal to earth. Jason and the others found themselves before the door of his parental home. He rang the bell, and his mother came to open the door.

"Jason! My dear, how have you been? Is that blood on your cheek? What happened?" His mother asked in concern for her son.

"It's.. complicated.. Can the six of us stay here for a while? Please?" Jason asked. His mother saw the fear and need in his eyes, and she nodded.

"Off course.. is something wrong?" His mother asked.

"Like I said.. it's complicated.." Jason said, evading the subject, he walked past his mother entering his old home.

"Great evil wants us dead, we need to lay low for a while.. fate of the universe.. bla bla bla!" Joanne said to Jason's mother. "that's the short version.." Joanne added with a faint smile. "Thank you for letting us stay.."

"Great evil?" Jason's mother asked.

"Yeah, Asmodan and Nova kind off want us all dead.." Lucy sighed as she entered the house last.

"Asmodan.. Nova.." Jason's mother whispered. "It's not just a story then.."

"A story?" Jason repeated. "Mother, what are you not telling us?"

"My mother used to tell me a story about our great great great grandmother, that she was a fairy and that she fought a war against great evil. A sorcerer named Asmodan and a witch named Nova.." Jason's mother whispered in shock. "I never believed it, but since that you have powers, I started to doubt.. Now I'm sure, it wasn't a story.."

"Mother.. you never told me that story.." Jason protested.

"Off course I didn't, it was far to gory for a child.. and besides it doesn't really have a happy ending!" His mother replied.

"How does it end?" Jason asked. His mother turned around and walked to the window, staring outside.

"Mother! How does it end?" Jason repeated.

"The fairy disappeared and her kingdom destroyed by demons, and a prophecy that foretold the coming of a new fairy, finishing the battle. But that victory would come at a great cost.." His mother replied, as tears rolled down her face.

"Don't worry ma'am.." Arthur smiled. "I wont let anything happen to your son! I promise."

"Shut up you!" Jason blushed.

"Make me! Just like last time.." Arthur teased.

"Arthur, that's my mother.. now is not the time!" Jason blushed even more.

"Pity.." Arthur sighed.

Jason's mother was looking confused.

"They are sort of a couple now.." Joanne rolled her eyes, as she explained.

"What about Toby?" Jason's mother asked.

"Turns out that he wasn't real.. just some sick sorcerer messing with my head.." Jason sighed. "But I have something far better now!"

Arthur smiled, landing a kiss on Jason's cheek.

"Oh, now that I remember, people we can't use magic, until Faragonda tells us otherwise.." Jason said to the others. "If we do use magic, Asmodan would be able to track us down.. ooh and Arthur, I want to show you around the town. Show you were I grew up and stuff!"

"Sure!" Arthur smiled. "Our first normal outing then!"

"Indeed, guys see you later.. and stay out of trouble!" Jason smiled, as he and Arthur left for a walk.

* * *

><p>"Your mother is very kind.." Arthur smiled, grabbing hold of Jason's hand.<p>

"I know, if it wasn't for her.. my father and I would probably fight all the time.." Jason replied.

"know the feeling.." Arthur smiled. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"The park.." Jason smiled. "The only place in this town, were I feel at ease.."

"Why is that?!" Arthur asked in confusion.

"When I was a little kid, all the other kids picked on me.. they even tried to drown me once.. it was a terrible town, and all of this town reminds me of that period. All except the park." Jason sighed. "The park is were I met Jarred, he was my first friend, and we still are friends.. that's the only good memory about this town that I have, except those that I share with mom and dad off course.."

"I see.." Arthur whispered, feeling bad for Jason, that he had such rough childhood.

Jason and Arthur arrived at the park.

"Let's go sit over there, in the grass.." Jason suggested, Arthur responded with a quick nod.

The two of them sat down in the grass, Arthur still holding Jason his hand.

"You okay?" Arthur asked him.

"Yeah.." Jason replied, without looking at Arthur. "I just don't like to talk about those times. It hurts.."

"Come here you!" Arthur softly whispered, pulling Jason close, causing him to lay down, resting his head on Arthur's lap. "You just lay down, and relax!" Arthur smiled, landing a kiss on Jason's forehead.

"Well look what the cat dragged in.." A voice sounded from behind them. Jason's eyes went wide, he recognized that voice. He went to sit up right, facing the voice's owner.

"Thomas.." Jason said, his voice filled with hatred.

"Jason.." Thomas responded, with just as much hatred. "What are you and your gay pet doing back here? Weren't you going to some kind of mental hospital? Oh I see they released you early right? Since your condition is not curable... must be hard being gay.."

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Jason yelled in anger. "I have had it with you! I just have had it! Does this really make you feel better? And besides if anyone has to go to a mental hospital it would be you! A gold fish has a higher IQ then you!"

"How dare you! You stupid gay lord!" Thomas spit out in anger.

"Jason?" Alice came running towards them. When she passed Thomas, he caused her to trip.

"See Jason.." He smiled on a wicked way. "That's were you and your friends belong! At my feet! Look at this stupid bitch! So pathetic!"

"How dare you! Say what you want about me, but NEVER EVER! Never insult my friends!" Jason screamed out, loosing all control over his actions. He lifted his right hand towards Thomas, causing Thomas to hurl through the air, against a tree. Thomas screamed out in fear, and in pain when he hit the tree. He quickly crawled back onto his feet, running away, screaming: "YOU PSYCHO!"

"And stay out!" Jason yelled after him, not yet fully realizing what he had just done.

"Jason.." Arthur whispered in fear. "You used magic.." Jason realized what he had done. He looked at Arthur, and then he was being hurled through the air. He hit the ground, barely managing not to faint. He could see Arthur being knocked out against the ground, and Alice suddenly landed next to him. Nova slowly walked towards them.

"So we have the guardian of the spark and this bitch, you must be the pegasus girl.." Nova evilly smiled. "Don't worry.. once I have what I desire you will have a quick death, and a relatively painless one as well.. if your lucky!" With that being said, Nova vanished from the park, taking Jason and Alice with her.


	74. A painful passing

**Chapter 74: A painful passing**

"Jason and Arthur sure are staying out long, it will be dark in less then an hour.." Lucy said in concern, looking out of the window.

"They are probably smooching in some bushes.." Chris whispered with a teasingly smile on his face.

"Good one, sweetie!" Joanne laughed.

"Yeah, except Alice has gone out to get them.. I have a bad feeling about this.." Lucy whispered, as a feeling of despair washed over her. "Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.."

"Good way to be optimistic.." Chris rolled his eyes. "Calm down.. they will probably turn up within the next five minutes.."

"Five minutes.." Lucy repeated. "Ok, we'll wait five minutes.. but if they aren't back by then I will go and look for them!" Lucy turned around, and went to sit on the sofa.

"BANG BANG BANG!" Someone knocked on the door. Lucy jumped up, and ran towards the door, yelling. "That must be them!" She pulled open the door.

Paige was standing before her, carrying Arthur in her arms.

"P-Paige.." Lucy stuttered. "What happened to Arthur? Where is Jason? And where's Alice? And wait.. when did you get sirenix?!"

Paige walked in, with a serious look on her face. "Trouble.. that's what happened.." was all she said as she entered the living room. She put Arthur to rest on the sofa.

"My god!" Arthur?!" Joanne and Chris came running in.

"Paige.. what happened?" Lucy repeated.

"Jason and Alice.. they were.." Paige just couldn't bring herself to say it. She gathered all her will and finished the sentence. "Jason, Alice and Arthur were attacked by Nova, who knocked Arthur out, and abducted both Jason and Alice.. I arrived to speak to Jason, I was just in time to see what happened. There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry.." Paige whispered.

Lucy knew that she felt bad, she could see it in Paige her eyes.

"Where did they go?" Joanne asked, with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know.." Paige whispered.

"Show me the place where they disappeared! I may be able to trace the magic, and find out where they were taken to! Come on!" Joanne yelled, grabbing her coat, dragging Paige outside.

"Lucy, stay with Arthur! Join us when he wakes up!" Chris said as he too left.

"Good luck.." Lucy whispered in fear.

* * *

><p>Jason barely managed to open his eyes, he found himself in a dark cave. With all kinds of torturing machines in it. In the middle of the room was what looked like a large table, with a blanket on it, something was beneath it, but Jason couldn't tell what it was. He tried to move his legs, but he found himself incapable of it. He looked down and saw that he was tied up in black chains. "Better melt this then.." He softly whispered. Jason focused his magic on the chains, but the chains didn't break, no instead they lit up with a shadow aura, causing extreme pain throughout Jason's entire body.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason screamed out in pain.

"Well.. already awake are you?" Eris appeared before him, with Adrian, Asmodan and Nova standing next to her.

"Shall we begin my dear?" Asmodan asked Nova.

"Yes, Ladies first!" Nova smiled as she pulled the blanket away from the table.

Jason's eyes went wide in shock. Alice was spread and tied up onto the table. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Hello my dear.." Nova said, grabbing a knife. "Why don't you just make this easy for all of us? Release the power of the pegasus, and I promise that you will not go through the excruciation stuff that I have in my mind.."

"I-I don't know what your talking about.." Alice stuttered in fear.

"Wrong answer!" Nova hissed, slicing the knife through Alice her right arm. Creating a large cut.

"AAAAAAGH!" Alice screamed out, as tears rolled down her face. Blood gushing out of the wound.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jason screamed in anger. Nova turned towards him, grabbing a small dagger, which she threw towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Jason felt the dagger enter his left leg. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Shut up!" Nova yelled. "You will have your turn later!" Nova turned back to Alice. "You know it's rather simple for you.. Release your powers of the pegasus, so that I can absorb them, and I may even decide to let you live.."

"I-I don't have the power of the pegasus.. I never even heard from it.. please.. you have to believe me.." Alice cried.

"Once again.. wrong answer!" Nova hissed, creating a second cut, this time in Alice her other arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alice screamed out.

"I can do this all day, you know.." Nova threatened her. "RELEASE THE POWER! NOW!"

"I don't have it!" Alice cried.

"WRONG!" Nova yelled in anger, taking a sword, impaling Alice with it. Stabbing her right in the underbelly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Alice screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE HER YOU BITCH!" Jason yelled once more.

"I told you to shut up!" Nova turned around, and removed the dagger with her magic, only to force it back in the wound again. Jason screamed out in pain.

"My god, I will just wait outside.. call me once the deed is done.. I'm gonna be sick if I don't leave.." Eris almost threw up.

"Me too!" Adrian said, as he and Eris left the cave.

"The power of the pegasus! RELEASE IT!" Nova screamed at Alice.

"I-I d-d-don't h-have.." Alice stuttered.

"WRONG!" Nova pierced a second sword through Alice, who by know was so weak that she couldn't even bring to scream.

* * *

><p>"This is the place.." Paige whispered. Joanne closed her eyes and focused.<p>

"Yes, I feel the magic that once resided here.. they went to.. to.." Joanne whispered. Lights engulfed Joanne, Paige and Chris. They found themselves at the entrance of a cave.

"This place.." Joanne finished.

"You will not proceed!" Eris and Adrian appeared

"DRAGONIC FURY!" Paige fired a spell of dragon energy at the duo.

"Shadow wall!" Eris tried to protect her and her brother, but Paige's spell just broke through it, knocking both Eris and Adrian out.

"How?!" Joanne stuttered in shock.

"Dragon magic.. Dragon's are immune to most magic, so my dragon magic can beat almost everything!" Paige explained. "You two guard them! I will go in and free Jason and Alice!" Paige boosted herself, flying towards the center of the cave.

"WRONG AGAIN!" Nova hissed, grabbing a new sword, readying it to strike Alice again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Paige flew in. "DRACONIUM BLAST OF FURY!" Paige fired an energy wave at Nova and Asmodan throwing them against the wall. Nova teleported herself and Asmodan away. "Yeah, that's right!" Paige hissed. "Run away cowards.."

"P-Paige.." Jason whispered.

"My god, Jason!" Paige flew over to him, removing the dagger, healing the wound and scattering the chains with her dragon magic.

"A-alice.." Jason stuttered. "Help her.." Paige turned towards the table. She landed next to Alice.

"This might hurt a bit.." Paige whispered in dread.

"It's too late.. I'm dying.." Alice whispered. "Jason.. come here.."

Jason went to sit next to Alice, tears rolling down his face.

"Jason.. Don't give up.. Never.. ever.. give.. up.. I.. believe.. in.. y-you.." Alice her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

"Alice? Alice?" Jason asked, as he couldn't fight the tears anymore. "ALICE!"

"Jason.. she's gone.." Paige whispered. "Let's remove the swords, so that we can give her a descend goodbye.." Jason and Paige carefully removed the swords from Alice's body.

"Do you feel that?" Paige asked Jason.

"Yes, what is it?" Jason replied. A red orb appeared above Alice.

"Her fire magic, and magic forms.." Paige whispered.

"Paige.. I know it might sound weir, but could you absorb that energy please.. if that holds her magic, it also holds legendarix.. please absorb it so that Nova cant get her hands on it.."

Paige nodded, stretching out her arm towards the orb. The light swirled into her.

Jason lifted Alice from the table, and carried her out.

When they left the cave, Joanne and Chris were waiting for them, Eris and Adrian were tied up against each other.

"No.. This can't be.." Joanne cried out, as she saw Alice her dead body.

Chris said nothing, but tears came rolling down his face anyway.

"Let's make sure that they won't get away with this.." Joanne snarled. "Let's go home.. give Alice a descent resting place.." She whispered.


	75. Farewell Alice

Chapter 75: Farewell Alice

It was a rainy day, the sky a dark gray. People gathered at the Alfean courtyard. Numberless rows of seats. Most of them filled, as even more people arrived. The seats were facing a podium, on which a large picture of Alice was resting, next to it a coffin, with Alice's body in it. Lucy, Arthur, Joanne, Chris and Paige were sitting on the first row of chairs, a seat remained empty between Lucy and Arthur. Bloom and Daphne arrived and went to set next to Paige.

Jason slowly walked towards the first row, tears rolling down his face, he went to sit between Lucy and Arthur not saying a single word. Arthur rested his hand on Jason's shoulder as a way of telling: I'm here for you. Jason looked at Arthur, and saw that he was crying as well.

"S-so much people.." Lucy softly whispered in between tears.

"Alice.. touched many lives.." Arthur whispered back.

"It's just not fair.." Jason sighed in grief. "She never did anything wrong.." Jason felt a hand on his other shoulder and turned around, to see Jarred and Kara take seats behind Jason and Lucy. Jason nodded at Jarred.

Faragonda went to stand next to the coffin, and the entire courtyard grew silent. All faces turned towards her, and Faragonda began to speak.

"We have gathered here today, on this day filled with sorrow.. to say goodbye to Alice. She was a kind young girl. She was always prepared to help others, and put aside her own problems to do so.."

Jason thought of Alice, all the things that they have been through together. He remembered her love for strawberry cake, he remembered her kindness, he remembered her face. Faragonda continued.

"She was taken from us, way before her time.. But she will never be forgotten.." Faragonda turned around and left the podium. Lucy got up, and took her place. Lucy spoke, addressing the entire courtyard.

"Alice.. You where not just my friend.. You where so much more then that.. You still are.. I-I can't ever fill the emptiness that your p-p-parting has left behind.. I think about you every second, it hurts so much.. Alice.. You will always be in my heart, today, tomorrow, forever.." Lucy burst out in tears, and she couldn't go on. Jason got up from his seat, joining Lucy on the stage. He lay his arm around her, comforting her. Jason continued what Lucy had started.

"Alice.. you were so kind, always helping others, always smiling. It's a privilege that I had the chance to know you. You who has touched so many lives.. you who has done such great things as a guardian.. I just can't understand why you were taken from us.. I just can't accept it.. And even though your gone, I still find myself thinking that your going to walk in any second, with that kind smile on your face.. but I know that won't happen.. and it's killing me inside.. it's killing us all inside. Alice, we will never forget you, you will be with us, in our hearts, always and forever.." Jason guided Lucy back to their seats.

Alice her mother and father, her aunt, her brother and some other guardians who survived the siege of the counsel, spoke about Alice, sharing their memories about her. Jason never stopped crying, not even for a second. The tears just kept coming.

Then when the ceremony was over, Jason got up, not saying a word he walked towards the well, he stared into it's depths.

"J-Jason?" Kara and Jarred where standing behind him. "Jason, we are here for you.." Kara whispered.

"Thank you.." Jason softly whispered back.

"Jason.. what happened exactly?" Jarred asked.

"Nova and Asmodan, captured us, tortured her.. screaming at her to release the power of the pegasus, whatever that means.." Jason sighed, tears rolled down his face.

"The power of the pegasus.." Kara repeated. "I'm sorry.." She turned around, running away.

"What's with her?" Jason kindly asked.

"I don't know.." Jarred replied. "Know this Jason.. we will ensure that Alice didn't die in vain.."

"But she did die in vain!" Jason screamed. "Her death was entirely pointless, she didn't have to die! Her dead is meaningless! She was pulled away from us! And for what reason?" Jason turned around, and walked away from Jarred, bursting out in even more tears.

Jason went to his apartment in the alfean living quarters, and went to lay on his bed. Silently dozing off.


	76. A New Guardian

Chapter 76: A new guardian

"Jason?" A soft and kind voice woke Jason up, he opened his eyes to see Liz sitting next to him, on the bed.

"Hi" Jason whispered.

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked, Jason could see the kindness shimmer in her eyes.

"Not.." Jason replied, as thoughts of Alice returned to his mind.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you have to live on.. For her sake.."

"I know that.." Jason replied "It's just not as easy as one would hope.."

*KNOCK KNOCK* The door opened and Bloom entered Jason's bedroom.

"Hi" She softly said, as she went to sit on the bed with Jason and Liz. "I have something that I want to talk to you about.."

"I will wait outside." Liz said, but as she got up on her feet. Bloom pulled her back.

"It's regarding you too Liz.." Bloom whispered. "I want to help! Help defeat Asmodan and Nova.. Alice was dear to me as well.." A tear rolled down Bloom's face, as she continued. "That's why I will grant the two of you the gift of the dragon flame. I will give you both a magical seed, that will bloom into Bloomix.. I ask, that in return, I can lend the Legendarix Tome.. I will get mine, and fight along your side!"

Jason didn't know what to say, so he nodded and got up on his feet. He slowly walked towards his desk, opened the briefcase that was laying on it. He grabbed the Legendarix Tome, and carefully handed it over to Bloom.

"Here you go.." He whispered. Bloom got up as well, focusing the energy of the dragon flame into her hands. Two small seed-ish gems appeared. A deep red one and a coral pink one. The red one, flew off and struck Jason in the chest, he could feel the power of the dragon flame merge with his very soul. The pink one did the same with Liz.

"When the time is ripe, you will receive Bloomix.." Bloom kindly smiled. "Oh, and Paige told me that she absorbed Alice her magical essence.. that's actually a good thing.."

"How do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean that since Paige absorbed Alice her magic, she now possesses fire magic as a basis as well. Basically I mean, Paige should take Alice her place.. It's better that way!" Bloom explained to Jason.

"I have been thinking the same thing.." Jason admitted to Bloom.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Daphne entered the bedroom as well.

"Jason, Miss Faragonda wants to see you in the courtyard.." Daphne said.

"Ok, Bloom, Liz see you later!" Jason got up and left the room.

Upon arriving at the courtyard Jason saw Faragonda and Paige standing at the well. He walked up to them.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did.." Faragonda said, with a serious frown on her face. "I want Paige to join your group!"

"I was planning to ask her.." Jason admitted, he turned to Paige. "Will you join us? Please?"

Paige nodded, with a faint smile. "Gladly!"

"Great, then you are a guardian of fire magic, we'll make it official once the counsel is back up!" Jason shook her hand. He turned back to Faragonda. She was staring into the sky, her frown was looking even more serious now. It was filled with dread.

"Miss Faragonda?" Jason asked. "Is something wrong?"

"DOWN!" Faragonda screamed pushing Jason and Paige onto the ground, throwing herself next to them.

Jason was confused. "Miss Faragonda what's wrong?" He repeated. That moment a gigantic wave of black energy moved above their heads. "Okay, so that's wrong.." Jason whispered.

Jason, Paige and Faragonda got back on their feet, readying for battle. Looking around to see where the wave came from. Jason couldn't find the source of the magic, but then a shadow moved across the ground, creeping towards them.

"What the.." Jason whispered. The shadow stopped, and arose from the ground, changing into Nova.

"A quick question or two!" She smirked. "Question number one: where did you lock Eris and Adrian? Question number two: how was the funeral? Had a fun time?"

"You bitch!" Jason screamed. Faragonda grabbed his shoulder, to ensure that Jason wouldn't rush towards nova.

"Eris and Adrian are locked up!" Faragonda spoke. "They got what they deserved!"

"You see, I really want my accomplices back.." Nova smiled with an evil glare in her eyes. "And an old hag like you won't stop me from retrieving them!"

"Nova just leave!" Paige whispered. "You won't get them back.."

Nova turned towards Paige, lifting a hand at her, as if she was scanning her.

"Not gonna make the same mistake twice.. seems your not the pegasus girl.. oooh but you have pure dragon magic.. that explains how you managed to knock me aside.." Nova hissed, and jumped back.

"SIRENIX!" Paige screamed, while Jason screamed. "LEGENDARIX!" Both transformed.

"Dragonic Blast!" Paige prepared a ball of dragon energy.

"Everburning fire!" Jason also prepared a ball, but it was consistent of purple fire.

"Convergence.." Jason and Paige joined their spells and fired it at Nova.

"Dark of despair!" Nova shot a beam, fighting back the convergence spell.

Paige snapped her fingers, and the dragon energy within the convergence spell, took effect. It infected Nova's magic, causing it to weaken. Allowing Jason's fire spell to hit Nova knocking her onto her knees.

"So the little fairies have a combo huh?" she hissed at them. "But can you do THIS?!" Nova jumped up, throwing a second wave of black energy.

"BURNING SHIELD!" Jason threw up a barrier spell, but it didn't take long before it scattered. The wave of black magic hit Jason, Paige and even Miss Faragonda. Jason looked at Faragonda, she was unconscious. He tried to get up, but he felt to weak to do so. Paige however, had no difficulty at all to get back on her feet, she jumped back up with ease. She went to stand before Jason. Closing her eyes. Purple, pink and white energy gathered around her. Jason could feel the pressure in the air around them build up to a massive level. "Draco virtutem voluerit: et auferes malum canis!" Paige chanted. A beam of energy shot out of the ground beneath her feet, engulfing Paige completely.

She channeled the beam through the clouds, causing it to bend, shooting back down. Hitting Nova.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! impossible! You can't just banish me from alfean groun..." Nova screamed as she vaporized in thin air.

The energy that remained circled around Paige, as she began to transform. Her wings grew in size. Jason recognized it as Legendarix wings.

"Feels great!" Paige smiled as the remaining energy faded. She helped Jason up on his feet, and together they carried Miss Faragonda to the infirmary.


	77. Bloom joins the fight!

**Chapter 77: Bloom joins the fight**

Two weeks passed after Paige expelled Nova from alfean grounds. And for two silent weeks, they finally had the chance to rest. Mourning about Alice. Faragonda was better in no time. There was only one subject that concerned Jason and the others. Lucy went into the alfean archives looking for the story that Jason's mother told them, and she found what she was looking for. The group discovered that the prophecy was real, and that it foretold that the shadow war would begin anew, and that the spark of the goddess would team up with dragon force and the power of the pegasus, but that the war could only be one by a big sacrifice, namely a life to be given up. The group knew that the spark of the goddess was Jason, and had reason to believe that Paige was the dragon force with her pure dragon magic. However there was reason to believe that it was Bloom, since she had the dragon fire. There was some doubt on that subject, but the group hadn't even the slightest idea who or what the power of the pegasus was. They searched the entire archives to find nothing. And so the two weeks passed on, the group not knowing that soon everything would change. May came along, and this is were we retake the story.

Jason was training in the alfean arena with Paige. Paige fired a stream of dragon force at him, which Jason would block with a magical shield. This was necessary to develop his magical stamina.

But however hard he tried, his shields rarely lasted longer then 15 seconds. They kept training not knowing that far away on the planet Zenith shadows would soon fall.

"No, Bloom.. Everything is alright here on Zenith.." Tecna sighed into the phone. "Besides I would call you if something happened. Yeah.. I will call you later, bye Bloom!" Tecna hung up her mobile, putting it in her right pocket. She was guarding the prison cell that housed Adrian and Eris. A guard came along, to take over her shift, when the walls cracked and burst open. Knocking Tecna and the guard against the wall, snapping the guard his neck, killing him stone dead. Tecna barely remained consious. Nova flew in, blasting the door to smithereens.

Eris and Adrian walked out of their cell, with a big and evil grin on their faces.

"It's about time.." Eris laughed.

"We had difficulties to find you.." Nova whispered. "However in the end, we persuaded one of the zenith guards." Nova turned towards the corpse of the guard. "Looks like I already disposed of the bastard.." She smirked.

"Nice!" Adrian grinned.

"This world falls now! Let the coming of the shadow war commence!" Nova screamed, while laughing diabolically. "RISE MY MINIONS!" Black lightning rained down all over the planet. Demons arose from the ground, fighting against the guards, killing or capturing most of them.

"Soon we will rule all of the magical dimension!" Asmodan laughed

Below them in the zenithian streets people were screaming.

"I feel like I'm having a good day.." Nova whispered. "Let the people live! I need servants anyway.."

The demons ignored those who ran away, killing or capturing only those who resisted.

"This is going easy.." Eris sighed. "Where's the fun in that?"

"DIGI BLAST!" Tecna threw the spell at Eris, throwing her and Adrian through the hole in the wall.

"Nice shot.." Nova smirked. "Too bad it was your last one.."

"I didn't think so!" Tecna whispered in anger. "TO ALFEA!" Tecna faded away into digital numbers.

"I could pull her back.." Asmodan said.

"No, let her run. Let her warn her precious friends.. let them panic, let them live in fear!" Nova smiled in her vile way.

Eris and Adrian flew back in.

"You let her get away?!" Eris asked in disbelief.

"All part of the plan!" Nova smirked. "And besides Zenith has fallen! Let's pay the castle a visit, and lock up their royal family!"

"I like the sound of that!" Adrian smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Jason screamed, as he focused all his magic into the barrier spell, and still it shattered, causing Jason to be thrown back onto the floor.

"That's a new record.." Paige laughed. "17 seconds, this time. You are improving!"

"Not fast enough!" Jason whispered.

"Let's take a break, I don't want to hurt you.." Paige said, with certain kindness glowing on her face.

The doors of the arena burst open, and Lucy ran in. Jason and Paige looked at her, their faces filled with confusion.

"It's Tecna!" Lucy yelled. "She arrived just moments ago.. Nova found Eris and Adrian and freed them! Zenith has fallen! Quickly come with me!" Without saying a word, both Paige and Jason ran after Lucy. They ran throughout the corridors of the school, towards the Office of Miss Faragonda. Tecna was sitting in a chair at the desk, her face buried in her hands.

"Jason.." Miss Faragonda whispered. "I fear that Nova has begun her conquest.. The shadow war is on its way.. We are running out of time!"

"Tecna.. are you okay?" Jason whispered. She looked up at him.

"Okay is relative.." She whispered.

The crystal orb, which was standing on Miss Faragonda's desk, suddenly lit up and a holographic representation of Stella appeared above the desk.

"Miss Faragonda! EMERGENCY!" She screamed. "Nova is attacking Solaria as we speak! It won't take long before Solaria falls into darkness!"

"Stella! I have something terrible to ask from you!" Faragonda sighed. "Please leave Solaria immediately and come here! We can't risk you being captured! Come here, we need you in his war!"

'But Miss Faragonda! I can't just leave my people like this!"

"I'm not asking!" Faragonda said, filled with determination.

"Okay!" Stella whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. The holographic representation faded, and two seconds later Stella appeared into shining light. "They captured Brandon!" She cried out.

"They won't hurt him.. He's king of Solaria after all! They need him!" Faragonda ensured her.

"Tecna?! What are you doing here?" Stella asked in concern, once she saw Tecna.

"Zenith suffered the same fate as Solaria.." Jason explained.

"Nova's moving fast.." Faragonda whispered. "We must warn the other worlds!"

The orb flashed up again, and Musa appeared.

"Let me guess.. Nova is attacking Melody?" Jason asked.

"Yeah how do you know?" Musa asked in fear.

"Solaria and Zenith have already fallen.. Musa leave Melody and come here NOW!" Faragonda commanded her. Seconds later Musa faded into the office. Stella ran up and hugged her.

"I can't stand by and do nothing!" Jason said, with a firm voice. "I'm off to Domino, they are going to attack there next, I just know it!"

"Jason! NO!" Faragonda screamed, but it was no use. Jason faded away into flames.

He found himself standing in the throne room of Domino Castle.

"Jason?" Daphne asked. "What's wrong?"

"Zenith, Solaria and Melody have fallen already.. I fear that Domino is next!"

"No it wasn't!" Bloom appeared in orange light. "Eraclyon has fallen mere seconds ago.. Sky was taken captive.." She was holding the legendarix tome. "I barely managed to save the tome.." She whispered out of breath.

"I know it's not the time to ask.." Jason said. "But did you succeed in the legendarix challenge?"

Bloom opened her mouth to answer when a black fire ball smashed through the ceiling. Exploding when it hit the ground. Throwing Bloom, Daphne and Jason through the air. Before they smacked the ground all three of them transformed. Daphne transformed into Sirenix, while Bloom and Jason transformed into Legendarix.

"So that's a yes then!" Jason said. Bloom nodded.

Nova slowly levitated downwards through the hole in the ceiling.

"I CALL UPON THE ELEMENT OF FIRE: FLAME SPIRAL!" Daphne screamed

"DRAGON FIRE!" Bloom yelled.

"LIGHT OF THE GODDESS!" Jason finished the trio. Their magic spells converged into the dragon fire, which charged towards Nova. Exploding right in her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as a shock wave left her body, destroying most of the palace.

"We have to leave!" Jason screamed.

"Where to?!" Bloom asked in fear.

"Alfea!" Jason yelled back.

Lights swirled around them, as they were transported to Alfea.

When entering the office of Miss Faragonda all of the winx were there already.

"Don't tell me that they already conquered this many worlds.." Jason sighed, in dread.

"I'm afraid that they have conquered more worlds then we think.." Tecna whispered. "I made a calculation, and at the rate that they conquer worlds, they should have conquered twenty-four worlds already.."

"So it started then?" Jason asked Faragonda.

"Yes, it began.." She replied

"I'm sorry, what has begun?" Stella asked in her usual confusion.

"The shadow war.." Jason whispered.


	78. Return of Malika

**Chapter 78: Return of Malika**

One day had passed since Nova started her conquest, and even more worlds had fallen by now. Jason decided that the rest of the winx, had to try and get their Legendarix powers. So he handed the tome to Stella. Chris, Arthur, Lucy and Joanne started to train in the arena. Jason however, did not join them, instead he went to the Archives with Paige and Bloom.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Paige asked, as she entered in shock, of the thousands and thousands of books that she saw before her.

"I.. have no idea.." Jason whispered. "Basically anything that could help us defeat Nova, and if you happen to come across the power of the pegasus, look into that will you?"

"Uhun.." Bloom nodded. "I will start in that section, Paige why don't you start in the section over there.. and Jason why don't you start over there?"

"Sure!" Jason replied, as he dove into the books in his section. He went over them rather quickly coming across books like: Pixie Anatomy, Pickey is cursed, Pickel spells, Protesting snow. And many more books, which had titles, way to disturbing to even mention. A few hours passed.

"found anything yet?" Bloom asked from across her section.

"No, you?" Jason replied.

"No.. and you Paige?" Bloom sighed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Paige her scream was followed by a dozen of crashing sounds.

"Paige?!" Jason screamed as he rushed towards her section. He was joined by Bloom when he was halfway. They turned around the corner to find Paige laying on the floor with a few hundred books, which had fallen down, crashing into her.

"I'm fine.." She softly smiled in embarrassment.

"Let's clean this up.." Bloom kindly smiled, grabbing a few books. Jason was about to get down to helping, when his phone began to ring. It didn't make the normal sound, instead it played the sound of an alarm.

"What the.." Jason sighed as he grabbed his phone, he answered the call and a hologram representing Malika appeared. She screamed: "Jason! Quickly! Pixie village! Nova! HELP US!" the hologram vanished as the connection was lost.

"Cleaning this up will have to wait.." Jason whispered. A serious look appeared onto his face. "Bloom! You go get Jarred, his pixies are there as well! Paige your coming with me!" Jason snarled as he ran out. "PAIGE COME ON!" Paige quickly ran after him. When they entered the courtyard and could feel the slight breeze on their faces both Paige and Jason transformed, and jumped up setting flight towards pixie village.

"Faster!" Jason commanded.

"I can help with that!" Paige replied. "Dragon speed burst!" She screamed, casting the enchantment over herself and Jason. Their speed got quadrupled and soon pixie village became visible. They could see demons rampage throughout the entire village, but there was no sign of Nova or Asmodan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ARTISTIC RAVE!" Malika screamed, firing the small energy orb at one of the demons, not doing any damage. The demon prepared to strike Malika, who now was curled up in fear.

"Divine Fire!" Jason fired white flames, which burned the demon to crips. Malike opened her eyes.

"Jason!" She screamed in joy. "You came!

"Off course I came! I can't allow Nova to cause any more destruction!" Jason replied.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" A huge demon charged towards Jason and Malika. Jason prepared to strike it, but was interrupted.

"LEGENDARY LIGHT!" An orb of pure light, struck the demon, blasting it into bits.

Jason turned around to see Stella fly above him, and judging by her wings, she succeeded in the Legendarix challenge.

"Stella!" Jason smiled.

"I brought company!" Stella smiled. Bloom, Jarred and Kara appeared. Bloom also in Legendarix form, Kara and Jarred in Sirenix.

Jason was filled with joy to see that Jarred and Kara made it.

"Jarred!" "Kara!" Felon and Melon the two tiny fruit pixies flew towards Jarred and Kara.

"I don't want to interrupt this touching moment.. but we still have a village to safe!" Paige said, pointing at the few dozen demons that still raged on in the village.

"Let's do this!" Jason smirked. "Legendary Spark!"

"Legendary dragon!" Paige screamed.

"Legendary Light!" Stella added.

"Legendary Flames!" Bloom joined in.

"Wind of Sirenix!" Kara yelled.

"Air of Sirenix!" Jarred finished the convergence, which formed a huge orb of pure energy floating above Jason's head.

"CONVERGENCE!" They all yelled together, causing the orb to burst into a shock wave, blasting it's way across the entire village. Disintegrating all of the demons. Then when the shock wave reached the edges of the village it rose skyward, forming a barrier around the entire village.

"Thank you!" All of the pixies shouted together.

"Nova, can't hurt you now!" Jason smiled. "We have to return to alfea!"

"And we will return to the sky kingdom.." Kara smiled. "We have.. business to attend to. Right jarred?"

"Business?" Jarred repeated. Kara smiled and her hand carefully moved across her belly. "Ooh right!" Jarred smiled, on a rather naughty way.

"My god.." Jason sighed. "I'm not even going to ask.."

"Jason.. I will return to alfea with you!" Malika smiled.

"And we will go back to the sky with you Jarred.." Felon smiled.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Melon smiled.

Jarred, Kara, Melon and Felon faded away in green light.

"He's totally going to get some.." Jason sighed.

"Get some what?" Stella asked. Jason looked at her, making a rather sexual movement with his hips and arms.

"Oh my god.. visuals!" Stella screamed.

Jason, Bloom and Paige burst out in laughter, as Stella rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the visuals that she had in her mind.


	79. Mission Liz

**Chapter 79: Mission Liz**

(Warning: contains sex references)

Jason, Bloom, Paige, Malika and Stella arrived at Alfea, Stella was still rubbing her eyes trying to remove the visuals in her mind.

"Stella, stop rubbing your eyes.. the more you rub them, the more you think about it, and the more you think about it, the more you will see it in your mind.." Bloom sighed.

"I can't unsee it!" Stella screamed.

"Unsee what?" Arthur walked over towards them, stopping next to Jason, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jarred and Kara having sex.." Jason explained.

"NOOO!" Stella screamed, throwing her arms up in the air, running around in circles. "Don't say that! Now you made the visuals stronger! aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" Stella ran inside, Jason could hear her scream fade with the distance.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted. "Wait up!" Bloom ran in after her friend.

"I would actually like having some as well.." Arthur flirted with Jason, pulling him closer. There was rather naughty glare in Arthur's eyes.

"My god.. come on Malike, let's give them some privacy" Paige sighed, as she turned around, and walked into the school halls, with Malika following her.

"ooh would you now?" Jason asked, with a big smile. He threw his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Uhun.." Arthur whispered back.

"I'm not sure about the timing though.." Jason replied.

"or the place.." Arthur added. "Or are you just a little insecure?"

"Insecure?" Jason repeated.

"Well it would be our first time, and for all that I know you might be a virgin.." Arthur carefully whispered.

"A virgin? Me?" Jason laughed. "I wish I still was though.."

"why is that?" Arthur asked, releasing Jason from his embrace, grabbing his hands and leading him inside.

"Well you know.." Jason whispered, so that only Arthur would hear. "Being 16, along come the hormones, falling for some sex-crazed bastard, who takes your virginity, and then ignores you.."

"What? That's just fucked up.. I would never do that to you.. NEVER!" Arthur ensured Jason.

"I know.." Jason smiled. Walking into Arthur on purpose.

"tsss" Arthur smiled. "Stop it.."

"Make me!" Jason teased Arthur. Arthur stopped and pulled Jason close again. Kissing him full on the mouth. Arthur pulled back. "Like this?" He asked.

"Exactly like that!" Jason smiled.

Arthur and Jason continued, they reached Jason and Liz their apartment. Upon entry Jason noticed that Tecna was sitting at the dining table. She turned her head towards the door, when she heard Jason and Arthur enter.

"Jason! We have a problem!" Tecna said, with a serious frown.

"What's wrong?" Jason sighed.

"Liz.. She isn't here.. I fear that she went to Andros to help during the invasion.." Tecna replied. "There is a 89% chance, that Liz was captured, and there is a 84% chance that she is being hold in the castle dungeons.." Tecna continued.

"Let's go save her then!" Jason said. "But what if Nova finds us snooping around?"

"There is only a chance of 1.01684% that Nova will be at Andros.." Tecna explained.

"Arthur, you coming?" Jason asked Arthur.

"There is a 98% chance, that Nova's demons will discover us if we go with the three of us, there is however only a 67% chance that we will be discovered if only you and I go.." Tecna whispered.

"Looks like I'm staying behind.." Arthur said, with a faint smile. He kissed Jason goodbye and Jason went to stand next to Tecna.

"Let's go!" Tecna almost screamed. In a flash of numbers Jason and Tecna vanished from the apartment.

Jason felt water all around him, he opened his eyes to see that Tecna and himself had appeared in mid ocean on Andros. "Tecna!" He screamed. "Why here?"

"It would have been way to irrational to have gone straight into the castle, and besides by starting here we only have a 41.05649% chance of being found. The castle is right over there.." Tecna pointed to the castle.

"Okay.. not too far.." Jason whispered. He and Tecna started to swim to the staircase that led from the castle to the sea.

"I don't wanna nag or anything, but isn't taking that staircase going to give us away rather quickly?" Jason asked Tecna.

"I have thought of that! DIGITAL CAMOUFLAGE!" Jason felt energy swirl through his body, and he could see how Tecna became almost completely invisible.

"Euh Tecna I can still see you.." Jason whispered.

"This spell only causes an invisibility of 95%" She explained.

Finally they reached the stairs, Tecna and Jason lifted themselves from the water and followed the staircase towards a great door. Luckily for them the door was blown to bits, so they could enter without any problem. The castle insides were roaming with demons. Jason paralyzed in fear of being discovered, he felt Tecna grab his hand, pulling him towards a small staircase, which led down into the dungeons. Jason could see Tecna fade in, as they descended.

"Tecna I can see you.." He hissed.

"Oh no! I can see you two, there was only a 2.24% chance that the spell wouldn't hold.. Damn'it and this spell only works once a day.." Tecna whispered.

Jason and Tecna reached the bottom of the staircase, and carefully looked behind the corner.

"I count three demons.." Jason softly whispered.

"And that's Liz, in the cell behind them, as expected.." Tecna answered. "What do we do?" she asked.

"we transform without making a single noise.." Jason replied.

Jason and Tecna transformed, and by the looks of it Tecna unlocked her Legendarix too.

"There is a 99.99% chance that we can free Liz, if one of us distracts the demons.." Tecna whispered.

"I will distract them.. you go for Liz when you see the sign.. I'm gonna need one big ball on a rope for this!" Jason said as he magically created a chain with a big metal ball on it, the chain was connected to the ceiling.

"What sign?" Tecna whispered.

"Oh, it will be clear!" Jason smiled. "Ready?"

"Affirmative.." Tecna faintly smiled back.

Jason jumped onto the ball, swinging across the corner towards the demons, screaming:

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO KILL YOU ALL! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS BE UGLY!" Jason snapped his fingers, and the chain moved away from the demons, dragging the ball and Jason along with it. The three demons roared and ran after Jason, leaving Liz unguarded. Tecna just sat there, completely in shock, it took her a while before realizing.

"Ooh that was the sign!" She jumped from behind the corner and ran up to Liz her cell, she blasted the bars to smithereens, freeing Liz.

"Was that Jason pretending to be fucking Miley Cyrus?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Yes, and there is a probability of one hundred % that Jason will return in ten seconds, so we better prepare a portal back to Alfea!"

Liz nodded, and together with Tecna she created a portal, ten seconds later Jason swung from behind the corner, still sitting on the wrecking ball. He accidentally hit both Tecna and Liz, causing the three of them to tumble into the portal. The demons roared, as the portal closed.

Liz and Tecna appeared on the ground in the alfean courtyard, Jason however was still sitting on the wrecking ball, which hung onto the eastern corridor.

"Euh.. guys.." Jason said. "A little help here?"

Tecna, Liz and Jason burst out in laughter.


	80. The Pegasus Revealed

**Chapter 80: The Pegasus revealed**

Jason magically made the wrecking ball disappear, and floated down towards Tecna and Liz. His wings faded away as Faragonda came walking towards them, followed by Bloom and Paige.

"Excuse me Jason, but I believe that you, Bloom and Paige have some books to clean up in the archives.. would you be so kind to do that?" Faragonda asked on a commanding, yet kind way.

Jason nodded, and joined Bloom and Paige on their way to the archives.

"How was Andros?" Bloom asked Jason.

"Deserted.. except for the demons.. no sign of Nova, Asmodan, Eris or Adrian either.." Jason whispered. "The castle was heavily damaged.. all of the windows scattered, the doors blown to splinters and bloodstains.. there weren't many, but the few that I have seen, are just that few to many.."

"We have to stop them!" Bloom said, her voice filled with determination.

"We will stop them!" Paige ensured her. After that nobody said a thing, until they reached the mess that Paige made in the archives.

"Is it me or are there more books laying on the floor then yesterday?" Jason sighed.

"No, there are definitely more books then yesterday.." Bloom replied.

"Better get started then.." Paige whispered. She grabbed a few books and started to put them away according to title. Jason and Bloom did the same. The pile of books seemed without end.

"Bleh, listen to this title.." Jason sighed. "PiiiiPaaaPeeePoooPixie trauma..." He put the book back on the shelf, and reached down to grab the next one. "Hey what's this?" He asked out loud.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"This book.." Jason whispered. "History of the Sky Kingdom: Pegasus blood line.." Jason looked up at Paige.

"What? That book wasn't here yesterday, I swear.." Paige defended herself

"Someone must have left it here for us to find it then.." Jason whispered, staring back at the cover. "But who?" He asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Bloom sighed. "Faragonda left it here.. why else would she send us here to clean this up, when she can just snap her fingers and magically clean it up in two seconds time.."

"Your probably right.." Jason sighed. "She even knew about the spark and didn't tell me for a long time, then she knew that Jarred was only pretending to be evil, and that's another thing she remained silent about.."

"She did the same thing when I discovered I was a fairy, she knew that I had the dragon flame and didn't say a thing about it either.." Bloom whispered. "That woman and her secrets.." She sighed.

"Well open it!" Paige told Jason. "Open it, maybe it gives us a hint about who or what the Pegasus thingy is.."

Jason nodded, and opened the book, he started to read aloud:

"The sky kingdom always had a power protecting it, it has been there since the birth of the sky kingdom. Just like the dragon fire protected Domino, or the spark of the goddess the city of Kallella. The power of the Pegasus, is slightly different then the spark or the flame. It's different in the way, that the power of the Pegasus chooses two guardians instead of one. From two different bloodlines. The Pegasus follows the female line from one bloodline, and the male bloodline from the other. It's said that one day, the two bloodlines will be joined together to bare the Pegasus child of the sky." Jason turned the page and continued.

"There is information on the female bloodline, on this page and.. oh my god.." Jason sighed.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"This picture.. look at it.. this is the first recorded female part of the Pegasus.." Jason showed the picture to both Bloom and Paige.

"My god that girl.. She looks just like.." Paige stuttered in shock.

"Just like.. Kara!" Bloom finished the sentence. Jason turned the page.

"This is the male blood line.." He said. "Guys, you won't believe this.." he whispered.

"What now? More pictures of people we know?" Paige asked in disbelief. Jason turned the page, so that Paige and Bloom could see the picture of the male part.

"My god that's Jarred?!" Bloom squeaked.

"No not Jarred.." Jason whispered. "His great great great great great great great great great grandfather or something.. This means that Jarred and Kara have the power of the Pegasus.. I wonder if they know.." Jason sighed.

"We do know.." Kara's voice sounded from behind Jason, who turned around in shock to see Kara and Jarred appearing in green light.

"We know for a while now.." Jarred explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason whispered in shock.

"We didn't tell you, because if nobody knew it, we could prepare for the shadow war.." Jarred said to Jason.

"What? You knew that there was going to be a new shadow war?" He screamed in anger.

"It's complicated.." Kara whispered.

"Like hell it is!" Jason screamed.

"We remained silent about it, to aid you from the side.. but now the time has come for you to know.. up there.. up in the sky kingdom time flows differently then here. A month in the sky kingdom is a day in the other realms of magix. We have grown in age a lot.." Jarred explained.

"You still look twenty-three to me.." Jason snarled.

"That's because even though, time passes by faster, your body ages at the same rate as on other realms.. for us more then five years have passed since I discovered that I have a part of the Pegasus.." Jarred whispered.

"Five years.." Jason repeated. "It has only been a year and a half for me since I came to magix.."

"Don't be mad Jason.." Jarred whispered. Jason knew that his friend never meant to lie, and that he lied because it was the only option. Yet he couldn't help himself to feel angry. "I'm.. not angry" Jason lied. "It's just a big shock that's all."

"Look at the bright side.." Kara faintly smiled. "We have Bloom, with the dragon flame, Paige with dragon magic.. and I strongly believe that you two together form the dragon force, we have you, Jason with the spark of the goddess, and ourselves with the power of the Pegasus.. we have a fair chance to win this war!"

"Don't forget about the rest of the winx.." Bloom added.

"Exactly!" Kara smiled. "We will win this! I just know it!"

"Even though I would more then gladly believe that.. I just can't.." Jason whispered, staring at the floor. "We will need more then just our powers to win this.." Jason said.

"I know.." Jarred replied. "Kara and I are researching this kind of.. 'weapon' that can help us win.. but we can't really say anything about it right now, not because we don't want to.. but because of the fact that we hardly know anything about it yet.." Jarred whispered, as he lay his hand on Jason's shoulder. When Jarred's hand touched Jason, he gasped very loud, Jason was no longer standing in the archives with Jarred, Kara, Bloom and Paige. He was standing on a battlefield, it was filled with corpses and a silhouette came flying towards him, as it got closer Jason recognized it as himself. "How can I be there?" He thought to himself. Everything turned black for a mere second, and Jason saw images flash through his mind now. A pillar of pure energy shooting skyward. Jason his own face, while he was crying. Kara crying, Liz crying, the winx crying, Jarred screaming in anger, Jason saw himself walk into the pillar of energy, then he saw a silhouette engulfed in energy, which slowly disintegrated the silhouette, as he heard his friends scream.

"JASON?! Jason!" Jarred yelled, softly tapping Jason's cheeks.

Jason opened his eyes, apparently he had collapsed, as he was now laying on the archives floor.

"You okay?" Kara asked. "You blinked out!"

"I think that I had a vision.." Jason whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"What did you see?" Jarred asked.

"Me flying over a battlefield, a pillar of energy, me walking in and then I think I died.." Jason whispered.

Jarred looked at Kara in shock. "The wishing pillar of heavenly sacrifice.." Jarred whispered to Kara, who nodded.

"What's that wishing pillar thing?" Paige asked.

"That's the name of the 'weapon' that we are researching.." Kara explained, her face filled with dread.

"It basically grants a wish, but it costs the wisher his life.. it can only be summoned by combining the Pegasus, the dragon force and the spark.." Jarred whispered.

"I will give my life.. to wish Nova and Asmodan destroyed.." Jason softly whispered, as a tear rolled down his face.


	81. The wishing stone

**Chapter 81: The wishing stone**

"There has to be another way! There has to be!" Arthur smashed his fists on the table.

"I saw the future.." Jason whispered, wishing that he had never told the others about his vision.

"I won't let you do it! I refuse to give you up! You hear me? Your NOT DOING IT!" Arthur started screaming, as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Jason, listen to Arthur!" Joane snarled. "There is another way! We just have to find it!"

"Yeah, we will find it!" Lucy screamed. "We have to!"

Joanne looked at Chris, with a rather demanding look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah.." He whispered. "Jason, listen you can't do that.. it would kill my brother.." Chris looked back at Joanne, while lip syncing: "Like this?" Joanne gave a slight nod, to confirm.

"I already regret telling you guys.." Jason sighed, as he left the room.

"JASON!" Arthur yelled after him, but Jason ignored it and kept going. He went to Faragonda's office. Jarred, Kara and the Winx were there waiting for him.

"Mission time!" Jarred said with a weak smile.

"You bet it is!" Jason replied, with an even weaker smile. "What are we supposed to do?"

Kare got up, and started a holographic presentation, which showed a small blue gem. "The wishing stone! That's our target!" Kara said, Jason had never seen her so serious.

"We will split up in teams, there are 9 of us. Me, Jarred, Jason, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha..." Kara continued. "We'll split up in three teams of three, each team will travel to the cave of desire, located deep within the Sparkling Mountains of Solaria.. the mission? It's simple, get the wishing stone and return here.."

"Why do we need that stone?" Musa asked.

"It's part of the wishing pillar of heavenly sacrifice spell isn't it?" Jason asked. Kara nodded and continued. "Tecna and I have already made the teams.. Tecna.."

"For the first team.." Tecna said, in a firm way. "Jarred, Stella and Aisha.. The second team consists of Kara, Bloom and my myself.. and the final team consists of Jason, Flora and Musa.. we leave in two minutes!"

As the teams gathered, Jason went to stand with Musa and Flora.

"I will now transport each team to a different place in the sparkling mountains.. ready? Tecna asked the others.

"Ready!" Everyone answered, filled with self-confidence.

"Digiport!" Tecna screamed, and for a split second the office was filled with green light.

Jason could feel a slight breeze blowing in his face, and the heat of the sun burn on his skin.

"It's so beautiful.." Flora whispered, looking at the enchanting side of bright yellow mountains, reaching far out towards the horizon.

"Even though Nova took this whole world over.." Musa added, in sarcasm.

"That will end soon!" Jason whispered. "She will be defeated! I swear!"

Flora walked over towards Jason, giving him a hug. "Let's find this wishing stone.." She whispered.

"I bet that if we transform we can cover more ground, and that would make our chances of finding the cave of desire.." Musa said, starring into the distance.

"You sound like Tecna.." Flora teased her.

"Well I shared a room with her for years.." Musa sighed.

"Let's transform!" Jason whispered, his voice showed just how determined he was.

"LEGENDARIX!" Jason, Flora and Musa yelled out, as all three transformed.

"all six of us unlocked legendarix.." Flora explained to Jason. Jason smiled and set off into the sky. Musa and Flora followed him.

"Flora can you sense any plants underground?" Jason asked.

"Let me see.." Flora whispered. "sense of nature!" Flora became cloaked in a dark green aura. "I sense a few hundred plants deep beneath the surface.. this way!" Flora took of towards the east.

Jason and Musa followed her without hesitation, after a few minutes Flora started to lose altitude.

The three of them landed, right before a dark cave, with blue shining crystals in it's walls.

"This is the place.." Flora whispered.

"Mother?!" Musa squeacked. She had a shocked look on her face.

"What? Where?" Jason asked. "I don't see anyone.."

"Mother?! Wait!" Musa screamed as she ran into the cave.

"It must be the cave.." Flora sighed. "Its playing out Musa's deepest desire against her.."

"Her mother is her deepest desire?" Jason asked, in confusion.

"Musa's mother died when Musa was a little girl.." Flora explained.

"Oh.." Jason whispered. He looked at Flora for a split second before both of them ran off after her screaming: "MUSA! wait up!" they ran through the cave network after Musa.

"Musa!" Flora screamed, upon the sight of her friend laying curled up on the floor, crying.

"This cave.. it's tormenting me.." She sobbed.

Jason walked over towards them, but then he saw something in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head, only to see himself standing there smiling. "What the hell..." Jason whispered, as he started to walk over to the other him.

"Jason?" Flora asked. "What do you see?!"

"I see myself.. Just standing there, smiling.." He answered, his voice sounded as if he was in some kind of trance.

"That's your desire?" Flora asked. "Just smiling?" Musa slowly crawled back onto her feet.

"Don't you get it Flora?" She asked. "Jason's desire.. it's so simple.. He wants to smile, and that's something that he cannot truly do until Nova and Asmodan are destroyed.. He just wants to be happy!" Musa whispered, with a certain sense of dread in her voice.

Hearing Musa's words, caused Jason to remember why they were here, why they needed the wishing stone. He felt the desire to gain it, he desired to stop Nova and Asmodan. His other self evaporated into thin air, and a blue light began to shine,forming a small blue gem. Jason reached out and grabbed the gem. "The gem of desire.." He whispered.

"But how?" Flora asked.

"I extended my desire to be happy.. I extended it to defeating Nova and Asmodan, I extended it to obtaining this gem.." Jason whispered, looking at the gem.

"And because of that desire the gem revealed itself.." Musa whispered. "Let's get out of here.. I don't want to be confronted with the fact that my mother is dead again.."

Jason, Musa and Flora grabbed hold of each others hands, and together as one they walked out of the cave, into the bright and shining sun. Into the mild breeze.

Jason opened the mental link to the two other teams. "Guys.. we found the gem! We'll see you back at alfea.. Jason out!"


	82. Attack on Magix

_**Chapter 82: Attack on Magix**_

It was a dark night, the moon was shining over Alfea in a rather sinister way. Jason, Musa and Flora walked through the gates.

"I'm so tired.." Flora sighed.

"Let's go to bed.." Musa replied, with a deep sigh. "Bloom and the others are back already.. they have been back for hours, Tecna texted me like three hours ago.."

"That's because Their teams were close to each other and Jarred probably teleported them back.. we had to fly!" Jason whispered, half asleep.

"I will never transform again!" Flora snarled to herself. "At least not for a day or two.." She added.

"Flora!" Musa said, with a faint smile. "Stop talking to yourself, you sound like f*cking Smeagol.."

"I do don't I?" Flora asked. "Yes, my precious!" She squeaked in a low voice. Jason, Musa and Flora had to restrain themselves from bursting out in laughter.

"SJJJ, we don't want to wake the others.." Musa whispered.

They entered the hall way, and went up the stairs, leading to the apartment wing.

"Good night Jason.." Flora and Musa whispered as they entered theirs.

"Night.." Jason replied, as he turned the key in the lock of his apartment. He carefully entered, deliberately not turning on the lights. He carefully closed the door, and slowly walked over to his bedroom on the tops of his toes. But when he reached the door, the lights were switched on.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Joanne asked. Jason turned around to see Joanne and Chris sit on his couch.

"I.. euh.. I was out training with Musa and Flora.." Jason lied.

"Jason, you suck at lying! You and I both know that you went out to make preparations for that pillar spell!" Chris snarled at him.

"What? No way.." Jason tried to laugh it away.

"Stop lying!" Joanne jumped up from the couch.

"I'm not.." Jason said, with a poker face. Chris got up too, slowly walking up towards Jason.

"I swear to god! If you die and break my brothers heart I will resurrect you, just to kill you again! Twice!" Chris whispered in Jason's ear. Chris turned around and he and Joanne left the apartment, shutting the lights of as they left. Jason sighed and went to his bedroom. He removed his clothes and went to lay next to Arthur. He looked so peaceful now that he was asleep. Jason carefully put his arms around Arthur and let himself drift off into his dreams.

Jason didn't had the chance to get a good night rest. "BAAAAAM!" A loud crashing noise awakened Jason and Arthur. They both jumped up in bed.

"What the hell is that?!" Arthur asked in shock.

"I don't know!" Jason replied.

"BAAAAM!" another crashing noise, only this time it was joined by a deep purple flash.

"It's coming from outside!" Jason screamed as he ran towards the windows. "My god.. Magix.." he whispered.

"What is it?!" Arthur asked.

"Magix.. It's burning.." Jason stuttered. "Nova must have decided to start the battles.."

"BAAAAAAAAAAM!" Another flash, caused Jason to jump back from the window.

"She's here!" He screamed. "Get dressed! she's here! She's trying to break through the barrier.. it's already beginning to crack!" Jason and Arthur ran out as clothes magically appeared onto their bodies. Running through the hall way they were joined by Liz, Joanne, Lucy, Chris, Paige and the winx. All of them ran into the courtyard, throwing up extra protection spells to maintain the barrier.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Bloom screamed in fear.

"WE HAVE TO TRY!" Jason yelled back at her, firing a beam at the barrier to strengthen it.

"I sent all of the students home.." Faragonda walked towards them. "I want you to go and hide as well! This war cannot be won at this time! Go hide in the infinite ocean! Recall upon your sirenix powers! Nova and Asmodan cant enter it's waters, only Eris can! And I have a feeling that they won't think that your hiding there! GO NOW!" Faragonda commanded them.

"But what about you!?" Stella squeaked.

"I will go to the sky kingdom with the other teachers!" Faragonda whispered, as she faded away.

Jason just stood there staring at the place were Faragonda was standing just a second ago.

"Jason! We have to go now!" Arthur said to him. "The barrier won't hold!"

"SIRENIX!" All of them screamed together. Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Paige, Liz, Joanne, Chris, Arthur and Jason transformed into their sirenix form.

"Let's go!" Stella screamed. As she opened a portal to the infinite ocean. One by one they all entered it, Jason was the last to go. Before he went in he turned around to see the barrier break and to see hundreds of demons storm onto the school grounds. Jason turned his head away, and jumped into the portal, which closed after Jason.

He felt the familiar warm water of the infinite ocean all around him. He opened his eyes to see that everybody made it.

"So what do we do now?" Aisha asked.

"We prepare! We prepare for war!" Jason said, on an awful tone, his voice however was filled with determination and power.


	83. Base at the Island World

**Chapter 83: Base at the Island World**

"We need a base!" Tecna whispered, running some analyses spells in her head.

"Why do we need a base?" Musa asked in confusion. "They won't go looking for us here.."

"There is only a 79.24 % chance that they don't!" Tecna hissed back.

"Sorry for asking.." Musa snarled.

"Guys cut it out already!" Stella practically begged. "This isn't the time to fight!"

Musa and Tecna both rolled their eyes.

"Tecna, any ideas for where to go then?" Jason asked, to break the silence.

"I think that the island world would be our safest bet.." Tecna answered with a faint smile.

"The island world?" Jason asked.

"It's this star-shaped island that's above the surface, the sirenix curse dropped the water a few years back.." Flora explained.

"Good thinking Tecna!" Stella clapped her hands. "That way my hair won't be wet the entire time!"

"The island world it is!" Lucy smiled. "Can you take us there Tecna?"

"Yeah sure! Follow me!" Tecna smiled, boosting up towards the surface at immense speed.

Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Jason, Lucy, Joanne, Paige, Arthur and Chris followed without question. Jason could see the surface, but Tecna didn't slow down. She kept flying up, then she broke through it, and the rest followed. Jason could feel a warm summer breeze in his face. It felt great. The ocean spread out as far as he could see, it was immense, it was all around him.

"I guess I know why they call it the infinite ocean.." He whispered in amazement.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't really see any star-shaped island around here.. I don't see any island at all.." Joanne sighed, in her own sarcastic way.

"That's because it is that way!" Tecna pointed towards the east. Green digits floated around her head, as she made some calculations. "According to my calculations we will reach it in one hour, if we fly at maximum speed for about 73 % of the distance, and the possibility of that being doable is only a slim 14.59 %, so if I add slowing down and a few breaks we should reach it in about 2 hours, 24 minutes and 54 seconds.. These calculations are 89.79 % accurate.." Tecna said, finishing the calculations.

"Your kidding right?!" Arthur asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would I be kidding at times like these?" Tecna asked, starring at Arthur as if he insulted her.

"Bloom, I don't want to worry you, but I just realized that Daphne didn't come with us.." Stella whispered.

"She went to cloud tower.. to evacuate it, just to be sure.. let's go winx!" Bloom said, her eyes showing that she was worried sick over her older sister. The group started the long flight towards the island world.

Meanwhile at Cloud Tower..

"Alfea got attacked?" Miss Griffin asked Daphne who was standing at the other side of the desk in her office.

"Yes!" Daphne responded. "Everybody left just in time! The others schools are evacuating as we speak!" Miss Griffin nodded, and grabbed the magical microphone that was resting on her desk, she brought it closer to her lips and started to speak, her voice echoing all through Cloud Tower.

"Dear teachers and students, please go to your rooms and pack your essentials, ONLY YOUR ESSENTIALS and yes Helena I am talking to you! Once you grabbed what you need, all students and teachers have to gather in the great hall, further instructions will follow once there.. thank you for your attention.." Miss Griffin kindly smiled at Daphne.

"How can you remain so calm?" Daphne asked Griffin.

"Oh the girls will be alright.." Griffin answered as she turned away from Daphne. "I doubt that Nova wants to attack cloud tower.. she's probably debating with Asmodan as we speak.."

Thirty minutes later in the great hall of Cloud tower..

All students and teachers gathered, and one by one they were guided through a portal towards the sky kingdom. Daphne and Griffin were the ones that remained to the last ones. When they entered the portal, all of the windows scattered. Nova's scream could be heard, until the portal was closed.

"Close call.." Daphne sighed in relief.

"Thank you for the warning.." Griffin smiled. "Ah Miss Faragonda!" She smiled as she walked over to Faragonda.

Daphne looked into the sky and whispered. "I hope that your okay Bloom.. Please be safe.."

The witches of cloud tower entered the castle, where they were put to rest in the great dining hall. However two witches decided that they wanted to explore the castle. A young witch named Helena, who just recently got the disenchantix power, and her two years older friend Miranda, who had her disbelievix power. Miranda was looking rather dangerous, her eyes were a shining red, her hair reaching even further down than her knees. Her black dress, with hints of red. Her latex boots, in different tints of red. Helena on the other side was looking less dangerous, she was hardly wearing anything though, but that's just how the disenchatnix power looks like. A rather small and provocative top, only covering up her boobs and a teeny tiny pants, with a piece of cloth hanging around it. Her hair was just as long as Miranda's.

"What are we looking for?" Helena asked.

"Well we can use this whole shadow war situation to search this sky kingdom, I bet that there are some great and ancients powers and spells hidden around here! And we are going to find them, and make them ours!" Miranda smiled on a rather vile way.

"I like the way that your thinking!" Helena giggled.

After flying for over two hours the group finally reached the island world. They landed on it's shore and Chris magically formed a camp. He summoned a tent and a campfire.

"How do you expect me to sleep in thattiny thing?" Stella protested.

"It's bigger on the inside.. like mansion size on the inside.." Chris smiled, causing Stella to run into the tent screaming: "Welcome to maison Stella!" The rest entered and went to sit in the living room.

The green things appeared again around Tecna's head. "It's a message from the sky kingdom! I'm projecting it in three, two, one.." She said, a projected image of Daphne, Jarred and Faragonda appeared.

"Daphne!" Bloom squeaked. "Your okay! Thank god!"

"Yes I am! I managed to evacuate Cloud tower!" Daphne smiled.

"Jason, we need you and the others to remain in the infinite ocean, what's your current location?" Faragonda asked.

"We are at a place called... what's it called a gain?" Jason whispered.

"The island world!" Bloom explained to Faragonda.

"Kara, Daphne and I will occasionally drop by to check on you.." Jarred whispered. " All of the worlds have fallen, all but the Legendarium world, the infinite ocean, the sky kingdom and I even received word from pixie village that the barrier is still standing. However I'm going to go get the pixies and bring them here, just to be safe!" Jarred explained.

"Jason, Bloom and Paige I have a mission for you!" Faragonda said in a firm way. "I want the three of you to travel to the Void cave.. it's in the infinite ocean. However I don't know it's exact location, but I think it's connected to the pillar of light, so I suspect that you will find a clue there.."

"We leave at first light!" Paige nodded.

"Good luck winx and guardians!" Faragonda weakly smiled, as the projection faded away.


	84. The void cave

**Chapter 84: The void cave**

Sunrise was upon the group, as Jason, Bloom and Paige prepared to travel to the pillar of light.

Guys! I'm coming with you!" Liz smiled, as she got up. Jason nodded.

"Let's go then!" Bloom softly whispered, so that the others wouldn't wake up. Jason, Bloom, Paige and Liz walked towards the edge of the island, where they dove into the infinite ocean.

"Bloom?" Jason asked. "Do you know where to find the pillar of light?"

"I think I remember, and besides I sense the three pillars.." Bloom smiled. "Pillar of light, this way!"

"I can't believe that I am going to see one of the actual pillars of the infinite ocean.." Liz squeaked .

"I know right!" Paige smiled. "I think of it as an honor!"

"It is, isn't it?" Liz asked.

"The two of you are so alike!" Jason sighed, as they continued their journey to the pillar of light.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Magix, Eris was hunting down some resisting sorcerers.<em>

"Shadow blast!" Eris fired the spell at the group of sorcerers with a big and majestic swirl, there were three sorcerers.

"Nature's shield!" The three converged powers to create a magical shield.

"Again.." Eris sighed. "SHADOW BLAST! SHADOW BLAST! SHADOW BLAST!" Eris performed a rapid fire attack. The three sorcerers tried their best to defend against her, but they were no match for her. Their shield cracked up and burst into pieces.

"Time for the final blow.." Eris cackled. "SHADOW FORCE!" A wave of shadows knocked the three sorcerers against a broken building wall. The three sorcerers tried to crawl back onto their feet, but they just couldn't find the strength.

"You bitch.." the middle one whispered, looking at Eris as if she was a piece of dirt.

"Still such a big mouth huh?" Eris asked, with an evil glare in her eyes. "Dark Silence!" She snapped her fingers and blood gushed out of the sorcerers throat.

"What have you done?!" The sorcerer on the left asked in panic.

"He wouldn't shut up, so I removed his vocal cords.." Eris laughed.

"How.. dare.. you.." The sorcerer on the right weakly whispered. "Force of Nature!" He managed to fire a weak ray at Eris, she didn't even dodge. Allowing the ray to hit her.

"Oh no.." She sighed. "It didn't even tickle.." She sighed again. "You call that magic? That pathetic spell?"

She started to scream. "How dare you! How dare you resist us! Even worse! How dare you resist me!"

She threw her arms towards the sorcerer, raising her arms skyward a split second later.

The sorcerer was lifted above her head.  
>"I will show you magic!" Eris screamed in anger. "You vocal cord-less fool and your stupid friend! You watch this, and let this be an example for all those who dare to resist!"<br>Eris quickly moved her left hand to the left and her right hand to the right, causing the sorcerer who was lifted above her, to be ripped in half.  
>Blood gushed everywhere, and his organs fell before Eris her feet.<br>"This is magic.." She whispered, as the ripped body of the sorcerer dropped before her.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the pillar of light.." Bloom whispered.<p>

"Its.. beautiful.." Jason whispered. Liz only managed to nod, the sight took all her words.

"Let's find this clue!" Paige smiled, as she approached the pillar.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU INTENTIONS WITH THE PILLAR OF LIGHT!" A warrior selkie dashed towards Paige. "Are you here to steal the seal?"

"What no!" Paige stuttered.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The selkie snarled.

"We are here to find out about the void cave.." Bloom approached the selkie.

"Your one of the winx.. that changes the situation.." The selkie whispered. "The void cave? Why would you want to go there?"

"We don't know.. Miss Faragonda just told us to find it!" Jason sighed.

"The void cave is a dangerous place!" The selkie said in a rather threatening way. "It can be entered by using the pillar of lights energy combined with the power of feelings.. but beware! Once you enter the void cave, you are in grave danger!"

"And why is that?" Liz asked the selkie.

"A portal can open and suck you into the void, and when that happens you will be stuck between worlds, in the gap between dimensions! Nobody ever returned from the void.."

"Yeah yeah.." Jason laughed it away.

"DON'T COME CRYING WHEN YOU GET SUCKED IN BOY!" The selkie snarled as it swam away.

"The power of feelings?" Bloom repeated to herself.

"I can try a spell of emotions!" Liz yelled out. "Emotions and feelings are the same after all.."

"Great idea! Bloom smiled. Liz swam closer to the pillar, and lay her hands on its base.

"Emotions of Sirenix.." She whispered. Countless colors swirled around her and the pillar. The colors shot formed an arch, which formed a staircase leading down into a cave.

"The void cave.." Jason whispered. Bloom, Liz, Paige and Jason swam in, and explored it's depths.

"Why did Faragonda send us here anyway? This cave looks empty to me.." Jason sighed.

"I don't know.. maybe she's trying to keep us busy?" Paige wondered.

"Faragonda always has a reason for everything!" Bloom reminded Paige.

"Is that the reason why you are here?" A voice echoed through the cave. Jason startled and yelled. "Yes!"

"I sense great power within the three of you, a divine power and two dragons!" the voice echoed.

"Excuse me!" Liz sighed. "there are actually four of us.. thank you for noticing me.. a fairy of water.."

"The spark of the goddess is accepted into my emptiness.." The voice dangerously whispered.

"Accepted in your emptiness?" Bloom asked.

"He shall enter the void!" The voice screamed. A shadow vortex appeared right behind Jason, it was sucking him in.

"NO!" Jason screamed, as he tried his best to fly towards the others and escape. Slowly he was being sucked into the portal.

"Don't resist!" The voice whispered. "Accept the void, like the voice accepted you!"

A shadow arm shot out of the vortex grabbing hold of Jason starting to pull him in, then a light shone around Jason's neck and a necklace with a blue round stone appeared. It was radiating with power.

"Jason!" Bloom screamed, as she, Paige and Liz tried to pull him out of the vortex.

"Don't let go!" Liz screamed, as Jason's hand slipped from hers. "Jason! DONT LET GOOOO!"

But it was too late, another hand appeared and Jason lost the strength to fight back. With a long scream Jason vanished into the void, and the vortex closed.

"Jason!" Liz screamed.

"Jarred is going to kill us.." Paige sighed.

"How dare you think about that!" Liz snarled. "Jason is fucking trapped in the void!"

"We have to tell the others.." Bloom whispered, trying to calm Liz down. "We can travel to the sky kingdom together and consult with Jarred.."

"We cant tell the others!" Liz snarled. "Think about Arthur! He would be devastated!"

"Okay, okay calm down.." Bloom sighed. "Only the three of us will go then!"

"I shall open a portal.." Paige whispered, as she performed the spell that transported herself, Bloom and Liz to the sky kingdom.


	85. Lost Hope

**Chapter 85: Lost hope**

"Girls, what happened?" Faragonda and Jarred ran out of the castle, towards Bloom, Liz and Paige who just materialized on the castle's steps.

"We went to the void cave.." Liz whispered, in shock.

"It's Jason!" Bloom stuttered. "He was pulled into the void.."

"But how? That's impossible!" Jarred protested.

"Miss Faragonda, why did you send us there?" Paige asked Faragonda.

"I sent you there.." She smiled, on a rather vile way. "So that this would happen.. Good luck beating us now, that you don't have the spark!"

"What the?" Jarred couldn't believe what Faragonda said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Faragonda smirked, then she collapsed and a shadow arose from her body. The shadow took a human form, turning into Adrian. "I possessed the old bitch a while back, and overheard your wishing spell thing, good luck doing that now that the spark has been sucked into the void!" Adrian laughed as he began to dematerialize.

"Paige! Bring Faragonda inside!" Jarred commanded her. Paige did as she was told, and magically lifted Faragonda, carrying her inside.

"Jarred.." Liz whispered while softly crying. "How do we free Jason?"

"We cant.." Jarred sighed.

"What do you mean we cant?" Liz slightly raised her voice in disbelief. "We have to!"

"Liz, we can't! they won! We have to find another way to defeat them.. a way without.." Jarred stuttered. "A way without Jason.."

"How dare you say that! He's your friend!" Liz yelled at him.

"Liz.." Bloom whispered. "We will find I way.. I promise.." Bloom embraced Liz to calm her down.

"But there is no way!" Jarred sighed, as he walked inside. Bloom guided Liz inside.

Jarred, Bloom and Liz went to sit with Kara, who was waiting for them.

"Faragonda will be fine.." Paige softly said, as she entered the hall and took a seat herself. "She will live.."

Paige looked around the room, with a frown on her face.

"Paige? Is something wrong?" Kara asked, noticing the distressed look on Paige her face.

"I'm not sure.. I feel watched.." Paige whispered, continuing to look all around the hall, but then she saw it, she saw him. Only for a split second. "Jason!" Paige jumped up.

"What where?" the others looked around in confusion.

"He was standing there! I swear! He really was standing right there!" Paige pointed towards the northern corner of the hall.

"Are you sure?" Jarred asked. "I don't see or sense anything.."

"He was there all right! Only for a split second, but I swear it was him!" Paige yelled, slamming her fists on the table.

"Wait hush!" Liz yelled. "Be quiet.. Can you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Bloom whispered.

"The void... touched... the spark..." A voice softly echoed through the hall.

"The void touched the spark?" Jarred repeated.

"What does that mean?" Kara whispered to herself.

"It means that it has Jason! But we already knew that!" Liz yelled in anger.

"HUSH!" Bloom hissed.

"The.. spark.. shines.. bright.. ever.. still.." The voice continued, before vanishing.

"The spark shins bright ever still!" Liz yelled out. "He's alive! we can save him!"

"I never said that he was dead.." Jarred whispered, his pain could be heard in his voice. "When the void takes you, you don't die.. You are sentenced to remain there.. trapped for all eternity.."

"Your lying!" Liz cried out, running out of the castle. "Liz sirenix!" In a ray of blue light she vanished.

"I'll go talk to her.. she's back to the infinite ocean.." Bloom said, as she followed. "Bloom sirenix!" Bloom too vanished in blue light.

"Paige, we would like you to remain here with us.." Kara spoke. "Since Adrian knows where to find the sky kingdom, I fear that it's only a matter of time before Nova and her army knock on our door.."

Paige nodded. "We better prepare then!"

"Follow me!" Jarred got up. "This wa..haaaay!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" A loud roar could be heard, and a few seconds later the walls scattered. Demons ran into the hall.

"Paige LEGENDARIX!" Paige screamed.

"SIRENIX!" Jarred and Kara transformed as well.

"Legendary Dragon Pulse!" Paige screamed, charing in on the first group of demons..


	86. Demon Rush

**Chapter 86: Demon rush**

"Legendary dragon pulse!" Paige blasted three demons with one spell.

"They just keep coming!" Kara screamed as she tried to maintain a barrier around her, to keep the nine demons, that were surrounding her, at bay.

"I know!" Jarred blasted a demon through the wall, creating another hole in it, he turned around to see Kara cornered by the nine demons.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Jarred as he blasted a few demons to the side, as he ran towards Kara. He swiped his hands in the air, forming a circle.  
>A green energy trailed his movement.<br>The nine demons turned their attention towards Jarred, charging towards him.  
>Kara watched in terror, as Jarred swiped his arms around in the air, as the demons approached.<br>When the first demon reached him, Jarred's spell began to take action. He kept swiping his arms, and with each swipe, the green energy sliced through the demons, copying Jarred's movements. All nine demons, were sliced to bits, and fell into pieces onto the floor.

Kara released her barrier spell, and ran up to Jarred, lifting up her arms. She jumped onto him, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Dragon Blast!" Paige flew by, killing seven more demons. "Guys, we kinda are at war here!"

Kara and Jarred loosened their grip onto each other. "I'm sorry.." Kara whispered. "I'll go protect Miss Faragonda at the infirmary!" Kara jumped up and flew off at full speed.

"What a woman.." Jarred whispered with a faint and dreamy smile on his face.

"Jarred watch out!" Paige screamed, but it was too late, a demon reached Jarred, throwing him through the air. Jarred barely managed to stabilize in mid air, preventing hitting a wall.

"Flow of Sirenix!" Jarred stuttered, throwing a stream of energy at the demon, that hit him. The stream hit the demon straight in the face, causing it to explode into bits.

"ROAAAR!" Another demon ran in through the hole in the wall, stopping were the remains of the demons were lying of the exploded demon, the bits of exploded demon began to move, crawling onto the new demon. It was as if they were fusing into a much bigger demonic entity. The demon grew to five times it's original size.

"Oh shit!" Jarred barely managed to evade, a swing of the demons right arm. Paige on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, she got hit and was smacked onto the floor.

Paige tried to get up, but she couldn't get herself to it.

The demon lifted up both hands, preparing to squish Paige, then he struck. With immense speed it's arms flew towards Paige. The only thing that Paige could do was stare into the eyes of death.

"Legendary force push!" The demon was thrown over Paige, just before she was crushed. The demon hit the wall.

Paige looked up to see who saved her, she stared into the eyes of Lucy. Her clothes were changed.

"How do you like my battle get up?" Lucy smiled. Paige began to cry out of happiness. "Oh, yeah the rest remained at the hide out!" Lucy helped Paige up on her feet, Jarred landed and helped Paige to stay up on her feet. The giant demon, also managed to get back up.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"We are in for it now.." Paige stuttered.

"LUCY!" Jason's voice sounded from behind Paige, Lucy and Jarred. The three of them turned around to see a ghostly version of Jason float behind them. "Lucy.. Take this.." Jason smiled as a crystal materialized in Lucy's hands. "Use it's power.." Jason whispered as his image reformed into a small crack, that appeared to be a crack into the air itself.

Lucy nodded, and focused her magic on the crystal, her powers surged around it, and she absorbed it. She could feel how she was being lifted of off the ground, she twirled around in the air, as a deep dark red-ish dress materialized around her body. On her fore head she could feel the refreshing cold feeling of a crystal appearing. She grew weird wings, that were very dark colored, they were as if they weren't even in this world. They weren't even solid.

"The power of the void.." Jason's voice whispered through the air. "I call it... voidix, Lucy you can only use it when the stake is high.." with that the voice vanished again.

"Consider it done!" Lucy nodded. She ran towards the demon, jumping up, lifting her right leg like a karate kick. She hit the demon right in the stomach, causing it to be thrown against the wall again.

"My god.. that thing is like twenty times her size.." Jarred whispered with open mouth.

"She got extremely powerful.." Paige managed to stutter.

Lucy landed onto the demon, she took a seat in his neck, so that she could look it into the eyes.

"You better send your masters this message: DON'T FUCK WITH US BITCH!" Lucy screamed in anger. She snapped her fingers and the demon miniaturized until it could fit in her hand.

"Now... RUN BACK TO YOUR MISTRESS!" She snarled at the tiny demon, who faded into nothingness in fear.

Lucy her wings vanished and her clothes returned to normal. She looked at the crack, with a troubled look in her eyes.

"We are in trouble now!" She whispered.

"The demons are going to come back!" Jarred yelled.

"Not that!" Lucy snarled. "THAT!" She pointed at the crack.

"What of it?" Paige asked.

"That's not just a crack! It's a tear in the fabric of reality! Jason must have made a tear in it, as he broke through the dimensional walls to give me the power of the void.. That crack could mean the end of the entire magical universe!" She yelled in fear. "It can suck it's surroundings into the void!"

"Well.. we better get out of here then. If we are lucky Nova comes here herself.." Jarred speculated.

"And then she could get sucked into the void.." Faragonda walked into the destroyed chamber, together with Kara, who was aiding her to walk. "Good thinking Jarred.. Let's not delay our departure any longer! I teleported all other students, teachers and miss Griffin to Kallella castle, the barrier holds foot, we should all be safe there.. let's not waste time! Let's go!"  
>Faragonda sliced her arms into the air, causing lights to engulf the entire group, taking them to the courtyard of Kallella Castle.<p>

Upon arrival they could see that The winx, Liz, Arthur, Joanne, Chris and Daphne had arrived as well.


	87. Jason's time in the void

_**Chapter 87: Jason's time in the void**_

"The spark of the goddess is accepted into my emptiness.." The voice dangerously whispered.

"Accepted in your emptiness?" Bloom asked.

"He shall enter the void!" The voice screamed. A shadow vortex appeared right behind Jason, it was sucking him in.

"NO!" Jason screamed, as he tried his best to fly towards the others and escape. Slowly he was being sucked into the portal.

"Don't resist!" The voice whispered. "Accept the void, like the voice accepted you!"

A shadow arm shot out of the vortex grabbing hold of Jason starting to pull him in, then a light shone around Jason's neck and a necklace with a blue round stone appeared. It was radiating with power.

"Jason!" Bloom screamed, as she, Paige and Liz tried to pull him out of the vortex.

"Don't let go!" Liz screamed, as Jason's hand slipped from hers. "Jason! DONT LET GOOOO!"

But it was too late, another hand appeared and Jason lost the strength to fight back. With a long scream Jason vanished into the void, and the vortex closed.

"Jason!" Liz screamed.

"Ugh.." Jason rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked to himself. "Wait what?! Where am I!?" He began to panic. He could only see an empty blackness around him.

"The void has accepted you.." The voice from before whispered from within the darkness.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Jason screamed into the nothingness.

"I am the one who guards the void, I cannot show myself as I don't exist.. I am all around you and yet I'm not.."

"Okay.." Jason whispered. "You really are freaking me out.."

"You have been accepted by the void.." the voice echoed.

"Yeah I know that already!" Jason snarled. "What does that mean? Tell me!"

"The void has accepted you.."

"Goddammit, you tell me what that means right now!" Jason screamed in anger.

"I will show myself now!" The voice laughed on a vile and disturbing tone.

"How? You said you don't exist, or do you?" Jason asked, practically growling his question.

A shadow orb appeared before him, rushing towards him, striking Jason right in the chest.

Jason could feel a warm feeling spread through his entire body, what he found weird, he would have expected the shadow to feel cold, but it didn't.

"The void.." The voice began to fade. "Has.. accepted.. you.."

"I think I understand now!" Jason yelled into the nothingness. "I get it now!"

But there came no response. It was silent all around him. "I understand.." Jason smiled, confidently.

"Destiny sure is a bitch.." He sighed. He flew a few meters forward, not sure if he was moving at all, the emptiness didn't seem to move, so Jason could only assume that he was moving. He lifted his right hand, straight before him. He could feel something bumping into his fingertips.

"Show me Paige, Bloom and Liz.." Jason whispered, as a time-space window opened, enabling him to see who and what he desired. All around him windows opened, showing all worlds of the magical universe.

Paige looked around the room, with a frown on her face.

"Paige? Is something wrong?" Kara asked, noticing the distressed look on Paige her face.

"I'm not sure.. I feel watched.." Paige whispered, continuing to look all around the hall, but then she saw it, she saw him. Only for a split second. "Jason!" Paige jumped up.

"What where?" the others looked around in confusion.

"He was standing there! I swear! He really was standing right there!" Paige pointed towards the northern corner of the hall.

Jason felt hope, that perhaps he could reach out towards his friends, perhaps he could let them know that he was safe, that he was fine. That feeling, however, was soon destroyed by Jarred being unable to see or sense him.

"Are you sure?" Jarred asked. "I don't see or sense anything.."

"He was there all right! Only for a split second, but I swear it was him!" Paige yelled, slamming her fists on the table. Jason decided that his best bet was to try and talk to them, so he began to speak.

"Wait hush!" Liz yelled. "Be quiet.. Can you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Bloom whispered.

"The void... touched... the spark..." Jason's voice echoed through the hall

"The void touched the spark?" Jarred repeated.

"What does that mean?" Kara whispered to herself.

"It means that it has Jason! But we already knew that!" Liz yelled in anger.

"HUSH!" Bloom hissed.

"The.. spark.. shines.. bright.. ever.. still.." Jason continued.

"The spark shins bright ever still!" Liz yelled out. "He's alive! we can save him!"

Jason felt happiness wash over him, Liz knew that he was alive, she would look for a way to save him, and he was sure that she would find one.

"I never said that he was dead.." Jarred whispered, his pain could be heard in his voice. "When the void takes you, you don't die.. You are sentenced to remain there.. trapped for all eternity.."

Jason's happiness vanished once again, like snow in the sun.

"Your lying!" Liz cried out, running out of the castle. "Liz sirenix!" In a ray of blue light she vanished.

"I'll go talk to her.. she's back to the infinite ocean.." Bloom said, as she followed. "Bloom sirenix!" Bloom too vanished in blue light.

Jason turned away from the opened window, and yelled into the void: "THE ISLAND WORLD!"

The window showing the island world floated towards him, and showed Liz explaining to the others what happened, as Bloom tried to calm her down.

"No! It can't be!" Arthur cried out, while Joanne was holding him, patting his shoulder.

"I'm not dead!" Jason yelled, but they didn't hear him.

"He's not dead.." Liz whispered. "He's alive, and I will find a way to save him.. I promise!"

Jason touched the window, and felt his essence connect to the essence of the window. He knew that they would be able to hear him now.

"Lucy.. trust Liz.." He whispered.

"Jason!" Lucy screamed out. "But where?!"

"From within the void.." Lucy replied.. "He's contacting us from there.."

"Liz.. Arthur.. know that I love you, and if I can't escape this place.. know that.. know that I will be watching over you.. always.. Lucy, I have a request for you.. I feel that Nova has a pack of demons that are heading to attack the sky kingdom go there.. help them.. the rest of you gather at Kallella.. the barrier stands, you will be safe there! This is goodbye for now.." Jason removed his fingertips from the window and turned back to the window showing Paige.

He could see how Paige and Jarred where fighting a huge demon.

"Oh shit!" Jarred barely managed to evade, a swing of the demons right arm. Paige on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, she got hit and was smacked onto the floor.

Paige tried to get up, but she couldn't get herself to it.

The demon lifted up both hands, preparing to squish Paige, then he struck. With immense speed it's arms flew towards Paige. The only thing that Paige could do was stare into the eyes of death.

"Legendary force push!" The demon was thrown over Paige, just before she was crushed. The demon hit the wall.

Paige looked up to see who saved her, she stared into the eyes of Lucy. Her clothes were changed.

"Got time to change your get up huh?" Jason smiled.

"How do you like my battle get up?" Lucy smiled. Paige began to cry out of happiness. "Oh, yeah the rest remained at the hide out!" Lucy helped Paige up on her feet, Jarred landed and helped Paige to stay up on her feet. The giant demon, also managed to get back up.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"We are in for it now.." Paige stuttered.

"I have to do something.." Jason thought to himself, he made a fist and felt the power of the void gather in it. He touched the window and visualized it breaking open, enabling him entrance. And then just like that he was being projected into the sky kingdom.

"LUCY!" Jason screamed from behind Paige, Lucy and Jarred, drawing their attention. The three of them turned around to see a ghostly version of Jason float behind them. "Lucy.. Take this.." Jason smiled as a crystal materialized in Lucy's hands. "Use it's power.." Jason whispered as his image reformed into a small crack, that appeared to be a crack into the air itself.

Lucy nodded, and focused her magic on the crystal, her powers surged around it, and she absorbed it. She could feel how she was being lifted of off the ground, she twirled around in the air, as a deep dark red-ish dress materialized around her body. On her fore head she could feel the refreshing cold feeling of a crystal appearing. She grew weird wings, that were very dark colored, they were as if they weren't even in this world. They weren't even solid.

Jason found himself back in the void, but the window that was showing the sky kingdom, had scattered into a tear. Jason knew that this was bad.

"A tear in the fabric of reality.." The voice returned. "That's bad indeed. Fix it, our the entire universe meets it demise.."

"HOW!?" Jason asked.

"Leave this place, call upon the power of the void on the other side of the crack, close it.."

"Can I do that?" Jason asked. "I mean, can I call upon the power of the void?"

"Dear boy, you just did.. When entering the void, you touched the void, then something extraordinary took place, and the void touched you back. The spark of the goddess and the void are now fused together by fate, both to be controlled by you.." The voice faded away again.

"Better find a way to break out of here then.." Jason sighed. "Without causing to much trouble.. wouldn't want to end the universe now would I?"

verse now would I?"


	88. Breaking Free

**Chapter 88: Breaking Free**

The shining barrier around Kallella was radiating with power and emitting a soft buzzing sound.

Liz and Jarred were walking by its border. "There is a way to save him.. I just now there is!" Liz whispered, starring at the ground.

"I don't know, I guess there is one way.. But it's very dangerous.." Jarred responded, releasing a sigh. Liz looked up at him. "Jason created a tear in the fabric of reality.." Jarred whispered in a dreadful way.

"Meaning what exactly?" Liz asked him.

"Meaning that our world and the void are now connected by a small rift.. our world is leaking into the void and the other way around.. We could use that to help Jason break free..." Jarred slowly said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Liz asked him, her eyes shining with hope.

"It's dangerous.. the smallest disturbance will result into the tear will grow unstable.. resulting in a huge vortex of nothingness, sucking in the whole of reality into the void.. Starting with the sky kingdom, and then slowly all other worlds.." Liz could hear the pain in his voice.

"Resulting in the end of the entire magical universe.." Liz whispered in shock.

"The end of reality.. pure nothingness.." Jarred finished.

Jason was following from within the void, starring through the window showing Kallella.

"Guys.." He whispered, resting his right hand on the window. He felt the familiar connection between his essence and the essence of Kallella. He blinked and found himself being projected next to Liz and Jarred.

"Jason!" Liz squeaked.

"I don't have much time.. I will try and break through the rift.. once I broke through, I will focus all of the voids power, to close it.." Jason whispered.

"No! It's to risky!" Jarred protested. "The universe could end!"

"NOT IF I'M FAST ENOUGH!" Jason snarled. "I am required to stop Nova, speaking of which.. I will spy on her, and after that I will break through.. be sure that someone is awaiting my arrival.."

"JASON!" Jarred yelled, while Jason faded.

"I'll go!" Liz nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, Jason!"

"This is going to end so bad.." Jarred sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Jason will end the fucking universe! He's gonna kill us all! You hear me!? He's gonna kill us a.." ***SLAP* **Liz slapped Jarred in the face. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" She screamed. "Jason's coming home! That's a good thing! Stop bitching cause the damn universe MIGHT just end a little! AAAARGH!" Liz turned around, and ran back to the castle. Leaving a confused Jarred behind. "What the hell just happened.." He stuttered in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! That's what you get for messing with my girl!" Jason yelled, with a smile from within the void. "SHOW ME NOVA!" The Kallella window floated away, and was replaced by a new window, showing cloud tower's office. Nova was sitting on the desk, not on the chair. Eris and Adrian sitting in some chairs, and Asmodan was walking in circles. "How interesting.." Jason whispered to himself.

"Would you stand still!" Nova snapped. "Jezus, Asmodan! We have won this battle my love.. they can't use their wishing pillar, Jason is trapped in the void for all of eternity.."

"Or at least that's what you think bitch!" Jason whispered from within the void, he wasn't touching the window, so they couldn't hear or see him.

"Yeah! I know!" Asmodan yelled in anger.

"Then why are you mad!?" Nova asked.

"Yes, Master.. I don't understand.." Adrian whispered. "I got rid of the bastard.."

"I wanted that bastards powers! That's what's wrong!" Asmodan force pushed Adrian against the wall.

"Calm down, Asmodan!" Nova sighed. "Adrian only meant to help.."

"I DONT CARE!" Asmodan screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Nova screamed. "We will get our hands on the spark! Once I have the power of the fucking Pegasus, and once we share the dragon force.. I believe that we might be able to summon the spark.. then we kill the boy and take his power.." Nova wickedly smiled, clapping her hands.

"I suppose your right.." Asmodan admitted, he helped Adrian back on his feet. "I'm sorry Adrian.."

Adrian nodded, and went to sit on his chair again.

"Time to mess with their heads.." Jason thought, He touched the window and focused on a vocal link, not projecting his image into the office, but only his voice. Then he slowly began to whisper.

"Asmodan.. Asmodan.. you had the chance to get my power.. and you didn't take it.. now you have to accept the fact that.. you will.." Jason began to scream. "NEVER HAVE THE SPARK! NEVER!"

Asmodan snapped in anger as he heard Jason's voice. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! HOW?" He screamed.

"Asmodan, honey.. the void must be feasting on his memories of us.. and the void has a consciousness according to legend, and I heard that it likes to mess with people.." Nova whispered.

"Is that so!?" Asmodan growled.

"The void apologizes.." Jason whispered, closing the connection.

"YOU BETTER!" Asmodan screamed.

"So what's our next move?" Eris asked Nova.

"Well we checked the sky kingdom this morning, they aren't there. The only presence that I felt was that of two witches, looking for some dark spells.." Nova sighed.

"Two witches?" Eris asked.

"Yes, I overheard their thoughts, they were using the shadow war as a distraction, so that they could search for powerful magic.." Nova replied.

"And you are letting them do that?" Eris asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why not? After all, when they find what they are looking for, evil has two new bright young warriors.." Nova smiled.

"Ooh.." Eris smiled as well. "I like the way that your thinking.."

"But back to business.." Nova whispered on a dark tone. "Our next move is to attack Kallella with all of our forces.. A full power attack.. Scatter that barrier.. Let our demon's attack.. then we go in and search for those rotten idiots.. and then.."

"We annihilate the bastards.." Eris smiled.

"Exactly.." Nova laughed. "Ladies and Gentlemen.. The end is of the line is drawing near.."

"I have to escape! Now!" Jason screamed, rushing towards the broken window of the sky kingdom, he put both hands on it, and focused all of his energy into the cracks. His entire body was trembling as he felt his fingers slid between the cracks. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason screamed out in determination. He was going to break free, and he was going to do it now! He began to tear the crack open.

On the other side of the window, Liz was starring with an open mouth, as she saw the tear radiating energy. Then she saw 10 fingertips appear at it's core. They seemed to be pulling the tear even further open. "JASON!" She screamed in excitement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She could hear Jason's scream from the other side, Liz decided to help, she closed her eyes and allowed her magical essence to flow into the tear and fuse with Jason. Granting him a power boost.

Jason felt Liz her presence, it didn't only boost his magic, but his moral as well. He focused even harder, and began to pull with all his might. Then the rift opened and Jason fell on the floor of the sky kingdom castle hall.

"JASON! you made it!" Liz screamed out, as happy tears rained down her eyelids.

Jason crawled up, and turned towards the tear. The sky kingdom began to shake, as the opened tear began to shoot energy bolts all around. "WE ARE IN FOR IT NOW!" Jason screamed.

"FIX IT!" Liz screamed back at him. "NOW!"

Jason closed his eyes, as his arms reached out towards the tear. He felt the power of the void, flow through his body. A small string of pure black energy shot out of his right hand into the rift. He could also feel the power of the spark of the goddess burn in his blood, as a string of pure white energy shot out of his left hand into the rift. The two strings combined into one of pure light. Blinding both Jason and Liz, then the energy and the light faded, and the sky kingdom stopped to shake. Jason and Liz could see the rift close, leaving nothing behind, not even a crack.

"FIXED IT!" Jason smiled, giving Liz a high five.

"I knew you would return to us!" Liz smiled.

"Yeah, but I bring bad news.." Jason's face became serious..

"What is it.." Liz asked, seeing the dread in his eyes.

"Nova is going to attack Kallella.. the final battle is beginning!" Jason said, staring into the distance.

"Let's go then!" Liz screamed in panic, as she transported them to the castle of Kallella. There Jason was greeted by all of his friends and teachers. Jarred admitted his wrong. But when Jason told them about the coming of the final battle. Arthur grew quiet, in the knowledge that Jason's return was only of short notice.

"Let's prepare the wishing pillar spell thingy!" Jason nodded in determination.


	89. The shadow battle part one

**Chapter 89: The shadow battle part one**

"Sir, the rebels of Melody and Zenith have arrived.."

"Thank you Zane, Bring them to the eastern quarters of the castle. They can rest there, make sure to feed them and take care of their injured!" Jason nodded. Hundreds of people running all around the castle. He would never have even dared to hope, that the resistance would be this big. Two days earlier the first rebels arrived from Domino, not too long after that the rebels of Solaria, Graynor, Magix, Lynphea, Oppositus, Callisto and Andros had arrived. Creating a total of 478 rebels, including the rebellions of Zenith and Melody and even more rebels were to be expected. Jason and the others sent a hidden message to all realms of Magix. They received a message back that the rebellions of Tir nan Og, Eraklyon, Espero, Ohm and even downland would arrive soon. Jason was walking through one of the many corridors of the castle. Surrounded by people, all busy tending their wounded and feeding the hungry.

"Jason!" Aisha came running towards him. "I found you!"

"What's wrong? Did the attack start?" Jason asked in panic.

"No, Jarred asked me to come and tell you that he's almost finished preparing the ritual." Aisha whispered. "And he wants me to go over?" Jason asked, not sure why Jarred had sent word.

"No, he just wanted you to know.." Aisha sighed. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"No, but I have to!" Jason softly spoke. "I saw it happen.. I have no choice, it's the only way.."

"SIR! SIR!" Zane ran towards Jason and Aisha.

"What is it, Zane?" The rebellions of Tir nan Og, Eraklyon, Espero, Ohm and downland arrived.. I led them to the southern and western corridors.."

"Good work, Zane!" Jason smiled. "Go get some rest now.. you deserve it!"

"Thank you, sir!" Zane smiled proudly, running of to get his well earned rest.

"Who's that?" Aisha asked.

"Zane.. He arrived with the rebels of Solaria.. He's a student at the academy of the sun. His sister was killed during Nova's attack. He really wanted to help. He's only fifteen, so I give him the easy jobs. I won't let him join the battle.. he's too young!" Jason explained to Aisha.

"Poor guy.." Aisha sighed. "Anyway I will go check on the Andros rebellion, see if I know some of them.."

Jason nodded, waving Aisha off as she walked away. The tension in and around the castle was heavy. Jason could feel the battle drawing near. He put his right hand on his forehead, opening telepathic communications with his friends.

"Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Lucy, Liz, Joanne, Paige, Jarred, Kara, Arthur, Chris.. Gather in the war room! Aisha you can join us when your done.." Jason closed the channel and made his way towards the war room.

He was the last one to arrive. All the others, except Aisha, were sitting around the table. Jason took his seat and addressed the others.

"Thank you for gathering here so quickly.." He spoke. "Jarred has finished preparing the ritual." Jason gave the word to Jarred.

"Yes, the wishing stone is in place.. it's placed in the crystal heart of this castle. The magic flow is at it's strongest there.. Once the battle begins, we will first assist the rebels and then when all other means fail we turn to the stone as our final resort!"

Jason nodded and repeated after Jarred. "The wishing pillar thing is our final resort, and shall only be used as all other means fail.." However Jason already knew that they were going to fall back on it, no matter what. He foresaw it.

"Joanne and Chris, you lead the rebellion of Solaria, your stationed at the northern entrance gate." Jason said, the others had never seen him so serious before. "Flora and Arthur take the rebellions of Lynphea and Graynor to the eastern entrance gate. Musa and Lucy take the rebellions of Magix, Oppositus, Callisto and Espero to the souther gate, you take all of those since those are the smallest rebellions. Tecna and Stella, you take the rebellions of Tir nan Og and Eraklyon to the western gates. Bloom, Liz, Aisha, Jarred, Kara, Paige and I will attack Nova, Asmodan, Eris and Adrian. Does everybody nows his or her role in this?" Jason asked, looking around the table.

Everyone gave a nod, showing that they understood. Even Aisha who just entered, to hear her role nodded.

"Okay, everyone go gather your rebellions and take your places, I have a feeling that it's about show time!" Jason said, as he got up.

Everyone did as they were told. Jason, Bloom, Kara, Liz, Aisha and Jarred went to the center market place of the city of Kallella. They rested at the fountain, waiting. And even though the entire city was filled with rebels, wanting to fight off the dark forces, all of Kallella was silent. Not a single word spoken, not the smallest sound made.

Jason stared at his feet, he tried not to think about leaving all of the people that he loves. He knew that if he would think about it too much, that he would get scared and that could have consequences.

"Clouds are gathering.." Bloom finally said after three hours. Jason looked up at the sky, to see it filled with dark, black clouds. "This is it.." He whispered.

Black lightning struck the barrier, but the barrier did not crumble. Demons appeared from within the clouds, clinging to the barrier. Trying to break it.

"this is it!" Bloom repeated. "MAGIX WINX!" She screamed. The others took that as a simple: "transform!" and transformed. Jason, Bloom and Aisha transformed into Legendarix. Liz, Jarred and Kara transformed into Sirenix.

"ZAP! CRAAAAAAAAAASH!" Jason looked up, and saw nova levitate above the barrier with Asmodan, both striking the barrier with all of their might. It didn't take the barrier long, before it began to break, allowing the demons entry to the city. The battle had begun.

"CHARGE!" Jarred screamed, as the first wave of demons hit them.

Jason ran towards a demon, dropping himself onto the floor right before the demon, causing Jason to slide right underneath it. Jason jumped up behind the demon, and with a quick and elegant swirl he blasted the demon into bits. "NICE!" Jarred screamed, giving Jason a thumbs up. Jason smiled and ran towards the next demon. He jumped up and performed and landed onto the demons head. He summoned an astral blade, which he sliced the demons head of with. Jason landed before the demon, after performing a back flip. "Let's not forget the point! Nova is our target!" He screamed to the others.

"YOU GO!" Liz screamed. "Jason! Jarred! Go! We will catch up once we got rid of these bitches! Gooo!"

Jason and Jarred gave each other a quick look, then jumped up into the sky. Flying towards Nova and Asmodan.

"BLOWING VORTEX!" Jarred fired the spell at Nova, missing her by a hair.

"SHADOW STRIKE!" Eris and Adrian appeared hitting both Jason and Jarred with a shadow spell.

"You will have to get through us first!" Adrian cackled. "Long time no see Jarred!"

"Not long enough!" Jarred screamed, charging at Adrian. Jarred grabbed Adrian and pulled him with him downwards into the city.

"That leaves you and me!" Jason yelled as he went for Eris. "Legendary Light!" He missed Eris, who responded by throwing three shadow orbs at Jason, who barely managed to avoid them.

"DIVINE BINDING!" Jason screamed, as magical light wrapped around Eris, restricting her movement.

"What!? What is this?" She screamed in anger.

"Your downfall Eris!" Jason whispered. "LEGENDARY STRIKE OF THE ULTIMATE STAR!"

Energy shot from Jason's entire body, hitting Eris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh..." Her scream died out, when the energy of the attack faded Jason could see Eris, still restricted by the bindings, falling into the city. He sensed her beating heart as she hit the ground, so he knew that she only was unconscious. "LIGHT ROCK!" He screamed, firing a teleporation orb at her unconscious body. The orb hit her, and transported Eris to a cell in the light rock monastery.

"ADRIAN!" Jarred screamed.

"Jarred.." Adrian smiled back. "SHADOW OF THE DEPTHS!" Shadow tentacles arose from the ground, throwing Jarred against one of the buildings. He crawled back onto his feet.

"This ends.. NOW!" He screamed at Adrian, his heart filled with anger. "PEGASUS SOUL OBLITERATION!" Jarred started to glow in green energy, rushing towards Adrian. Jarred hit Adrian, with full power. Jarred hit him right on the heart. The green energy passed onto Adrian, leaving Jarred. Jarred jumped back, and hid in one the buildings.

Adrian began to scream in agony, as the energy started to burn him alive. His blood was boiling, and his skin bubbling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed and he screamed, his scream ending abruptly as he exploded into a fountain of flesh, organs, bones and blood. Gushing onto the city's pavement. Jarred left the building and looked at Adrian his remains.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" He whispered, before turning around to see if he could find Jason somewhere around. Jason came walking up at him, smiling. "Eris is back in her cell, what happened to Adria.. ooow.." Jason stopped as he noticed the bloody mess. "Remind me never to piss you off.." He sighed.

Jarred and Jason both began to laugh.

"Well we better try and defeat Nova and Asmodan now.." Jarred whispered, looking up into the sky. Jason nodded and the two took flight.


	90. The shadow battle part two

**Chapter 90: The shadow battle part two**

"That leaves you and me!" Jason yelled as he went for Eris. "Legendary Light!" He missed Eris, who responded by throwing three shadow orbs at Jason, who barely managed to avoid them.

"DIVINE BINDING!" Jason screamed, as magical light wrapped around Eris, restricting her movement.

"What!? What is this?" She screamed in anger.

"Your downfall Eris!" Jason whispered. "LEGENDARY STRIKE OF THE ULTIMATE STAR!"

Energy shot from Jason's entire body, hitting Eris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh..." Her scream died out, when the energy of the attack faded Jason could see Eris, still restricted by the bindings, falling into the city. He sensed her beating heart as she hit the ground, so he knew that she only was unconscious. "LIGHT ROCK!" He screamed, firing a teleporation orb at her unconscious body. The orb hit her, and transported Eris to a cell in the light rock monastery.

"ADRIAN!" Jarred screamed.

"Jarred.." Adrian smiled back. "SHADOW OF THE DEPTHS!" Shadow tentacles arose from the ground, throwing Jarred against one of the buildings. He crawled back onto his feet.

"This ends.. NOW!" He screamed at Adrian, his heart filled with anger. "PEGASUS SOUL OBLITERATION!" Jarred started to glow in green energy, rushing towards Adrian. Jarred hit Adrian, with full power. Jarred hit him right on the heart. The green energy passed onto Adrian, leaving Jarred. Jarred jumped back, and hid in one the buildings.

Adrian began to scream in agony, as the energy started to burn him alive. His blood was boiling, and his skin bubbling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed and he screamed, his scream ending abruptly as he exploded into a fountain of flesh, organs, bones and blood. Gushing onto the city's pavement. Jarred left the building and looked at Adrian his remains.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" He whispered, before turning around to see if he could find Jason somewhere around. Jason came walking up at him, smiling. "Eris is back in her cell, what happened to Adria.. ooow.." Jason stopped as he noticed the bloody mess. "Remind me never to piss you off.." He sighed.

Jarred and Jason both began to laugh.

"Well we better try and defeat Nova and Asmodan now.." Jarred whispered, looking up into the sky. Jason nodded and the two took flight.

Jason began to glow in midair. "What the.." he stuttered in confusion.

"Seems like your getting a new power.. but how?" Jarred asked as they flew around the eastern corner of the castle. Jason's wings changed, and his outfit changed into some sort of red scale battle outfit. "Bloomix.." He whispered. "Bloom gave me a seed of the dragon flame a few weeks ago.."

"Perfect timing!" Jarred smiled. Jason nodded and sped up. "Where the fuck is nova?" he asked. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Nope.. but I sense her presence.." Jarred whispered. "She's close.."

Jason's eyes passed over the western city gate, that's when he saw them. Nova and Asmodan attacking the rebels. "There she is! Follow me!" Jason screamed, changing his course. Jarred did as he was told.

Jason rushed towards them, Jarred barely managed to keep up with him. "NOVA!" Jason screamed, when he was within hearing distance. Nova looked up in shock.

"JASON?!" She stuttered in disbelief. "How?! Your trapped in the void!"

"Not anymore I'm not!" Jason smirked.

"ERIS! ADRIAN!" Asmodan screamed in an angry tone.

"Ooh they are not coming.." Jason whispered, with a faint smile. "Eris is back in her cell.. I took care of that and.." Jason laughed.

"And I obliterated Adrian!" Jarred said, without emotion. "He's just a pile of bones, flesh and blood now!"

"Face it Nova! You can't win!" Jason yelled at her.

"No!" Nova yelled back. "Let me teach you a lesson of history! When I was born as part of a quadruplets I was raised. One of my sisters died from disease, my remaining sister and brother hated me, for no reason.. so I joined the dark side, killed my brother and sister and went to look for the guardian goddess of the winds, tricked her and received the gift of the infinite breath.. so long story short.. I am immortal and only your precious wishing stone can destroy me.. but if only one of you dies, I win!" Nova laughed diabolically, this enraged both Jason and Jarred.

"You really think that you are the shit, don't you!" Jason screamed. "Well this ends now! BLAST OF THE SPARKLING STARS!" "PEGASUS DASH BOLT!" Jarred added his spell to Jason's blast. Which hit Nova, and caused her to fall onto the ground.

All around Jason, Jarred, Nova and Asmodan the battle was raging on. Rebels fighting demons, demonic remains colored the streets of Kallella, with here and there the corpse of a fallen rebel. The sight of the corpses gave Jason power, he refused to let their deaths pass in vain, he was going to avenge them no matter what. And he was going to do so now!

Jason lifted his hand to his forehead, opening telepathic communication with Bloom, Kara, Paige and Jarred. "I am ready! Gather in the crystal heart of the castle.. ASAP!" Jason closed the communication without giving anyone a chance of reply, he nodded at Jarred.

"NO YOU WONT!" Nova screamed as she jumped up, firing a dark pulse attack at the duo. Jarred and Jason dodged it with skill, and ignored Nova and Asmodan. They set flight towards the castle gates at full speed. Jason blasted the gate out of it's frame, to spare time since Nova and Asmodan were chasing them. Jarred fired a small green orb at the remains of the gate, the gate repaired itself to keep Nova and Asmodan out. Jarred and Jason flew through the corridors of the castle. Descending a lot of staircases, luckily for them, they were flying. Then finally they reached the crystal heart. The room where magic is at it's strongest in Kallella. Bloom, Paige and Kara had already arrived.

"Quickly!" Jason whispered. "Nova is in, she and Asmodan are coming! I can feel it!"

"Positions!" Jarred spoke, everyone went to stand around the levitating wishing stone, in a circle.

"Focus your energy on the stone.. and listen to my voice" Jarred whispered. Jason, Bloom, Paige, Kara and Jarred focused their magical essence on the gem, causing it to radiate with power.

"WE CALL UPON THE SPARK OF THE GODDES, WE CALL UPON THE PEGASUS POWER, WE CALL UPON THE DRAGON FORCE!" Jarred chanted. "WISHING STONE HEAR OUR PLEA! YOU ARE OUR LAST RESORT! PLEASE GRANT US YOUR GIFT!"

"The wishing stone began to shine, as a light beam shot out of it, growing in size. Until it filled the circle.

Jason broke the circle and went to stand at its center, he grabbed the wishing stone, holding it firmly in his hands.

"I wish for Nova's demise! I wish for her to be erased from existence, with no possible return! I wish for her demon army to vanish and I wish for all of the worlds, that she damaged, to be restored!" Jason screamed, facing the ceiling of the crystal heart chamber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nova screamed, as she and Asmodan burst into the chamber.

"Your too late Nova!" Jason whispered as the energy of the wishing stone slowly swirled around his body, accepting his life as a sacrifice to grant his wish.

"NOOO! SHADOW PULSE WAVE PUSH!" Nova screamed, hitting Jason with an energy blast. Causing him to be thrown out of the circle, against the wall. Jason fell onto his knees, and the energy around him vanished.

"You failed.." Nova whispered. "Without sacrifice your wish won't be granted.." She laughed. "And you don't have a sacrifice, now that you left the circle!"

"Actually we do!" Jarred snarled at Nova, stepping into the circle himself. He threw up a barrier between him and Nova and Asmodan, to ensure success. "I wish for everything that Jason wished for! Except I have one more request, wishing stone please grant me this.. Grant Jason the power to destroy Asmodan! Once and for all!" The energy swirled around Jarred. "Kara, remember that I love you! Jason, good luck! Remember me..." Jarred's voice died out, as his body transmuted into magical dust, dividing itself into four groups of magic dust. One group shot towards Nova engulfing her completely. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nova screamed as she was erased from existence. The second group of magic dust exploded into a force wave, which went through the entire city, eradicating all demons. The third group shot into the sky, breaking into uncountable smaller groups, each flying to a different realm, restoring that world. For example the ruined sky kingdom, was being restored to it's former glory. The fourth and last bit of magic dust, was absorbed by Jason. Granting him a new magical ability.

"NO!" Asmodan cried out, above the ashes that were the remains of Nova. "NO!" He screamed. "THIS IS NOT OVER!" he screamed as he fled the city of Kallella.

Arthur came dashing in. "JASON! NO!" He was crying. Arthur saw that Jason wasn't dead, and his tears turned into happy tears. Jason and the others however were sobbing in sadness. "Why are you guys crying? Where is Jarred?" Arthur asked. "He entered the light.." Jason sobbed. "Nova threw me out.. and.. and.. he t-took my place.."

Kara dropped onto her knees, screaming hysterically. "NOOO JARRED! NOOO! I need you! I can't raise him alone!"

"Raise him?" Paige asked, as she dried her tears, trying to hold it together.

"I-I am pregnant..." Kara cried out. "Jarred was so happy! I can't do this on my own! JAAARREEEED!"

three days later there was a remembrance ceremony at Kallella for Jarred. All of the surviving rebels that joined the battle were there, along with each royal family of the magical universe, The winx were there, Arthur, Chris, Joanne, Paige and Lucy were there too. Miss Griffin, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griselda, Daphne.. everyone was there, all but one. Jason wasn't at the ceremony.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to survive such event, so he transmuted his grief into anger and hatred. He was granted the power to obliterate Asmodan and now it was time for revenge. Jason left Kallella two hours after the final battle. He has been hunting Asmodan down for the past three days. He was getting closer, Jason sensed Asmodan his darkness. Jason was walking through the woods of Graynor, he was close to the statue that once held Asmodan imprisoned.

"Stop hiding!" Jason screamed into the sea of trees, that surrounded him. "I know your there!"

No response came. "Want to play huh?" Jason snarled. "Fine by me!" Jason lifted his right hand towards a tree and carefully moved his hand slightly to the right. Asmodan was dragged from behind the tree. Jason drew his hand closer, drawing Asmodan closer. Asmodan was now on the ground, right before Jason's feet.

"You lost!" Jason whispered, with his eyes burning in hatred. "You and your bitch took my best friend! Now prepare for the end, Asmodan! Prepare for my vengeance!" Jason raised his voice, as he began to scream.

"Neve..." Asmodan tried to reply, only to be silenced by Jason's right hand impale his chest. Jason's arm shot right through Asmodan his heart.

"And now the power that I was granted.." Jason whispered in Asmodan his ear.

Asmodan chuckled, blood gushing out of his mouth. He looked Jason in the eyes. Jason had never seen such look in Asmodan's eyes. They were filled with fear and dread. Jason called upon the power to defeat Asmodan. Light begin to shine within Jason's hand palm, which was deep withing Asmodan's flesh. Asmodan began to scream in agony, as his body fell apart into a pile of ashes. A breeze came along and blew the ashes away. Jason's hand was dripping with blood, he was about to clean it, when the blood turned into ashes as well.  
>Asmodan was dead, and somehow Jason had expected to see Jarred return now.. however he knew that the possibility of that happening was non existent. He had hoped that killing Asmodan would fill the emptiness that Jarred left behind, but now that Asmodan was dead, Jason knew better. He turned around and created a portal, which he used to transport himself to his bedroom in the castle of Kallella. He threw himself onto his bed, facing the sheets. Shutting the world out. Jarred was gone, and he wasn't going to come back..<p> 


	91. Finals

_**Chapter 91: Finals**_

Two weeks had passed since the the last battle, meaning that two weeks had passed since Jarred's doom and that eleven days ago the world was freed from Asmodan. Jason had barely left his room in the castle since that day. He tried to shut the world out, the only person who he had spoken to was Miss Griselda, and that was nine days ago. Miss Griselda stopped by to bring Jason his textbooks, so that he could study for his finals. At first Jason had no clue what the books were about, given the fact that he missed most classes to fight Nova and Asmodan's forces, but it didn't take Jason too long to understand what the classes had been about. He was grateful that Griselda brought him his books. This way he could shut out the rest of the world completely. By focusing on his final exams, he forgot about the shadow war, about Jarred and even about Arthur and his friends. For a moment he didn't feel the pain of losing his friend. The nights however were cold and lonely. Arthur and the others knocked on the door at least three to four times a day. Basically pleading Jason to let them in. He didn't even answer. No, his book of incantation indications was more important then letting them in. They would ask nasty questions about how Jason felt, and he knew that he couldn't handle that at the moment. It was far more easy to just shut them out for now.

One more week passed, and then Jason finally grabbed his books and some clothes. He threw them all in his suitcase, which he dragged behind him. He opened the door and left his room for the first time in three weeks. Liz was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite of Jason's bedroom door. Her own suitcase was standing next to her. She looked up, with a kind smile and closed her book about defensive spells. "Are you ready?" She whispered. Jason nodded.

"Let's go then.." Liz smiled, getting up on her feet. She grabbed her suitcase and summoned a light which took Jason and Liz back to Alfea. Jason and Liz found themselves standing in front of the great glass gates.

"It's the first time since the attack that we're here.." Jason whispered. Liz looked at him, her eyes filled with concern about her friend. "Are you sure that your ready for this?" She kindly asked him. Once again Jason responded with a nod. Both entered the courtyard and made their way to their apartment. They just dropped their luggage there and departed to classroom C092, to make their first exam. Jason entered the classroom and went to sit on his usual "exam" seat, at the end in the corner. Liz went to sit next to him.

Daphne entered with a pack of paper, and began to give each student an exam. "You have two hours.. good luck!"

"Defensive magic exam" Thirteen pages with questions about defensive magic, it's attributes and weaknesses. Jason turned the page and began to answer the first question.

"What's the name of the most basis protective barrier spell used in Melody, and what are it's properties?" Jason sighed and began to write down the answer. Half an hour later Liz looked over towards Jason, who stared back. Her eyes burning with the question. Jason had just finished his exam and nodded. Liz got up from her seat and gave her exam to Daphne, after which she left the classroom. When the door closed behind her Jason got up and gave his exam to Daphne as well. When he entered the hallway Liz was waiting for him.

"That was toooooo easy!" She whispered. "I mean come on.. the basic protective spells of Melody, Zenith, Domino, Solaria and Lynphea...that's basic!" she laughed. "How did it go for you?" She asked Jason.

"There were some things that I didn't know.. I think it went well for the rest.. I don't think that I will fail.." he whispered back. "

"Yeah, let's go back to the apartment and study our potions.." Liz sighed. Jason nodded. "Ugh and the exam of Movements of enchanting and charms, is on my birthday.." Jason sighed.

"I noticed.. sucks.." Liz replied.

The first week of the exams passed by as they kept studying and studying. The second week went by slower and they began to study movements of enchanting and charms. It was the weekend before Jason's birthday. But they studied, and kept studying. Jason had told Liz to just ignore his birthday. Arthur kept calling him, but Jason didn't feel like picking up, he hadn't seen or spoken him for a month now. But he would call him soon, after the exams. When he had the time.


	92. Asmodan's demon lord legacy

**Chapter 92: Asmodan's demon lord legacy**

The sound of the alarm clock woke Jason, he looked up at it, still half asleep.

7 am, June 16th it said. Jason groaned as he pushed the button, causing the agonizing sound to stop.

He hoped that nobody would remember what day it was today. His final exam was today, movements of enchanting and charms. Jason hated that course, it was a theoretical approach of spell casting and the movements that the caster is supposed to make. Jason forced himself out of bed, after taking a shower, he went to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Liz screamed, throwing confetti in the air. "Your twenty! congratulations!"

"Thank you Liz, can we go on ignoring the fact that it's my birthday now? Thank you!" Jason sighed. Liz nodded, she knew that Jason hated the attention. The two of them ate breakfast and went on their way to their classroom. Jason took his usual seat at the corner in the back, Liz taking the one next to him. Paledium gave everyone a copy of the exam. "You have two hours.. good luck!" He said, with an encouraging smile.

Jason started to answer all of the questions, the exam was only 7 pages. 67 minutes later Jason gazed at Liz, who nodded. Both got up and went to give their exam to Paledium.

"Jason, Miss Faragonda asked me to tell you to go see her once your finished.." Paledium whispered. Jason nodded and went to her office.

The door was open. "Miss Faragonda? You wanted to see me?" Jason asked. "Is it ok if Liz comes in as well?"

"Yes, please have seat.. both of you." Faragonda said with a kind smile. "I wanted to let you know, that once your graduated you are always welcome to return, and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Jason smiled, he felt rather uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do now?" Faragonda asked. "Return to Kallella?"

Jason nodded.

"I have a.. suggestion.." Faragonda whispered. "During the first shadow war, the world of Borla was destroyed, the entire planet turned into dust.. I want that you go to the place where Borla once flourished, there I want you to channel your magic and create a new world, a new planet.. you can call it whatever you want." Faragonda smiled. "Move Kallella there.."

"That would take a huge amount of magic power.. Can the spark grant me that?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that your not yet at that power level.." Faragonda sighed.

"I have the legendarix power.. that was an immense boost." Jason replied.

"Yes, but you only have the basics of the legendarix power.." Faragonda whispered.

"How can he only have the basics?" Liz asked.

"I read the Legendarix tome, and the legendarix power holds different levels.. Jason has the basic level.. To give it a name.." Faragonda admitted.

"How do I get to the next level? What is the next level anyway?" Jason asked.

"The second level is called the level of guardians." Faragonda explained. "You acquire it by pleasing destiny.. that's all the tome grants us of information."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jason asked.

"I suggest that you, and your fellow guardians, hunt down the demon lords.." Faragonda said

"Demon lords?" Jason asked.

"I know about them!" Liz whispered. "I read about them once, the demons lords, where born out of the magic of a dark sorcerer, who lived hundreds of years ago.."

"The dark sorcerer was Asmodan.." Faragonda explained. "He performed a ritual on 7 of his disciples, turning them into demons with immense powers.. they came known as the demon lords.. There were 7 at that time.."

"At that time? So a few were defeated?" Jason asked.

"None, were defeated.." Faragonda sighed. "The 7 original demon lords, went to live underground, and over the years they said to have granted some of their apprentices the same gift as Asmodan granted them.."

"How many demon lords are there then?" Liz asked.

"That's unknown.." Faragonda sighed.

"How do we find them!?" Jason asked.

"You wait.. they are bound to resurface.. Just be patient.. Hunt their disciples.. hunt the lesser demons first.." Faragonda said. "Now Jason go back to Kallella, enjoy the rest, for as long as it lasts.. you earned it.." Faragonda smiled. Jason nodded and he and Liz left the office.

Both returned to their bedroom to pack all their personal belongings. It took them four hours to gather everything.

"Jason?" Liz asked. "I'm done. I'm going home now.. I'll see you right?"

"Off course you will!" Jason hugged her. "I promise!"

Liz broke the embrace and vanished into green light, whilst smiling.

Jason turned around, and waved his arms through the air. White energy swirled around him and his belongings, and then he was standing in his bedroom in the castle of Kallella. His stuff organized itself as Jason took his phone and called Arthur.

"What!" Arthur snarled as he picked up.

"Arthur.." Jason began. "I'm home, do you want to come over to the castle?" Jason asked.

"So now you want to see me?!" Arthur snarled.

"Yeah, I really do! I'm sorry for shutting you out, that was wrong.." Jason whispered.

"That's all that I wanted to hear.." Arthur whispered back. "I'll be over in ten minutes. See you then!" Jason put his phone back on his desk, and left to the great gate of the castle.

It didn't take Arthur too long to get there. "Happy Birthday sweetie!" He smiled, kissing Jason's forehead. "Thank you.." Jason blushed. "I have something to tell you.." Jason told Arthur about his conversation with Faragonda. Arthur agreed with her. "Your own world! Go for it!" He smiled.

"Yeah, but the demon lords.." Jason sighed.

"You defeated Asmodan and Nova.. their demon lords aren't going to be as powerful as their creator.." Arthur smiled. "Think about it.. Asmodan would never let his disciples be as powerful as him."

"Your right.." Jason whispered.

"You want to have your present now?" Arthur asked Jason.

"My present? You bought something!? You shouldn't have done that!" Jason blushed.

Arthur gave Jason a small red box. Jason accepted it and opened it. Revealing a shining ruby.

"My god Arthur! It's beautiful!" Jason smiled, kissing Arthur.

"It's called a burning passion ruby.. it's said to strengthen the bond between lovers.." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you.." Jason repeated, with tears in his eyes.

"No don't go crying!" Arthur smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't!" Jason smiled back. "Come on let's go to my chambers!" He dragged Arthur inside.

Jason pushed Arthur on the bed, and went to lay into his arms. He closed his eyes, with his head resting on Arthur's chest.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur whispered. Stroking his fingers through Jason's hair.

"I'm tired.. finals were killing me.." Jason whispered back.

"Then relax.." Arthur whispered, as he closed his eyes as well. The two of them just lay there for hours.


	93. Demon of the lake

Chapter 93: Demon of the lake

Two weeks passed on Kallella. Jason and Arthur enjoyed their time together, but all good things end.  
>And the end of their happiness was nearing.<br>Jason was summoned to the throne room to hold an audience.  
>He was sitting on his throne, when the guards opened the doors, allowing a group of people to enter.<br>They all looked as if they were attacked. They had wounds all over their bodies.  
>There even was a small girl, who was missing an arm. Jason counted fourteen people.<br>An old man took a few steps forward and began to speak. "My lord, we come from the village by the lake just outside the city."  
>"Please, you don't have to kneel." Jason friendly whispered. "What happened to you?"<br>"We were attacked your grace.." The old man stuttered.  
>"Attacked? By whom?" Jason asked.<p>

"A shadow arose from the depths of the lake last night. Water engulfed it's body, it killed most of us.. we are the only survivors.. It was terrible my lord.." The old man began to cry. "The creature used water as sharp as blades to attack.. He cut of Adriana's right arm off.."  
>The old man pointed at the girl, who stepped forward.<p>

Jason guessed she was only nine years old.

"My lord.." She sobbed. "The creature spoke to me.. It said that it was the most powerful water demon ever... it k-killed my brother.."

The girl began to cry.  
>Jason turned his head towards Zane who was standing on his right. "Zane, see to it that these people get threated, offer them food and warm beds.."<p>

Jason turned back to the survivors. "I will see to it that you are safe! Your free to stay here in the castle, I promise that I will take care of the creature in the lake!" Jason got up on his feet and left the throne room.

"A water demon?" Liz asked in confusion.  
>Jason nodded. "I need you to go with me, you posses water magic.. with you by my side I stand a chance!" Jason sighed.<p>

"Your going to face it then?" Liz whispered. Jason nodded once more.

"Yes, I have a feeling that it's related to the demon lords.." Jason sighed.

"I think so too, I believe that the creature was there all the time, laying dormant on the bottom of the lake. But what caused it to awaken?" Liz asked out loud.

"Maybe the falling of Asmodan is somehow related?" Jason suggested.

"Could be.." Liz whispered. "Anyway, let's go!"

Jason nodded. He stroke a pose and transformed into his legendarix form. Liz stroke the same pose, and transformed into a new form. Her wings showed that it was legendarix. "What when did you.." Jason stuttered out.  
>"Last week!" Liz winked. "Come on the lake is this way!"<br>She smiled as she flew off, Jason followed her.  
>Sunset was among them as Jason and Liz flew over the city of Kallella towards the lake.<p>

They arrived there, just before nightfall. The sun was almost gone. The village was in complete ruin, there was only destruction, no cabin remained intact. But the most disturbing fact was that the village was quiet.

"I see no demon.." Liz whispered at Jason.

"Neither do I.." He whispered back. When Jason finished his sentence, the sun shone his last rays of the day over the lake and the village, before covering it in the darkness of the night.  
>Then the center of the lake began to boil and a vortex of water arose. Swirling with an immense force.<p>

"I think we found our demon.." Liz sighed.

"Geez, ya think?" Jason stuttered.

The vortex slowed down and the water fell back into the lake, revealing a man, with eyes of shining blue.  
>"Excuse me, sir!" Liz asked. "Are you perhaps the demon of the lake?"<br>The man opened his mouth letting out an unbearable scream.  
>"I take that as a yes.." Liz squeaked. The demon moved his arms around, and two snakes made out of water arose from the lake, following the demon's movements. The demon pointed at Jason and Liz and the snakes charged towards them.<p>

Liz countered with her morphix shield, Jason tried to defend with the fire barrier spell.

The water broke right through Jason's spell knocking him back with an immense force.

"Jason!" Liz screamed, keeping her barrier up.

Jason crawled up on his feet and Liz could see a light shine appear in his eyes, the familiar white aura surrounded him, he charged at the demon, ignoring the two water snakes, successfully evading their attacks.

Jason jumped up towards the demon, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. Jason landed on top of the demon and held it's face.

"Goddess hear my plea! Save the lake from this being! Let my light purify it's existence!" Jason screamed.  
>The demon began to scream in extreme agony as a white light became it's very essence. The demon faded away in a few sparkles, leaving a small shadow. Three strings of white light energy touched the shadow and dragged it towards Jason's heart, where it would be absorbed into Jason. The light faded as Jason returned to his normal state of power. He felt alive, he felt victorious, but there was another feeling, one that he couldn't describe.<p>

"Okaaaaaay.." Liz whispered. "That was some crazy shit!" "Let's go back to the castle! I could use some sleep!" Jason sighed, flying of towards the Castle.

"But Jason!" Liz screamed! "You ABSORBED that demon!"

"I did!" Jason replied. "It's dead! The spark destroyed it!"

"Even if you say that!" Liz whispered. She knew better. She had read about absorbing demons once. It was true that it died, but it's darkness remained in the form of a shadow. A shadow that could never be destroyed. A shadow that Jason had just absorbed. Liz had a bad feeling about this, but she decided to shut up about it. She didn't want to worry her friend.


	94. Storm in the Sky

**Chapter 94: Storm in the Sky**

"Ugh.." Jason sighed "I cant find anything about a demon, that's related to the lake.." He dropped his head on the book before him. Liz, Arthur and himself were researching for the demon in the Kallellan archives.

Liz grumbled something from behind her book. "What?" Jason hissed at her.

"me neither.." She groaned, not lifting her head.

Arthur looked up from his book. "I think that I found something, but I'm not sure.." He whispered, before beginning to read out loud: "Before the war between Valkyria and Asmodan, the realms of the magical universe were haunted by demons, led by the seven demon lords, created by Asmodan. These demon lords grew more powerful with each passing day, and went on creating lesser demon lords. Not a person alive knows how many demon lords there are in existence at this very moment. An example is Eduard, the demon lord of the water element, who created countless lesser water demon lords, which he then sent across the magical universe to house different lakes. These lesser lords would haunt the surrounding villages. Then when the shadow war ended the seven original demon lords went into hibernation, forcing the lesser ones to follow. Legend has it that the demons would reawaken, when Asmodan vanishes from the magical universe for ever..."

"So long story short?" Liz asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Countless of lesser and upper demons are awakening as we speak.. and the water demon we faced two days ago was just the first.." Jason stuttered. "Faragonda was right about waiting for the demon lords to surface.."

"Well, we have learned who the first demon lord is!" Arthur whispered. "Eduard, demon lord of the water element"

"I wonder.." Jason whispered.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I wonder if he's awake yet, and if so, where is he hiding?" Jason softly spoke.

Arthur walked towards one of the shelfs, grabbed a book and returned to his seat.

He opened the book, and began to search for something.

"I think that I have read something about some Eduard in this book.." He whispered.

"When?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Just after the shadow war, during the time that you shut out the world.. I got bored!" Arthur explained. "Aha! Here it is!" he smiled pinning his finger to the text in the book. He began to read again:

"back in the dark days, seven original lords were created by the dark wizard, these seven are:

Lamia, Lord of Lust

Belial, Lord of Lies

Baal, Lord of Destruction

Eduard, Lord of the Water Element

Alocer, Lord of the Air Element

Léonard, Lord of the Earth Element

Mara, Lord of the Fire Element

These seven lords, created lesser lords who stand beneath them, who on their turn each have their own minions.." Arthur stopped and looked at Jason. "Please be careful.." He whispered. Jason nodded. "Does it say anything bout the location of the lords?" Jason asked.

Arthur looked back at the book and nodded, he continued reading:

"Alocer, may be the easiest lord to find, since he made the ruins of the sky kingdom his home.."

"Kara's in danger!" Jason jumped up, Liz and Arthur followed. Liz and Jason transformed into their legendarix form.

"Wait for me!" Arthur almost screamed.

"No!" Jason said. "I want you to go to Bloom, tell her what's going on!"

Arthur nodded, and kissed Jason, before leaving the archives in his search for Bloom.

"Ready?" Liz asked.

"Ready!" Jason nodded, they joined hands and green light took them to the throne room of the sky kingdom.

"Jason! Liz!" Kara smiled, she was sitting on the throne. "How nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" Liz smiled.

"How are you? How's the baby?" Jason asked in concern, he looked at Kara's belly, which was swollen like a planet.

"The baby is due to next month.." Kara smiled.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kara!" Jason said on a serious tone. "We found out where one of the seven demon lords is residing!"

Kara had a confused look on her face, but then it hit her like a bomb, her eyes went wide in fear.

"You mean there is one residing in my kingdom?" She whispered in fear.

"Yes!" Jason confirmed. "Is there a place in the castle or kingdom that gives you a bad vibe?"

Kara hesitated but then she nodded. "The dungeons.." She whispered. "There is this part of the dungeons that always make me feel like I'm being watched."

"Can you take us there?" Liz asked Kara, who responded with a nod.

Kara led Jason and Liz deep into the dungeons. "it's just behind the corner.." Kara whispered.

"Jason, do you feel that?" Liz asked.

"Feel what?"

"That breeze at our feet.." Liz whispered. Jason stopped, and then he felt it too, a breeze was coming from behind the corner. "Kara! Stop!" He whispered.

Kara turned around. "What?" She whispered.

"Are there any windows or openings ahead?" Jason asked.

"No, why?"

"Then where does this breeze come from?" Jason asked Kara, who clearly was struck with fear.

"I-I don't know.." She stuttered.

"Crack.." The sound of stones breaking could be heard as a crack appeared in the wall on their left.

"Crack.." another crack "Crack.. crack.. crack..." the entire wall began to crack.

"DOWN!" Jason screamed, pulling Liz and Kara with him to the ground, and not a moment to soon. The wall burst upon with an immense force, strong winds blowing through the dungeons and a shadow growing into human shape.

A man appeared, dressed in black ropes, his eyes were a deep green.

"I am Alocer!" He smiled.

"Yeah! We know! You are Alocer, demon lord of the wind element!" Jason snarled as he crawled up onto his feet.

"And who may you be?!" Alocer asked Jason.

"I am Jason! Descendant of Valkyria, Guardian of the spark of the goddess, vanquisher of Nova and Asmodan! And soon I will also be known as Jason, Demon hunter, Destroyer of Demon lords!"

Alocer had an amused look in his eyes. A powerful wind blew from behind him, hitting Jason throwing him against the wall.

"Perhaps.." Alocer laughed. "But not today.."

Jason looked at Alocer, who began to laugh as his body turned into a small tornado that flew away at immense speed.

Kara crawled up, helping both Liz and Jason back onto their feet. "I think that you have found your demon lord!" Kara whispered.

"Yeah, and we lost him at the same moment.." Jason sighed.


	95. Assault

**Chapter 95: Assault**

Jason, Liz and Kara returned to the throne room of the Sky kingdom, Bloom and Arthur were waiting for them there.

"You are too late.." Liz sighed.

"You found him already?" Bloom asked. Jason nodded. "He got away.." He sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Arthur whispered. "We got here too late.."

"Don't worry about it!" Jason smiled. "We should get back, I have some royal shit to attend.."

Arthur and Liz both nodded.

"Kara.." Jason smiled. "If there is anything at all, feel free to come over!"

"I will!" Kara smiled back. "goodbye!"

"Bye!" Liz smiled as the light transported Bloom, Liz, Jason and Arthur back to the throne room on Kallella.

"Well, I have to go back too!" Bloom smiled. "Bye guys!"

"What royal.. stuff do you have to attend?" Arthur asked Jason.

"The high counsel of Kallella requested a meeting, they want to select my new royal advisor or something.. I don't really need it, but I'm just going with the flow, we already have enough problems as it is.." Jason sighed, as he took seat on the throne.

"OK, see you later sweetie!" Arthur smiled, guiding Liz out of the throne room. "BYE JASON!" Liz waved.

As Arthur and Liz walked out, four men walked in, they walked up to Jason and bowed before him.

"High counselors, I welcome you!" Jason softly spoked, one of the four got up and addressed Jason.

My King, we have selected a new royal advisor, her name is Bella. She will arrive tomorrow.."

"Ooh" Jason said. "I thought the point of this was SELECTING the advisor, not just telling me who it is. I thought that I would have a say in these matters.. I am king after all..."

"My apologies my king.." the counselor whispered, taking another bow. "We have selected Miss Bella from a wide variety of candidates.. She is more then capable to take the role of advisor.."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her then.." Jason softly spoke.

"My lord.." The four whispered, taking a bow. Then they turned around and slowly walked back to the door.

Then Jason felt a weird sensation, it was as if he wasn't safe sitting on the throne. His eyes went wide as he sensed something evil. Without hesitation he got up and jumped away from the throne, and not a moment too soon. He barely got of off the throne when it exploded, after being hit by a shadow spell. The four counselors turned around in shock to see Jason roll over the floor, and the throne burn.

"What the.." Jason whispered as he stopped rolling.

"Ooh.." A female voice hissed. "So it's true what they say about you.. you really have good senses.."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" One of the counselors yelled.

A girl with long green hair, appeared from behind one of the pillars. She was wearing a purple dress, and gray stockings with purple stripes on them. But something was off with her. Her face was divided into two sides, a human side and a demonic side. The demonic side had purplish skin and thorns were sticking out of her face. Her right arm and shoulder suffered the same fate.

"Who are you?" Jason asked in shock.

"My name is Samantha!" The girl said. "I was born over 400 years ago.. twenty years before the shadow war, and I am here to end you!" She threw a shadow orb at Jason, who barely managed to roll out off the way. He jumped up on his feet and threw a fire ball at Samantha.

"Who sent you!?" Jason screamed, throwing five more fire balls at her.

"My Master is Baal, Demon Lord of Destruction! And he wants you dead!" She cackled.

"Another one awoke?!" Jason stuttered.

"My master never entered his slumber, there are three demon lords that lived on.. my master is one of them!"

"Who.. who are the other two!?" Jason asked, throwing up a protective barrier protecting himself and the high counsel from the rapid fire spell that Samantha fired their way.

"Belial, Demon Lord of Lies and Mara, Demon lord of the Fire element. They chose to enhance their powers during the past few centuries, they had the power to block of the slumber curse that Asmodan casted, ooh so many years ago.."

"You don't look like a full demon?!" Jason screamed. The comment seemed to hit a soft spot with Samantha.

"I-I was.. a human.. once.. a long time ago.." She whispered, as she stared at the ground.

"This is my chance!" Jason thought to himself. "Be Banished from this city! Vade Demon!" Jason screamed, as an immense light swiped the throne room, banishing Samantha from Kallella.

"Counsel dismissed!" Jason said, as he ran out of the throne room, straight to the Kallellan archives, to do more research about the demon lords, and more specifically the three that he just learned about that they were awake..


	96. The past two months

**Chapter 96: The past two months**

Two months passed since the attack of Samantha, and as the summer passed by things started to get.. bad. Jason received reports of villages being attacked by demons on a daily basis. The people did not know about the demon lords, but they sensed something was going on, they were getting scared. The magical universe was once again on the brink of chaos. People wondered why suddenly there were so many demons roaming the world, raiding and destroying it.

But on the bright side, only six of the seven demon lords remained. On august the 7th Lucy and Jason went to visit a village on Solaria, when they were there it got attacked by the Eduard, the demon lord, Lucy and the demon lord of the water element engaged in battle. During this battle, Eduard revealed that all seven demon lords had been re-awakened and that a shadow alliance had been formed between them. Lucy gave her all fighting the demon lord, ultimately destroying the demon lord. It's body decayed in a matter of seconds, and the shadow soul particles of the demon were once again absorbed by Jason.

Lucy who had defeated the demon lord, was granted a gift given to her by the angels of destiny themselves. Her legendarix powers were boosted to the next level. Her short red dress changed into a long and swirly pink dress. A small golden plate armored her chest and something that looked one hell of a lot like tiara appeared on her forehead, her golden blond hair was braided together at the height of her waist. Lucy was the first of the group to reach the second level of legendarix, the level that Jason required to create a new world, to house the city of Kallella.

During the past two months, Jason, Arthur, Lucy and Paige applied to the Magical University located on the world of Melody. Chris and Joanne decided not to apply, for personal reasons.

Kara, who was still pregnant, had entered her third trimester and was about to pop. She currently resided in Alfea so that the baby could be born in safety.

Also the magic counsel had been reformed, the first meeting had taken place on the 24th of august. It was Paige, who had made preparations, she had contacted all counsel members, who had survived the counsels destruction, and arranged that a meeting would be held in the castle of Kallella. However this time, the counsel members were free to go home, to their families, instead of having to live on the counsel location. Jason, Lucy, Joanne, Paige, Arthur and Chris had reclaimed their rightful place as the guardians of Fire magic. Liz was given the position of Guardian of Morphix and water magic, as only two of the six poor souls survived. Liz together with two surviving and three other new members completed the six guardians of Morphix and water magic.

Kara joined the counsel too, but she did not take the place of a guardian. Paige had bigger intentions for her. Once that Kara would have given birth to her child, she would be able to take her place in the counsel as one of the "Ministers of Counsel".

Then there was one other thing that had changed...

In Kallella, Jason received his new "royal counselor" a girl named Bella, she had purple- pinkish hair, with bangs. She always walked bare foot, claiming that this was to be in touch with the energy flowing through the crystals of which the castle existed. She was wearing a red and orange skirt with a linen blue belt. Two pieces of cloth, one red and one orange, formed her top. Her face covered in a mask. Her eyes a deep, kind purple.

Bella had assisted Jason over the past two summer months, she helped him with collage appliances and she even assisted Paige in reforming the magic counsel.

* * *

><p>And now we are here, the 12th of September. The summer was almost gone, and dame autumn was ready to throw her orange, brown cape over the forests.<p>

Jason had just finished a meeting with the Kallellan high counsel, and was on his way to his quarters, or his room in commend language. Bella was walking next to him, holding a pile of papers.

"Don't forget, tomorrow you leave for Melody, so you really have to pack tonight.." She reminded Jason.

"Thank you, Bella. I seem to have forgotten completely" Jason answered with a blank and tired voice.

"Don't worry about a thing, my lord." Bella smiled. "While you stay on Melody for university, I will take care off all royal business. The search for the six remaining demon lords will go on as planned.."

Jason smiled. "That's why I made you the kings ward, Bella."

"I know." Bella smirked in excitement. "I promise you that you will not regret it. My lord."

"My lord?" Jason repeated, a little irritated. "I've been saying for two months now.. just call me Jason, that's my name you know! Not my lord.."

"Sorry, my lo.. Jason" Bella corrected herself. The duo had arrived at Jason's chambers.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow" Jason nodded at Bella, who replied with a nod and with saying:

"Yes, tomorrow is a big day for you my lo.. Jason. Don't forget to pack!" Bella waved as she moved on through the hallway.

Jason entered his room to find Arthur packing Jason his stuff. Arthur looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Hi sweetie!" He smiled.

"Your packing my stuff as well?" Jason asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Arthur smiled. "I thought that the meeting would take for ever so I decided to help a little.

"But what about your own stuff?" Jason asked.

"I packed days ago!" Arthur smiled.

"Let me help then." Jason replied, grabbing a pile of clothes from his closet, neatly placing it in his trunk.

"There.. All done!" Arthur kissed Jason, after closing the zipper of the trunk.

"Thank you.." Jason whispered.

"You look tired!" Arthur said, Jason could hear a hint of concern in his voice. "Off to bed we go!" Arthur guided Jason to bed.

Jason didn't take long to fall asleep, and it didn't take long for morning to come as well.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Jason woke up, had breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. Then they grabbed their luggage and carried their luggage all the way to the inner courtyard, where a big airship, Bella, Lucy and Paige were already waiting.<p>

"Finally!" Paige yelled out as she saw to two lovers approach.

"Now, now Paige give them some air, will you?" Lucy teased.

"Jason, my lord.." Bella smiled. "I thrust that you are ready for your journey, please board the ship then."

Arthur, Paige and Lucy took their and Jason's luggage on board the ship as Jason went to stand next to Bella.

"Thank your for taking care of business here, while I am gone." He smiled, hugging her.

"My pleasure!" Bella smiled as Jason too boarded the ship.

On board of the ship Paige and Lucy were watching Bella through the window.

"I have been saying it since I met her, and I will continue saying it!" Paige protested.

"I know!" Lucy tried to calm her down.

"I don't trust that woman!" Paige hissed. "There is something odd about her, something vile! I just can't prove it!"

"Please let it be!" Lucy begged. "Don't tell Jason about it, I don't want a fight!"

"I know, I won't tell him.. I cannot prove it after all.." Paige sighed. As she looked at Bella, who was getting smaller since the airship had departed.

The captains voice sounded through the intercom system..

"Next Stop.. Magic University, Melody!"


	97. Shadows in the vortex

**Chapter 97: Shadows in the vortex**

* * *

><p>Shadows swirled within the fiery vortex, a red glow setting the mood. Two cloaked figures, were standing in the vortex's core, preparing for a ritual.<p>

"How is the plan working out, Belial?" The first figure asked with a deep, female voice.

"I have them all fooled into trusting me, Lamia!" The second figure replied, also in a female voice.

"As to be expected of Belial, the great demon lord of lies and deception!" Lamia smiled.

The red glow grew brighter with each passing second. Filling the entire vortex.

"The time has come.." Lamia whispered. "At last!"

She and Belial joined hands, at the vortex core, then they began to chant.

"We call upon the dark power deep within the vortex of flames! Alocer, demon lord of the fire element, we invoke you!" Fire began to swirl around the pair. The orange, golden flames turned a deep, sinister purple. As the vortex grew darker and darker, another cloaked figure arose from the vortex core.

"You called?" The man said.

"Good to see you again, Alocer!" Belial smiled.

* * *

><p>Above the vortex of flames, in the castle of Domino, Queen Daphne had no idea of the evil lurking below her feet. She paced around the throne room.<p>

"I don't know Thorin!" She whispered in concern. "I just don't trust that.. that woman!"

"I know.." Thorin sighed. "But why?"

"She has this weird vibration around her.. I cant really name it!"

"Just.. Just act normal around her! Okay?" Thorin asked.

"I'll try.." Daphne whispered.

Then suddenly the entire royal palace began to shake and tremble. 'WHAT THE!" Daphne shrieked in shock.

"What's going on?" Thorin yelled.

"The vortex! Something is wrong with the vortex!" Daphne screamed.

Just as suddenly as the trembling started, it stopped again.

"Stay here!" Daphne yelled to Thorin, as she ran out of the throne room.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"The vortex!" Daphne replied, before moving around the corner. "Daphne SIRENIX!"

* * *

><p>"We better move!" Lamia notified Belial and Alocer. "The shock wave will have warned the fairy queen, she's probably on her way here as we speak!" Lamia opened a portal to the demon lord's HQ en the threesome vanished from the vortex. The vortex core, however was still burning with sinister, purple flames. Only now shadow creatures rose from the vortex.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne entered the vortex room, looking down into the vortex of flames.<p>

"It's so dark..." She whispered to herself. "Something is definitely wrong here.. I CALL UPON THE ELEMENT OF WIND.. PLEADING AID!" Daphne screamed, firing a small orb of wind magic into the air. "Find Bloom!" She ordered the orb, before jumping into the vortex of flames.

* * *

><p>Jason had just finished decorating his room at college. Luckily for him Bloom came over to help. Jason shared a room with Paige, since Lucy and Arthur decided to take other courses, they were located in another building.<p>

"Phew!" Bloom sighed. "Glad that we are finished!"

"So am I!" Jason laughed. "Too bad Paige could not make it here, to help us."

"Yeah, where is she anyways?" Bloom asked, with her typical gentle smile.

"She had to go buy a new laptop, her old one crashed last month." Jason replied.

"You sound like Tecna!" Bloom laughed again.

"No Tecna would have sounded like this.. _Paige has transported herself to the localized personal computer distributer to reinstate her old computer, which happens to have crashed, because of a bug in the motherboard channels..._"

Jason and Bloom burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard that they didn't notice the glowing orb of wind magic entering the room, through the window. The orb had to bump into Bloom to get noticed.

"What does Daphne need this time?" Bloom sighed, as she activated the orb.

"BLOOM! THE VORTEX OF FLAMES! SHADOWS! HELP!" Daphne's voice squeaked from within the orb.

Bloom and Jason jumped up. "Daphne's in trouble!" Bloom yelled.

"To the vortex of flames!" Jason screamed, as they both stroke the transformation pose.

"MAGIC WINX... BLOOMIX!" Bloom and Jason screamed simultaneously. Light engulfed them as they transformed.

* * *

><p>Only one minute later, Bloom and Jason entered the vortex chamber throughout a portal.<p>

"It looks dark indeed.." Jason whispered, as he took notice of the shadow flames, which replaced to normally so lively and colorful flames of the vortex.

"Daphne must be down in the core!" Bloom whispered back. She and Jason jumped and flew into the vortex, descending into it's darkness. Neither said a word, until they reached the core of the vortex. But there was no sign of Daphne..

"DAPHNE? DAPHNEEEEEEEE?!" Bloom screamed in fear of her sister.

* * *

><p>To be continued in chapter 98: Missing In Action<p> 


	98. Missing in action

Chapter 98: Missing in action

"DAPHNE!" Bloom screamed out.

"Bloom! Stay calm!" Jason snapped, grabbing her shoulders, trying to reason with her. "Freaking out will not help her!" Bloom gazed back into Jason's eyes in shock. Jason could see the reason kicking in, slowly.

"Y-Your.." She whispered. "Your right.." Bloom looked away to the vortex core.

"Now Daphne WAS here! We are certain of that.. The question is.. where is she now?" Jason asked out loud.

"She can't just have vanished.." Bloom whispered.

"And what in the name of sanity has happened to this place.."

"I don't know, but I don't like it.." Bloom sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jason looked around the shadowy vortex. "What are we missing?" He asked. "There must be something, something that we don't see..."

"Maybe we don't have to see.." Bloom whispered. "If Daphne really was here, there should be a residue of her magical energy.."

"Bloom! That's genius of you! If we can tap into that residue, we might be able to locate Daphne! Quick your hand!" Jason yelled out. Bloom and Jason quickly joined hands and closed there eyes.

"Focus..." Bloom whispered. Both Bloom and Jason concentrated on their surroundings, scanning it for residual magic energy.

Then after a few minutes, just when Jason was about to give up..

"I feel her!" Bloom whispered. "Keep your focus, Jason! I'm trying to gather the energy!"

"I feel it too" Jason answered, keeping his eyes closed, and focusing on the energy, the energy that he could now feel so clearly. He felt it grow stronger, as if Daphne would have been there with them. Jason and Bloom carefully opened their eyes, as tiny sparks began to materialize into a person.

"DAPHNE!" Bloom screamed out in joy, running towards the materializing person.

"BLOOM WAIT! NO SHE'S NOT ALONE!" Jason pulled Bloom back. Stopping her from reaching Daphne.

The sparks vanished and Daphne was laying on the floor, next to her floated a cloaked shadow.

"Impossible.." Bloom stuttered, looking at the creature.

"What?" Jason asked, not letting the creature out of his sight.

"That's a shadow flame wraith!" Bloom carefully whispered.

"I repeat.. what?"

"The shadow flame wraiths lived centuries ago, in this vortex. But where sealed away for all eternity by the dragon flame, stabilizing the vortex of flames." Bloom explained.

"But Daphne said that the vortex grew unstable over the years.." Jason added in confusion.

"Yes! No one knew why.. My guess is that the seal was breaking.."

"How could the seal weaken? I mean it was sealed by the dragon flame, Bloom. The DRAGON FLAME!" Jason replied.

"Alocer!" The shadow flame wraith spoke. "Alocer, demon lord of fire..."

"Alocer is the demon lord of the air element! Not the fire element! The history books are clear about that!" Jason lost his temper.

"History books are wrong!" The shadow flame wraith screamed. "Alocer is the demon lord of the fire element. The demon lord of the air element is Mara!"

"Explain the broken seal!" Bloom yelled.

"Alocer, resided here in this vortex over the past few centuries.." The wraith spoke. "Causing the instability of the vortex.. weakening the seal! Only a small hour ago Belial and Lamia helped Alocer to completely break the seal.. releasing us!"

"Guess what!" Bloom screamed in anger. "You hurt my sister! That's a very bad position to be in!"

"What is a puny fairy like you going to do about that!" The shadow flame wraith laughed.

"I am Bloom! Princess of Domino, Queen of Eracklyon and Guardian fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Bloom began to charge power. "I call upon the dragon of Domino! Seal this evil away once again! With all the power of the dragon flame!" Flames cloaked Bloom, as the dragon fire manifested itself into a fiery dragon. A orange vortex shot out of the vortex core, going up the vortex. Dragging hundreds of Shadow flame wraiths back down.

"NOOOOOOO!" The shadow flame wraiths screamed before vanishing. When all wraiths were sealed again, the dragon of domino roared and vanished in a rain of red, orange and golden sparkles. The vortex of flames returned to it's former glory, the flames turning a lively orange again.

"ugh..." Daphne woke up, resting her hand on her forehead. "Bloom? Jason? What happened?"

"Long story.." Jason whispered with a smile.

"I'll explain later.." Bloom smiled also. "Let's get out of the vortex first.."

Bloom and Jason guided Daphne back to the throne room, where they explained what happened. They told her about Bloom's panic attack, about how they focused on Daphne's energy to summon her and about how Bloom renewed the seal.

"Long story indeed.." Daphne whispered, taking a sip from a glass of water. "Thank god, that my magic reached you guys.."

"I'll always have your back, my big sister!" Bloom ensured Daphne.

"I'm supposed to say that to you, little sister.." Daphne whispered, sadness in her voice.

"Let's just agree that you'll always have each others back.." Jason smiled.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you!" A voice said behind Jason, who quickly turned around to see the half demonic girl Samantha.

"You again!" Jason snarled.

Daphne got up from her throne, slowly walking closer to Samantha. "I know what happened Samantha! I did some research.. I know about your curse!" Daphne said with determination.

"The curse doesn't matter!" Samantha snarled. "I must kill him!"

"No you must not!" Daphne yelled. "I'm asking you this, Samantha! Do you know about the prophecy of restored souls?"

"The what of the what?" Samantha snarled.

"The prophecy of restored souls states that when a fairy is cursed into a demonic form, her soul will be cleansed by the spark of the goddess.. and with your restoration an other lost soul shall return to the world.. long story short.. we can save you, Samantha!" Daphne whispered, with a faint smile.

"NOO! Nobody can save me!" Samantha screamed as she burst out in tears. "NOBODY!" Then she melted away into the shadows and vanished from Domino. But before she disappeared, Samantha managed to fire a death blast towards Jason, who had no chance of dodging at all. Right when the blast was about to hit Jason, something appeared in between Jason and the blast. It was a green energy taking the hit. Jason stared at it with open mouth and open eyes.

"What the.." Bloom whispered in shock.

"This energy.." Jason whispered. "It.. it feels so familiar.." tears came to him. "This energy I-I have s-seen this before! I felt it before!" The tears came rolling down his face. He tried to dry them with his hands, but they kept coming. "I don't know why I'm crying.." He whispered. " This energy just makes me sad.. reminds me of past times.. I don't understand!"

Then the energy faded, just as fast as it had appeared. Leaving A shocked Jason, Bloom and Daphne..

To be continued in chapter 99: A lost soul of the past.


	99. A lost soul of the past

Chapter 99: A lost soul of the past

"What the hell was that?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea.." Bloom whispered.

"That energy.. I've seen it before! I'm sure of it!" Jason sighed, drying his final tears.

"Green energy taking a death blast.." Daphne whispered.

"Now that you mention it!" Bloom spoke. "I think that I've seen it once before as well!"

"WHERE?" Jason asked.

"I don't remember.." Bloom sighed.

"Jason! What did it feel like!" Daphne asked. "Try to be exact!"

"It felt like.. like I've known the energy since forever.. it felt like a warm glow, protecting me from harm.. and yet it was as if it was reaching out for me! Trying to call out!" Jason whispered.

"We'll find out together!" Bloom encouraged Jason. Patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks.." he whispered.

Jason returned to his room at university on Melody.

Paige was still with her parents and Jason did not want to bother Arthur, so he went straight to bed.

It took ages, for Jason to fall asleep. He kept worrying about the energy.

"Why? Why does it feel so familiar.." He kept thinking. Then at last he fell asleep.

Jason had hoped that his dreams would bring him comfort, but they brought Jason to darker places instead.

Jason found himself in the council room of the castle of Kallella.

"Sir, the rebels of Melody and Zenith have arrived.." Zan was standing before him.

"Thank you Zane, bring them to the eastern quarters of the castle. They can rest there, make sure to feed them and take care of their injured!" Jason heard himself answer, but it was not him who answered Zane. Jason turned around, and found himself looking at himself.

"What the.." He whispered. "I remember this.."

"Jason!" Aisha came running in. "I found you!"

"What's wrong? Did the attack start?" Jason's image asked. Jason could hear the panic in his voice of his past self. Then everything went black around Jason and suddenly he found himself levitating above the castle. He could see the barrier protecting the city of Kallella. Black lightning started to rain down upon the barrier. In the distance Jason could see himself, Bloom, Aisha, Liz, Kara and Jarred transform, preparing for the final battle of the shadow war. "What's this?" Jason whispered. "Why am I here? This happened months ago.."

Jason's surroundings faded again, and then he found himself standing in the crystal heart of the castle.

Jason wasn't alone, he was in company of himself, Bloom, Paige, Kara and Jarred.

"Quickly!" Jason whispered. "Nova is in, she and Asmodan are coming! I can feel it!"

"Positions!" Jarred spoke, everyone went to stand around the levitating wishing stone, in a circle.

"Focus your energy on the stone.. and listen to my voice" Jarred whispered. Jason, Bloom, Paige, Kara and Jarred focused their magical essence on the gem, causing it to radiate with power.

"WE CALL UPON THE SPARK OF THE GODDES, WE CALL UPON THE PEGASUS POWER, WE CALL UPON THE DRAGON FORCE!" Jarred chanted. "WISHING STONE HEAR OUR PLEA! YOU ARE OUR LAST RESORT! PLEASE GRANT US YOUR GIFT!"

"The wishing stone began to shine, as a light beam shot out of it, growing in size. Until it filled the circle.

Jason broke the circle and went to stand at its center, he grabbed the wishing stone, holding it firmly in his hands.

"I wish for Nova's demise! I wish for her to be erased from existence, with no possible return! I wish for her demon army to vanish and I wish for all of the worlds, that she damaged, to be restored!" Jason screamed, facing the ceiling of the crystal heart chamber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nova screamed, as she and Asmodan burst into the chamber.

"Your too late Nova!" Jason whispered as the energy of the wishing stone slowly swirled around his body, accepting his life as a sacrifice to grant his wish.

"NOOO! SHADOW PULSE WAVE PUSH!" Nova screamed, hitting Jason with an energy blast. Causing him to be thrown out of the circle, against the wall. Jason fell onto his knees, and the energy around him vanished.

"You failed.." Nova whispered. "Without sacrifice your wish won't be granted.." She laughed. "And you don't have a sacrifice, now that you left the circle!"

"Actually we do!" Jarred snarled at Nova, stepping into the circle himself. He threw up a barrier between him and Nova and Asmodan, to ensure success. "I wish for everything that Jason wished

for! Except I have one more request, wishing stone please grant me this.. Grant Jason the power to destroy Asmodan! Once and for all!" The energy swirled around Jarred. "Kara, remember that I love you! Jason, good luck! Remember me..." Jarred's voice died out, as his body transmuted into magical green energy.

"JARRED!" Jason shot up in his bed. "THE ENERGY IT'S JARRED!" He put on the light to try and look for his phone. He had to let someone know! But when he put on the light, he saw her! The half demonic girl, sitting on the coach. She was crying.

"S-samantha?" Jason carefully whispered.

"C-can you.. can you really r-restore me?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Jason answered. "But I can sure try! And trust me I will try!"

"Promise me!" Samantha cried out.

"I swear! I'll do everything that I can to save you Samantha! And I think that I know how! Give me a second!" Jason felt confident, he jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing some clothes, magically putting them on. He opened a portal, showing Kallella.

"Come on!" He said to Samantha. "Just don't attack me.. okay?"

"Where are you taking me?" Samantha asked him.

"The crystal heart of the castle! Where my connection to the spark is at its best.. I understand why you attacked me.. the curse of a demon lord can be a great motivator huh? But don't worry I don't hate you.. Not anymore, not now that I understand. Come on Samantha! We have a curse to break.."

"THANK YOU!" Samantha cried out, before entering the portal. Jason was about to enter the portal, but gave the picture of Jarred and him on his desk a quick look. "Jarred.. Thank you for showing me the way.." He whispered, before entering the portal.

To be continued in Chapter 100: The lost Souls restored.


	100. Lost souls restoredNew Life

Chapter 100: Lost souls restored/ New Life

Jason and Samantha found themselves in the crystal heart, deep within the castle of Kallella.

"What is this place?" Samantha asked, gazing around the crystal chamber.

"The crystal heart of Kallella.." Jason explained.

"It's... beautiful, you must spend lots of time here.."

"Actually I've been here only one time.. a few months ago, I tried to avoid coming back here.." Jason whispered.

"I heard about that.." Samantha said to Jason. "The final battle of the shadow war, it's why the demon lords and I woke up again.."

"Yeah, about you.. please tell me how all of this happened to you, Samantha." Jason asked Samantha.

"Well.." Samantha softly spoke. "It must have been a few centuries ago, during the first shadow war. Back in Valkyria's era. I fought together with the forces of light against Nova and Asmodan's demon army. I was on a mission for Valkyria herself, I was meant to get an artifact on Melody. It was supposed to help us in the war. I just never got to Melody, Lamia grabbed me just outside the barrier that protected Kallella. She took me to Graynor, where she and the 6 other demon lords cursed me, causing me to lose my wings and become this.." Samantha pointed at the horns on her arm and head.

"And when the war ended?" Jason asked.

"When the war was reaching its end the demon lords turned against Nova and Asmodan, so they put the demon lords and their minions to a slumber. Since I was.. I am considered a minion of Lamia, I also entered the slumber.. I just want to be normal..." Samantha was crying again.

"We can fix that!" Paige appeared in dragon energy, standing next to her were Bloom and Kara.

"Don't worry.. I summoned them here, they are here to help.." Jason ensured Samantha.

"We are going to help you!" Kara smiled. "Now where is that stone?" She was looking for something.

"It must still be in here.. I mean Jason dropped it around..." Paige whispered to herself.

"FOUND IT!" Bloom yelled out, grabbing the blue gem that was laying on the floor.

"Whats that?" Samantha asked.

"The wishing stone.." Jason explained. "We used it's power to win the war.."

"And now we will use it's power to purify you.." Paige smiled.

"That's the wishing stone?" Samantha stuttered. "Doesn't it need a sacrifice?"

"During the shadow war, yes. But I did some research on the stone and it doesn't need a sacrifice when it's used for rather _small_ wishes.." Bloom said.

"And restoring you is a small thing compared to winning the shadow war, right?!" Kara smiled.

"All in formation!" Jason said firmly. "Samantha, I need you to stand here in the center.."

Jason, Kara, Paige and Bloom went to stand in a circle around Samantha, after handing her the wishing stone. Then they closed their eyes and energy began to swirl around Samantha. Swirling faster and faster. Until Samantha was entirely clouded in the energy.

"Jason... Look..." Bloom whispered. Jason looked to were Bloom pointed with her eyes. The green energy came floating closer, closer and closer until it entered the swirling vortex of energy around Samantha.

The energy turned white and then suddenly it stopped moving. The vortex imploded on itself with a flash of immense light. Blinding everyone inside the crystal heart. Then, when the light faded again, Jason and the others carefully opened their eyes again. Samantha was restored, and was standing there with beautiful green and purple wings, judging by her looks, Samantha was a sirenix level fairy. But she wasn't alone, next to her was standing a familiar figure. When Kara laid eyes on him, she burst out in tears and threw herself around him.

"JARRED!" She screamed. "Your alive! thank god!"

Jason stood there in shock. He did not only restore Samantha, but he managed to bring back Jarred, his friend, who sacrificed his life to end the shadow war.

"J-jarred.." He stuttered.

"Long time no see, Jason.." Jarred smiled.

"The energy.. it was you.." Jason whispered.

Jarred nodded.

"The prophecy stated that two souls would be restored..." Kara cried. "Thank god, Jarred.. I missed you so much.."

"You certainly grew in size." Jarred teased.

"She's pregnant you moron!" Paige laughed.

"Aw aw aw.." Kara stuttered out, holding her pregnant belly. Her eyes filled with fear and shock.

"Kara! What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"It's coming... The baby.. it's coming.." Kara cried out.

"Quickly! We need to get her to a hospital!" Jarred screamed, picking Kara up. Carrying her in his arms.

"No!" Kara yelled. "Take me to Alfea! To my grandmother!"

"Faragonda it is!" Jason said, as he opened a portal to Alfea.

* * *

><p><p>

Kara's screams could be heard in the corridors surrounding the infirmary.

"I hope the baby's ok." Jason whispered.

"Jarred is with her! And miss Faragonda.. all will be well." Bloom smiled, trying to ensure him.

"PUSH PUSH PUUUUUUUSHHHH!" Faragonda's voice could be heard.

"Sounds like a new shadow war in there.." Paige joked.

"Guys.." Samantha whispered. "I didn't get the chance to say thank you.."

"Don't worry.. and your welcome!" Jason smiled at her. "Besides you know a lot of the demon lord strategy, so you'll need protection."

"Yeah, if they come looking for you.." Bloom sighed.

"Don't worry.. I have a solution!" Paige yelled out. "We can hide Samantha!"

"No shit sherlock!" Jason rolled his eyes.

"They will never look for her in the light rock monastery.." Paige smiled.

"That place still exists?" Samantha asked in shock. "Well if I'm safe there.. why not!" she smiled.

The doors of the infirmary swung open and Jarred came out, smiling.

"And?" Jason asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Both!" Jarred answered.

"What!? Your baby has both parts?" Paige screamed out. "Is it like a mutant or something?"

"NO!" Jarred laughed. "Its a Girl, and then there was a Boy.."

"Paige.. Kara had twins.." Jason sighed.

"OOOOH twins.." Bloom smiled. "How did you name them?"

"The girls named Airle and the boys named Orion.." Jarred smiled.

"OOOOH can we see them!" Jason smiled. Jarred nodded, allowing entrance.

Jason and the others walked in to see a proud Faragonda sitting in the chair next to Kara's bed. Kara was laying in the bed with two beautiful babies.

"Ah Jason.." She smiled, tiredly. "I would like to ask you something.."

"Anything" Jason smiled back.

"Would you like to be the godfather of Orion and Airle?"

Tears swelled up in Jason's eyes. "Off.. Off course.." He stuttered in joy. "It's an honor."

To be continued in chapter 101: New life, New studies.


	101. New life, New studies

_**Chapter 101: New life, New studies.**_

Two weeks passed since the birth of the twins, for a moment the group seemed to forget about the demon lord menace. Their new lives were on the brink of beginning.

Jason and Paige were supposed to have shared a room at the university, but due to Paige changing her courses at the last minute, she was relocated to another building.

Jason chose to study Transformology and Potionology. Paige went for a degree in Dragonology and Potionology. Jarred decided to join the group at the university and chose to study History of Magic, Astronomy and Magical energy manipulation and control. Lucy went for Restoration and Herbology. Arthur dropped out and helped his brother and Joanne to rebuild the council. Leaving Jason alone in a room. He didn't mind it, he liked the idea that his room would be peaceful and quiet.

Jason was sitting in his room. It was late. He was alone. Paige, Lucy and Jarred went out for dinner, to celebrate that classes would start tomorrow morning. Jason didn't feel like partying at all, so he decided to stay behind.

A small pink light appeared in the center of his bedroom. Jason looked up to see what was happening. Something began to materialize, or rather someone. It was the size of a pixie anyway.

"JASON!" Malika screamed in joy. "I missed you!" The light faded and Malika flew to wards Jason hugging him in the face.

"I missed you too!" Jason smiled.

"Well you won't have to miss me anymore!"

"What?" Jason asked and with a snap of her fingers, Malika made a dozen pixie sized suitcases appear on the table.

"I'm staying with you dummy!" She laughed.

"Really?" Jason asked, feeling happy to see his bonded pixie back after all these weeks.

"Yep!" Malika smiled. "I'm going to take care of you! But first!" She took a swirl, and her clothes changed. A green dress appeared around her tiny little body and her hair grew into a long braid.

"Malike!" Jason said. "You look beautiful."

"Stella designed this!" She smiled. "I heard that you were here to study! so.. I decided to come live with you.. just like old times!"

"Just like old times!" Jason repeated with a big smile. "Melon and Felon.. did they come too?"

"No, they went to help Kara with the twins, silly!" Malika teased. "Besides I couldn't stand not being with you, with those demon lord people out there!"

"Yeah I know.." Jason sighed. "Well.. Lucy managed to defeat one! A few weeks ago."

"one Jason, One... meaning six more to go!" Malike whispered in concern.

"oh but we are up for it!" He smiled with confidence. "And then after defeating them all! Kallella will become a world, leaving Domino behind.."

Malika yawned. "Anyways! I'm tired!" She flew over to the wall next to the window. "This place will do!" She smiled.

"Clap clap!" She clapped her hands and a doll house appeared hanging on the wall. It was pixie sized. "Sweet dreams Jason!" Malika waved before entering the house.

"Sweet dreams!" Jason laughed, whilst undressing to his underwear. 5 minutes later, he was laying in bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP! WAKE UP LAZY BITCH!" Malika flew over Jason's head. "WAKE UP!"

Jason opened his eyes, but the light forced him to keep them shut. "all right all right... I'll get up!"

"Good!" Malika smiled.

Jason got up and went to take a shower. When he got back in his chamber, breakfast was served.

There were some cooked eggs and toast.

"Did you make this?" He asked Malika.

"Jep! Anything for my little Jason fairy!" She smiled;

"You haven't changed at all.." Jason whispered with a smile.

"And a gift!" Malika smiled. "To celebrate us being back together!" A package fell out of thin air onto Jason's lap.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT!" Malika sang.

Jason ripped upon the paper, revealing an outfit, which looked a lot like his Charmix shirt.

"It looks like my charmix!" He smiled.

"Yes! I had it made, because that was your first fairy form! And now with us being back together it symbolizes a new start and a new age!" She smiled.

"Damn, Malika! That's deep!" Jason smiled. 'I'll wear it for class!" Jason carefully changed into the newly gifted clothes after eating breakfast. He grabbed his book of Potionology and put it in his delivery bag.

"See you this afternoon!" He smiled.

"Go get them tiger!" Malika smiled as Jason left his chamber.

Jason left the living quarter building and went straight through the courtyard to enter the potionology lab building.

"A1587" He kept whispering to himself, until he found classroom A1587. He entered, to his surprise he was the first one. He went to the right corner in the back. The same place where he sat in Alfea. "I really am a creature of habit.." he thought to himself. Soon the classroom began to fill with other students. A girl with blond hair, dressed in an elegant, gray dress entered and took the seat next to Jason.

"Hello!" She smiled to him. "The name's Lea, I'm a fairy!"

"Hi!" Jason smiled back. "Jason, I'm a fairy too!"

"A male fairy and your name is Jason? Your that Kallellan fellow!"

"That's me!" He awkwardly smiled.

"I'm from Graynor!" She smiled back. "Making me a fairy of spirits."

"Spiritual magic? Cool!" Jason said.

"Actually Jason.. I don't know anyone around here so I was wondering if we could be.."

"Friends?" Jason added with a smile. "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Really!?" Lea Smiled

"Really!" Jason confirmed.

"Euhm.. is this seat taken?" Another girl asked, pointing to the seat on Lea's right side. Her hair was brown and long. It was so long that it almost touched the ground. She was wearing a blue dress.

"No, go ahead!" Lea smiled. "I'm Lea and this is Jason! Two fairies. And you are?"

"Lanora!" The girl smiled. "A witch, but don't worry! I'm a good one! I'm from the Lynphea swamps."

"Lynphea has swamps?"Jason asked

"Every world has them!" Lanora smiled. "But the Lynphea swamps are the biggest of the entire magical dimension. Magic flows through the air, you can almost touch it! It's that strong!"

"Cool!" Lea smiled.

"I live in a small cabin in the middle of one of the swamps, together with my mother." Lanora explained.

The look on Lea's face went from happy to sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lanora gently asked.

"No.. it's just that.. my mother died.." Lea whispered.

"I'm sorry" Lanora whispered.

"It's ok.. You didn't know right" Lea forced a smile on her face.

"Why don't the two of you come to my chamber tonight. It's on the second floor, room 785"

"We'll be there!" Jason smiled.

"Hello Class!" A cloaked man walked in. "I am professor Distrian and I'll be teaching you Potionology this semester.. We'll start with the effects of the Belladonna poison. Take your textbooks at page 14!"

To be continued in chapter 102: Welcome to the group!


	102. Welcome to the group!

_**Chapter 102: Welcome to the group!**_

"That concludes this first lesson!" Professor Distrian said. "I'll see you all tomorrow, when we deepen our knowledge of the basic poisonous potions!" Professor Distrian collected his stuff, and walked out of the classroom.

"Finally..." Lanora sighed.

"Indeed!" Jason also sighed, getting up from his seat. Putting his books in his bag.

"Room 785, right?" Lea asked.

"Yes!" Lanora smiled. "You know what? Bring some friends! I'm sure that you have some running around!"

"Well... actually it's just me.." Lanora whispered.

"We're your friends now, so don't worry!" Jason comforted her, resting his arm over her shoulder. "I know some people that would be glad to meet you guys!" He smiled. "See you later!"

"At seven?" Lanora asked.

"Seven is good!" Jason replied. He walked out of the building into the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly on his face. It was such a happy day. He grabbed his phone and started to text Jarred, Lucy and Paige. Inviting them over to room 785 at seven. It didn't take them long to reply.

"Sure Jason, sounds good!" Paige sent back, "Ooh I'll be there!" Lucy replied, and finally Jarred replied with: "I'll bring froyo for ya Moyo!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jason laughed, reading the text message.

* * *

><p>Later that evening around 7...<p>

"Jason!" Lanora opened her door. "Lea is already here! Please come in!"  
>Jason entered the room. It was filled with all kinds of flowers. Lea was sitting on a chair at the table. "Hi Jason!" She smiled.<p>

"Lea!" He nodded as he took the seat next to her.

"Your friends?" Lanora asked Jason.

"Oh.. they are coming!" He smiled.

"Good, because I thought.. we could play a game!" She smiled as she took Monopoly from her dresser and put it on the table.

"I love monopoly!" Lea smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Must be your friends!" Lanora smiled.

"I'll get the door!" Jason shot up from his seat. He walked over to the door and opened it. Allowing Jarred, Lucy and Paige to enter.

"Jason! this is not your room?!" Paige asked with a confused smile.

"It's mine!" Lanora said.

"Euh.." Paige exclaimed.

"Well this is Paige, This is Lucy, Jarred, Lanora and Lea!" Jason quickly introduced everyone to each other.

"OOH! Is that monopoly!?" Lucy laughed, running to the table.

"Jep!" Jason smiled.

"Let's play!" Lanora smiled.

* * *

><p>The next two hours the gang had lots of fun. They laughed, they made jokes, and they played.<p>

"You cheater!" Lucy joked towards Jarred. "You so charmed that dice!"

"Did not!" Jarred laughed back.

"You so did!" She laughed.

"Saids the girl who put a spell on the blue grids.." Lanora smiled.

"Nevermind!" Lucy whispered.

Jason got up from his seat, and walked over to the window. He had this odd sensation. He looked outside. The others noticed the depth of his stare. They knew that it meant something.

"Jason?" Paige asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know.." He whispered, his voice showed the fear that felt. "It's just... I have a bad feeling.."

"You don't think that it's the de...!" Jarred was cut off, by Jason screaming. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Everyone dropped to the floor. Covering their ears, waiting for something to happen. After two seconds it was Paige who dared to speak. "Jason? Why are we down?"

"Shadow orb incoming!" He answered.

"Sure takes it time.." Lea whispered.

"It was far away when I saw it, I think it's heading right towards us!" He said in fear.

"Shouldn't we do something then?!" Lanora protested.

"There s nothing we can do!" Jason sighed. "It's the six remaining demon lords!"

"How do you know?" Lucy squeaked in fear.

"Because he senses their presence!" Jarred answered for Jason. "You sense them don't you?"

Jason nodded, face down.

"I feel them too!" Jarred sighed. "All six of them!"

"BRACE YOURSEL..." Jason screamed, when the shadow orb hit the walls, scattering them into bits. Blasting it's way through Lanora's room.

Jason and the others crawled back onto their feet and looked outside through the hole blasted in the walls. They saw six figures approaching. One seemed so familiar.

"Bella..." Jason whispered in shock.

"Hello Jason.." Bella smiled with an evil grin as the six remaining demon lords entered the room. "You.." He stuttered. "Your one of them?"

"Yes!" Bella smiled. "And the name is Belial! Demon lord of Lies! You see I tricked you and the entire kingdom of Kallella!"

"YOU BITCH!" Jason screamed in anger, as he fired a blast of divine energy at Belial.

It hit her right in the face, throwing her against the wall.

"Come come.." Lamia teased. "Be nice!"

"Jason? Are these demon lords?" Lea sighed in fear.

"Oh dear... I recognize you.." Lamia smiled. "did you have an ancestor called Kenny?"

"How do you know that?" Lea asked.

"I killed him all those generations ago!" Lamia laughed.

"SPIRITUAL DEMISE!" Lea yelled out, as she threw the spell, hitting Leonard, demon lord of the earth element.

At first Leonard didn't seem to react on the spell, but a few moments later she started to scream in agony.

"What the?" Jason managed to get out of his mouth.

"Spiritual magic.. Even demons are weak to it!" Lea explained.

"It can hurt us.. but not much!" Leonard screamed in anger. "Death charge!" She began to charge a black spell, the size of a tear.

"SLICE!" the spell vanished as the head of Leonard rolled over the floor, blood gushed out of her neck as her body dropped. The moment it hit the ground it burned up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lamia screamed in disbelief.

"You see?" A familiar voice said. "I wanted you to come here!"

Jason knew that voice. "Liz?" He asked.

"Yes, Jason! It's me!" Liz said as she flew in through the hole. She was holding an ancient looking sword, augmented with red gems. "Thank you Lea! Your spirit spell activated the power of the hell slayer! Allowing me to do this!" Liz swung the sword, slicing of three more heads. Alocer, Lmara and Baal's head rolled over the floor and their bodies burnt up instantly.

"You'll pay for that!" Belial screamed!

"Lea now!" Liz screamed.

Lea reacted instantaneously "LOCOMOTOR SPIRITUS!" Two small orbs hit the two remaining lords, paralyzing them.

Liz raised the sword, preparing to strike.

"Liz!" Jason spoke. "Let me finish this!"

Liz nodded and gave Jason the sword, he walked over to Belial and without saying anything he sliced of her head.

"Now for you!" He said to Lamia.

"If you kill me, you'll kill Samantha!" She screamed in anger.

"Kill Samantha?" Jason asked, lowering the blade.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find her? Even though she managed to fend us of for a while earning her Legendarix, she still got defeated.. and I absorbed her!" Lamia laughed.

"YOU BITCH!" Jason screamed. Slapping Lamia in the face.

"FINISH IT!" Liz screamed.

"NO!" Jason yelled. "WE CANT KILL SAMANTHA!"

"FUCK!" Jarred yelled, slamming his fists against the wall.

"Oh, look at that!" Lamia smiled. "The spell wore off! BYE NOW!" Lamia vanished into thin air, leaving Samantha on the floor, unconscious. And by the looks of it, she had indeed earned her Legendarix power."

"Indicium dæmonium!" Jason started to channel the energy in the room.

"Jason NO!" Jarred protested.

"JASON YES!" Jason replied with anger. "It's time to finish this! Once and for all!"

"take the sword!" Liz whispered, nodding with as a sign of understanding.

"Gotcha you bitch!" Jason whispered as he and the blade vanished from Lanora's room.

"I hope that he will be alright.." Lucy whispered.

"Knowing Jason.." Paige said. "He will!"

"We have to go after him!" Jarred said. "Indicium D.."

"No!" Liz interrupted Jarred's spell. 'Jason has to do this on his own.."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 103: Gates of Hell<p> 


	103. Gates of Hell

**_Chapter 103: The gates of hell_**

Darkness.. That's all that was around Jason. Complete and utter darkness and the screams.. the screams, from within the darkness, were the worst. Tormenting Jason since the moment of his arrival. How long had he been here? Was it a few minutes? Hours? Jason had no clue.

Jason was on his hands and knees, surrounded by the immanent darkness and nothingness.

"I have.." He whispered to himself. "I have to get.. out of.. here.." Jason got up and carefully started to walk through the darkness. "This must be some sort of test.. Lamia is here.. I can feel it!" He ensured himself.

"Jason!" A voice echoed from behind him. "Jason! this way!" Jason recognized the voice.

"Valkyria!" He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry! I followed Lamia here.. but I think it was a trap.. the gates of hell.. they.."

"The gates are here.." Valkyria whispered. "You have to stop her! For if you fail the apocalypse shall be brought to the universe.."

"How?" Jason yelled out into the darkness behind him.

"By remembering.." Valkyria kindly whispered. "Remember the light!"

a small orb of light began to shine within the dense darkness.

"Remember Jason.. even in the thickest darkness, light can shine at it's brightest!"

Jason closed his eyes, focusing on the spark of the goddess.

"Valkyria.." he whispered "Guide me through this darkness!" Even though his eyes were closed, Jason could feel the darkness around him fading away. He opened his eyes, to find himself in a chamber so big. It was even bigger than the Kallellan throne room. The walls were build in goth architecture and were black. At the very end of the chamber, there stood a large gate. Made out of metal. It looked silver, but Jason knew better. Before the gate, stood Lamia. Showing her back to Jason.

"So.." She said. "You managed to find your way through the darkness.."

"Yes!" Jason answered confidently.

"It was only a matter of time.." Lamia sighed. "Too bad that the gates aren't ready yet.."

"What do you mean!?" Jason asked.

"This is not silver!" Lamia smiled, pointing at the gate. "This gateway is build out of Hellsteel. Making it indestructable!"

"We'll see about that.." Jason replied, his anger growing with every second.

"Didn't your precious Valkyria tell you?" Lamia laughed. "All those years ago, right before the start of the shadow war.. Valkyria was here.."

"She was here?" Jason stuttered in shock.

"She came to destroy the gates of hell.. but even the spark couldn't destroy it.." Lamia burst out in laughter again. "However, she did manage to close the gate with it.." Lamia's voice turned dark and serious. "And do you know what that means?" she asked Jason.

He nodded. "Valkyria's touch sealed it, meaning that only I can open it again.."

"Just one touch! One touch Jason, that's all that I require of you!" Lamia smiled.

"You led me here!" He yelled.

"Yes we did, the others weren't supposed to die though.. but once the gate is open, and the powers of hell flow into this world again.. I can resurrect them and together we shall bring the end of days!"

"And yet again your bitching about the apocalypse.." Jason sighed. "Well.. I do not have any intentions of touching that gate! You hear me! Not going to happen!" He started to yell.

"No need to get mad!" Lamia teased. "I only require one simple touch! That's all!"

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Jason yelled back.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way.." Lamia sighed.

"Bring it!" Jason teased back. He focused his magic and he transformed into his legendarix form.

Lamia threw a ray of darkness at Jason, who barely managed to dodge it with a back flip. He didn't hesitate to throw back the full power of the spark of the goddess. Lamia threw up a force field to protect herself. But it scattered almost instantly, causing her to be flung across the chamber. She fell onto the floor, crawling back up. "Nice punch.." She smirked, removing the blood, flowing down her face, with her sleeves.

"Thank you!" Jason replied, throwing another and another and another and another. Only this time when Lamia was hit, she didn't get launched, she vanished.

"What!?" Jason stuttered.

A magic blast hit Jason in the back, throwing him into the air. Shadows surrounded Jason, immobilizing him. He was floating in the most uncomfortable pose. His arms twisted behind his back, his face pulled backwards.

"I can't believe that you fell for a simple decoy.." Lamia's voice echoed. She revealed herself, from behind one of the pillars. Slowly walking towards Jason.

"What?" She asked with a grin." Lost you speech? Oh that's right.. I completely immobilized you, and took your speech and movement.. oooh no whatever shall I do with you now?"

Jason looked at her, he wanted to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. He felt pain like he never felt before.

"Oh I know!" Lamia laughed. "I'll fling you towards the gate.. make you touch it!" She smiled, as she slowly moved her arm towards the gates. Jason started to float closer and closer.

"NOOO!" Jason screamed inside his mind. "There must be a way out! There has to be!" He started to panic.

"OOOOH!" Lamia noticed the fear in his eyes. "I like this show!"

Jason kept moving closer and closer, until he was only a few inches away from the gates of hell, but then suddenly he stopped moving.

"What?!" Lamia screamed, waving her arm at the gate. "Why did you stop! Your not supposed to be able to do anything!"

"He isn't!" the voice of a young girl sounded. Jason guessed that it was the voice of a 12 year old.

"But we are!" The voice of a young boy sounded as well.

Green light swirled around Jason, he recognized the vibe that it gave off. It felt so familiar. It felt like Jarred and Karra, but how? Those voices didn't belong to them.

The girl and boy appeared in a deep green light, slowly they floated downwards into the chamber.

They looked like twins. "Hello godfather!" They both smiled.

"Airle? Orion?" Jason asked in confusion. Jason noticed that he could speak again. "Is that you?"

"It is us!" Orion answered.

"You've grown bigger.. at fast rate!" Jason noticed.

"We remained in the sky kingdom, our powers made us grow to the age of 12 in a matter of simple weeks." Airle smiled.

"Our powers have grown too!" Orion added.

"Saved by children?" Lamia screamed in anger. "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! DIE!" She threw a death blast at the twins, which was interfered by a green barrier.

"Hands off of my children, you demonic scum!" Jarred screamed as he came flying in.

"Euh.." Jason sighed. "I specifically remember telling you NOT to FOLLOW me.."

"Your welcome.." Jarred smiled.

"Dad! We had full control!" Airle clearly was irritated.

"You two go to your mother!" Jarred said firlmy.

"But father!" Orion protested.

"NOW!" Jarred yelled.

"Yes father!" The twins sighed, before vanishing in green energy.

"How noble.." Lamia spoke." Saving those two little bastards.. I would have enjoyed torturing them.. but the two of you will have to do!"

"NO WAY!" Jason screamed as he charged at Lamia.

"Tsss.." Lamia smiled. "You seem to have lost the blade..."

"You did drop it in the darkness.." Jarred admitted. "But I just happened to stumble upon it, and picked it up!"

"WHAT!?" Lamia turned in panic, to see the blade shine! "NOOOO!" she screamed, a shock wave extended from her body, hurling Jarred, the blade and Jason through the chamber. Jarred and the sword were knocked against a simple wall, but Jason fell right against the gates of hell. Jason did not realize this, and grabbed the handle to help him get up on his feet.

"I win!" Lamia smiled.

"What?" Jason noticed what he just had touched. "NO!" he screamed. He turned away from the gate and ran towards Jarred. Hundreds and hundreds of locks could be heard as they all unlocked, one by one. The gate began to radiate a dark fog as it slowly began to open up.

"Finally!" Lamia laughed. "Finally! after all this time!" She turned around to look at Jason and Jarred, but as she turned around she could see Jason. Standing only a few inches away. She felt a stinging pain in her stomach. The blade was piercing her body. She opened her mouth and blood gushed out.

"Finally indeed.." Jason whispered in her ear, as he pushed the blade deeper.

"N-nooo.." Lamia stuttered out as blood kept gushing out of her mouth and stomach. Jason swiftly pulled back his arm, removing the blade out of her body. Lamia dropped on her knees. Looking straight up into Jason's eyes.

Jarred came standing next to him. "Time to end this!" He whispered.

Jason raised his arm, and with one simple and graceful slash, he beheaded Lamia, killing the last of the demon lords.

"It's over.." Jason whispered.

"Not yet!" Jarred reminded Jason. "We need to close that gate!" Jason nodded and grabbed Jarred's hands.

Both focused all of their power onto the gates. Forcing it to close again.

A lock appeared onto the closed gate, symbolizing a Pegasus with a goddess riding it.

"The spark alone will not be enough next time.." Jason whispered.

"As it should be!" Jarred added. "Let's go back, the others are waiting for us.."

"We should call Faragonda, tell her that we finished it!" Jason faintly smiled.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to unlock the second level of legendarix now?" Jarred asked. "You know? Making an entire kallellan world instead of just a city?"

"Yeah.." Jason replied. "I think that I did unlock it.."

"You think?" Jarred asked.

"I feel different.. as if something opened inside of me.. as if my legendarix shall never be the same again.."

"Good!" Jarred smiled. "Your own home world!"

"My own home world.." Jason repeated.

To be continued in chapter 104: The path to the college games


	104. The path to the college games

_**Chapter 104: The path to the college games**_

Months passed since the demise of the demon lords. All demonic activity seized and peace returned. Jason had time to focus on his studies. When he went to inform Faragonda, about their victory, she too had an announcement to make. She thought that it was time to retire, leaving Alfea college for a new, young headmistress. Kara, took over the rear, going down in history as the youngest headmaster that any of the three colleges of Magix had ever seen. Faragonda remained at Alfea to guide her granddaughter. Arthur too, received a promotion. Kara appointed him the role of lore keeper of the sky kingdom, she also made him the first counsel man. Lanora, Lea, Paige, Jarred and Jason grew closer. Liz went to live at Alfea, teaching the art of morphix to young fairies.

Jason was sitting at his desk. It was late. A book resting on the desk.

"PFFF.." Jason sighed. "It's just too much! How do they expect me to know all that crap by tomorrow?" He got up and walked to his refrigerator, opening it and taking a can of soda. He skilfully used his magic to open it. He took a sip and returned to his seat.

Jason had his final examination tomorrow morning. Potionology. Three days earlier he passed the Transformology exam with an A+, but the potionology exam would be something different. He was stressed. "The brelis potion.. the brelis potion.." Jason whispered to himself, trying to remember it's purpose. "It's a yellow potion, that much I know, I think it's used for raising speed of movement?" He asked to himself. Jason checked his books.

"Correct.." He sighed in relief. "This better be enough.." He said as he closed the book.

Jason got up and walked over to his bed, where he undressed, even his boxers dropped to the floor, he got in his bed. "Better let them know!" He reminded himself. Jason grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lanora, Lea, Paige and Jarred, stating: "That's it! I've had it with potionology! I give up, sweet dreams people!" He put his phone away and fell asleep.

The next morning Jason rushed to clasroom D0155, where the examination took place. He greeted Lanora and Lea and took his seat.

Sheets appeared before each student.

"What.." Jason thought to himself. "27 pages?!"

He quickly began to fill in each question.

* * *

><p>5 hours later he turned in his copy and left the classroom. Lanora and Lea were waiting for him.<p>

"What the hell was that..." Jason whispered in shock. "I've read our textbooks like hundreds of times and the effects of the Tremestia potion really aren't mentioned anywhere!"

"I know.." Lea sighed.

"Well, he probably mentioned it in class.." Lanora explained.

"When?" Jason asked her.

"Since none of us remembers, let's just leave it with a I dont know.." Lea picked in.

"Ooh looks like our results are about to appear!" Jason groaned in fear.

A magic sheet of paper appeared on the wall next to the classroom door.

Letters appeared onto it.

"Potionology exam:

Amanda: C

Aäron: B

Lanora: B

Lea: B

Martha: A+

Jason: B

..."

More results continued to appear.

"We made it!" Lea smiled.

"B? a B? Really, your kidding me right?" Jason asked.

"What? Expected an A+?" Lanora asked in shock.

"NO!" Jason replied. "I just expected a D or something..."

"We all did Jason, we all did!" Lea smiled.

"Jason!" Jarred came running towards them, his face was filled with dread.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Eris.." Jarred panted. "She... she escaped from light rock.. Kara just called!"

Jason felt as if someone just punched him in his stomach.

"Who's Eris?" Lea asked.

"Only the most evil witch ever.." Jason whispered in disbelief. "She tried to kill me a few times.."

"Eris? Is that the witch attacking Alfea two years ago?" Lanora asked.

Jason nodded. He turned towards Jarred. "We have to go to light rock!"

"Let's go!" Jarred said, with determination.

"See you later!" Jason ensured Lanora and Lea, before he and Jarred vanished in thin air.

* * *

><p>"So let's get this straight.." Jason said to the monk, as they walked through cell block B. "Eris just blasted her way out?"<p>

The monk nodded. "I don't understand, we bound her mojo.. she had no magic left inside her.."

"Well we're dealing with a powerful bloodline here... a witch descending from Asmodan and Nova.." Jarred whispered.

"It was only a matter of time.. we should have known!" Jason sighed.

"She did leave a... message though!" the monk added.

"Show us!" Jason replied.

"Follow me!" The monk guided Jarred and Jason to Eris her cell. One of the walls was scattered to bits, on another wall Eris had written in her own blood.

"Hi Jason! Missed me? I sure as hell missed you guys! But don't worry.. I already have a plan! Ooh it will be fun! And Jarred stop frowning that way! Your creating wrinkles!"

Jason turned to Jarred, who was frowning "She's right you know.."

"Oh shut up!" Jarred sighed. "This is no time for jokes.."

"I know.." Jason smiled.

"Your laughing!" Jarred replied.

"Yeah, it sure as hell beats crying.. I mean what can she do! We have beaten her every single time.. it's not like she's having some new kind of power right?!" Jason smiled.

"Actually she appears to have reached her magic core.." The monk added.

"Her what?" Jarred asked.

"Her core-ix power. It's an ancient power, which can only be obtained through meditation and focus.." The monk explained.

"And she had plenty of time to do that.." Jason sighed. "This is bad.."

"Only one thing to do then!" Jarred said, his voice filled with determination.

"If you say meditating, I'll punch you! In the face! And in the balls!" Jason snarled.

"Okay! Then I'm not saying it! But that is what we have to do! Get to the Core-ix level and find that bitch! Let's go Jason!"

"I don't have time to meditate!" Jason snarled back. "I've submitted myself for the magic tournament! And if I remember correctly so did you!"

"Crap.." Jarred sighed.

"Soft way of putting it.." Jason added.

"We prepare by meditating, and our Core-ix boost will help us win?" Jarred awkwardly smiled.

"That's it I'm punching you!" Jason sighed, and he punched Jarred right in his face.

"I totally deserved that.." Jarred said.

"You totally did!" Jason whispered. "The first round is tomorrow.. One on One battles.. How will we achieve Core-ix by then?"

"You won't!" The monk replied. "It takes months, if not years to achieve it!"

"Well isn't that just wonderful!" Jason smiled sarcastically as he opened a portal and left light rock.

"Thank you for your time!" Jarred thanked the monk before leaving as well.

* * *

><p>Jarred found himself in the middle of Jason's room. Jason was sitting right before him, in the Lotus position. His eyes were closed.<p>

"What are you.." He asked, only to be cut off by Jason.

"Focusing on my magic! Finding my core.."

"How deep of you!" Jarred teased.

"Join me or leave!" Jason snarled, without opening his eyes for even just a second.

"Joining!" Jarred quickly added, as he went to sit in the Lotus position as well.

Jason felt the magical energy flow through his veins. His mind was completely blank. The sensation grew stronger and stronger. "Almost there..." He whispered. But then, when his power reached it's climax, the memories of Asmodan, Nova, Alice her brutal death, the shadow war filled Jason's mind with chaos. His breathing accelerated as he started to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Nova screamed.

"DIE!" Asmodan screamed.

"Jason! help!" Alice screamed as she was sliced upon, her guts falling out of her tummy.

"NO! NO NO NO NOOOO!" Jason yelled.

Jarred opened his eyes, to see Jason struggle internally. His fear could be seen on his face, as sweat dripped from it.

"Jason! Jason calm down!" Jarred slapped Jason in the face.

"AAH!" Jason opened his eyes. "Aw! You slapped me!" He hissed at Jarred.

"Your welcome!" Jarred sighed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Asmodan, Nova! They tormented me.. Alice, I saw her.. being tortured again!" Jason sobbed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm phoning Daphne!" Jarred got up and grabbed Jason's cellphone.

A few moments later Daphne appeared in the room.

"Jason, how are you holding up?" She asked in concern.

"Fine!" He faintly smiled.

"Core-ix huh?" Daphne sighed. "That's deep stuff! Finding your power core inside your soul.. it can get bad.."

"No kidding.." Jason said.

"You'll have to accept what happened in the past.. Nova, Asmodan and Alice are blocking your path.. accept it.. make peace with those memories.. I'm afraid it is the only way!"

Jason looked up, he was about to speak as his door burst open. Liz came barging in.

"JASON! THE TOME! IT'S GONE!" She screamed.

"The tome?" Jason asked.

"The legendarix tome!" Liz panted. "There was a break in in the alfea archives and it's missing!"

"ERIS!" Jason and Jarred both said simultaneously.

"Eris?" Liz asked in confusion.

"She escaped light rock earlier today.." Jason explained.

"But I thought that she already had Legendarix? Then why would she take the tome?" Daphne asked.

"Can today get any worse?" Jason sighed as he face palmed himself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued in chapter 105: Jason versus Matt<strong>_


	105. Jason versus Matt

Chapter 105: Jason versus Matt

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"UGH!" Jason groaned as he silenced his alarm clock. "Way too early!" He sighed, as he tried to open his eyes.

"Way too late.. you mean!" Jarred laughed.

Jason's eyes shot wide open. "Jarred!" He screamed, pulling up his bedding sheets.

Jarred laughed. "What?!" He asked.

"A bit of privacy!" Jason yelled

"If you get out of your bed! Battles start in two hour!" Jarred smiled.

"No! I'm not getting up with you in here!" Jason protested.

"Why no.. ooh is are those your boxers?" Jarred asked, looking at the boxers laying on the floor next to the bed.

"YEAH!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah, your right! I'm getting out! I'll wait outside!" Jarred said as he quickly ran out of Jason's room.

Jason sighed in relief, as he got out of his bed, he was completely naked. He turned around and his clothes appeared around him.

"I'm ready!" Jason awkwardly smiled as he entered the hall.

"Is it safe to look?" Jarred asked, covering his eyes.

"It is safe to look!" Jason laughed.

"Thank god!" Jarred sighed as he looked at Jason. "Nice battle get up.. but why? You'll transform anyway.." He said pointing at the battle suit of Jason. Jason was wearing a black outfit, it looked like latex, but it wasn't. Dark red stripes decorated his arms and legs.

"Well.. I thought that I would try fighting without transforming.." Jason explained.

"Good idea! Let's not give away or tactical advantage!" Jarred smiled.

"Exactly! And if I do transform, the maximum level will be enchantix.." Jarred smiled.

"Good point!" Jarred admitted.

Two hours later the students, who entered the tournament, were waiting in the courtyard. Jason guessed that there were about 50 students entering.

A man in a black suit walked onto the stage.

"Hello! I will announce the battles of today!

If you hear your name, you'll be transported to the battle spot of our choice! There you have to defeat your opponent. So let's start.

Lea versus Miranda

Rosaly versus William

Amelia versus Peter

Katrina versus Lanora

Jarred versus Rory

Charlie versus Logan

Martha versus Paige

Matt versus Jason..

Aäron versus..." ZZZZAAAAAPPPP! Jason teleported.

He found himself standing in the dining hall of compartment B.

Before him stood Matt, a male student, aged 24. Jason had seen him before, he remembered his face. How could he forget that face. Matt was one of the most handsome guys that he had ever seen.

"Jason!" Matt nodded.

"Fuck!" Jason thought "He knows my name!"

"Matt!" Jason nodded back, trying not to show any emotion.

"Nice get up!" Matt complimented Jason.

"Euhm.. thank you!" Jason replied. "DONT BLUSH!" He thought.

"Are you blushing?" Matt asked.

"WHAT?" Jason asked. "No! I'm just feeling..."

"HOT!" Matt finished his sentence.

"Yeah.." Jason whispered.

"Anyway.. after this would you like to go have a drink with me?" Matt asked.

"Euhm.. sure.." Jason nodded.

"Good! Let's get this over with then!" Matt smiled as he fired an orb of blue magic energy at Jason.

"Bring it!" Jason yelled as he dodged with skill.

"So!" Matt smiled, taking cover behind a table, which he flipped over. "That drink.."

"What off it?!" Jason replied, firing a rapid fire spell, from behind his own flipped table.

"Is it.. like.. a date?" Matt asked, as he threw up a barrier.

"I don't want to be rude.." Jason started. "But I have a boyfriend!"

"OOH!" Matt sighed. "Just a regular drink then?"

"Deal!" Jason yelled, jumping out of cover. "Blast of the cataclysm!" A small orb of magic shot towards the table, behind which Matt was hiding, scattering it completely and hurling Matt through the air.

"AAAH!" He screamed. Matt skilfully managed to land on both feet. "I thought that you were a fairy.." Matt sighed.

"Oh, I am!" Jason smirked.

"No transforming?"

"No.. I figured that I can handle you without transforming!" Jason teased.

"Now now!" Matt teased back.. "If I wouldn't know better, I would say your flirting with me!"

"Good thing that you know better then!" Jason smiled. "What's your power anyway?" He asked.

"The first magic that I studied was the power of nature, but now I master all four elements and the basics of techno magic!" Matt replied.

"How wonderful!" Jason said. "By the way... BEHIND YOU!" Jason yelled.

Matt turned around and got hit by the after blast of the cataclysm spell.

"Nice one!" He admitted, but I can do better!"

"I can do anything better then you!" Jason replied.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"YES I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jason sung.

"PETAL DANCE!" Matt fired a floral spell at Jason. Vines arose around him, binding him. Jason was trapped.

"Really?" He asked. "A vine trap? What ever shall I do? Oh I know! I CALL UPON THE ELEMENT OF FIRE! BURN THESE VINES AND BURN MY FOE!" Jason chanted.

A fire rune appeared on the floor, around Jason. Setting the vines ablaze. The flames rose higher and higher, until they fused into one flaming orb.

Jason who was freed from the vines, smirked. "Ready?" He asked Matt.

"PROTECTION OF NATURE!" Matt screamed throwing up a barrier, using up all his remaining magic power.

Jason fired the orb, which collided with Matt's barrier. Jason focused all of his magic into the orb.

"Stronger..." He whispered. "Stronger than I expected.."

"Thank you!" Matt replied, his internal struggle, visible on his face.

Small cracks appeared in the barrier, and slowly, but surely Jason's fire orb spell was penetrating it's protection. Then finally, the barrier scattered and the fire orb hit Matt, throwing him against the walls. Where he was restricted by beams of light, holding his unconscious body above the flames, preventing him from falling into the flames and burning alive.

Jason moved his hands downwards in a rather spiritual way and the flames extinguished, he carefully lowered Matt and cast a simple healing spell.

Matt opened his eyes. "You win! Meaning that I am buying drinks!" He said with a faint smile.

"You better be!" Jason laughed.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Matt and Jason found themselves back in the courtyard. The man on the stage addressed all students.

"AAAAAND JASON WINS ROUND 1, earning him 10 points, Matt earns 0. That concludes the first round, since they were the last to finish battle!"

"See you soon!" Matt smiled, putting a small piece of paper in Jason's hand.

"Okay!" Jason smiled, before turning around and walking back to Lanora's room, where the group was supposed to meet after the first round.

"Jason!" Jarred smiled. "I knew that you would win! I won mine too!"

"I won too!" Lea smiled.

"So did I!" Paige added.

"And you?" Jason asked Lanora, who was awfully quiet.

"I lost.. to this fairy named Katrina.." Lanora replied.

"Don't feel bad! You'll win next time!" Jason said supportive.

"Katrina!" Jarred repeated.

"Wait.. you mean?" Jason asked.

"Katrina, the fairy of rhythm and dance.. you fought her, during your first year at Alfea!" Jarred explained.

"Oh right! Well, Lanora.. really don't feel bad.. she's a though nut to crack! Believe me I can know!" Jason smiled.

"Yeah, but you won!" Lanora sighed.

Jason looked confused. "How do you kno.."

"I told her!" Jarred confessed.

"Well you'll win next time!" Jason smiled.

Turuluuut turuluuuut! Jason's phone started to ring.

He looked at the screen and sighed.

"Who is it?" Jarred asked.

"Arthur.." Jason replied.

"You don't look happy?" Paige noticed.

"Yeah.. we didn't talk in two weeks.. We had a fight.." Jason explained.

"About what?" Paige asked.

"Not having enough time for each other.. he blames me.."

"Pick up! Fix it up!" Jarred forced Jason to pick up the phone.

"Euhm.. Hello?" Jason said.

"Jason? Arthur's voice sounded.

"Yeah it's me.." Jason whispered in the phone.

"Are you all right? You don't sound all right.."

"Well how would you feel if your boyfriend blames you for not seeing each other much?" Jason calmly asked.

"Jezus Jason! Your still mad about that?!" Arthur snarled.

"I gave you two weeks! TWO WEEKS!" Jason snarled back. "Two weeks to show me that you cared! And you didn't.. so don't you blame me! There's two of us in this relationship, meaning that its both my and your responsibility!"

"Yes! I know that!" Arthur yelled in the phone. "I've been thinking!"

"Oh, have you?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Yes! I have!" Arthur yelled. "It's over Jason! I'm breaking up with you!"

"What.." Jason vibrated from growing sadness. "W-why?"

"We're better off as friends! We are meant to be friends.. that's what I believe.." Arthur calmly whispered. "It's better not to talk with each other for some time.. Goodbye Jason.."

"Arthur wait!" Jason said.

* click * Arthur ended the call;

Jarred, Lanora, Paige and Lea were in shock.

"Jason.. are you okay?" Lea asked him in concern.

"Fine.." Jason tried to smile, but who was he kidding. He wasn't fine! "I'm fine.." He repeated, before bursting out in tears.

"You look fine all right.." Jarred sighed.

"Jarred!" Lanora poked Jarred in the head, shutting him up.

Then Jason remembered the note, that Matt passed him.

"Guys.." He whispered. "I'm going to my own room.. I need to be alone for a bit.." Lights engulfed Jason, as he teleported away from Lanora's room.

He went to sit on his bed, and took Matt's note. He carefully unfolded the note, as the tears kept coming.

"Jason, I'm in room 8762 in block D, my phone number is -,

Call or text me when you like.

Greetings Matt"

"Idiot.." Jason sighed, as he entered the number on his phone and sent a text to Matt.

"Hi Matt,

Jason here!

My room is in block A, it's room 1606.

I'm sorry, that drink will have to wait..

Not feeling well at the moment.

Greets Jason"

It didn't take Matt long to reply.

"Did something happen?"

"Don't want to talk about it!"

"Jason I'm coming over, don't you dare to pretend not to be there!"

"Shit.." Jason thought to himself. "I look like crap!"

"Jason?" Matt asked from behind the door.

"It's open.." Jason replied.

Matt entered the room, he stopped walking when he saw Jason.

"Did you cry?" He asked.

"NO!" Jason lied.

"Break up huh? I recognize the look in your eyes.. I know how you feel, been a while for me though.. You know what you need?"

"What.." Jason sighed.

"Good company!" Matt kindly smiled. "Luckily for you I have come to save the day!"

"If you say so.." Jason sobbed.

"OOH! Is that a WIIU?" Matt almost squeaked. "Let's play!" He put the television on and forced the game pad into Jason's hands.

"Mario kart?" Matt asked. Jason nodded.

"Let's play!" Matt smiled, gently poking Jason. "And wipe those tears will ya?! I'm here so be happy!"

"I'll try!" Jason whispered. "And I'm gonna beat you again by the way!" Jason faintly smiled.

"No! This time I'm kicking your ass!" Matt smiled.

"In the game, right?" Jason asked.

"If you say so!" Matt teased.

"Not in the mood.."

"Sorry! Let's just play this game!" Matt apologized.

To be continued in chapter 106: Jason versus Charlie


	106. Jason versus Charlie

_**Chapter 106: Jason versus Charlie**_

"AAAAAAAND IT'S TIME!" The presenter screamed into the microphone. "ROUND TWO! Once again, when you hear your name, the battle starts! good luck!"

It was time for round two. Jason was standing in the crowd of fighters.

"MATT versus LANORA!"

Jason sighed, as he watched Lanora and Matt vanish.

"KATRINA versus RORY, PAIGE versus LOGAN, LEA versus MARTHA, JARRED versus MIRANDA! CHARLIE versus... JASON!"

"Here I go!" Jason thought as he transported to the battle location.

He found himself inside one of the bigger classrooms.

"My god.." He whispered. "We can't fight in here.."

"Don't worry!" His opponent was staring at him. "Our spells will bounce right off of the furniture and walls. We can't break anything in here, I'm Charlie by the way." Charlie smiled. "I don't like to play games! So... FORCE PUSH!" Charlie threw Jason, through the classroom, knocking Jason against the blackboard.

Jason groaned as he crawled back onto his feet. "Wanna play rough huh!" He sighed. "CHARMIX! LEVEL 2!" Jason screamed as he transformed into his Charmix.

"A male fairy? And your strongest is charmix level 2? pathetic!" Charlie teased.

"DIVINE KNOCK OUT!" Jason fired a spell at Charlie.

"THUNDER SHIELD!" Charlie threw a electrical barrier between himself and the spell. Both spells collided head on, and exploded with a loud bang. Smoke filled the classroom.

Jason couldn't see a thing, only blackness.

Then, out of nowhere, came the spells, shooting straight at Jason. He got hit right in the chest, and was thrown on the floor. Jason kept low. "Gotcha!" He thought to himself. "Judging by the direction of the spells, you should be standing right.. there.." He whispered. "DIVINE PHOTON STRIKE!" He fired a ray of energy into the smoke.

"Thunder shield!"

Jason knew that the barrier was back, only this time it didn't blow up.

"Photon stream!" Jason fired a continuous energy ray into the smoke. A bang, indicated that he hit the barrier. His spell kept colliding with the barrier.

"It's no use!" Charlie yelled. "I'm stronger."

"Then I need more power!" Jason replied. "ENCHANTIX!" Energy swirled around the classroom and Jason transformed into his enchantix form.

Jason stopped the ray and threw up a barrier as well. He used the smoke in his advantage and flew up, to the ceiling.

"Go ahead.." He thought to himself "Attack my barrier, you'll have no idea what happened, once I strike from above!"

He flew over, to where he was above Charlie's barrier. "Fairy dust.." He whispered, he took the bottle, hanging on his necklace and began to pour down fairy dust.

The fairy dust lifted most of the smoke.

"What the!" Charlie stuttered, when he saw the barrier, where Jason was supposed to be.

He looked up, to see Jason throwing down his fairy dust.

"Fairy dust? Really.." Charlie sighed. "Strong blowing winds!" He waved upwards at Jason.

Strong winds blew through the classroom, blowing Jason up against the ceiling.

"What the!" Jason screamed. "I cant move!"

"That will teach you to mess with a sorcerer of storms!" Charlie mocked him.

Thunder cracked as it began to rain inside the classroom.

"WATER!" Jason realized.

"JASON SIRENIX!" Once again Jason changed form. This time into his sirenix.

"Sea prison!" He moved his hands. The rain stopped mid-air.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked. "stopping the rain, won't stop the winds!"

"I know!" Jason smiled. He threw his arms towards Charlie, and the raindrops followed. They all flew towards Charlie, clinging onto his skin.

"And now.." Jason whispered. "Frozen depths!"

"NOOOOoooo..." Charlie's scream died out as he was frozen solid. The wind stopped and Jason dropped. For a few seconds it was quiet, but then the cracking thunder returned. It grew louder and more powerful with each and every single strike. The floor began to tremble.

"What are you doi.." Jason sighed as the Ice broke and Charlie burst free. Knocking Jason back a few feet.

"Eternal storm!" Charlie screamed, firing a thunder ray at Jason.

"Divine Intervention!" Jason responded with a ray of godly energy.

Both beams connected. Trying to push each other back, but however much energy Jason and Charlie pumped in, the collision point did not move. Small outburst began to occur.

"GIVE UP!" Charlie screamed.

"NEVER!" Jason responded, pumping in all of his magic power.

"IT'S NOT STABLE!" Charlie yelled back.

"I KNO.."

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! The two beams caused a giant explosion of magical energy, erupting in a mixture of divine spells and thunderstorms. Wind blew in circles, hurling both Jason and Charlie around the classroom. Knocking them against, the ceiling, walls, windows, floor and each other. Jason couldn't see a thing, only white energy, sometimes he managed to catch a glimps of Charlie being hurled around.

KABOOOOOOM! The core of the energy collision blew up once more. Throwing Jason and Charlie against the wall, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Serpents touch!" Miranda, the witch, screamed.<p>

"Flight of the pegasus!" Jarred threw back a spell, knocking Miranda onto her knees.

She laughed. "I'm glad that I have to battle you Jarred, of the sky kingdom.."

"Why is that?" Jarred smirked.

"Because now, I can show you that I was there!" She replied. "I was there during the shadow war!"

"What?"

"My sister and I entered your precious archives, that's were I learned this.. "Winged Destruction!" She began to charge power.

"I don't know how or if you mastered that spell.. but I can't allow you to cast it!" Jarred screamed, running towards Miranda. "Oblivion Wing! Jarred shot the black spell at Miranda, knocking her unconscious. "I'm taking away the knowledge of that spell..." Jarred whispered, as he memory locked Miranda's mind.

* * *

><p>Jason found himself standing in the courtyard again, feeling rejuvenated.<p>

"How.." He stuttered.

"The rules state that the loser of the battle, gets healed instantly during teleportation.." `Charlie explained. "Your a though nut to crack, Jason.. you could have fooled my with that charmix act.."

"Thank you.." Jason sighed. "Your though too!"

"We ended in a draw.. Meaning we get 5 points each! I'll see you around!" With that Charlie turned around and walked away.

"JASON!" Jarred came running towards him.

"Was that Charlie? Did you have to battle him? How did it go?"

"You know him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we have astronomy together, he also has Transformology, the same time as you.." Jarred explained.

"Well.. I've never noticed him in there.." Jason sighed in confusion. "It's hard to remember more then 60 students in one classroom.."

"He's friend of mine now!" Jarred smiled. "SO you battled? Did he win?"

"NO!" Jason protested.

"Huh.. Did you manage to beat Charlie?"Jarred looked confused.

"Nope.." Jason admitted.

"You lost me.. you didn't beat him and he didn't beat you?"

"Exactly.." Jason nodded. "We ended in a draw, both got knocked out at the same time.."

"Well a draw against Charlie.. nice one mate! He has pretty powerful storm magic.. exactly like Stormy had.."

"Stormy? Of the Trix?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. didn't Bloom tell you about those three witches?"

"Oh, I heard about them all right.." Jason replied.

"Anyway let's find the others.." Jarred smiled.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued in Chapter 107: Jason Versus Miranda<strong>_


	107. Jason versus Miranda

_**Chapter 107: Jason versus Miranda**_

* * *

><p>"CHARLIE versus MARTHA!" The man on stage screamed as both contestants vanished.<p>

"JASON!" Paige came running towards him. "Before they announce one of us!"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I felt a surge of energy a small hour ago! It felt like Legendarix energy!"

"Meaning?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Meaning that someone activated the legendarix tome!" Paige exclaimed.

"OOOH!" Jason smiled. " We've got a lead! Finally!"

"PAIGE versus Rory!" The man continued.

"Jason I already told the others, good lu..." Paige vanished in thin air.

"Good luck to you too!" Jason smiled.

"Matt versus Katrina! Lanora versus Jarred! Lea versus Logan and Jason versus Miranda!"

"Mira-who?" Jason thought as he suddenly found himself standing on the eastern roofs.

"Blast of chaos!" Miranda fired a spell at Jason. She had long brown hair and was wearing some black and red clothes.

"Divine intervention!" Jason sighed, he felt power surge through his entire body. The chaos spell was intercepted and Jason smirked.

"WHAT?" Miranda asked in disbelief. "HOW?! Not even a scratch on your barrier!"

"I just received some wonderful news, and you know what?" Jason asked. "I really don't feel like fighting at all today.. so let's finish this up! NOW! PHOTONIC SPEAR!" Jason threw the energy at the witch, hitting her right in the chest.

"DIVINE BLAST! GODDESS SPHERE! ANCIENT TOUCH! PHOTON BURST!" Jason fired spell after spell after spell. Each and everyone hitting Miranda, with immense speed and power.

"Had enough?" Jason sighed, feeling drained. He looked up to see Miranda drop onto her knees and falling over.

Jason felt the familiar and warm sensation as he transported back to the courtyard.

"AAAAND that's a NEW RECORD!" The presenting man screamed in the microphone. "Jason just scored the fastest knock out in 10 years! It took him less then ten seconds to beat Miranda."

"My god.." Jason rolled his eyes, and turned around.

"Any comments?" The man screamed after Jason.

"No thanks!" Jason replied, waving the offer away.

"Alfea.." He whispered to himself, moments later he found himself standing in Faragonda's office, but it was Kara who was headmistress now. She was sitting at the desk.

"Jason?" She asked, as she looked up from her papers.

"Hello, Kara!"

"Don't you have a tournament battle to fight?" Kara asked

"I won, only took me a few seconds to do so.. but that's not why I'm here!" Jason explained.

"As usual huh!" Kara smiled.

"The legendarium tome is stolen.. Paige felt it's energy about an hour ago.."

"And your here why?" Kara asked Jason.

"To ask if you felt anything! So did you? Did you feel anything strange?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't.." Kara sighed. "But if Paige was at the university, when she sensed it, then that's where the tome must be!

"So the chance that Eris is at the university.." Jason whispered.

"Is rather high.." Kara finished. "Please be careful, Jason!"

"I promise that I'll keep him safe.." Jason sighed.

"Thank you.." Kara whispered. "There is, however, one thing suspicious here.." Kara explained.

"Like what?"

"The Book of Dreams is missing.. It wasn't at the archives, when I checked last night.."

"And let me guess, that book hold some dangerous information?" Jason asked with full sarcasm level.

"Something like that.." Kara sighed.

"Don't they always..." Jason rolled his eyes. "Tell me about the book..."

"The book of dreams, holds many secrets.." Kara began to explain. "It also holds a part of Valkyria's history.. more specifically her relationship with a fairy named Deramina, who helped her fight the shadow war.. "

"That doesn't sound dangerous.." Jason noticed.

"Wait for it!" Kara continued. "The book also holds information about the dreamworld, and how to get there.."

"Yeah... not convinced yet.." Jason admitted.

"If the book falls into the wrong hands, and the wrong person gets into the dreamworld, he or she could destroy all of reality! Bringing forth the apocalypse that we just stopped nevertheless! All of our efforts and sacrifice will be worthless then!" Kara explained to Jason, who could see just how serious she was.

"Then we'll have to find that book! Fast!" Jason got up from his seat.

"Yeah about that... We know who took it.. and when she took it.." Kara whispered, her eyes filled with dread.

"Eris has the book, hasn't she?" Jason asked, not even trying to conceal his frustration.

"Yes, she came for it last night.. She has grown much more powerful... as if she received some boost.."

"Yeah.. the core-ix power!" Jason stated.

"I know about her core-ix! It's just as if she is working something big with someone. And that someone boosted her magic even further.. I don't know what's going on, but I know for sure that it's bad!"

"I know what you mean..." Jason replied. "So Eris has the book of dreams and the legendarix tome now... Do you know of some lore about combining the two books?" Jason asked.

"No, the books are not linked, at all!" Kara replied. "Oh no!"

"What oh no? That sounds bad!" Jason rattled.

"According to the book of dreams, the tree of dreams. Which can be found at the center of the dreamworld, hold the power of dreams, and can alternate all worlds.." Kara explained, Jason heard the fear in her voice.

"And if she unleashes the legendarix challenge onto the entire magical universe..." Jason whispered.

"Millions could die.." Kara whispered in shock. "You must get those books back! NOW!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued in chapter 108: A legendary final part 1<strong>_


	108. A legendary final: Part 1

**Chapter 108: A legendary final: Part 1**

"So the dreamworld then?" Paige asked Jason.

"Is that place even real?" Lanora sighed. "I mean, I certainly haven't been there, nor do I know of someone going there..."

"I'm sure it's real.." Jason added "I mean come on.. a few months ago we had never heard about the gates of hell.. that didn't make it any less real, did it?"

"True..." Lea whispered, burying her face in her arms.

"We'll figure it out after the tournament.." Jarred sighed. "The final is starting in..."

"Two hours, 4 minutes and 17 seconds to be exact, ooh 14 seconds by now!" Paige smiled.

"I really don't feel like competing anymore..." Jason protested. "This is more important!"

"I know Jason, but think of it as combat training!" Lanora sighed. "If Eris is as bad ass as I heard, we'll need all the training that we can get!"

"I guess your right.." Jason sighed. "Let's do this then!"

"Let's meet in the courtyard before the start of the final!" Jarred smiled with determination.

"I'll go change!" Lea got up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go change as well!" Jason replied, as he left the others to go to his own room.

Once there he walked over to the mirror. "I guess I'm really going to do this then!" He sighed. "It's going to be weird, battling without high stakes... battling for fun instead of the fate of the magical universe.."

"You'll do greatly!" Malika appeared next to him. "I believe in you! Go kick ass!"

"Thank you Malika.." Jason sighed, staring at his own reflection.

"It's weird.." He whispered.

"What is?" Malika asked

"Even though this battle isn't about the fate of the world and stuff, I'm still nervous.."

"That's normal!" Malika smiled. "Just have faith in yourself! You can do this!"

"Your right!" Jason replied, determination building up in his eyes. "I CAN DO THIS!" He yelled at his reflection, he closed his eyes, and flames covered his body.

Tickling, burning, changing, fusing, transforming. Jason opened his eyes again, and found himself wearing a new battle get up. Dark red fabric covered his arms and chest, covered by a black sleeveless vest. A dark jeans around his legs, and black boots. Fingerless gloves around his hands.

"I'm going to threat this battle just like my previous ones! As if the outcome will change everything! I'll fight for glory! I won't accept losing! Victory! That's what I'll achieve! Even if it means kicking Jarred's ass!" Jason stared at himself in determination.

"That's the spirit!" Malika cheered.

"Come on Lea, you can do this!" Lea was staring at her own reflection in her room. "Thrust in the power of the spirits! I'll make my mother proud! I'll win this for you mom! Just watch me shine!"

"Come on Paige! Victory or not! This will be fun!" Paige smiled

"Let's do this! Time for a good witch to shine! The tribe in the swamp will be so proud if I win!" Lanora thought to herself as she was getting ready.

"Come on Jarred! I bet that Jason plans on kicking your ass! But that will be a no go! I'll kick his ass harder! Jarred-style!" Jarred said to himself as he changed his outfit.

"This one will be for you sis!" Lucy smiled at a picture of her sister Igna. "I'll prove to you that it's never too late!"

Two hours later...

"Welcome welcome! Welcome to the grand final of the tournament! I'll quickly explain the rules!

First of all, this round will last longer than thirty minutes! This final round will last for three days and two nights! The battle ground will be different as well! It will not be this school. All contestants will be magically transported to the ruins of the sacred tones! Fall in battle and you are out! The last ones standing at sundown on the third day is or are the winner(s)! Good luck! 3...2...1... GO!" The presenter screamed in the microphone. Jason turned to give a motivating good luck nod at his friends, when the light engulfed him and he fell into nothing. The sensation of falling grew stronger and stronger, forcing Jason to shut his eyes. The air around him was thin and running out, then suddenly the sensation stopped, and Jason could feel a breeze on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a forest. "This is so hunger games-ish.." He sighed as he looked around.

The coast seemed clear, so Jason decided to press on through the sea of tree's spread out before him.

"Pieeeeuw!" A blast of ice magic soared past his face. Jason turned around to see a witch running towards him readying a new blast. Jason turned back around and decided to run for it. He ran as fast as he could, avoiding tree's and branches. Ice magic blasting it's way around Jason, Ice particles flying all around as the blasts scattered when hitting the trees.

"It's gonna be a long three days.." Jason thought to himself as he felt the adrenaline surge through is body. "I cant keep running!" he thought. A blast of ice hitting the tree before him, scattering and hurling ice all around. Jason threw up a barrier to avoid the ice and then abruptly turned around.

"I'm so done with running away from you!" He yelled, but to his surprise the witch wasn't there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! growing tired already mister?" Her voice echoed through the trees.

Jason closed his eyes, to focus on the sound of her voice. It was coming from above him.

Jason looked up, firing a spell of fire magic skyward. Hitting the witch just before she could launch a counter attack. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, before she got knocked unconscious against one of the trees, splintering it to bits.

Jason panted, as he looked at the witch vanishing into thin air.

"One down.." He gasped. "I can't possibly do this 48 time more... I need to rest! That running really got to me." Jason looked around, searching for a concealed spot, where he would be safe and hidden, so that he can rest. He concluded that there wasn't any suitable spot around, so he walked further through the trees, searching a good spot. He marched for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 47 minutes. Then finally he reached the end of the forest and the beginning of a mountain side. The mountaintop was piercing the cloud barrier. "Geez, how big is this battle area anyway!" Jason hissed at the sight of the mountain.

He moved his arms upwards, causing a hole to open up in the mountainside. He entered it and the hole closed up again. Engulfing Jason in darkness. "Oh yeah.. Light.." he sighed. And he created a small flame, hovering at the ceiling. The room that he created wasn't that big, it was just big enough to lay down and catch some sleep. Jason could barely stand up. He lay down on the hard ground and listened.

"KABOOOOOMMM!" An explosion sounded not to far from where Jason was.

"I wonder who's fighting.." Jason sighed.

"Ooooh no you won't!" Matt screamed at Martha.

"Yes I will! You'll lose this one bitch!" She snarled at him. "MARTHA LEGENDARIX!" She screamed as her clothes changed, and her long dark hair became braided. Purple wings covered her back.

"Legendarix? But how?" Matt asked.

"I stole the tome!" Martha smiled. "Now perish! SHADOW MELT DOWN!" She fired a shadow spell at Matt, who was laying helplessly on the ground.

"Spiritual guidance!" Lea threw a barrier between Matt and Martha. Throwing Martha's spell right back at her.

"Need some help Matt?" Lea smiled.

"Would be nice!" He replied with a smile.

"So your the one who stole Jason his tome..." Lea yelled at Martha, who was trying to fly away. "Not so fast!" Lea fired a blast of spirit energy at Martha, throwing her into the ground, dragging her back to Matt and Lea. "Your so going to give it back!"

"NEVER!" Marta screamed. "She promised me power!"

"She?" Matt asked.

"That witch! ERIS!" Martha screamed, as the energy lifted her up. "And luckily for me, I already got a fair share in advance! SHADOW PENETRATION!" Shadows engulfed a wide area, whirling around and around, a void of shadows opened in the center, pulling Lea and Matt inwards.

"NOOO!" Lea screamed as her enchantix wings did their best to fly against the pulling darkness.

Matt was holding onto Lea's legs. "Sorry Lea! Couldn't find another grab on!"

"Given the situation! Nevermind!" Lea screamed as she felt her strength fade away. "Matt!" She screamed. "I cant hold on much longer! I'm sorry!"

"PERFECT STORM!" Martha was struck by thunder and fell unconscious, canceling the shadow void. Lea and Matt dropped on the floor and crawled back up, looking to find their saviour.

Charlie was levitating a few yards away.

"I'm not going to fight you! That would be unfair! I just intervened, because I think that she deserved the karma! See you around! Next time, I will not hold back on you!" Charlie smiled as he flew off.

"Thank you!" Matt and Lea screamed after him as Martha faded away.

"We should work together!" Lea smiled at Matt.

"Yeah we should form an alliance!" Matt said as he shook Lea's hand. "Now let's find a place to rest!"

Lea nodded and both set of afoot to find a suitable spot in the forest.

Jason closed his eyes. "Phew.. the fighting stopped and I'm not discovered!" He sighed in relief.

"I wonder who was battling.." He thought to himself. "I hope that the others are still in the game!"

"Blast of Earthly Pillars!" The sorcerer threw the earth spell at Paige, knocking her out against the tree. Her body faded and she awoke in the infirmary seconds later.

"What happened?" She asked to the nurse. "You got knocked out, meaning that you lost!"

"SHIT!" Paige cursed. "My ranking?"

"48 out of 50" the nurse replied. "Your the third one to drop out of the game, I'm sorry girl.."

"How could I lose this fast?" Paige thought as tears swelled up in her eyes. "This is so embarrassing"

**To be continued in Chapter 109: A Legendary final: Part 2**


	109. A legendary final: Part 2

Chapter 109: A Legendary final: Part 2

"You can't hide! I can sense your aura!" The girl screamed over the swamp. "Just come out and fight already!"

Lanora was hiding in the swamp water, covered in leafs, only her eyes were visible. "Like hell I will come out.." she thought to herself. She was in her sirenix form, allowing her to breath underwater. Her witch sirenix, was different from the "normal" witch sirenix. It didn't look evil, and there were no tentacles. Instead she looked more like a sirenix fairy, without wings.

"Bitch!" The girl screamed. "Just come out! So that I can kick your ass!"

"That's it!" Lanora thought. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to sink deeper, until she was at the bottom of the swamp. There she went to sit in the Lotus position.

She allowed the energy of the swamp to flow through her body as if it was part of her. Vines crawled up from the soil, connection with her arms as extensions.

"And now.." She thought to herself. "Before I radiate enough energy to be tracked down by that stupid girl.." A thick dome of vines grew around her, hiding and protecting her. Above the swamp surface, the girl was standing at the edge of the water.

"Now where are you hiding?" She whispered to herself "I can still feel you.. but where? Aha!" She screamed out, as she felt magical power radiate from within the swamp. "Your kidding me! I'm not going into that water! It's disgusting!"

"Oh but you will!" Lanora's voice echoed through the entire swamp. "I'll make sure of that! Nobody calls me a bitch, you... BITCH!"

The girl froze and did nothing but stare at the water, which was now starting to move. Tiny bubbles popped up all over the surface and right in the middle of the swamp a vortex appeared. From withing the vortex an dome of vines rose up. The vines deformed an reformed until they looked like a rosebud resting on a throne.

"Sh-show yourself!" The girl screamed in growing fear.

"Are you sure?" Lanora's voice echoed. "Okay, I hope your ready!"

The rosebud of vines, moved and slowly opened up revealing Lanora. New vines arose and lifted Lanora up from the rosebud, seating her on the vine trone. "It's a bit of a mistake, you know?" she asked the girl.

"Wh-what was?" The girl stuttered.

"To provoke me, Lanora, a witch of the swamp, who earned Core-ix level by the age of 17, in a swamp! BIG MISTAKE lady!" Lanora smiled.

"I-i-i I'm sorry.. this game.. I just got fired up, I'm sure that you can understand.." The girl pleaded as she dropped onto her knees.

"Yeah.." Lanora sighed. "It's a game and you know what I am?" She asked "I appear to be fired up as well, so I guess that I'm sorry about what's to come then!"

"What?!" The girl's eyes shot open in shock as her legs and arms were grabbed by vines, who lifted her up. "W-What are you doing?" She screamed in panic.

"Me?" Lanora smiled. "I'm just playing along with your game, dear.. I'm so sorry about that..." Lanora looked down, beneath her throne, at the vortex, which was still raging on.

"Now I promise that it won't hurt, and please just think about the fact that you'll be waking up in the infirmary any second now!"

"No!" The girl screamed. "PLEASE! I beg you! I just wanna make it to the second day! Please let me go!"

"MMMM..." Lanora sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let me consider that request... mmmm NO!"

Lanora clapped her hands and the vines carried the girl over to her. "I'll make it quick, I don't enjoy hurting others so... Sleep of the swamp!" She touched the girl's forehead, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. "That's a win for me.." She whispered to herself. "And I'm sorry girl, I didn't want to frighten you, you just called me a bitch and that's not nice..." She explained to the sleeping girl as she vanished into thin air.

"Hey!" Lanora smiled talking to the vines. "I think that I'll make this place into my base during the final.. Why leave the home field advantage, when I can rule this game! VINE HIERARCHY!" She threw up her hands, and the vines began to rebuild the entire swamp into a fortress of vines. Protecting Lanora. Some of the vines broke off and transformed into living vine creatures guarding the place. Three miles away from the swamp Jason left his 'cave'. He carefully looked around, when all seemed safe he transformed into his harmonix. "Just to be in harmony with my surroundings.." He thought. He jumped up and flew off into the sky. "I'll think that I'll check that mountain top out!" He thought to himself as he soared to the mountain's top. Once there, he found a deep crater. Beneath him was a lake of lava. Jason sighed, and looked around. He could see the forest stretch out, next to the mountain, on the other side there was a lake and ruins. "Those must be the ruins of the sacred tones.." he realized. He turned around to see a massive amount of vines form a fortress at the swamp.

"Oh Lanora.. that's so you!" He laughed. "Lava it is then!" He decided, thinking about the options. He slowly descended into the crater. He could feel the heath spewing up. This was too hot, even for him. "I can't take that shit!" He stuttered as sweat dropped down from all kinds of places. "Better look for another place." He ascended again, leaving the crater, feeling new and fresh air around him. He landed in a crack in the mountain side. "Hope that nobody saw me.." He thought. He crawled deeper into the crack, until he reached a set of caves. "This will do nicely.." He sighed. "From one dark hole into the next.. yikes.."

"Mike! Mike!" A voice hissed from a far. "Did you hear that?"

"Shut up Dave!" An other voice replied, Jason assumed that this was Mike. "And yes I heard that! Somebody is here! We have to fight!"

"Who's there!" Dave yelled out.

"SHIT!" Jason thought to himself, as he decided that his best chance was to fly away from the voices.

He flew through the caves for a few minutes until he reached a dead end. He decided to stay there for a while. He didn't close himself in, due to the fact that the noise would alarm other contestants in the cave system. What he did do was cast protective charms around him, decreasing the chances of being discovered. He lay down onto the cold, hard ground and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and a few miles away, Jarred was staring at the starry sky. "The first night.." He sighed. "I already took out 3 other contestants.. I wonder how many are left..."<p>

"A LOT!" A voice spoke from behind him. "And your going to go down now! ACOUSTIC BLAST!"

Jarred turned around, to see the spell shoot towards him.

To be continued in chapter 110: A legendary final: part 3


	110. A legendary Final part 3

**Chapter 110: A legendary final part 3**

The rustling sound of leaves and the sound of heavy panting sounded through the trees as Jarred ran away from his attackers.  
>He was being chased by five sorcerers. Jarred knew that one on five would be hard, even for him. Especially since there was no way of telling how good the sorcerers were, so the most logical choice was to flee. The stars were out and a crescent moon was shining in the night sky.<p>

Jarred kept running as all sort of spells flew around him. He dodged all of them with excellent skill. He ran and he ran, until he reached the end of the forest. Before him was a meadow filled with all sorts of flowers.

Jarred realized that he couldn't keep running, they would eventually catch up with him anyway. So a fight was inevitable. Jarred gathered his magical energy and jumped up, activating his sorcerer form. The five chasers soon caught up with him. "Well well.." One said. "Shouldn't you run?"

"He's tired!" Another one laughed.

"Easy target!" The third one teased.

"Or maybe I'm just sick and tired of being chased!" Jarred asked with a grin.

"You honestly think that you can fight against us?" The first one asked.

"I think I can!" Jarred smiled. "I even think that I can win! SKY BURST!" Jarred fired a shot of wind magic at the first one, knocking him against a tree, rendering him unconscious.

"Anyone else want some?" Jarred yelled out, he was enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Sound cage!" The second sorcerer screamed as he trapped Jarred in a magical cage.

The other three sorcerers gathered hands and began to focus energy. A ball of lightning magic, formed above them. "Triple Thunder Touch!" They screamed as they fired the spell at Jarred in his cage. The spell hit the cage and lightning burst shot out in all directions. Smoke and dust filled the meadow.

"That ought to do the trick!" The second one smiled, looking over at the thick dust hanging in the air.

The four sorcerers gathered and high fived each other, believing that they defeated Jarred.

The thick dust was still lingering, when a strong headwind blew from within the dust.

"What the.." One of the sorcerers muttered.

The dust was blown away with tremendous force, the four sorcerers had a hard time not being blown away.

Jarred was surrounded by magical wind, which apparently had protected him from the thunder magic.

"It's not nice to cage people.." He sighed. "It's time for you to feel my power! WIND BURST OF DESTRUCTION!" Jarred shot forward towards the sorceres.

* * *

><p>Miles away Lea and Matt reached a lake.<p>

"We should rest!" Lea puffed, she was exhausted.

"Just use your Sirenix powers to create an underwater base.. that way we can stay save whilst resting.." Matt suggested.

"I.." Lea whispered, with a hurtful look in her eyes. "I don't have Sirenix powers.. I didn't go further than Enchantix.." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Matt panicked. "I didn't want to hurt you! It's okay that you don't have powers beyond enchantix!"

"I don't want powers beyond my enchantix, I don't want to loose my enchantix form.. If I achieve sirenix, my enchantix will be gone.." Lea sighed.

"Is that really that bad?" Matt asked.

"It's the worse thing, that I can imagine.." Lea whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

"This isn't the place to talk about it.." Matt whispered back. "Natures Hideout.." The spell that he cast, opened up a hole in the ground, revealing a hideout made out of roots.

Lea and Matt entered and the ground closed up.

"Natures Light!" Matt grew some plants that illuminated the hideout. "So why don't you want to go beyond your enchantix?" Matt asked. As he went to sit next to Lea.

"It's my only connection with my mom.." She sniffed.

"Did something happen to your mom?" Matt almost was afraid to ask.

"She.. She died when I was 5 years old, she was an enchantix fairy. She was only 26 back then. Whenever I transform into my enchantix, I feel like my mother is close to me. My enchantix and hers.. look identical. I just don't want to lose this connection that I feel with her.. That's why I decided to stay an enchantix level fairy.." Lea sniffed again, before bursting out in tears.

"I'm sorry.." Matt hugged her.

"Don't be.. It's not your fault, you did not know.." Lea assured him. "Thanks for the hideout by the way."

* * *

><p>Jarred lowered his arms and the wind stopped blowing. All five sorcerers were now unconscious. The light transported them away and Jarred turned around. "Fools.." He whispered. He walked over to a spot where the flowers were 5 foot high and lay down. If someone would watch over the meadow, they wouldn't have been able to spot Jarred.<p>

"I should get some sleep.." He thought to himself, looking up at the sky.

The next morning Jarred left the Meadow, walking towards the big mountain in the middle of the arena.

* * *

><p>Deep in the cave system of the mountain, Jason had just woken up. He yawned and stretched his arms.<p>

"I should eat.." He thought to himself, his tummy was starting to hurt, he was that hungry.

"Maybe that Dave and Mike have food.." He whispered to himself. "Let's find out!"

He transformed into his Bloomix form. He realized that he had only used it once, during the shadow war, now was a good time to use it again.

"Divine localization.." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "AHA!" He smiled, as he sensed the two boys a bit further up the cave system. He flew towards their signal.

"Dave! Do you hear that?" Mike asked.

"Hear what?" Dave asked annoyed.

"The fluttering of wings.." Mike replied.

"No I do.." Dave was cut of by a bolt of fire hitting him, hurling him through the tunnel.

"DAVE!" Mike cried out, running towards his friend.

Jason came floating closer. "Do you have food?" He asked, holding up his right hand, charged with another fire bolt.

"You won't get it!" Mike screamed as Dave vanished in light.

"Wrong answer, try again. Just let me rephrase that sentence.. Can I have some food, please!" Jason asked Mike.

Mike remained silent, but stared at Jason, who could see the fear in Mike's eyes.

Jason shot the bolt of fire towards Mike, hitting the wall next to Mike. "AAAARGH! You maniac!" Mike screamed out.

"What?" Jason asked amused. "You hesitated! Can.. I.. HAVE.. SOME... FOOD! I'm asking nicely!"

"METAL FORCE!" Mike screamed as he fired a spell at Jason.

"FLAME OF THE GODDES!" Jason replied with a spell. A stream of flames shot forward from his hands, annihilating Mike's spell. Mike got hit with Jason's flames and was thrown through the cave system. He fell unconscious 35 feet down the tunnel. There he vanished.

"Now let's find that food! I'm starving!" Jason sighed as he floated towards two backpacks. The first one was empty, but the second one contained some sandwiches with tuna.

"Why did it have to be tuna.." Jason sighed. "I hate tuna! But it's sure better then starving.."

Jason ate the sandwiches with tuna, even though he didn't like them. Once he was finished, he took the backpack, which had contained the sandwiches, and checked it's remaining contents. He found three bottles of water and one small box of rise. It would be enough to last him till tomorrow night. That's when this tournament would end.

He jumped up and flew away through the tunnels, trying to find an exit.

Suddenly he sensed a presence. Right before him, and apparently his presence was sensed as well, judging by the bolt of wind magic, that soared his way, Jason dodged it with skill and fired back a fire spell.

"AAAARGH!" A male voice screamed as he was hit by Jason's spell. The voice seemed familiar to Jason.

"Wait.." he called out. "Jarred? Is that you!?"

"Jason?" Jarred replied.

"Yeah it's me! Do you want to team up?" Jason carefully asked.

"Sure!" Jarred yelled back.

Jason flew closer and helped Jarred up on his feet.

"Hungry?" Jason asked, Jarred replied with a nod.

"Here, eat this! I just kicked some sorcerers ass to get it!" Jason smiled and give the box of rise to Jarred.

"Thanks!" Jarred smiled as he started to eat the rise. "Do you know where the others are holding up?"

"I only know where Lanora is holding up, but that's obvious though, yesterday a castle of vines arose in the swamp.." Jason explained.

"Sound just like her..."

"I have no idea about Lucy, Lea, Matt and Paige.." Jason sighed. "I hope that they are still in.."

"I bet they are!" Jarred smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>To be continued in chapter 111: The second Day of the final<strong>_


	111. The second day of the final

_**Chapter 111: The second day of the final**_

"There are some earth wizards holding up in the lower levels.." Jarred explained, bowing down over the schematic that he drew of the cave system. "They should be around here!"

"And you know this because?" Jason asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jarred smiled. "I'm a wind sorcerer, and I can use the air pressure to sense the tunnels and the amount of people inside.."

"Okay, and you know that they are earth wizards how?" Jason continued asking questions.

"I saw the seven of them enter, last night. . And since I sense seven people, it has to be them.."

Jason nodded "Let's go get them!"

"I wouldn't face them, unless we have no other choice!" Jarred protested. "Seven, that's quiet the challenge.. even for us!"

"You're right!" Jason sighed. "Let's just avoid them, as we get out of these caves.."

"You want to leave the tunnels?" Jarred asked.

"Yes! It's just to dark in here.. and I wouldn't like to be discovered by **seven** earth sorcerers, in a cave! That would be suicide!" Jason explained.

"Good point.." Jarred pointed out. "Let's go!"

Jason and Jarred packed up, and magically erased all traces of the two of them camping there. Jason put on the backpack and together they started to walk.

"Tell me if you sense them.." Jason whispered.

"Will do!" Jarred whispered back.

Both kept quiet, the only thing that they heard was the sound of their own footsteps, softly echoing through the tunnels. Jason reflected on yesterday. He hoped that the others were still in the game. He would hate if any of them was out already. Especially since they all worked so hard for this.

"Wait!" Jarred held his arm in front of Jason to stop him.

"What is it?" Jason whispered. "Are they close?"

"No, they're on the other side of the tunnel system, but one vanished!" Jason could hear the confusion in Jarred's voice. The confusion was a shared feeling though.

"How can one of them just vanish! How is that possible?!" Then it hit him. The sudden realization!

"SHIT!" He cried out.

"What!" Jarred asked. "Jason! What are you thinking?!"

"An earth sorcerer vanishing.. in a tunnel system.. He's not gone.." Jason panicked.

"Oh my god.." Jarred whispered. "He's still here isn't he.."

Jason nodded. "We need to get out! NOW! DIVINE DRILL!" He shot an energy beam towards the wall. Drilling it's way through. Jarred knew that Jason was trying to reach the outside, and fired an energy beam of his own, aiding Jason. The sound of cracking rocks was overwhelming.

"We need to do this faster!" Jarred screamed. "Now I can't sense any of them! Meaning they are coming after us!"

"SHIT!" Jason screamed, as kept pushing his limits.

Then suddenly Jason felt a soft breeze and a few small rays of light came from the wall. They had reached outside. Jason and Jarred stopped blasting the wall and looked at each other, nodding. Both leaped out. Jason fell onto the grass and rolled, jumping up. When he was standing firmly on his feet, he turned around. To help Jarred up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, panting.

"Yeah!" Jarred sighed. "Come on! Before they find us!"

Jason nodded, but before he could take another step the ground started to shake and a huge wall of rocks arose. Sealing them in and seven young men arose from the earth.

"Going somewhere?" One of them asked.

"Yep! And that wall won't stop us!" Jason replied. "JASON BLOOMIX!"

"JARRED SIRENIX!"

Both transformed and jumped up flying into the sky.

"GET THEM!" The sorcerer yelled. All seven started to fire spells at Jason and Jarred.

"JASON!" Jarred yelled. "Let me take care of them! Your fire based magic won't do much damage!"

"SEE IF I CARE!" Jason replied. "This might be it!"

"IT?" Jarred asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Heath of the earth!" Jason screamed, diving towards the ground. Smashing his hands into the earth, fire swirled around, hitting all seven sorcerers. The earth started to heat up and started to melt.

"What.. the.. hell.." Jarred whispered in shock, still flying above the scene.

Jason smiled and went to sit in the lotus position, closing his eyes and focusing his magic.

"Meditating!?" One of the sorcerers screamed. "This is just too easy! Crushing rock blast!" He fired the spell towards Jason, who didn't even attempt to avoid, instead he just kept sitting there.

When the spell was about to hit him, magma shot up from the ground, neutralizing the spell.

Burning chains shot up from the floor, constricting all seven sorcerers.

"What is this magic power?!" One screamed in fear.

Jarred sensed the air, bursting with energy. He knew that Jason was powerful, but now it seemed as if he was in perfect synchronization with his inner magic. Red energy started to surround Jason, swirling around him. Concealing him from everybody's sight. Jarred felt huge energy spikes emit from Jason's body.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason screamed, as the energy shot up into the sky.

Jason was transformed. If jarred didn't know better, he would think that he was in Charmix form. But he did know better. Jason wasn't in his Charmix form. This form looked a lot alike his Charmix.

His wings were a bit different and a tiny bit bigger. This was Jason in his Core-ix form. He reached balance. Jason arose on his feet.

He started to move. It looked a lot like dancing. His arms swaying around his body. His eyes burning with power. Fire balls appeared around him, corresponding to his 'dance'. He now was one with his magic. Controlling the elements around him. He knocked out the first two sorcerers by throwing fireballs in their faces.

Jason circled his arms and thin flaming streams grabbed two of the remaining sorcerers. Jason brought his hands together with immense speed, throwing the two sorcerers knock out, against each other. Now only three were remaining.

Jason moved and fire closed in around the three sorcerers. Jason threw his hands up, and pillars of flames engulfed them. Knocking them out. The fire went out, and the earth became solid again. Jason's eyes stopped burning and he looked up at Jason.

"Way too easy!" He smirked.

"OVERKILL!" Jarred laughed. "Congrats on the core-ix power by the way!"

"Core-ix? Wait what!" Jason noticed his new transformation. "I had no idea! I just felt über-powerful!"

"I kinda saw that!" Jarred smiled "Anyway let's go!" Jason jumped up and together he and Jarred flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"LEA! Lea! wake up!" Matt screamed, holding up a protective barrier around them.<p>

"What is it?" She yawned.

"We are under attack!"

"What!" Lea jumped up. "ENCHANTIX!"

Two witches were attacking them with dark streams.

"I have an idea!" Lea smiled. "Fairy dust..." she took the fairy dust pendant, which was located on her belt and opened it. Drawing a triquetra in the air. The fairy dust formed a wall. Lea pointed at the witches, and the wall rushed towards them, hitting them right in the face.

The two witches started to cough, as the fairy dust entered their lungs.

"NOW!" Lea screamed, grabbing Matt's hand.

"SPIRIT PLANT CONVERGENCE!" They screamed bundling their magical energy. "Judgment of the spirit tree!" A blast of nature spirit energy knocked the witches out.

"We are such a good team!" Matt smiled.

"Yes, we totally are!" Lea smiled back. "But you know who you make a good team with as well?"

"Who?" Matt asked.

"JASON!" Lea teased him.

"What... why would you think that.." Matt blushed.

"OOH come on! I see how you look at him! And he looks at you the same way!" Lea smiled.

"Let's go!" Matt sighed.

"Don't go changing the subject!" Lea teased him.

"I'm not, changing the sub.. AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Matt and Lea were thrown through the air and got knocked out.

"No, but I am!" Katrina smiled. "Your out! Sorry guys!" She smiled and flew off again.

* * *

><p>To be continued in chapter 112: The second and final night!<p> 


	112. The second and final night

Chapter 112: The second and final night

The sun was starting to go down, and orange light filled the sky. A soft breeze stroke Jason's cheek. He was staring at the lake, the mountain far behind him, awaiting Jarred's return.

Jarred had gone to find Paige, Matt and Lea, because he and Jason planned to reunite and go to the swamp fortress together to recruit Lanora as well. Jarred had told Jason to wait, till sundown.

"Come on Jarred..." Jason whispered. He felt worried, he feared that something might have happened to his friend. Maybe he was out of the game. Could someone really have beaten his friend? No that was impossible. Jarred is a tough nut to crack. Yet Jason was worried sick. The sun was almost completely gone now.

"Time's up.. I guess.." Jason whispered, as the last ray of sunlight disappeared.

"Jason?!" A gentle, female voice came from behind him. Jason startled and turned around, ready to attack. "Lucy!" He screamed out in joy. "Did Jarred find you?"

"No! I haven't seen him, why?" Lucy asked.

"He went to look for you guys.. he should have been back by sundown.."

"Well, I'm sure that he is fi..." KABOOOOM Lucy was interrupted by an explosion.

"The forest!" Jason yelled. "Hurry hide!" He grabbed Lucy her hand and dragged her towards a giant stone, throwing both on the ground, in hiding.

"Jason!" Lucy whispered. "Why are we hiding!"

"I know Jarred, and he would never use an explosive spell in a situation like this! He likes it stealthy! So whoever is out there! It's no friend of us!"

"Enemies.." Lucy grinned. Jason nodded.

They carefully raised their heads, so that they could see the edge of the forest. Waiting for the enemy to reveal himself.

"They don't know that we are here right?" Lucy asked after a few minutes in silence.

"No I think that there were two others fighting..."

"You think Jarred is there?" Lucy asked.

"No, Jarred is too smart to be taken by surprise.." Jason whispered. "Wait! Someone's coming this way!" Jason and Lucy looked at the edge of the forest. The trees were swaying, as if powerful winds blew within the woods. Then Jarred ran out of the forest towards the lake.

"JASON!" He screamed. "I know your here somewhere! FOLLOW ME IF YOU CAN! ITS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Jarred kept running and running. At first Jason and Lucy were surprised and confused, but then they came out of the woods, throwing spells after Jarred.

"My god.." Lucy sighed. "I count at least twenty!"

"SO the sorcerers ganged up with the witches huh.. Lucy! Let's go!" Jason jumped up and started to run after Jarred. Lucy who still held his hand, got dragged behind him. While running they looked at each other for just a split second. Both knowing what to do, they threw up a barrier behind them.

"JARRED!" Jason yelled after Jarred who was only 15 meters away. Jarred looked behind without stopping. "JASON! LUCY! THE LAKE BED! Jarred sirenix!" Jarred transformed and jumped into the lake.

"JASON SIRENIX" "Lucy Sirenix!" Jason and Lucy followed.

They swam to the lake bed and found Jarred waiting for them. "I don't think that they will follow us here.." he sighed.

"I hope so!" Lucy panted.

"This is worse then the bloody shadow war!" Jason whispered, as he rested his hands on his knees.

ZOOOOEEEEF! A spell flew by Jason's left ear. One tiny bit to the right and he would have been hit.

"Oh yeah, they sure won't follow us here huh!" Lucy screamed sarcastically. All twenty witches and sorcerers surrounded them. Only 4 had the sirenix power. The others were charmed with the breath of sirenix spell. Allowing one to breath and cast spells underwater.

"What do we do?!" Jarred asked Jason and Lucy.

"what can we do?" Jason asked. "Obviously we fight!"

The enemy engaged battle and their spells flew all around Jarred, Jason and Lucy.

The three of them joined hands and prepared a counter spell, but then magical vines arose next to them and a familiar rose budded, revealing Lanora in her Sirenix form. "Need a hand?" She winked at them. More vines arose and protected the friends. "Now what's the deal anyway?" She screamed at the enemy troops.

"We are the last remaining contestants!" A witch answered. "We joined forces to defeat the four of you, and then we will fight till only one remains"!"

"Good luck with that you bitch!" Jason strengthened his answer with a massive fireball, hitting the witch knocking her out.

"FIIIGHT!" A sorcerer screamed.

"Okay people! Paige, Matt and Lea are apparently out already and this seems to be it!" Lanora screamed, throwing spell after spell.

"The end game!" Jason replied. "Wave of flames!" a wave of fire spread out, hitting one witch.

"We can do this!" Jarred smiled. "Pegasus KICK!"

"Yes! We! CAAAAN!" Lucy roared. "HEATH OF DOOOOOOOOM!"

It was an intense fight, enemies all around. Jason, Jarred, Lucy and Lanora moving in a circle, protecting each other.

Suddenly a hand made out of a cloudy substance, appeared grabbing Jason and dragging him away from the others.

"Dividing to conquer huh!" Jason spewed on the hand, heating up his body, till the hand burst into bubbles. 5 witches and a sorcerer were surrounding him this time. "UGH! Really?" He sighed. "Fire vortex!" He swirled around on the spot, and flames arose creating a vortex, destroying all what was sucked in. The 6 enemies got knocked out and vanished.

"Jason!" Lucy screamed in pain. Jason turned around to see Lucy and Jarred vanish, after being knocked out by the 4 remaining enemies, two witches, a sorcerer and by his surprise even a sirenix fairy! He rushed back to aid Lanora. They joined hands and converged all their power on the four remaining attackers. Right when they were about to release the spell, one of the two witches fired a beam of shadows at Lanora, catching her off guard, rendering her K.O.

"NOOO!" Jason screamed, anger filled his hearth. He felt a state of pure energy coming. "OH! Your about to have it now! And please remember! You did this to yourselves!" Jason screamed at them, as his eyes started to glow with pure magic and he fired an energy wave, so powerful, that knocked out all four of them at the same time.

The anger was taking over. Jason felt too powerful, to find release he threw his arms up and pumped all remaining magical energy his body into a beam firing upward. From the lake bed to the surface and from the surface into the sky. When all magic was gone, he reverted back to his normal form. Water started to fill his lungs, he was drowning. The sudden realization of dying felt weird. What a stupid way to die, he thought to himself. In a stupid game, then he blacked out.

_**To be continued in chapter 113: The dream of the victorious one!**_


	113. The dream of the victorious one!

_**chapter 113: The dream of the victorious one!**_

"Paige! Paige! Jason won! He won!" Matt screamed as he dragged Lea, towards Paige.

"Really!?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"He did! It was close! It really was quiet the sensation to watch on the screens! He won and fainted at the bottom of a lake.." Lea squeaked.

"The bottom of a lake?" Paige repeated. "Guys! He could have drowned! We have to hurry and do some.."

"It's okay!" Matt smiled. "They teleported him out of there after he won!"

"He should be with us any time soon!" Lea smiled. "Just as Lanora, Lucy and Jarred who assisted him!"

**knock knock** someone knocked on the door and it opened. A man dressed in a suit entered, with a emotionless look on his face, only his eyes showed concern.

"I have news.." The man whispered. "It's better that you guys hear this from me, since your friends of the persons who his is about.."

"Euh.." Paige asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's about what happened in the arena.." The man clearly had to force himself to talk. "We used the teleport spell on Jason, Lanora, Lucy and Jarred after they fainted.. just like we did on everyone else.. B-But.. they didn't get back like they were supposed to do.."

"What do you mean?!" Lea asked in shock.

"What I'm saying is that your friends are missing, we searched the lake bed, but there was no sign of them. The twenty sorcerers and witches who attacked them in the final are gone too.." the man said.

"So you come barging in here, just to tell us that our friends are missing!? Please tell me that there isn't any more bad news!" Matt snapped.

"Actually I do.." The man said, looking at his feet. "We checked the list of people who were competing and the twenty attackers are no students at the academy! We have no idea of who they are!"

"This means... t-that Jason and the others... are kidnapped?" Lea screamed out.

"Now now.. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet.." Paige tried to calm Lea down.

"That beam of light..." Matt whispered. "That wasn't only going skyward, now was it?"

"I'm afraid not.." The man answered. "We checked the live feed again and again, and we noticed that there was a beam firing downward at the same time, connecting with Jason's energy.. this created an energy wave, which could be compared to ancient rituals creating doorways to another realm.. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think that they are in this world anymore, let alone in the same dimension.."

"Then where are they?" Matt sighed in concern.

"Ugh.." Jason groaned as he came by. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were still too heavy. He remembered the lake, but he didn't feel water around him. Instead he felt the tickling sensation of warm grass beneath him. He tried to open his eyes again, and managed to do so for a split second. He could swear that the grass was pink. Finally he managed to open his eyes. He found himself laying in a field, which seemed endless, of pink grass. He looked up at the sky, which was purple and filled with millions of stars. He looked to his right side to find Jarred, Lanora and Lucy spread out in the grass as well. And they were waking up too.

"Oh my god.. are we dead?" Lucy screamed in shock.

"I don't think that we are dead.." Jarred sighed. "We are obviously in another realm.."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Lanora rolled her eyes as she got up on her feet.

"GUYS" Jason said. "This is not the time nor place to argue! We have to figure out what's going on!"

"What's that over there?" Lucy asked pointing towards the horizon behind Jason, who turned around to see what she meant. In the far distance they could see a blue staircase leading up to what looked like a portal.

"Only one way to find out!" Jason replied. "Let's go and see!"

Jason, Lanora, Lucy and Jarred started to walk towards the staircase, and even though they had no clue of where they were and why.. They enjoyed the magical view. The pink grass was beautiful and countless tiny light orbs floated all over the field. The walk took them about an hour, and none said a single word.

Then finally they reached the staircase and they found some kind of creature sitting on the stairs. It looked female as it wore a dress and had long green hair. It had big round pink eyes and a purple skin. She got up on her feet as she noticed Jason and the others coming closer.

"Hello!" It spoke. "My name is Kaila and I'm the gate keeper of this world! Welcome Jason, Jarred, Lanora and Lucy. Yes, I know who you are, before you ask! And no I'm not he one that brought you here! But you are here for a reason!"

"What is this place?" Jason asked, completely ignoring the fact that she knew their names.

"This is the dreamworld!" Kaila spoke.

"The dreamworld?" Lucy repeated in shock. "Does that mean that we were too late?"

"Too late for what?" Kaila asked.

"To stop Eris!" Jarred noted.

"No! But the witch you speak of is here.. you must go and find Deramina, The fairy queen of this world! She can help you stop the witch!" Kaila whispered, staying ever so calm.

"Stop me? How pathetic!" Eris laughed as she landed behind Jason and the others. The twenty sorcerers and witches were standing behind her.

"They worked for you the whole time, didn't they?" Jarred asked.

"Yes, but their of no more use for me now, so it's oblivion for them!" Eris laughed as she cast a shadow over her servants, casting them into the realm of oblivion.

"How can you do that!" Lucy screamed. "We are going to end you! Once and for all! Guys! Transform!"

The group stroke THE pose and screamed: "SIRENIX!" But nothing happened.

"What the hell!" Jason sighed, staring at his hands.

"How can this be?!" Jarred screamed in panic.

"Our powers!" Lucy cried out. "We lost our powers!"

"Oops!" Eris screamed "Did I forget to mention? You can't use your powers in the dreamworld!"

"How come that you can?" Lanora asked, staying cool.

"Because I have the Dreamix power!" Eris burst out in laughter.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaila screamed. "Deramina would never grant you that gift!"

"Oh, but she didn't!" Eris smiled. "I just entered the damn tree and forced open the energy rift all by my self! Well it was fun seeing you again! Bye!" Eris nodded, with an evil glare in her eyes and flew off.

"Kaila!?" Jason asked. "How do we get the Dreamix power?"

"Travel to the tree of dreams, at the castle of Deramina. She will help you!" Kaila explained.

"Where can we find this tree of drea.." Jason couldn't finish his phrase as he couldn't get air. His hands grabbed his throat as he tried to breath so desperately. The same happened to Lucy, Lanora and Jarred.

"What's happening!" Jarred panted with his last breath.

"Oh snap! You must have reached the limit of two hours!" Kaila screamed as she clapped her hands. "Here these will help you breath!"

Light engulfed Jason and the others. As their clothes changed, Jason could feel air filling his lungs again. He crawled back onto his feet. "Thank you!" He panted.

"These clothes are woven of dream cloth!" Kaila explained. "They enable you to breath in this world. Your powers can even be used partially now. And with that I mean that you can use one spell in an hour."

"Now how do we find Deramina?" Jarred asked.

"The tree of dreams is located at the core of the dreamworld, it's a long walk. It will take you 5 months by foot!" Kaila explained. "I can, however, make this trip easier for you! I can send you through a portal to a region of the dreamworld, closer to the tree and the castle.."

"Well then let's do it!" Lanora nodded.

"If I do so, you will all be sent to another region, having to find your own way to Deramina!"

Jason and the others looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Jarred nodded at Kaila.

"I'll open the portals!" Kaila said as four different portals opened up. "You must each enter a portal! Good luck! I'll meet you at the castle later!" Kaila smiled and vanished.

Jason turned around and so did the others, each walking towards a portal.

"Good luck!" Jason smiled with determination.

"I'll see you guys at the castle!" Lucy smiled.

"I'll be there long before you guys!" Lanora teased.

"We'll see about that!" Jarred waved as he entered his portal.

And so did Jason, Lanora and Lea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Alfea...<p>

"Daphne!" Paige, Lea and Matt stormed Daphne's office.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"We have reason to believe that Jason, Jarred, Lanora and Lucy are transported to the dreamworld!" Matt screamed.

"Calm down!" Daphne whispered as she shut her computer down and grabbed her coat. "I know where to go! I'll send word to the winx to join us!"

"Where are we going?" Lea asked.

"The depths of endless sleep!" Daphne said, with determined eyes. "Where the portal to the dreamworld is hidden!"

To be continued in chapter 114: The depths of endless sleep


	114. The depths of endless sleep

_**Chapter 114: The depths of endless sleep**_

Matt, Lea, Paige, Daphne and the Winx were sitting silently in the hovercraft. Paige was looking outside, through one of the tiny windows.

"How can it be getting darker? It's only 3 in the afternoon!" She asked as she noticed that the sky turned darker and darker as the hovercraft flew on.

"We're getting closer to the depths.." Daphne explained, without looking up from her research book. "I've never been there, but according to this book we should be able to find the portal rather easily. All that we have to do is get through, what the book calls, the forest of silence.."

"The forest of silence?" Musa whispered to herself. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"How funny!" Stella laughed. "The forest of silence, and Musa doesn't like the SOUND of that! Get it? Silence? The sound? HAHAHA!"

"I think that it's very logical of Musa to say that!" Tecna supported her friend. "For example Stella, how does the Mall of closed shops sound to you?" She asked Stella.

"OH no!" Stella cried out. "A total nightmare!"

*DING DING* The sound of the intercom sounded and Timmy his voice could be heard.

"We have arrived, but I cannot land. According to my censors we would get caught up in a stream of dark energy if I lowered this craft. I'm sorry, but you'll have to fly down there on your own strength."

"HOW RUDE!" Stella protested.

"Stella!" Tecna silenced her with a glare.

"Okay people! Transform!" Paige jumped up.

"LEGENDARIX!" "SIRENIX!" "ENCHANTIX!"

The Winx and Paige transformed into legendarix, Matt and Daphne into sirenix and Lea into enchantix. The doors opened and all 10 of them jumped out. Flying down into the dark fog, as they descended they noticed that there were no more trees in this area. The floor was cracked, showing deep ravines and a dark mist covered the ground and filled the air. The mere sight of it was enough to fill one with pure and unaltered dread. Daphne and Paige took the lead yelling "Let's go!" As they guided the fairies and sorcerer into the darkness.

"It's getting too dark to see!" Bloom muttered.

"I can help with that!" Stella replied. "SHINING SUUUUUUUUN!" Everyone got there own little light orb floating above their head.

"Guys?" Flora whispered. "This fog.. it's draining me of my energy..." Flora finished the sentence with a big yawn.

"Yeah, I feel it too" Lea yawned back.

"According to my data analyses, this dark mist is draining us from our energy and magic! I suggest that we make haste!" Tecna sighed.

"MORPHIX BUBBLE!" Aïsha smiled and a pink bubble appeared around the gangs head.

Matt and Flora joined hands. "Nature's convergence... cleansed air!"

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"We purified the air in Aïsha her morphix bubbles, so that we won't breath in the mist.." Flora explained.

"Perhaps we won't get drained if we don't inhale it!" Matt added.

"Very logical! I like it!" Tecna smiled.

"Okay! Let's press on!" Paige said.

* * *

><p>Jarred found himself in a purple forest. "Let's go find this castle!" He sighed as he set off.<p>

He walked and he walked, and the tree density grew thinner and thinner. The forest changed into a meadow, filled with gigantic flowers. They had all kinds of colors and were as tall as trees. They smelled wonderful as their pollen was floating all around.

"You can come out now!" Jarred said, without looking around. "I know that you're following me! I'm from the sky kingdom, I can sense your cloud magic!"

"My, my a sky sorcerer huh?" A low, female voice sounded from behind him.

Jarred turned around. "Finally revealing yourself huh!?" He stood before a blue creature, with tentacle hair and one small iris and a big red iris in her eyes. She was wearing purple dress and her feet and legs were one with the cloud, that she was sitting on.

"Yes! I couldn't help but to think that you wanted to go see the queen of this world?" The creature asked.

"Do you know where to find her?" Jarred asked.

The creature nodded.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am the queen of this world! Chellika, queen of the dreamworld!" The creature smiled on a rather vile way.

"Chellika?" Jarred repeated. "The queens name is Deramina! You're a fraud, sister!" Jarred yelled.

"Deramina?" Chellika smiled. "Deramina is a bitch! She's a worthless whore! Who does not deserve any of this! The only thing that she deserves is a slow and painful death!"

"Sounds like you hold one hell of a grudge against the queen?" Jarred asked, he couldn't help but to feel amused.

"Ever since the shadow war.."

"Wait!" Jarred snarled. "The shadow war?! Like in the first one? Valkyria versus Nova?"

Chellika nodded, staring at Jarred not blinking, even once.

"Then I know who you are!" Jarred smiled. "You were fighing on Nova's side weren't you? Your Deramina's sister! You joined Nova's army, just because your sister found love and you were left alone! But then in the heath of battle Nova betrayed you, destroying your body. Binding your soul to Deramina and judging by your looks.." Jarred paused. "Your inner-self is showing on the outside.. You still want Deramina dead huh?" He asked.

"I will kill her! Only then can I escape this world, then i'll free nova from her prison, oh yes I know about the outcome of the shadow war, and i'll destroy her! Vengance will be mine!" Chellika screamed as she flew off into the sky.

"my my.." Jarred sighed. "If only she knew that Nova was dead already.." He turned back around and continued his journey to Deramina's castle.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Daphne smiled. "This is the staircase leading to the portal!"<p>

"Finally!" Stella groaned as they descended. At the bottom of the stairs they found a large, green and round portal. It was radiating magic.

"The portal to the dreamworld!" Flora whispered, with open eyes.

"Ok!" Daphne clapped her hands, drawing attention to her. "Before anyone enters... I CALL UPON THE ELEMENT OF EARTH! SECRET WAYS!" A wall slid open revealing a magic orb.

"Stella use your design spell on the orb, if you'd like." Daphne softly whispered.

Stella focused and ten orbs of light shot out, fading away everyone's transformed forms, reverting them back to their casual clothes. Then ten new orbs shot out, changing their clothes once again. Stella for example was now wearing orange stockings with stars and a skirt.

"Daphne?" Matt asked. "What are they supposed to do?"

"We can't breath or use magic in the dreamworld, but with these clothes, made from dreamcloth, we can and they enable us to use one spell in one hour. So be careful not to use magic for silly things."

"Wait, we can't breath without them?" Paige asked in shock. "Then Jason and the others are.."

"Perfectly safe!" Daphne smiled. "I'm pretty sure that Kaila granted them dream clothes as well"

"I hope so.." Paige frowned. "Let's go!"

All ten of them walked into the portal.

_**To be continued in chapter 115: Search for the castle!**_


	115. Search for the castle

**_Chapter 115: Search for the castle_**

Birds were singing all kinds of joyful songs, each note echoing through the wood sea.  
>A soft summer breeze blowing all around his face. He felt happy, even though he knew that he was here for a reason. He couldn't help but smile. The song of the birds filled his heart with a flow of happiness, a feeling that he wanted to last forever and ever.<p>

But he had a mission. He was here for a reason, he had to find Deramina and fast!

Jason turned around and started to follow the path, leading through the wood sea. The tree's were beautiful, their leaves glowing in all kinds of colors. He enjoyed his walk through the magical forest, and wished that he could share the view with his friends.

"I hope you're okay!" He thought, but he did not worry! Not about his friends, there was no need to worry about them. Deep in his heart he knew, he knew that they would be safe.

He came to pass a lake. The water shining like a thousand crystals. He stopped again, to watch the lake. Thoughts of Alice popped inside his head.

Never, ever would he let that happen to anyone again! "We think about you everyday!" He whispered in the wind as he sat down into the grass. His hand moving towards the water, he paused. "Not a day goes by without me wishing to go back and save you!" Jason screamed over the lake, his voice echoing all around the lake and through the forest. Tears welled up and Jason buried his face in his knees. He never spoke about Alice and the horrifying events of her death. It's not like he didn't want to, he just couldn't bare to say her name out loud. He felt guilty, he felt like it was his fault, he should have saved her. Why? Why was he so weak?

"ALICE!" He screamed lifting his head skyward.

* * *

><p>Daphne, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Matt, Paige and Lea gasped as they entered the dreamworld.<p>

"It's... beautiful!" Stella whispered, with open eyes.

"Seems like Kaila is not here!" Daphne sighed. "Where did she go!"

"She's not here?" Bloom asked her sister.

"No!" Daphne replied. "But she should be!"

"I am here, but I am not here!" A friendly voice spoke. The group turned around to find a projection of Kaila. "I'm with Deramina at the dream castle! Your friends are on their way here! You must come as well. Your friends travel alone, however, you! You will travel in group! I'll grant you the chance to go find them and assist them. But beware evil has entered this world! Good luck!" With that said the projection vanished in what seemed to be stardust returning to the sky.

"You heard the girl!" Tecna smiled. "Let's go help our friends! My calculations indicate a 100% chance that the dream castle lies in that direction!"

"Go Tecna!" Musa laughed. And with that they set off afoot. To find their friends and the dream castle.

* * *

><p>Lucy was singing together with the birds as she walked through the magical forest. The tree's were magical, with leaves in every kind off color. Never had she seen a sight as beautiful as this one. She wandered the forest, praying her friends were safe. She was scared, she hoped that she would not bump into Eris. She could not possible defeat her, not on her own anyway.<p>

"ALICE!" Jason's scream echoed through the wood sea.

"Jason!" Lucy startled, without hesitation she ran towards the source of the sound. Tree's flashed by on her left and on her right, until she left the wood sea and entered a small plain with a beautiful crystal lake. Sitting at the edge of the lake, was Jason. Even from afar Lucy could see the pain he was in. she knew that he still mourned Alice, and so did she. Nobody dared to talk about it. They all knew it was a sensitive subject. "JASON!" Lucy screamed, running towards Jason, who turned around, tears in his eyes. It pained Lucy to see her friend like this. And she too started to cry. "I miss her too! I miss her so freaking much Jason!" She screamed.  
>Jason got up and started to run towards his friend. Both held out their arms, ready to comfort each other. But just before they could reach each other, something exploded a few yards away. Jason and Lucy held each other and looked, in fear, at the rising smoke. From within came Eris.<p>

"So.." She smiled with her evil grin. "You miss your precious little Alice so much now don't you?" She laughed loudly. "Pathetic! But I can arrange you joining the bitch!"

"She's not a bitch!" Jason snarled as he lost his temper. His mind was blurred with anger and rage, and without thinking he cast a spell. "Stream of the ancients!" An energy wave knocked Eris off of her feet.

"Jason!" Lucy squeaked. "You used a spell!"

"Shit!" Jason whispered. "I can't use magic for an hour now! RUN!" He pulled Lucy across the plains into what seemed to be a ravine.

Eris got up on her feet and started the chase. Throwing energy ball after energy ball at her prey.

Jason and Lucy managed to evade all of them.

"JASON!" Lucy screamed. "I can see it! I can see the castle!"

Jason looked up and indeed, he could see the castle. It was beautiful, the walls were pink and the windows had rubies and sapphires in them.

"OH NO YOU WONT!" Eris screamed, giving it her all. "You won't reach the castle! I won't let you escape!"

Jason and Lucy ran as fast as they could, what followed seemed to happen in slow-motion. A golden barrier appeared around the castle, and a tiny hole opened up around Jason and Lucy. Who both jumped through. The hole closed behind them and Eris smacked into it.

"Aaargh!" She screamed in rage, bashing her fists into the barrier.

Jason waved her goodbye as he panted. Lucy and Jason turned around and walked towards the castle gates.

Two more paths ran up to the gate, and on both paths were familiar faces. Jarred was walking on the path on the left and Lanora on the right. They waved at each other and ran towards the gate, were they hugged it out.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Jarred smiled.

"So am I!" Lanora smiled as well. "I traveled trough dream town. Met the residents! Good folk!"

"Jason and I met up at a lake, after going through.." Lucy panted.

"A forest with singing birds, but we were attacked by Eris.. thank god for that barrier.." Jason finished Lucy's sentence.

Stardust rained down before them, as a projection of Kaila appeared.

"Welcome, Deramina awaits you! But first I wish to tell you that your friends have arrived and are on their way here!" Kaila smiled. "Enter! We also await you!" The projection faded and the stardust returned to the sky.

The big, pink gates swung open, granting the four friends entry. They shared a gaze and joined hands, before they walked through the gate.

They were after all, in this.. together!

_**To be continued in Chapter 116: Meeting Deramina**_


	116. Meeting Deramina

**_Chapter 116: Meeting Deramina_**

* * *

><p>A divine song echoed through the castle halls, as Jason and the others walked through its corridors towards a large crystal door. The walls were covered with all kinds of gems. Decorating the halls.<p>

Jason and the others stopped before the large door, as it swung open. Revealing the throne room. The throne room was very beautiful as twenty pillars supported the ceiling. The walls were made out of some kind of blue stone and a pink carpet ran up to the throne. To Jason's surprise the throne was empty.

"Shouldn't Deramina be here?" Lucy asked in confusion, looking at Jason who responded with a simple raise of his shoulders.

Jarred raised his hand, silencing his friends.

"What's wrong?" Lanora whispered. They stood still in the center of the throne room.

"Someone's in here! Watching us!" Jarred hissed. "There behind the throne! I'm sure of it!"

Jason and the others looked over at the throne, but they didn't see anything suspicious.

"Uhm.." Jason whispered. "Are you sure? I mean we obviously don't see anyone standing there!"

"I saw something move! I'm sure of it!" Jarred explained, not letting the throne out of sight.

"Your friend is not mistaken!" A voice echoed through the throne room. It was a soft and gentle voice. And by the sound of it, it belonged to a woman. "I'm indeed behind the throne! But I'm not hiding!"

"I don't understand!" Lucy said. "your hiding behind the throne, but your not hiding.. how does that work!?"

"I'm behind the throne, because I was meditating and the energy was better behind the throne!" The woman said as she revealed herself. She had long blond hair, and was wearing a pink dress with light blue stockings, a small piece of blue cloth was hanging around her left elbow and on top of her head was a pink ribbon. Her eyes were a soft green.

"I'm Deramina! Queen of the Dreamworld! Guardian fairy of the Dreamix Power!" She explained as she bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jason, Descendant of my old friend, Valkyria."

"That pleasure is coming from both sides!" Jason softly smiled as he took a bow.

"I'm very honored to meet you, Queen Deramina!"

"Drop the queen!" Deramina giggled. "Deramina works fine too! Who are your friends?"

'I am Jarred!" Jarred bowed.

"Ah, yes! The one with the power of the Pegasus!"

"The name is Lucy.. fairy of fire!" Lucy took a elegant bow through the knees.

"Lucy, right! Your fire magic is no regular fire! I sense great power inside you!"

"That's because my sister and I posses the rare power of frost fire!" Lucy smiled.

"Then you are truly blessed!" Deramina smiled. "Back in my day, there was only one fairy with this power, her name was Donna of Bluedorn. She was a great friend of mine! Somehow you remind me of her.."

"That's because Donna of Bluedorn was my ancestor, your grace!" Lucy explained.

"You can be proud of your bloodline, miss Lucy!" Deramina stated. "Your ancestor was a great fairy! She too fought alongside Valkyria during the first shadow war, she was a great ally!"

Deramina turned towards Lanora. "Don't tell me that you descend from Crystal, the witch of the southern swamp?"

"My name is Lanora and Crystal was indeed my ancestor!"

"She too was a great ally! It seemed that you guys were destined to be friends, before you even were born! Destiny is a great power!" Deramina smiled. "Blessed be young ones!"

CRASH! A golden light flashed once.

"What's going on?" Jarred asked in a slight panic.

"Do not worry!" Deramina smiled. "It just seems that your _friend_ Eris, the witch, is trying to break through our barrier."

"How come that Eris can use so much magic in this world?" Jarred asked.

"She broke in the castle, upon her arrival in the dreamworld. She entered the tree of dreams and managed to get the Dreamix power. Enabling her to use her magic here at free will and full power!" Deramina sighed. "That's the reason why we threw up the barrier. It only let's in those with a good heart and good intentions. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for us the girl only possesses one of these traits.."

"she has a good heart? Or good intentions?" Lucy screamed out. "Are you serious?!"

"All will be clear when the time is there!" Deramina ensured them. "No spoilers! Please follow me! It is time that I explain to you what is going on here in this world!" Deramina started to walk towards a wall, which opened up, letting the group pass and closing behind them. They found themselves in a darker corridor with a few paintings.

"I recognize those people!" Lucy startled as she looked at the paintings. "Those are the trix! And there's valtor!"

"The wizards of the black circle are over there!" Jason noticed.

"Just like Alfea, this castle has a hall showing all enemies of the magical universe. Just so that forgotten threats can be remembered to be stopped when the time comes! Nova and Asmodan are in here as well!" Deramina explained.

"I bet that we'll find a painting of Eris in here as well!" Lanora sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no! There is no painting in this hall with Eris on it! Nor will there ever be!"

"Why? She's a villain too! She almost destroyed the universe!" Jason protested.

"All will be clear!" Deramina explained. "When the time is ripe! The truth will be revealed."

"This is Nightmare!" Deramina said, showing a painting to the others. It just showed a deep purple shadow with red eyes.

"It's kind of abstract.." Lucy whispered, looking at the painting.

"That's because Nightmare is an entity without a body! It corrupts people! In fact I discovered that it was nightmare who corrupted the hearts of Asmodan and Nova, leading to the shadow war and the creation of the seven demon lords!" Deramina whispered sadly. "Nightmare is a resident of this world, trapped here thousands of years ago by the forces of light. He was already here when I arrived, I managed to seal him away in the gem of dark dreams.. locked in my vault. But this was after he corrupted the hearts of a handful of villains."

"Well he's locked away now! So that's good!" Lanora said with a faint smile, but she could see that things weren't as good as they seemed. Judging by Deramina's face there was more to this story.

"The gem broke..." Deramina sighed. "Twenty years ago, it just scattered and Nightmare escaped through the portal of dreams into your world.."

"Where is Nightmare now?" Jason asked.

"I-I don't know..." Deramina said. "I couldn't localize Nightmare with my magic.. and that can only mean one thing.."

"What does it mean?" Jarred asked in concern.

"It means that he finally managed to complete the ritual of the corrupted heart.." Deramina said, with watery eyes.

"But you said that Nightmare corrupted a lot of hearts?" Lanora stated.

"Yes!" Deramina spoke. "But he never managed to take control of the heart, and I fear that he managed that a few years ago.."

"Do you mean that Nightmare is possessing the heart of a poor soul in the magical universe?" Jason asked in shock.

Deramina nodded. "That soul however can be saved. If we can locate Nightmare and the person we can thrive the corruption away from the heart and perhaps even destroy or lock Nightmare away again. Completely healing the corruption in the persons heart making it filled with light again.."

"Well then! Let's go do this!" Jason yelled.

"Jason!" Jarred snarled. "Are you forgetting the Eris problem? She is still threatening the dreamworld!"

"Right!" Jason sighed. "After we beat her up and locked her away we'll localize the poor soul and free it!" Jason smiled.

"I know you will!" Deramina smiled. "As it has been foretold by the oracle of dreams! Now follow me to the tree of dreams! Where you'll be granted the power of Dreamix!"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To be continued in Chapter 117: The power of Dreams!<em>**


	117. The power of dreams

**_Chapter 117: The power of dreams_**

The tree of Dreams was one of the most beautiful things that Jason had ever seen in his entire life. It was massive, its leaves colored a deep purple. They even seemed to be blue or pink, depending on how you looked at them. Inside the trunk of the tree, which was large and thick, was an opening leading into a hollow space. Jason, Jarred, Lucy, Lanora and Deramina stood before it's graceful presence. The occasional flashes of the barrier being struck by Eris filled the sky.

The tree of dreams itself was standing in the center of the northern courtyard of the castle. All kinds of magical flowers grew around it.

"Enter!" Deramina smiled. "Enter and the essence of the dreamworld will fuse with your soul, granting you the magic of this world."

"Can I ask a quick question first?" Lucy wondered.

"You want to know what the Dreamix power looks like?" Deramina smiled. "Behold! _Dreamix_!"

Contradicting the expectations of the group, Deramina did not undergo a whole transformation. Lights did swirl around her, however they were faint. Her clothing did not change at all, and wings appeared. They were not like the wings of other fairies. These wings were big and super transcendent. They were there, and yet they weren't.

"Your clothing will be similar to mine!" Deramina softy spoke. "Meaning that your transformation will be more of a transformation.. now you can all enter at the same time!"

Lucy, Lanora, Jason and Jarred held each other's hands as they slowly entered the tree of dreams. As they entered the dream energy immediately surrounded them. The forces were enormous and the friends had to do their best not to let go of each others hand. They held each other firmly as the forces pulled at them. The sound of the energy was tremendous and deafening.

"I think that we have to let go!" Jarred screamed. "The essence can't localize our souls like this! With our hands joined it must confuse us as one!"

"WHAT!" Jason screamed, he was slightly scared. Not knowing what would happen was the worse feeling there was.

"TRUST ME!" Jarred screamed with a comforting and ensuring look in his eyes.

Jason nodded and let go of Jarred and Lucy. Lanora did the same separating all four of them. A split second later Jason felt the energy pull him back with immense speed, he was no longer in the hollow space. He seemed to be in the center of an energy vortex. Bright energy swirling all around him, carrying images of a magical world. Jason recognized some of the places, such as the entry portal and the castle. Even the forest and the lake. He recognized the images as the dream world. Stars descended and swirled around him in the vortex. Jason could feel the massive amount of power flowing all around him. It was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before.

He just flew there, in the vortex. It took him a while to realize that nothing would happen, unless he too did some effort. There just had to be something in here to assist him! Something for him to bond with.

"The vortex itself.." He whispered. He flew downwards towards the very core. There the flow of energy, was the strongest. It was barely impossible for Jason to stabilize himself as he pushed his hands inside the energy source. Causing streams of energy to burst out all around. Jason felt the power entering his body, changing him, altering his soul. Ancient runes appeared all over Jason's body, glowing bright, burning his very soul, his very core of existence. He felt the change. It was coming! And it felt good! He felt powerful!

His pants changed into a blue, satin like fabric. Brown boots appeared around his feet, the boots came up to just beneath his knees. And then a red jacked, with blue crystals on the arms and chest materialized around Jason's body. The back part of it was longer than the front. Jason felt energy flow through his hair. Growing his hair with a few inches. Then finally his wings appeared, strong red-orange burning wings. There, but not there. A small blue orb hit his neck, and the familiar round , blue stone returned to Jason as a necklace, as proof of his abilities. He focused his energy on the tree of dreams and seconds later he landed before it's beauty. Jarred, Lanora and Lucy already had returned, all three were transformed. Lanora, however, was the only one without wings. But being the _witch_ of the swamp, she did not need wings, because wings are for _fairies_.

"Now to deal with this Eris problem.." Jason smirked, as he began to chant:

_"I call upon the essence of the dreamworld,_

_grant me the strength, grant me the power._

_This is the dreamworld darkest hour._

_Use my divine spark,_

_to cast out the one with the hearth so dark!"_

Magic power released from within Jason shooting skyward like a pillar of pure light, where it transformed into a giant hand and arm. The hand shot downward, ready to grab something. Then it arose again, with a struggling Eris being firmly held in her place. Above the hand a magic circle appeared transforming into a purple portal. The hand threw Eris in and the hand, arm and portal vanished. Jason opened his eyes and smiled.

"Fixed it!" he whispered.

"Where did you send Eris?" Lucy was curious.

"I kicked her out of the dreamworld! And there is more.." Jason smirked as the legendarix tome materialized in his hands. "It's back at our side!" He smiled.

"Eris, will not be banished for long.." Deramina spoke. "Soon she'll find a way to gain entry to the dreamworld, and her Dreamix power will only make this easier."

"That's no problem!" Jarred smiled.

"Because we are here now!" Lucy smiled.

"And that witch..." Lanora added.

"Does not stand a chance against us!" Jason finished knocking his right fist into his left hand, his eyes were burning with determination.

"One more thing!" Jarred sighed. "There is this creature floating around on a cloud.."

"Chellika.." Deramina answered. "Don't worry about her.. I already know how to take care of her..."

"How?" Jarred asked.

"That is not your battle to fight.. there is one in your group, destined to defeat Chellika.. the one you call..._ Alice_!" Deramina explained.

"Alice?" Jason stuttered. "Alice died months ago.."

"And yet Alice will defeat Chellika.." Deramina smiled. "It's confusing now! But I have seen the future, Alice will stop her! It is her destiny!"

"I don't understand!" Jason protested. "Alice died! How can she stop Chellika... I failed to save her! She's dead because of my failing!" Tears rolled down his face.

**_To be continued in chapter 118 "Operation Nightmare begins!"_**


	118. Operation Nightmare begins!

Chapter 118: Operation Nightmare begins!

"Your friends are here!" Deramina said as she entered the great hall of the castle of dreams.

"Our friends are here?" Jason asked in shock. He completely forgot about how sudden they left. They had actually pulled it off to find them.

"I took the liberty to explain the situation to them, and they have already entered the tree of dreams!" Deramina took a bow, as the door swung open revealing Daphne, the Winx, Paige, Lea and Matt.

"HIIIII!" Stella screamed as she ran towards Jason, giving him a big welcoming hug.

"Well your as happy as ever.." Jason smiled. Hugging her back.

"I suspect a probability of 90% that she will hug Jarred, Lanora and Lucy next, then start bragging about her Dreamix look.." Tecna added. And that's exactly what happened next. Stella hugged Jarred, then Lanora and then Lucy. After that she said: "Oh my god guys! You should see my Dreamix look, it's to die for!"

"She shoots and she scores!" Tecna said, causing the group to burst out in laughter.

"Alice too, has arrived!" Deramina stated, causing the group to grow silent again. It was an awkward silence. Everyone's eyes filled with pain.

"She did!" Deramina smiled. "Alice! Please reveal yourself! It's safe to come out now!"

"What is this feeling?" Paige suddenly asked. "My body! It's so tingly! What's happening to me!"

Then it hit Jason.

"My god! Paige! You absorbed Alice her magic, remember?!"

"She did more then that!" Deramina said, in her ever soft voice. "She absorbed her entire soul! And after passing through the tree of dreams, the time to manifest herself has finally come!"

Paige floated up and a small flame left her chest, growing larger. Changing to a human form. Revealing Alice. Her hair had grown and her red Dreamix dress covered her body. With a pink body suit underneath it.

"Hi!" She whispered. She was obviously shy.

"A-alice.." Jason stuttered, he could not control his tears, he ran up to her and hugged her.

"J-jason.." Alice whispered. "Stop hugging so tight! I might die again!"

Jason immediately let go. "I'm so sorry for what happened!" He stuttered.

"It's no your fault!" Alice whispered. "You're lucky, you could have died too that die! And look at me! Here I am! Alive!"

"But how?!" Bloom asked.

"I can help with that!" Deramina smiled. "Paige absorbed Alice her essence, and the Dreamix power gave that essence the strength it needed to grow into a new and reborn Alice."

"Thank you!" Jason screamed out, hugging Deramina.

"Oh, he's doing THAT again.." Jarred murmured.

"Doing what?" Musa asked.

"The whole act of dramatics!" Jarred replied.

"You must go now!" Deramina smiled. "Back to your world! Locate Nightmare and destroy it! Your free to return to this world whenever you wish! As I feel that you'll need to for your quest!" Deramina waved and an all concealing light transported the group back to world of Magix.

"Alfea!" Stella smiled. "Good to be back here!"

"Why not the magic university!" Lucy sighed. "Now we have to go there on or own effort!"

"You lazy cunt!" Jason joked. "Besides we don't have to go back there right now.. we can wait a few days! We must, however, let them know what happened and that we are back and bringing an extra student!" Jason smiled at Alice.

"University!" She blushed at the thought. "Just like we planned!"

"Just like we planned!" Jason repeated winking at her.

"Should I get Jealous?" Matt asked.

"It's not like you guys are together!" Lea reminded him. Matt seemed hurt by that comment. Jason, however, decided to ignore it. For now..

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Jarred, Jason, Lucy, Lea, Lanora, Matt, and Alice were back at the university. Alice her first week was difficult. She got lost on a daily basis, and had to call Jason to come find her almost every time. Alice shared a room with Lucy now. Liz, Arthur and Joanne visited to see Alice. It was an intense time.<p>

Tecna practically lived in the library of the university, researching Nightmare and were to find it.

Bloom and Daphne moved back to Alfea to search information in the magical archives.

For Jason's group classes continued, they wrote their essays and did almost not have time to help the Winx. But Jason could not help but wander about Nightmare, and where he sent Eris. What was she up to? She could not possibly continue her plan to cast the legendarix curse through the dreamworld. They got the tome back, Jason even considered destroying it. Jarred was drastically against it so they just sealed it away again.

Little did they know that this quest would take them a long, long time...

To be continued in chapter 119: Time goes by!


	119. Time goes by

Chapter 119: Time goes by…

It was a beautiful morning at Alfea. The sun was rising into the blue and cloudless sky and the birds were singing their songs. Here and there students opened their curtains as they awoke. Kara was already up and about and took a walk through the courtyard. She was alone. Her long green hair was pulled together into a long braid and she was wearing her favourite pastel green dress. The gem in her wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight. The sight summoned a smile on her face.

"Kara!" Jason smiled as he ran towards her. "Good morning!" He was wearing a brand new pair of jeans and his red sneakers. He was also wearing a red shirt. His hair was long. It came halfway his back.  
>"Hello Jason!" Kara smiled back. "How are you?"<br>"I'm doing great! How about you?" Jason asked as he joined Kara on her walk.  
>"I'm doing great too!" She smiled back. "I have some parents coming over at 10. They asked to see the school. If they like it, than their daughters will come to Alfea next semester. But how was your first week as a professor?"<br>"Great!" Jason screamed in excitement. "Ramona is a great colleague! She's so sweet!"  
>"Yeah! It's her second semester here! So she's still pretty new! Just like you!"<br>"It's weird isn't it?" Jason asked. "I still can't believe that the past three years were so peaceful! We haven't found anything on Nightmare and we still have no clue of where Eris is hiding out!"  
>"You don't hear me complaining!" Kara smiled. "My grandmother told me that it has been at least twenty-six years since Alfea hadn't been attacked for this long!"<br>"Have you heard anything from Jarred?" Jason asked. He noticed how Kara's expression changed at the mention of his name. she bit her bottom lip.  
>"Yes…" She sighed. "He called last night. He's currently on Zenith, checking out a lead that might lead to information about Nightmare…"<br>"But you don't believe in it?" Jason asked.  
>"We checked out hundreds of leads…" Kara whispered, her eyes focussed on her feet. "None paid off! So why would this one be different?"<br>"Never lose hope Kara!" Jason smiled. "That's what Jarred said before he left!"  
>"We haven't seen him in a month!" Kara said as tears came to her. "I just miss him so much! And don't even get me started on the kids! They miss their father too!"<br>"Aire is doing pretty great in class though!" Jason tried to change the subject. "I still don't understand that she and her brother became sixteen so fast. Three years ago they were only what? 12? Oh wait they were also 9 that year… stupid sky kingdom with your stupid time flow…" Jason sighed.  
>"I restored the time flow remember?" Kara laughed. "A few months ago… time flows normally in the sky kingdom now."<br>"How is Orion doing at Zaltora school for psychic arts?" Jason asked, he was after all Airle's and Orion's fairy godfather.  
>"He's scoring A+ on almost everything! I'm so proud!" Kara smiled.<br>"That's nice! Anyway, I promised Ramona to help her set up the class for our experiment!"  
>"What experiment?" Kara yelled after Jason, who ran towards the western wing.<br>"We're just going to perform some spells!" Jason yelled back as he entered the hallway and continued his path to his classroom, thinking about the three past years.

It had been three years since they entered the dreamworld, they even graduated in the meantime. Jarred decided to go check on every possible lead after graduation, but none paid off. The winx kept searching for the past three years, also without success. Jason became a teacher at Alfea and so did Lanora and Lea. Lanora taught the young fairies al about the magic of the swamp, while Lea taught them how to connect to their inner power and their true self. After classes she even offered spiritual guidance to the students who needed it. Paige mastered the power of dragons and became a member of the five grand masters of the magic council, together with Lucy and Arthur.  
>Joanne and Chris got married and kept working at the council. Matt became a professor teaching floral magic to the sorcerers at the NEW sorcerer academy south of Red fountain and he also taught the same course at Alfea. So he and Jason remained close. They were still just friends though. Even though Jason may or may not have feelings for Matt he was afraid to admit to them.<br>Kara remained Headmistress of Alfea, guided by her grandmother Faragonda. Liz became a healer and moved to pixie village with Malika to help the pixies out. Then finally we there was Alice. She defeated Chellika back at the dreamworld and became a teacher at Cloud tower. She guided young witches to walk the path of darkness and use its powers for good. Hoping to lower the amount of witches ending up like the trix or Eris.  
>Now that we mentioned the Trix. Eldora and Selina also came back to Alfea. Eldore returned to her greenhouse and Selina became a professor in summoning spells. The locked Legendarium was kept in the hidden hall of enchantments. And the key? The key was kept deep in the treasury of Domino (or sparks) in its most secure vault. <p>

For three years the group knew peace, but that peace was soon going to be disrupted in a most terrible way. The threat of Nightmare and Eris remained and soon revelations would once again come. And the magical dimension would find itself on the brink of destruction again…

To be continued in chapter 120: Database revelation 


	120. Database revelation

_**Chapter 120: Database revelation**_

"How much further?" The first cloaked figure yelled through the howling and ice cold wind.  
>"Just a bit further! My calculations state that the great database is around these parts!" the second figure responded.<br>Rain poured from the sky as the two figures pressed onward. The two passed small rocks as they walked down into a valley.  
>"The valley of Datola, ancient citadel of the old capital of Zenith!" Tecna explained as she revealed her face.<br>"Citadel?" Jarred asked, revealing his. "I just see a valley!"  
>"The citadel is located on the other side of this valley!" Tecna stated. "It's an old complex of towers, housing the biggest database in the history of the magical universe. It holds all ancient knowledge of all the worlds. It's protected by the Zenithian High Guard… I managed to get clearance on using it!" Tecna pulled out her tiny portable computer and started pushing all kinds of buttons, she did it so fast that Jared had trouble following.<br>"Well my calculations cleared that out…" Tecna sighed.  
>"What?" Jarred asked. "What's wrong?"<br>"You know how I said that we didn't have much further to go?" Tecna asked. "Well, turns out that not much further is actually a four hour walk!"  
>"What!" Jarred gasped. "Can't we just fly there?"<br>"We are not allowed to fly through the valley! The amount of data clouds and static electricity can do serious damage to you! So we're safer walking there!" Tecna sighed. "So… yeah! I'm sorry…"  
>"Let's just go!" Jarred whined. "I just hope that our contact was right about the database holding linear secrets that were important for our cause…"<br>"Still not sure what he meant with _linear secrets_…" Tecna sighed. "That could literally mean a hundred different things…"  
>"Well we'll just have to figure it out then!" Jarred smiled. "Let's go!"<br>Together the two of them pressed on deeper into the valley of Datola.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Alfea…<p>

Jason entered his own classroom. It was empty, or at least it seemed empty. All the desks and chairs had been miniaturized by Ramona already as she was floating them into the cupboard next to the door. Her dark skin, had a nice glow in the light of the rising sun. her short brown hair tied together in a knot. She was wearing an orange dress.  
>"Hello Jason!" She smiled as she noticed him entering the classroom. "I already took care of the desks and seats…"<br>"Great!" Jason answered with a smile. "Now we have all the space that we could possible need to start our demonstration… but I have been thinking…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why don't we go outside for today's class? The weather is just splendid and practicing spells in this tiny cramped up classroom? That's bound to cause trouble…" Jason noted.

"You are absolutely right!" Ramona said. "Let's just show them how to cast the protection shield spell, in here before going out then…"  
>"Deal!" Jason smiled. That being said the first few students entered the classroom. Airle was amongst them.<p>

"Excuse me, professor!" She asked Jason. "Where are we supposed to sit?"  
>Jason and Airle had come to an agreement that she would call him professor during classes and just Jason after class.<br>"We'll cast spells today!" Jason smiled. "We won't need desks!" Jason and Ramona waited for all of the girls to arrive. The first group today was a full girl class. There were 3 boys at Alfea this year, and all three of them were freshman who started their first semester last week. Just like Airle did.

"Okay! Everybody is here!" Jason smiled. "Professor Ramona will now start with demonstrating the protective shield spell."

"This is done by holding your right hand out like this!" Ramona filled in. "Please make sure that your standing in a sideway position and that your right hand is raised out in front of you like this."  
>"Then!" Jason continued. "You focus on your power and the desire to protect yourself from the counter spells!" Jason and Ramona raised a protective shield as an example.<br>"Please stand in a circle and try for yourself!" Ramona smiled. She and Jason walked around the classroom, to check on all the girls. Most girls managed to bring up a decent shield. Some had trouble. One of these girls was the red headed friend of Airle, named Coral. She didn't manage to bring up any magical power at all.  
>"Coral? Are you okay?" Jason asked.<br>"Yes! I just need a sugar rush!" Coral smiled as she put 4 sugar cubes in her mouth. "I'm the fairy of sweets! I need sugar just as much as Stella of the Winx needs the sun!" She tried again and summoned the best protective shield of the group.

"Okay class!" Ramona raised her voice! "We'll take a little break, let's meet each other in the courtyard in… let's say fifteen minutes!" She smiled.  
>The students left the classroom and Jason turned to Ramona.<p>

"Okay!" He said. "I think that we need to test their shields in strength…"  
>"Are you suggesting that we attack our students?" Ramona asked, raising one eyebrow. "Cause if you are suggesting that? I can only agree!"<br>"We'll use our weakest spells of course!" Jason smiled. "Raising their strength little by little to test their limit!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a few classrooms further down the hall, Lanora was teaching a group of second years fairies the importance of being one with the swamp.<p>

"And that is why it's important!" Lanora smiled. "Bond with the swamp, even though some might find the very thought repulsive, and the swamp will protect you from enemies."  
>"Professor Lanora?" A girl asked. "Why are you, a witch, teaching us fairies?"<br>"Well the answer on that question is very easy!" She said softly. "At cloud tower they don't really work with being in an harmonious union with your environment, while fairies do!"  
>"What professor Lanora is trying to say is that even though she is a witch, she walks the path of light!" a girl named Mona smiled.<br>"That's right Mona!" Lanora smiled. "Now let's press on! It's time that we learned about the rosebud vine spell! I used this one during a tournament three years ago…"

* * *

><p>"We have arrived!" Tecna smiled at Jarred as they reached the tower complex.<br>"Finally!" Jarred sighed. "So we just enter?"  
>Tecna nodded and pulled open the large heavy dark door and they entered.<br>Green light bolts travelled through the walls, floor and ceiling. "Traveling data…" Tecna explained.  
>"This entire complex is the database! It flows through it as blood through a body." They followed the hall leading them to another tower, and another, and another. Until they finally reached a giant golden mainframe.<br>"I got it!" Tecna snapped as she stood before it. "Linear!" She smiled. "As in lineage! Bloodlines!"  
>"So we need to check a bloodline…" Jarred sighed. "But who's?"<br>"Eris her bloodline maybe?" Tecna asked. "I doubt that Nightmare even has a lineage…"  
>"Eris it is then!" Jarred agreed.<br>Tecna walked closer to the main frame and let her right hand rest on it. "The bloodline of Eris the witch!" she whispered. The green lights started to move faster and faster, than a hologram of a family tree appeared on the northern wall. Jarred and Tecna walked over to it, to check it out.

"I can't see Adrian or her parents on it…" Jarred noticed.  
>"No…" Tecna gasped in shock. "But you are!" She pointed out his name that connected with Eris through a line stating that they were in fact… Brother and sister.<p>

"No way!" Jarred gasped.  
>"Look!" Tecna said. "She has two names! It says Eris (Dark Aurelle) Does the name Aurelle ring any bells?" She asked.<br>"No…" Jarred whispered, still in shock. "Look at the names of my parents… I don't know those people…"  
>"Oh my god Jarred…" Tecna sighed. "I sense a 89% chance of you being adopted!"<br>"I sense a 100% chance!" Jarred brushed a tear away. "My parents told me that 8 years ago, I never told anyone. Not even Jason and Kara knew."  
>"Oh Jarred…"<p>

**_To be continued in Chapter 121: Airle magic winx_**


	121. Airle Magic Winx

Chapter 121: Airle Magic Winx  
>JASON:<p>

"Okay class!" Jason smiled. "Is everyone here?" His students had gathered in the courtyard of Alfea, just as he and Ramona asked them to.  
>"Good!" He added. "A few minutes ago, we tried out a simple protective shield spell. Now it's time to test out our abilities. I want you all to form pairs of two. One will throw up a protective shield, while the other will do cast low level energy orbs at the shield. Ramona and I will oversee and help where needed! Good luck." Jason glanced at Ramona, who nodded with approval. And so his students paired up. Airle paired up with her friend Coral. Airle's other friend, Lyna fairy of the falling snow, paired up with a young fairy named Gwenn, a fairy of runes. The other students also managed to pair up in duo's. One by one the shields arose and small flashes of energy lit up the courtyard as the energy balls collided with the shields. Here and there the sound of glass breaking could be heard as one of the shields shattered flinging a young fairy on the ground.<p>

"The key is to focus!" Jason stated as he walked towards the young fairy who's shield just got smashed. "Natalie!" Jason sighed as he helped her back on her feet. "You really need to focus!"  
>"I know, professor" She sighed. "I just get nervous once the shield is up… my entire body starts to tremble and I'm afraid to lose control."<p>

"Fear is a fairy's worst enemy!" Jason stated. God he sounded old by saying that. "I know it's easy for me to say to not give in to your fears, but you have to keep trying, your body trembling means nothing less than the fact that your magic power is growing! That's nothing to be afraid off! That's something to be proud off! Embrace it!" Jason smiled at her as he patted her shoulder. "Now keep trying!" He turned around and went on with checking his other students. Ramona came walking next to him. "That was one hell of an inspirational speech!" She smiled.

"They are young, and have much to learn…" Jason said, gazing at the young fairies. Natalie's shield shattered once again, but this time she immediately crawled back up and tried again.

"They ARE learning!" Ramona added. "And besides… we are not that old! We are young as well you know! You're only 21 and I'm only 23!"  
>"Yes, but compared to them…" Jason sighed. "Oh you know what I mean… they are younger! Young in the ways of magic! Most are pretty new, do you know how many fairies can already transform in this class group?"<br>"Enlighten me!" Ramona laughed.  
>"One!" Jason said. "One out of 14! Only Coral has been able to call upon her magic winx yet. Which is okay, they are here to learn after all and most fairies unlock that at the age of 16, but then there is that blond girl over there…"<p>

"Danny…" Ramona sighed.

"She's 21, she's my age!" Jason sighed. "She hasn't been able to transform yet either… but then again her father didn't want her to learn magic, he rather locked her up…"  
>"I'm sure that she'll transform soon!" Ramona smiled. "Look at her energy shield… it's been up for the last 15 minutes and not a single crack appeared in it… she has a talent for this!"<p>

KARA:

Kara was sitting in at her desk in her office. Filling in some papers as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Kara said on a soft and sweet tone.  
>"The parents of Alyssa from Melody have arrived…" Griselda stated as she entered the office.<br>"Send them in!" Kara smiled, as she closed her paper work and put it in the top drawer. She joined her hands together, supporting her chin. Just like her grandmother always does. As the Mother and father entered the office she got up on her feet and offered them her right hand.

"Good morning and welcome to Alfea college for fairies!" Kara greeted them. "Please have a seat!"  
>The three of them took a seat.<br>"My name is Kara! I'm the headmistress of this school, how can I help you?"

"We are here about our daughter, Alyssa!" The woman spoke. "We would like to enrol her at Alfea…"

"We hope that it's still possible…" The man said. "We know that the semester started last week…"  
>"Students can enrol here at Alfea, until October!" Kara smiled. "So I think that, since it's only September the 8th, we can work something out here. You're from Melody, am I correct?"<p>

"Yes!" But father and mother said.  
>"Has your daughter been able to use her magic winx yet?" Kara asked.<br>"Yes, she's been able to call upon it for two months now.. but why is this relevant?" The mother asked.

"I need that information, to place her in a classgroup, suiting your daughter her needs. I prefer to put all the girls who are able to call upon their magic winx for longer than a month together, and the girls who don't have it yet, or have it for only a short time, together as well. This enables our teachers to achieve more with the young fairies."

"I see!" The man said. "That's a good strategy!"

"Here at Alfea we do our best to ensure the future of our young fairies!" Kara smiled. "Now I'd like to show you around our school! Please follow me!"

JASON:

"Okay, we have been practicing our shields for two hours now!" Jason said to his students. "Now we noticed that everyone managed to raise up a decent shield! Now Professor Ramona and I would like to test your shield ourselves!"

"Please spread out across the courtyard and prepare to call forth a protective shield!" Ramona stated. "Meanwhile Professor Jason and I shall prepare for this test!" Ramona nodded at Jason and both of them threw their arms up yelling: "MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!"

Once transformed, they levitated a few meters in the sky.

"Okay! We'll start with Coral, then work our way to Lina, Natalie, Danny, Airle all the way to Gwenn!" Jason yelled out.

"In other words we'll follow the circle that you formed across the courtyard!" Ramona cleared out. "We'll work in opposite direction! Professor Jason will start with Coral! And I'll start with Gwenn!"

Jason flew towards Coral. "Raise up your shields!" He yelled. His students did as ordered.

Coral her shield looked like it was made out of a popsicle.

"Flame orb!" Jason screamed as he threw his weakest spell at the shield. They collided and his spell scattered. Tiny cracks appeared in the shield. "B+!" Jason stated as he went on to Lina. Her shield looked like a wall of ice.  
>Jason threw his flame orb at it, his spell collided with the shield and both put up a fight to defeat the other. After mere seconds the shield began to crack and it scattered together with Jason's spell. "B!" He smiled.<p>

"Natalie!" Jason smiled. "Ready?" She nodded. "Flame orb!" His spell hit her shield in the form of a strawberry and exceeding all expectations, his spell bounced right off scattering mid-air her shield unscratched. "A+! Well done!" Jason laughed. He went on to Danny, her shield represented the sun. as it glowed orange. "Flame orb!" His orb shattered the moment it touched the shield, but tiny cracks appeared in it. "A!" He smiled.

It was Airle's turn. Jason threw his flame orb at her shield, which looked like a cloud. Her shield managed to deflect damage, but Jason's spell was still pushing against it. Flashes of energy could be seen all across the courtyard. Airle raised another hand, trying to double the power of her shield. Suddenly light engulfed her and she transformed into her magic winx form. Her shield shattered the spell and remained untouched.

"A+, and congratulations!" Jason smiled. "You put all of your energy into your spell, causing you to call upon your magic winx!"

Meanwhile Ramona finished the rest of the circle. The lowest grade given that day was a C+.

To be continued in chapter 122: Shadows on Zenith


	122. Shadows on Zenith

Chapter 122: Shadows on Zenith

* * *

><p>JARRED:<p>

The wind was howling and the rain was blowing into their faces. Their cloaks were soaked and none dared to say a word after what happened the past half hour. Jarred and Tecna had just left the Database, but were soaked in seconds. Jarred was somehow shocked, how could Eris show up on HIS family tree. This wasn't right. The database had to be wrong, but then again was that possible? Could the greatest database of the entire magical universe be wrong? It had been around for hundreds of years, maybe it had developed a fault. Tecna waved that option goodbye. The database was being checked and was programmed so that it would fix itself. They had just left the great tower complex and the gate shut behind them. Tecna wanted to say something, but she knew that it was better to just keep quiet. Instead of saying something, she grabbed Jarred by the shoulder and gave a soft and careful pull at it, meaning that they had to move on. And so the five hour journey started once again. Only know in the opposite direction.

The view had certain sadness to it. The sky filled with dark clouds, pouring the rain on the valley. Rocks shattered across it. Thunder and lightning, filling the skies. With loud crashes and bright flashes.

Jarred was in deep thought, he never noticed the shadows following them, not until Tecna pulled at his cloak again screaming "RUN! Jarred! We have to go! Now!" He turned his head for a second to see thirty, maybe forty shadows shooting towards them through the grass. His legs came into action and he and Tecna ran.

"What are they?" He yelled through the rain and lightning strikes.  
>"I don't know! And I hate not knowing! But in this case I suggest that we don't stick around to find out!" Tecna yelled back at him, still holding his cloak. They ran as fast as they could. Jumping over the small rocks on the ground before them.<br>Tecna glanced around for a second to check if the shadows were still there. And they were!  
>"47" Tecna said, her eyes filled with fear. Both of them pressed on. The shadows behind them scattered and soon they found themselves surrounded. Jarred and Tecna halted, preparing for battle.<p>

"Let's transform!" Jarred screamed as lightning struck a few metres away from them.  
>"We can't! it's too dangerous!" Tecna answered. "The air is filled with a huge amount of data and electricity!"<br>"CRAP!" The shadows circled around them.

* * *

><p>ERIS:<p>

"My lady, we have found the boy…" The cloaked man said as he kneeled before her.  
>She was sitting on a throne, in a long and dark chamber. The walls were built out of black marble and 6 pillars arose holding the ceiling up. "Good!" Eris answered with her typical vile smile.<br>"What's the order, my lady?" The man asked.  
>Eris her smile quickly converted into anger. "What's the order? WHAT IS THE ORDER?" she screamed. "I thought that I had told you to kill the bastard!" She screamed. "But apparently you don't get the concept of death and killing! Am I wrong?" Eris her voice calmed down again. "I guess that I'll just have to show you then!" She smiled.<p>

"My lady?" The man asked. His voice shook in fear.  
>Eris snapped her fingers and a woman appeared next to the man.<br>"Killian?" The woman asked in shock. "How did I get here?"  
>The man looked at her and then he turned to Eris, his eyes opened wide as he realised what she was planning. "My lady please!" He begged. "Don't do this!"<br>"And why not if I may ask?" Eris smiled. "You forgot my orders, meaning that you don't understand what it means to kill! Let me clarify this right now!"  
>"Killian?" The woman cried out. "What's going on?"<br>"Please!" Killian begged again.  
>"I like your begging!" Eris laughed. "But orders are orders! And lessons must be taught!" She got up from her throne and slowly walked over to the crying woman. "Don't be afraid my dear…" She smiled. "I won't hurt you!" She put her right index finger on the woman's forehead.<br>The woman's eyes went black and blood slowly began to drip from her eyes, nose and ears. She screamed in agony.

"OOPS!" Eris smiled. "I think I lied!" The woman kept screaming as the scent of blood filled the chamber.  
>"Please! My lady! I beg of you! Stop this!" Killian screamed.<br>"You want me to stop?" Eris laughed. "Oh I'll stop all right!" She removed her finger from the woman's forehead, the screams stopped and the woman fell face down onto the floor in a puddle of her blood.  
>"Oh yeah…" Eris sighed. "She's dead by the way… this is what killing means! Now go! Give the shadows the order to murder the bastard! Before I do the same to you and your children!" Eris screamed, as a crying Killian got up and ran out of the chamber. Eris returned to her seat on her throne. "Oh and someone clean up this mess!" She sighed. "I hate bloodstains…"<p>

* * *

><p>JASON:<p>

"Kara?" He asked as he knocked on the door of her office. "Are you in there?"  
>"Come in!" Kara answered through the door.<br>Jason entered the office and walked over to her desk.  
>"Have a seat." She smiled at him offering him a chair.<br>"Thank you!" Jason took his seat. "I was wondering if you heard anything about Jarred, yet?"  
>"Unfortunately no…" Kara sighed. "I can't shake this feeling, it's as if something happened…"<br>"You too, huh?" Jason asked. "I have the same feeling."  
>"I hope that they are alright…" Kara said, burying her face in her hands, letting out a deep sigh.<br>"It's Jarred and Tecna… they will be fine!" Jason tried to sound as if he believed it himself. But something inside him screamed, as if he feared for the lives of his friends…

* * *

><p>JARRED:<p>

"DUCK!" Jarred screamed as he and Tecna dove to the ground. Just in time as the shadows leaped forward, flying over them.  
>"We have to fight!" Jarred screamed.<br>"Just don't transform! We can take them like this!" Tecna answered. "The chances are slim, but I know that we can pull this off! DATA CLOUD!" She shot a web of electricity at one of the shadows but went straight through them.  
>"What!" Jarred said in shock, as his spell passed through them as well. "Our powers go straight through them!"<br>Tecna grabbed his arm. "Run! It's our only chance!" She screamed. Jarred and Tecna ran straight through the shadows. One of them lashed out to Jarred, leaving a deep cut in his left arm. He screamed out in pain, but they kept going. They ran and they ran, rain still falling.  
>fifty new shadows arose before them, trapping them once more.<br>"NO!" Tecna screamed. Jarred dropped on his knees and Tecna noticed how both of his legs were also cut open by the shadows. Blood was gushing out.  
>"Is this the end?" She whispered to herself.<p>

"AMUNKA AHOD YIIIIIIIIII!" multiple voices echoed through the sky as hundreds of lightning bolts rained down onto the shadows. In the midst of this confusion, a vortex swirled up around Tecna and Jarred lifting them above the clouds, carrying them south.  
>Tecna pulled out her waterproof PDA and started to push buttons again. "Back to the citadel…" She sighed. "The vortex is taking us back!"<p>

"What happened?" Jarred asked, he sounded very weak.  
>"The Zenithian High Guard saved us!" Tecna let out a sigh of relief. "We got lucky! If they didn't pull us out, we would have been… we would have been dead…"<br>"Lucky us then!" Jarred coughed up blood.  
>"You'll be fine!" Tecna said in concern. "They'll patch you up for sure!"<br>Beneath them the towers of the citadel became visible again as they started to decent.

"How come we survived flying through the data clouds?" Jarred asked, whipping the blood of his chin.  
>"The vortex protected us…" Tecna explained. "Only the high guard can summon it!"<br>"Let's meet this high guard then!" Jarred said before passing out.

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 123: a dark warning!<p> 


	123. A dark warning

Chapter 123: A dark warning

* * *

><p>LUCY:<p>

It was raining, but luckily she was inside the castle. Where it was dry and warm.  
>Lucy was sitting at her desk, in her office at the magic council. Her hair was braided together and she was wearing a red velvet suit, with a skirt.<br>BEEP BEEP! Her phone bleeped. She grabbed it to see what was going on.  
>"Lucy, we're needed in the great hall ASAP! Greetings Arthur!" Lucy moaned as she put her phone in her pocket. She got up on her feet and left her office. Being a member of the five high guardians of the council was hard work. There was always some kind of problem that needed to be fixed. She pressed on through the white halls.<br>"What is it?" Lucy asked as she reached Arthur and Paige at the door to the great hall.  
>"It's Corea, she's here on behalf of the Zenithian high guard." Paige explained.<br>"Where are Alice and Chris?"  
>"Still visiting Domino (sparks)! So It's up to us" Arthur smiled. "Let's go in!"<br>The three of them took a deep breath and entered the great hall, inside Corea was already waiting for them.  
>"Miss Corea!" Lucy smiled. "What can the magic council do for you?"<p>

"Nothing!" Corea answered coldly. "I'm here to deliver some news! The sorcerer named Jarred and the fairy named Tecna visited the database earlier today, when they left us they were attacked by 107 shadow creatures, apparently the witch known as Eris, sent them to kill them."

Lucy gasped in shock, Arthur's eyes grew wide and Paige had to sit down.  
>"H-how are they?" Paige asked, her voice shaking.<br>"Both survived! Jarred however, is severely injured! He lost a lot of blood. The high guard used the Data vortex to save them. Pulling them right out of the fight. We thought that you should now!"  
>"So Eris decided to make her move…" Lucy whispered to herself as she took a seat too. "After three years…"<p>

* * *

><p>TECNA:<p>

"But we can't walk there!" Tecna protested. "We got attacked and barely survived last time we tried! You must escort us there! We can't fly! Use the vortex it's the most logical choice!" She was getting more and more angry, with each passing minute.  
>"I'm sorry! We simply cannot risk our people!" The chairman of the high guard explained. "Using the vortex to pull you out was not even authorized! We are still investigating who did it! We cannot use it to move you back to town!"<p>

"So we are simply left here to rot! We can't leave by foot! We'll die!" Tecna screamed slamming her fist into the table. "Stop being so irrational!" she got up and left the room, smacking the door shut behind her. "IDIOT!" She screamed as she walked away. She was so mad that she didn't see the shadow hovering above her. She walked through the halls until she suddenly stopped.  
>She felt watched. "JARRED!" She whispered in a sudden realization. She ran and ran, towards the room where the nurses were patching Jarred up.<br>Once there she found the door, blown out of the frame. There was blood everywhere. She slowed down and carefully entered the room. A nurse was lying on the floor, dead by the looks of it. Her face was covered in blood, which seemed to have leaked from her eyes. A few meters away was the second nurse. She too, had died a horrible and painful death. Her left arm was missing, Tecna soon found it, it was lying on the cabinet, next to Jarred's bed. Only Jarred wasn't in the bed, but a third nurse. She covered in blood. A huge cut in her leg and scratches all over her body. She was still alive, breathing very weakly.  
>"Omg!" Tecna ran towards the bed, grabbing the nurse her right hand, holding it. "What happened?"<br>"T-the shadows!" She stuttered as blood dripped down her chin. "They just appeared out of nowhere, blew the door away killed Stacey and Patty, they took him, they took Jarred. They said that Eris sent them…"  
>"It's okay now!" Tecna tried to reassure the girl, softly stroking her fingers through her hair. "You're safe!"<br>"NOOOO!" The girl screamed as her eyes looked towards the ceiling, filled with fear. "NO! Please! NOOOO!"  
>Tecna turned around and suddenly she flew through the room, straight into the wall dropping on the floor. She looked at the nurse and saw a shadow crawling down, through the ceiling. The shadow looked like Eris.<br>"You sneaky bitch!" The shadow hissed in Eris her voice. "How dare you survive the attack of my creatures! I told them to leave no survivors! Now I shall finish their job!" Eris her shadow didn't seem to notice Tecna, who knew exactly how she was flung against the wall. The nurse had used her last magical energy to knock Tecna out of sight, hoping that the shadow would leave her alone.  
>Shadow Eris put her index finger on the nurse her forehead. "And now sleeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Eris hissed. Blood gushed out of the nurse her eyes, nose and mouth. Her screams were unbearable and Tecna feared that the sound would haunt her for life. When the scream died out, Eris her shadow faded away with a hellish laughter. Leaving Tecna, who walked up to the nurse. "You saved me…" She cried. "and I failed to save you, I'm so sorry…"<p>

* * *

><p>JASON:<p>

Jason and Ramona took their class to the woods surrounding Alfea, to practise their powers.  
>"Okay!" Jason smiled. "Airle has earned her magic winx! Now Ramona and I have decided to help you to achieve yours! Please close your eyes and focus on your inner winx. For those who don't know what that is, your inner winx is your inner power and your magical essence!"<br>Ramona nodded and joined hands with Jason. Both closed their eyes and energy wave after energy wave launched from within them. Causing the young fairies to glow. One after one they transformed into their magic winx.

"Now!" Ramona smiled. "Open your eyes and welcome the ability to call upon your magic winx at will!"  
>the students opened their eyes and Natalie gasped in shock, pointing at the sky above Alfea. Shadows converged above the western tower, projecting the face of a witch.<p>

"ERIS!" Jason whispered as he saw her face. "You ARE back!"  
>Eris opened her mouth and started to talk, her voice echoed through the forest and Jason knew that it also reached red fountain, cloud tower and the sorcerer academy.<p>

"Hello magix! Eris snarled. "I'm here to tell you that I have your friend! Jarred is now officially my prisoner! Now this message is in fact, a warning! If you don't leave me alone, I'll murder your friend! How would I kill him you ask? Well I'm glad that you ask. I'm going to kill him, just like I killed my last two victims today! I'll boil his blood!" next to Eris her face appeared a projection of The woman and the nurse who she killed earlier.  
>"Consider yourself warned, magix!" Eris screamed as lightning shot down towards Alfea. The magical barrier protected the school. "Oh, and Jason!" Eris suddenly smiled. "I'm still coming for you!" that said, the projection vanished.<br>"Okay!" Ramona yelled. "We have to get back to Alfea! NOW!"  
>"Since we're all transformed!" Jason added. "We are flying there! GO GO GO!"<br>All of his students and Ramona shot up, Jason followed they flew as fast as their young wings could carry them.  
>"Eris is coming for you?" Ramona asked Jason.<br>"I should have known!" Jason sighed. "She hated me since I enrolled at Alfea years ago! That and I may have killed her mother, Jarred killed her brother! That's why she always targets us! LIBERIUM!" Jason shot a spell at the barrier, creating a small opening enabling him, Ramona and their class to enter the school. The barrier closed behind them.  
>They landed, everywhere around them the young fairies were screaming and crying. Panic was all around.<br>"JASON!" Kara screamed as she ran towards him.

* * *

><p>KARA:<p>

Jason! Are you okay!" Kara asked, tears rolling down her face as she quickly hugged her daughter.  
>"I'm fine! So are the students! How are things here?"<br>"Panic, but no attack, yet…"  
>"She won't attack now! Knowing Eris she'll wait a few weeks or so, just to torment us." Jason sighed.<br>"We must save Jarred!" Kara cried.  
>"I promise that we'll get him back!" Jason said, his eyes were burning with anger and hatred. Hatred of Eris.<p>

To be continued in Chapter 124: Trouble at Kallella


	124. Trouble at Kallella

**Chapter 124: Trouble at Kallella**

* * *

><p>JARRED:<p>

He found himself in a dark place. Every inch of his body was hurting. Judging by the pressure on his right ankle, he was chained to the floor. Jarred was sitting in his dark cell, where? He did not know. How long had passed since he woke up in this hellish place? Where was Tecna? How were Kara and the kids? And Jason? Those were only few of the questions haunting his mind. He remembered the attack in the valley, how the vortex saved them. How his Leg and shoulder were mauled open, and then everything around him went dark. The darkness remained after opening his eyes. Jarred feared that he had gone blind at first, but after using a small energy orb as a source of light, he quickly realized that he was in a dark cell. The chains drained his magic though, so the light orb was the only magic that he could perform.  
>He could hear a key turn in the look and slowly the door swung open, making a creaking noise. Light fell onto his face; it was coming from a torch, which was being held by a cloaked guard. In his other hand the guard was holding a plate, with something that was supposed to be food.<br>"EAT!" He snarled as he threw the plate towards Jarred, flinging the food all over him. The guard turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving Jarred in total darkness once again. He could hear the key in the look and the footsteps of the guard fading away.  
>He was in deep trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>JASON:<p>

"Kara, I have to go to Kallella!" Jason was sitting in front of Kara in her office. "I have this feeling that I need to be there for my people!"  
>"I understand…" Her eyes were red from the tears that she had cried. "I'm sending Ramona and Matt with you!"<br>"As long as I can protect my people!" Jason nodded. "I promise that I'll teach the girls all about the bubble charm when I'm back!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kara forced herself to smile, but her eyes were still screaming from the pain that she felt. Jarred being captured robbed her of her sleep, she cried for most of the day. Jason grabbed her hand. "I promise that we'll find him! Tecna is back and she's doing research!" Jason said, looking at Kara, as he held her hand. "I'm sure that we'll have a location in no time!"

* * *

><p>BLOOM:<p>

"Daphne!" Bloom yelled as she stormed through the gates of the throne room.  
>"Bloom, you're back! Welcome to Domino (sparks)" Daphne said as she walked over to her younger sister.<p>

"Daphne, there's trouble! Eris attacked Tecna and Jarred, she killed his nurses captured him and threatened Alfea and Jason!" She panted, trying to catch her breath.  
>"So she's back! I knew it! It was too peaceful for too long! What now?"<br>"Jason called!" Bloom said as she hugged Daphne. "He's coming to Domino! More specifically, he's going to the city of Kallella with Matt and Ramona!"  
>"Makes sense! He wants to protect his small kingdom! I can only approve!" Daphne pointed out.<br>"And we must protect ours!" Bloom threw a fist in the air. "FOR DOMINO!"

* * *

><p>JASON:<p>

"Welcome to Kallella!" Jason smiled as he, Matt and Ramona got out of the shuttle. "The city of the goddess! Located on Domino (sparks)." He led Matt and Ramona through a series of hallways, until they reached the western wing of the crystal castle. "These are your chambers!"  
>"OOH!" Matt sighed. "And here I was thinking that I could sleep with you!" Jason rolled his eyes.<p>

"Geez, Matt!" He smiled. "We haven't been on a date yet! Well this is your chamber and Ramona, your next door!" He added before Matt could reply. "I'll be in the throne room! It's easy to find! And if you get lost, just touch the walls and tell them were you want to go!" Jason smiled as he left his friends.

Jason enjoyed his walk through the castle, he hadn't been here in months. Not since the festival of the king, celebrating his coronation. The people loved him, and he had to protect them! He just had to!

* * *

><p>ERIS:<p>

She was gazing at Jason through a crystal ball. 'So the rat returned to its cage…" She smiled. "KILLIAN!" She screamed and he came.  
>"Y-yes my lady?" He was shaking on his knees.<p>

"Prepare the shadow army!" She snarled. "We have a city to invade! But first… bring Jarred a crystal ball! So that he can watch me murder the people of his friend and off course watch me torture and kill his friend himself!" She laughed. Killian bowed and left.

"Let's see how little Jason can do against the shadow army!" She hissed through the ball as she saw Jason enter his throne room. "Soon that throne will be mine! Hahahahahaaa!"

* * *

><p>MATT:<p>

He was half asleep when the explosions and trembling started. At first he thought that he was just dreaming, but the screaming made him realize that it was real. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed. Snapping his fingers clothes formed around his body. He ran towards the door pulling it open to find Ramona. She was just about to burst in.  
>"T-trouble!" She stuttered. "It's some kind of shadow creatures… they are attacking the city killing everyone!"<br>"Jason!" Matt realized in shock. "Where is he? Where are his chambers?"  
>"I don't know!" Ramona panicked. "It's my first time here!"<p>

"The walls!" Matt ran towards the wall, and touched it. "JASON!" He screamed. The wall trembled but nothing happened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECKKKK!" A shadow screeched as it flew around the corner, targeting Ramona and Matt.  
>"DUCK!" Ramona screamed, pulling Matt to the floor. The shadow flew right over them.<br>The shadow disappeared around the other corner. Both Matt and Ramona crawled up on their feet.  
>"RAMONA MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!"<br>"Let's go find Jason!" Matt said, pulling Ramona's arm, dragging her behind him.

* * *

><p>ERIS:<p>

"Running won't save you!" Eris screamed as a maniac to the woman that tried to run for her life, through the streets of Kallella. Her shadow army was tearing through the mass. Killing everyone. The castle was only a few miles away, she could see it. But she decided to walk there and enjoy the road there. Even if that meant murdering lots and lots of people. "I told you not to run!" Eris laughed as the woman tripped and fell face down. "Now it's time to die!" Eris threw an energy blast at the woman, causing her to disintegrate on the spot. Leaving nothing but ashes.  
>"MOMMY!" A little girl cried out, seeing her mother's ashes being blown away by the wind. She had to be around 14 years old.<p>

"Well look at you!" Eris laughed. "You want to see your mother? I'll send you after her! MURDEROUS CORE!" the death spell hit the young girl right between the eyes, disintegrating her as well. As the ashes were blowing away, Eris pressed on. Stepping on hundreds of corpses. She enjoyed every step of it.  
>Her shadow army was really doing a great job. The screaming was music to her ears. She was just starting to get bored when she found a pregnant woman crawling on her knees. She was already covered in the blood of her dead husband.<br>"Well, well…" Eris started. "What do we have here…"  
>The woman turned around, her eyes wide in fear. "P-please…" She cried out.<br>"Oh… you are pregnant, right?" Eris asked.  
>The woman nodded in fear. "P-please…" She repeated.<br>"This is going to be so much fun!" Eris pulled out her black dagger, slowly walking towards the woman, who was now trying to crawl backwards. "N-no…" She stuttered. "Please… no!"  
>"Oh, but I'll take care of the baby! I happen to know that the baby is about to…" Eris raised the dagger. "COME OUT!" She screamed as she buried the dagger in the woman her bloated belly. Slowly she began to cut it open. "OOOh! I love your screams! Louder! LOUDER!" Eris was laughing as if she was mad. And she was mad! What kind of sane person does this?<br>the woman stopped screaming as she dropped dead. Eris removed the unborn child from her belly and cracked its skull open by bashing it into the ground three times. Killing it stone dead. She pulled the dagger out of the corpse and continued her path to the castle.

"Jason!" She snarled. "I'm coming for you!"

* * *

><p>MATT:<p>

"Ramona! This way!" Matt screamed still pulling Ramona behind him in search of Jason. "He has to be here somewhere!"  
>A vortex of light opened before them.<p>

"SHIT!" Ramona screamed, fearing that Eris would appear. But it wasn't Eris who appeared before them, it was Kara.  
>"What the hell is going on?" She asked in shock.<br>"Eris is attacking!" Ramona panted.  
>"We must leave!" Kara gasped. "NOW! EXTORTIO!" The vortex opened again pulling Matt, Ramona and Kara in.<br>"NO!" Matt screamed. "We must find Jaso…" ZAP! It closed down again. Leaving the hallway empty.

* * *

><p>JASON:<p>

He reached the highest tower of the castle, when he got the message from Kara stating that she got Matt and Ramona out. Beneath him his kingdom was crumbling. The shadows had all disappeared together with the screaming that died out mere seconds ago. Jason knew what that meant, as tears rolled down his face. All of his people, every man, woman and child, were dead. Killed by the shadow army or Eris. He looked down at the burning streets of Kallella.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "ERIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
>KABOOM! The entire city blew up, beneath him was nothing but flames, towering high above the buildings, burning everything.<br>"Not if I kill you first! ANCIENT BINDING!" Eris smiled, she appeared behind him and hit Jason with the spell.  
>"JASON MAGIC WINX! LEGENDARIX!" He screamed, but nothing happened. "What did you do!?"<p>

"I disabled your powers for the next two hours! Just long enough for me to do… this!" Eris pushed Jason over the edge of the tower. He grabbed the edge, trying to pull himself up, but he was too weak. Beneath him the flames were calling.

"Tell Valkyaria that I said hello!" Eris smiled as she fired an energy blast at Jason knocking him backwards, causing him to let go of the egde.  
>Jason started to fall into the fiery depths of his burning kingdom.<br>Death was smiling at him as he cried. He felt hopeless and scared. The flames below him grew hotter as they drew closer.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 125: The Ashes<strong>


	125. The Ashes

Chapter 125: The Ashes

Bloom:

Only four hours had passed since the attack. Nothing but ruins and ashes remained of the once great city. Smoke arose from all over the place. The ruined crystal castle was only a few miles north of Bloom. With tears rolling down from her eyes she threaded carefully. Looking for survivors. The winx had joined the search for Jason and other survivors. She passed the ruins of a tavern called _the golden flask_. She recognized the burnt sign and memories came to her. She remembered how Jason used to laugh with her and the others. She remembered how fast he would get drunk. He really had a low alcohol tolerance. She remembered that one time that he fell face down from atop a table and broke his nose. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed as she dropped on her knees, burying her face in her hands. Trying to hide her tears. She was overwhelmed. "I'm so… sorry…"

"Bloom?" Stella's voice sounded from behind her. "We'll find him! I just know it!" Bloom heard how Stella moved closer. "Come here you!" Stella closed Bloom in her eyes. Her voice gave away that she too was in tears. "T-This is just horrible!" She whispered looking at the destruction and the hundreds of burnt corpses. A toddler sized corpse lay only a few feet away from them. "This… This is just wrong!" Stella screamed, as she held Bloom close. "We're the winx! We save people!" She threw her face towards the blood-red sky. "How could we let this happen?" HOW!"

Jarred:

He was sitting against the wall of his cell. Empty eyes starring towards the crystal ball that Killian delivered hours ago. The ball that showed him how Eris and her Army murdered thousands and thousands of innocent people. The ball that showed him how Eris threw Jason into the flames. The ball that was now showing him how the smouldering ruins of Kallella were left behind.

The small window in the door of his cell opened and Eris showed her face. "Enjoyed the show?" she hissed at him. "it was after all, my best performance so far! And look at your broken little face! Poor you! I was going to kill you, but seeing you like this?" Eris paused as she revelled in Jarred his appearance. "Well it made me change my mind! I'm letting you rot here! That will be the most fun! To see you rot here, knowing how you couldn't save your friend!" she closed the window again, and Jarred heard her footsteps fade away through the halls of wherever he was.

Bloom:

Bloom and Stella joined with the others at the foot of the ruined castle. "Any survivors?" Tecna asked with a slight crack in her voice. As if she was afraid to ask it. Nobody dared to respond. "SHIT!" Tecna slammed her right fist into a damaged wall, causing it to crumble.

Stella dropped on her knees. "I'm sorry to say this…" she whispered, as more tears appeared. "But the only thing that we can do now is… is… remembering what happened! Remember the people of Kallella, Remember Jason! And use those memories to destroy that witch!"

"Memories…" Tecna repeated as her eyes went open wide. As if she suddenly realised something. "STELLA!" She yelled out. "That's it!"

"Well, there is no need to be so enthusiastic!" sighed.

"But it is!" Tecna smiled. "Can't you see? MEMORIES! That's the solution! The stones of memories!"

"Oh…" Stella whispered as she realised what Tecna was trying to say. "It seems that we have a new mission then!" She crawled up.

"What?" Ramona asked. "What is it?"

"We will travel back… in time to save Jason!" Bloom whispered in shock. "But that doesn't fix the thousands of lives that were lost!"

"We can fix that too!" Tecna smiled. "We can create a mayor illusion and evacuate the people! That should stop the time line from changing too much! The ruins would still be real! The destruction would too! But no lives would be lost! That would be one hell of a bootstrap paradox though!"

"ENGLISH!" Stella gasped.

"It means that we are going to fool our past selves into believing this, while we actually saved everyone! Causing our past selves to come here and use the stones to do what we will do now!" Tecna explained.

"I think that I understand!" Musa replied. "I'm in!"

"We will fix this!" Aisha smiled at Matt. "I promise!"

"Okay! Stella stealthy please!" Tecna winked at Stella.

"Consider it done!" Stella smiled back, waving her arms around. Causing the winx their clothes to change into Dark leather spy-ish suits.

The winx nodded and joined hands. Six gems of memories appeared above their heads and they vanished into a vortex of light. Seconds later the winx were on the round throne that rotates them through the time vortex. Swirling 24 hours back into the past, giving them enough time to perform their plans in Kallella.

The winx suddenly stood atop one of the towers of the castle in Kallella.

"Winx! Converge!" Bloom nodded as they joined hands once more. "Focus all your magic on transporting the people to Magix and on leaving behind solid smart illusions!" Magic built up between them and a wave of magic swooped over the entire city. Bringing all of the people to magix, and making it seem as if they were in fact, still at Kallella.

"We still have 12 hours before Jason arrives! And then we extract him!" Aisha stated as she looked towards the clock tower.

"No!" Tecna interrupted her. "We must let Eris throw Jason off of the tower and catch him on his way down! Let's make the bitch believe that she succeeded!"

"Good plan!" Bloom nodded. "Now let's go down there and wait for all hell to break loose while we hide!"

Jarred:

A few hours later in Jarred his cell a crystal ball was delivered. Showing the blooming city of Kallella and its people. "Why would she show me this?" Jarred wondered. "Oh no…" It hit him. "She's attacking today!" He tried to avert his eyes, but some magical force stopped him from looking away. He was forced to watch as Eris murdered her way through the city.

Jason:

He reached the highest tower of the castle, when he got the message from Kara stating that she got Matt and Ramona out. Beneath him his kingdom was crumbling. The shadows had all disappeared together with the screaming that died out mere seconds ago. Jason knew what that meant, as tears rolled down his face. All of his people, every man, woman and child, were dead. Killed by the shadow army or Eris. He looked down at the burning streets of Kallella.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "ERIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
>KABOOM! The entire city blew up, beneath him was nothing but flames, towering high above the buildings, burning everything.<br>"Not if I kill you first! ANCIENT BINDING!" Eris smiled, she appeared behind him and hit Jason with the spell.  
>"JASON MAGIC WINX! LEGENDARIX!" He screamed, but nothing happened. "What did you do!?"<p>

"I disabled your powers for the next two hours! Just long enough for me to do… this!" Eris pushed Jason over the edge of the tower. He grabbed the edge, trying to pull himself up, but he was too weak. Beneath him the flames were calling.

"Tell Valkyaria that I said hello!" Eris smiled as she fired an energy blast at Jason knocking him backwards, causing him to let go of the edge.  
>Jason started to fall into the fiery depths of his burning kingdom.<br>Death was smiling at him as he cried. He felt hopeless and scared. The flames below him grew hotter as they drew closer.

Bloom:

"Winx now!" She screamed as she watched Jason fall towards them. Bloom controlled the flames to make it look as if Jason was being destroyed, but instead they just hid them and Jason from Eris her sight.  
>"Digital Morphix Vine!" Aisha, Tecna and Flora converged magic to grow a plant around Jason helping him to safely land between the winx.<p>

"Terrifying melody!" Musa whispered as she used her magic on Jason's vocal chords. Creating a sound that sounded like Jason being burned alive and dying.

Jason was just sitting there, staring at the winx. "Y-You saved me!" He whispered in shock. "But my… my… my people…"

"We'll explain later!" Bloom winked at him. "But first let's go back!"

"Back to Magix?" Jason asked her.

"No to this exact place! But in a few hours!" Tecna explained as the stones of memories appeared and transported them back to mere seconds after they left Ramona, Matt, Daphne and Kara behind.

To be continued in Chapter 126


	126. Facing the darkness

_**Chapter 126: Facing the Darkness**_

_**Kara**_

"Jason! You're safe!" Kara screamed in joy as she ran towards Jason and the others as they returned from Kallella. They were all there in the Alfea courtyard. Bloom, Daphne, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, Ramona, Matt and Jason, the last was covered in bruises. He looked up to face Kara. "We will find him! I promise!" He said weakly as he was still being supported by Matt. "The important thing right now is that you are safe!" Kara replied, nodding at Jason with a faint smile. "I have good faith that we'll find Jarred soon!"

Tecna came standing right next to Jason and Matt, facing Kara. "Kara, did Magix report a sudden appearance of thousands of people?" she asked.  
>"Well now that you mention it." Kara said. "I did receive a message from Magix stating that, when I got back from Kallella with Matt and Ramona. Why?"<br>"Those are the people from Kallella! We saaaaaved them!" Stella said jumping in joy.  
>"Oh…" Kara sighed, her eyes growing watery from the tears that welled up. "But the message also stated something else…"<br>"What did it say, Kara?" Bloom gasped.  
>"Well…" Kara sighed. "The people that appeared turned out to be mere illusions…"<br>"NO! That's not possible! M-my people…" Jason whispered in shock. He turned towards Tecna. "But you said that you saved them!"  
>"It seems that the spell backfired…" Tecna whispered back as tears fell down her face. "I can't believe that we failed… The chances were one to a million… How! How could this happen!" She started pulling her hair as she dropped on her knees.<br>Bloom, who was also in tears just like all the others, kneeled beside Tecna. "The important thing is that we tried!" She whispered as she hugged Tecna.  
>Stella followed. "Yeah Tecna, we did the rational thing. It was a logical thing, the chance of failure was non-existent… but it just happened."<br>"Stella! You're not helping!" Musa snarled.  
>"Sorry!"<p>

"That's it!" Jason snarled. "That bitch is going to pay for this!" He started to scream. "How does she even dare?! I'll kill her for this!" He slammed his right fist into the ground. "Where is she hiding? WHERE?!" Jason raised his head skyward and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" His eyes turned white as he entered the trance of the goddess, for the first time in years. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEE!" He screamed raising his hands to the sky, slamming them into the ground. Causing a shockwave that threw everyone, except Jason, around the courtyard. The energy crackled through the ground, forming white lines, which scorched the earth. Jason's eyes turned to normal and the energy faded. Leaving the burnt courtyard behind.

A map was drawn on the ground.  
>The others crawled up from the ground, groaning and moaning.<br>"What's that?" Stella asked, pointing at the ground.

"A map…" Bloom answered.  
>"But what place does it represent?" Tecna asked out loud.<p>

"That's the castle of despair on Pyros…" Daphne said in shock. "She's holding out there?"  
>"Pyros it is!" Jason whispered, as he vanished into a blinding flash of light.<br>"Jason! Wai…" Bloom tried to stop him. "Oh no!" She sighed. "He's going after her on his own…"

"We have to go help!" Flora said throwing her left fist into the air. "It's our duty as the Winx!" The other Winx responded by also throwing their left fist into the air and nodding.

"Count me in!" Daphne added her fist. "Don't forget about me!" Ramona said, adding her fist.  
>"Or me!" Matt also added his fist.<br>"Or me!" Kara said confidently, adding her fist. "Jarred is there somewhere! Let's go get my husband home!"  
>"MOM! I'm coming too!" Airle appeared from behind the water well. She had been eavesdropping from there.<p>

"No! You won't!" Kara said calmly. "I need you to get Faragonda, ask her to watch over Alfea!"  
>Airle nodded and vanished in a green cloud. "Now let's go get that witch!" Stella screamed, throwing her ring up into the sky, it changed into her thrusted sceptre. She caught it in her right hand and gave it a swing. Transporting the group to the island of dragons. Also known as Pyros.<p>

_**Jason**_

He found himself in an open plain on Pyros. He had just gotten there and mere seconds later his friends appeared around him. He looked around to see Stella turn her sceptre into a ring again.

"Guys!" He said.  
>"Yeah, yeah, we wouldn't have followed you! But we did anyway so deal with it!" Matt laughed.<br>"Daphne, do you know where to find the castle of despair?" Bloom asked her sister.  
>"Yes, it's supposed to be right beneath us!" She nodded. "So we just have to find the entry cave…"<br>"Let's go find it then!" Stella smiled, as she turned around. "EEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" She screamed in fear. "Guys!"

"What is it?" Tecna asked turning around. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed in fear too.

The others turned around to see what was going on, to find that 5 dragons came flying towards them.

"WINX TRANSFORM!" Bloom yelled. As the group stroke a pose. "MAGIC WINX! BUTTERFLIX!" The winx transformed into their butterflix form. "SIRENIX!" Matt, Ramona, Daphne, Kara and Jason transformed into their sirenix form.

"I'll take one!" Jason screamed flying towards one of the dragons.  
>"Ramona! With me" Matt screamed as he jumped up, using his sorcerer sirenix form to fly towards another dragon.<p>

"Daphne!" Bloom said as she and Daphne flew towards the third dragon.

"Kara!" Aisha smiled as she and Kara flew towards the fourth dragon.

"That leaves the four of us!" Flora said in fear. "I'll go help Kara and Aisha! You guys take the last one!" Flora jumped up and flew after Aisha and Kara.

"Tecna! Musa!" Stella screamed as she and her two friend attacked the last dragon.

_**Bloom**_

She and Daphne were soaring through the sky with immense speed. They were about to collide with the dragon when Bloom moved to the left and Daphne moved to the right, letting the dragon pass between them. At its tail they joined again. Turning to face the dragon, who was enraged by their manoeuvre.

"DRAGON FIRE!" Bloom screamed as the great dragon shot out of her attacking the dragon. "I'll help!" Daphne smiled. "I call upon the element of fire! Dragonic nutrition!" she shot a spell towards the dragon fire, causing it flames to burn even hotter. Bloom's dragon fire wrapped itself around the attacking dragon and squeezed tight. Causing both dragons to drop to the ground. Smashing into it. Bloom's dragon fire turned into a spark which shot back to Bloom. Fusing with her once more. The attacking dragon was unconscious.

"Let's go help the others!" Bloom winked at her sister.

_**Flora**_

"Golden pollen!" She fired her spell at the dragon, hitting it right in the face. But it didn't do much damage.

"This is not working!" Aisha screamed. "We have to converge!" She flew over to Flora where they were joined by Kara.

"Your hands please…" Flora whispered. "Let's try and not hurt it too much…" She added as they joined hands. The dragon came flying towards them, his mouth ready to eat the three of them with one bite.  
>"Vortex of the Sky Rose!" They screamed as a ray of energy fired at the dragon. Knocking it back. Throwing it against the third and fourth dragon. Knocking all three of them out at the same time.<p>

Stella, Tecna and Musa appeared from above. "EUHM, excuse me!" Stella yelled in anger. "That was our dragon! Thank you very much!"

"Don't forget about our dragon…" Matt joked as he and Ramona appeared on the scene.

**_Jason_**

Jason was having trouble with his dragon. His was a large red dragon, who was immune to most of his fire attacks. So far he only managed to scratch it. The dragon even managed to force Jason into the defensive. He was flying as hard and fast as his wings would carry him. Trying to outfly the dragon, who was chasing him. Jason threw a few spells behind him hoping to hit the dragon, he dared not to look back. He heard the dragon roar and felt the heat of its flames right behind him.

"Shit!" he thought. "It's catching up with me! Faster! I have to go faster!" suddenly he felt a claw hit his legs and he was thrown downward. The dragon had lashed out for him, hitting him. He hit the ground and tried to crawl back up, but his legs hurt too much. He turned to face the dragon, laying with his back on the ground. The dragon landed right atop of him. His face mere inches away from Jason's.

"You think you're tough huh!" Jason snarled at the dragon. Who responded with a deafening roar. Almost blowing out Jason's eardrums.

"WINX CONVERGENCE!" HE heard Bloom scream. Jason sensed a great concentration of magic forming behind the dragon. He sensed all of their magic. "I'll help!" He thought to himself.

He lifted his arms towards the dragon's head and a burst of energy shot out of them throwing the dragons face back. His backside was hit by the convergence spell throwing the dragon off of Jason and knocking it out.

"Fire of healing!" Bloom threw a spell at Jason healing his legs. He crawled up on his feet and joined his friends in the air.

"I saw the entrance!" Daphne mentioned. "Follow me!" she said as she guided the group to the castle of despair.

A small hour later they found themselves in the entry hall of an underground black castle.

"Let's be quiet and careful!" Tecna whispered. "Kara, Musa, Stella and I will go get Jarred from the cell's! The rest of you go get that witch!" Everyone nodded as the group split up.

_**Jarred**_

Jarred was lying on the floor of his cell. His eyes were burning from crying for hours. "Eris killed him… she killed them all…" He sobbed. "She'll pay!"

"SHUT UP!" The guard slammed his fist into the door. Jarred startled and crawled against the wall.

"Hey!" A familiar female voice screamed. "Leave my husband alone!" The voice was followed by a small explosion. Seconds later the door of Jarred his cell disintegrated.

"Jarred!" Kara flew in. "I found you! Thank god you're alive!" She cried.

"Jason…" He whispered. "She killed Jason…"  
>"He's safe!" Tecna, Musa and Stella entered. "We saved him!" Musa explained. "Now let's go defeat that witch!"<p>

_**Jason**_

"I sense her!" he whispered. "She's behind this door!" He threw an energy blast at the door, scattering it to bits. He and the others walked through to find Eris sitting on her black throne.

"You're alive?" She snapped. "How unacceptable! But I'll fix that myself! You and me! One last time!" she screamed waving her hands from the right to the left. Causing everyone in the room, except herself and Jason, to be covered in shadows so that they can't move.

Jason fired spell after spell at Eris. Hitting her one by one. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" she screamed. "UNACCEPTABLE!" Her voice turned deeper as if a demon was talking. "Perhaps the time has come to devour someone stronger!" Eris her head fell back and from her mouth, nose and eyes came a shadow. It was as if darkness poured out of her. "THE DRAGON FLAME SHALL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!" The shadows hissed as they shot towards Bloom, swirling around her.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Jason snarled throwing himself into the shadows, bouncing off and hitting the floor. "DIVINE INTERVENTION!" He screamed as he jumped up pushing his arms into the vortex. Forcing the darkness to crawl up his arms and away from Bloom. The dark streams flashed white a few times as the creature screamed. "NOOO! I'm Nightmare! I might die! But the Evil Darkness will stay! It will keep corrupting your world! There is no escaping that! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH…" the voice faded away. Causing the darkness to grow unstable, which forced it to swirl around Jason. A vortex of shadows swirled around him.

"WHAT THE!" Tecna gasped as she, Musa, Stella, Kara and Jarred burst in the room to aid their friends. "SHINING LIGHT!" Stella lifted the spell on the others. Enabling them to move again.

"JASON!" Matt screamed, running towards his friend. The darkness, however, threw him against the wall. Preventing him from reaching Jason.

"I'm sorry!" Jason screamed from amid the vortex. "Take care of the witch! Capture her! She is unconscious!"

"Why are you sorry?" Bloom screamed as the darkness continued to tear at Jason.

"For this!" Jason answered and with that the darkness lifted him up and with a loud crash the darkness imploded vanishing together with Jason.

"JASON!" Matt screamed.

"Quick!" Tecna added. "Grab Eris!" The Winx and Jarred ran toward the witch, who was laying on the floor. Her hair turned a lighter purple. She groaned. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to get up. "Did you force nightmare out of me?" she asked, looking at her saviours. "Jarred?" She asked. "It's you isn't it? I'm Aurelle! I'm your sister! But I was taken ten years ago and erased from your memories, nightmare what happened to nightmare?"

"Jason killed nightmare!" Bloom whispered.

"NO!" Aurelle panicked. "He shouldn't have done that!"

"But nightmare is gone, that's a good thing!" Bloom explained.

"No! You don't understand! Nightmare was the previous incarnation of the darkness. But he lost his body! Now that he is destroyed the darkness needs another host! It will corrupt a new soul!" She looked around the room. "Where is Jason?" She asked.

"He was sucked up in a vortex of darkness…" Daphne whispered in shock.

"But he'll be fine! Right?" Matt asked Aurelle.

"That can only mean one thing…" Aurelle answered. "The darkness claimed him! I'm so sorry to tell you, but the darkness has corrupted Jason, it turned him dark. Meaning that the spark of the goddess is now used for the dark side!"

"This is bad!" Matt whispered, as tears welled up in his eyes.

_**To be continued in Chapter 127**_


	127. Jason's Return

**_Chapter 127: Jason's return_**

_**Jarred**_

Two weeks passed since the incident on Pyros. Eris was Jarred's sister, Aurelle and Jason vanished with the darkness. Which meant that he was now one with it. Jason was dark and evil. But Jarred wanted to believe in his friend. They hadn't seen or heard from him since he vanished in the vortex of darkness. They looked all around the magical dimension, but they just couldn't find him. Not even in the ruins of Kallella. Jarred took over Jason's classes so that the students wouldn't miss too much, Aurelle was assisting him and Ramona. Just so that she could be close to her brother. She explained to them that she was living with Jarred, but when they reached the age of 15 she got kidnapped and corrupted.

Jarred was teaching when it happened. A flash of light blinded them for a few seconds. His students jumped up and ran towards the window, looking out over the courtyard. Jason was standing next to the water well.

"Jason…" Jarred whispered. "Class dismissed!" He ran out of the door, screaming "Someone go tell Headmistress Kara!" He ran through the halls when the door to another classroom slammed open and Matt ran out. "J-Jason!" He panted.

"I know!" Jarred replied. The two of them took a turn to the right and went through the door. They entered the courtyard and ran towards Jason. "JASON! JASON! Are you okay?" They asked him, when they reached him.

"I'm fine!" Jason replied with a smile. "How are you guys?"

"Where have you been the past two weeks?" Matt cried out, hugging Jason.

"In the dark vault, trying to extract the darkness and seal it away in a black gemstone." Jason responded coldly.

"And… did you?" Jarred asked on a tone that gave away that he was feeling suspicious.

Jason turned his face to Jarred "Off course, I did!" he answered. "What did you expect?"

"That's good to hear!" Matt smiled, kissing Jason's forehead.

"Boundaries!" Jason whispered, rolling his eyes.

"euh… sorry!" Matt let go of him.

"Do you want to get your position back as a teacher?" Jarred asked. "I covered for you!"

"I'd love to!" Jason smiled. "Can I go to my room now? I'm tired!" Jason didn't wait for his friends to respond, he just walked past them and went on to his room.

_**Jason**_

Once there he locked the door and walked over to the mirror. He starred into it.

"Oh dear god!" He groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I do look so _good_… I hate it! But I have no choice! I need them to thrust me…" He smiled at himself and turned around. He walked over to Liz's old bedroom, opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so glad that this bitch is back at Andros!" He laughed. "Now I can use her room to cover my plans!" He waved his hands and darkness swirled around the room. Making all of the furniture vanish, colouring the walls, ceiling and floor black. He looked at the window and snapped his fingers, a black curtain appeared covering it. He snapped his fingers again and a cauldron appeared on the far left corner, the inbuilt closed turned into a trophy cabinet. Jason held his right hand out before him, he made a fist and opened it. As he opened his hand, purple smoke swirled in his hand palms and a black diamond appeared in his hand. He walked over to the cabinet and placed it there. He left the room and locked the door with magic.

"Now! To go and built a cover!" He smiled vilely.

_**Kara**_

*knock knock*

"Come in!" Kara said. The door opened and Jason entered her office. "Jason!" She smiled. "I heard that you were back safely! I'm so happy!" She smiled.

"So am I!" Jason smiled at her.

"Please! Sit down!" Kara offered him a seat, which Jason gladly accepted.

"I would like to continue teaching here!" Jason said with a big smile.

"Oh but off course! Jarred already came by and said to give the job back to you! So no need to worry about that!" Kara replied.

"Great!" Jason answered, as he stood up and turned around.

"Jason?" Kara asked. "Are you leaving already?"

Jason turned his head around. "Yes! I have to get ready for my classes tomorrow! I plan on teaching the girls about evil treats, like the trix, the wizards of the black circle, asheron, darker, valtor, kalshara and some others."

"Uhm… okay!" Kara whispered. "If you believe that they have gain in that…"

"Oh I do! That way they'll be ready when the next threat rises, just like Asmodan arose over night a few years ago…" Jason smiled. "It's for their own good that they are prepared. But I was wondering, Kara, Can I take the girls into the hall of enchantments to show them the paintings of the evils of the past?"

"I must admit that you caught me off guard now" Kara whispered. "Normally the girls aren't allowed to enter the hall, but I guess that I can make an exception for your class!"

"Thank you!" Jason took a bow. "I'll see you later… Headmistress…" He turned around and left the office.

_**Jason**_

The next day Jason and his students went to the hall of enchantments, which they entered through the mirror in Kara's office. Ramona wasn't there, Jason pardoned her for today. Giving her the excuse that he wanted to be alone with his students for the first class.

"Okay class!" Jason said. "We are in the hall of enchantments. A lot of documented files are here on fairies, witches, sorcerers, evil and so on and so on. We are here to have a look at the ancient and not so ancient evils that have threatened our world. Please walk through that hall over there! I'll be here waiting for your return. When you are back I expect you to tell me who you've seen and explain what they did and some more information would be nice. You come back to his part of the hall of enchantments in one hour."

"But aren't you coming with us?" Airle asked Jason.

"No! I'll wait here! Be sure not to touch anything!" Jason replied waving his students off. When the last one entered the hallway with the evils, he turned around and walked over to the artefact section of the hall of enchantments.

He walked through rows and rows of magical artefacts. Until he reached the end of the artefact section. He stopped right in front of a set of crystal fairy wings, they were nog bigger than an apple. They were made out of pink crystals. Jason picked them up and shadows swirled around them taking them away to his room.

"The wings of alfea, check!" Jason smiled, an evil glare in his eyes.

He turned around and walked over to a crystal ball, labelled: "The power of the gloomywood trolls"

"How wonderful! This could proof useful!" Jason whispered to himself reaching out to the crystal ball, touching it with his right hand. Sucking out all of the magic, taking in the power.

After this he returned to where he waved off his students to wait for their return. Luckily for him they weren't back yet.

"Next is the vail of cloud tower!" He smiled as he waited for his students to return. "Then my dark plan will be one step closer to completion…"

_**To be continued in chapter 128**_


	128. Excuse to bring them to the witches!

_**Chapter 128: Excuse to bring them to the witches**_

**Jason:**

Jason was pacing around in Liz's old room, which he made his hidden lair. Nobody knew that he changed this room into his 'cave of evil'. He walked over the cabinet with the black diamond in it and carefully placed the wings of Alfea next to it.

"This was just too damn easy!" He smirked as he turned around to face the cauldron. It was filled with a black boiling goo. He took a look at it and sniffed it. "Perfect! Just a few hours, it should be ready tonight!"

**Jarred:**

"I don't know, Matt!" Jarred sighed. "Jason is acting pretty weird! He seems… different."  
>Jarred was sitting at Kara's desk in her office, next to him was Matt. Ramona and the other teachers were there too. Matt had a troubled look in his eyes. "Jarred! He did battle the darkness for two weeks!" He said. "On his OWN! Off course that leaves a mark! It probably scarred him!"<p>

"It scarred his soul!" Jarred snarled. "THAT is NOT my friend! That's something different!"  
>Kara slammed her fist onto her desk with a loud bang. "Jarred! He is still your friend!" she yelled. "So have faith in him! Because I swear to god! He never gave up on you either!" Jarred was clearly not expecting Kara to yell at him as he turned his eyes to the ground. "You're right…" He sighed. "It's just that he seems different!"<br>"He's just agitated!" Matt added. "The battle against the darkness probably just changed him a bit!"

Daphne got up and walked over to Matt, letting her left hand rest on his shoulder. "If Jason tells us that he sealed the darkness away, then who are we to doubt him? He is our friend after all!" she said softly. "And besides I know a thing or two about magic! And I believe him!"

"Besides!" Kara added. "He's shown that he still cares about the welfare of the magical dimension! This morning he took the first years to the hall of enchantments to show them the evil's that threatened Magix over the past centuries. He even taught them about how the Winx battled the Trix, Valtor, Darkar, The black circle, Kalshara, Tritanus and all those other villains!"

"You're right!" Wizgiz smiled. "Jason has proven to be our ally and friend! So we really shouldn't be discussing this!"  
>"I agree!" Palledium waved. "Besides we classes start again in 5 minutes!"<p>

"Okay people! Let's go!" Kara smiled. "Go teach the girls!"

**Jason:**

A few hours later, when the sun was starting to set, Jason returned to the cauldron. The boiling black goo had turned a dark purple as he smiled and held his hands over the cauldron as he started to chant.

"Gloomy wood trolls! I free you from the Legendarium! Break free from your prison! But don't dare to harm pixie village! I command you! Take your revenge elsewhere! Attack the witches of cloud tower! Go now and do your worst!"

**Malika:**

Malika the pixie had returned to pixie village months ago. She was enjoying her life there between her brothers and sisters. She was walking through the village when the ground started to shake. Her fellow pixies started to scream as the ground cracked open and the trolls crawled up from their prison.

"IT'S THE GLOOMYWOOD TROLLS!" Amore shouted in fear as she ran away. But something was different about them. Their eyes weren't yellow as they should be, instead they were a burning red. The pixies launched an attack on them, but the trolls ignored them and marched off into the forest.

"Where do they think they're going?" Digit asked confused.  
>"Cloud tower!" Malika replied, pointing at the castle. The trolls were indeed marching off in that direction. "We have to warn them! I'll go tell the witches!" Malika yelled as she flew off towards the school.<br>"I'm on Alfea!" Chatta replied!

"We'll stay here and protect the village, should the trolls return!" Digit nodded, doing calculations on his computer thingy around his wrist.

**Jarred:**

Kara's voice echoed through the speakers. "ALL TEACHERS PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE ASAP! I REPEAT ALL TEACHERS COME TO MY OFFICE ASAP!"  
>Jarred sensed panic in her voice. "Somethings up!" He said to Matt. "Let's go!" Matt nodded and both started to run through the hallways. Along the way they were joined by Jason. "What's going on?" He asked.<p>

"We don't know!" Jarred replied, as they ran.  
>"Let's go find out then!" Jason answered almost too confidently to Jarred's liking.<p>

Two minutes later they reached the office, all the other teachers were there already.

"Good!" Kara said as they entered. "Chatta" she pointed at the pixie resting on her desk. "Rushed here with dire news! The gloomy wood trolls escaped from their prison and are marching towards cloud tower. Selena, I'm sorry to ask this, but did you open the Legendarium?"  
>"No! Selena replied. "I didn't summon them!"<br>"Okay, how did they get out? Is it possible that the spell binding them just vanished?" Paledium asked.

"That can happen…" Daphne replied.

"Okay!" Jason joined the discussion. "We know what to do! Let's go protect Cloud Tower!" He snapped his fingers and opened a portal there. "Flying will take us too long!"  
>"Let's go!" Ramona smiled as she jumped through, followed by Matt, Jarred, Paledium, Daphne and Jason. The other teachers remained at Alfea to protect the students in case that the trolls would attack them there.<p>

Seconds later Jarred and the others were standing at the main entrance of cloud tower.  
>"Jarred!" Jason said. "Can you, Daphne and Matt form a barrier? The fighting hasn't started yet, so we can still delay that! That way people won't get hurt!" Daphne, Matt and Jarred nodded as they started to focus their energy.<p>

"I'm afraid some trolls got in already!" A projection of Griffin appeared. "I estimate about fifty!"  
>"Okay!" Jason answered. "Ramona and I will come inside to help!"<p>

**Jason:**

Jason and Ramona left Matt, Daphne and Jarred as they entered the school.

"Okay!" Ramona said. "SIRENIX!" Jason just watched as she transformed. "Aren't you transforming?" She asked him. "I will when I encounter the beasts! I'll preserve my powers for the fight! Is it okay if we split up?" he asked. "That way we can cover more ground!"

"Okay!" Ramona nodded. "I'll take this floor and the first, second and third floor."

"Leave the upper levels to me then!" Jason replied as he ran towards the stairs. "Good luck!" He shouted at Ramona before running up the stairs. He rushed to the 5th floor to where he knew that he would find the vail of cloud tower. He found his path blocked by two Gloomywood trolls. "Stand down!" He said softly and the trolls moved out of his way. "Guard this door! Don't let anyone near!" He entered the room and locked the door behind him. He found himself in a room filled with magical artefacts. Very similar to the room in Alfea. His eyes fell onto a vail made out of purple crystal.  
>"That's it!" He smiled. He grabbed it with his right hand and waved at it with his left. The vail vanished in the dark smoke that he summoned. Carefully placing the vail next to the black diamond and the wings of alfea in his room at Alfea.<p>

"Now that illusion spell must be here too!" He whispered as he looked around. "AHA! Got it!" He grabbed a necklace with a green pendant. He transformed into his sirenix form. But the darkness started to show on the outside when he transformed. His outfit was darker and his wings were pointier. His eyes were also black and his teeth grew sharp. He took the necklace and placed it around his neck. His fairy form reverted to his original sirenix form. Now he looked like his old good self again.

"Perfect!" He smiled. "Now nobody will be able to tell that I'm plotting anything at all!" Jason grabbed the necklace with his right hand and crushed it, turning it to dust. Then he waved his hand and the dust became a ring. With a beautiful green stone in it. He put the ring on his left index finger.  
>"Looks much better now!" he smirked. "Better go help Ramona, before I rise suspicion!" he snapped his finger and he faded away in black smoke only to reappear on the second floor. Luckily for him Ramona was too busy fighting the trolls.<br>"RAMONA!" Jason yelled at her. "I took care of the trolls on the upper level! They are back in their prison!"

"What?" Ramona responded. "How?"  
>"I found an incantation!" Jason lied. "I can seal the others too!"<br>"Then what are you waiting for!" Ramona yelled back.  
>"I'll need you to hold them off a bit longer! I need a potion to do it! Please hold on! Give me five minutes!"<p>

"Okay!" Ramona responded "But hurry!"

Jason turned around and rushed into the first room that he found. There he took a vail with the potion that he brew, out of his pockets and poured it out in a smaller cauldron. Which he found in the classroom that he now was in.

He held his hands over it and chanted: "Gloomywood trolls! Hear my command! You have done a good job! But now I command you to vanish! Return to your prison! NOW!" The potion started to boil on its own and then suddenly vanished.

Jason rushed out to see the trolls vanish into thin air. "I sent them back to their prison!" Jason explained to Ramona.  
>"Thank god!" She ran towards him and hugged him in relief.<p>

**Kara:**

Later that night in Kara's office the teachers had all returned.

"I managed to cast the binding spell to return evil to its former prison!" Jason responded. "I was fighting the trolls when I suddenly remembered that I learned about it at the university!" he smiled. "And by the way! I want to apologize for being such a dick since I got back from sealing the darkness!" he added. "I was just a bit tired!"

"It's okay, mate! Sorry that I doubted you!" Jarred hugged his friend.

"It's okay! I would probably have doubted you too in that situation!" Jason replied as he let go of Jarred.

**Jason:**

"They thrust me…" He thought as he left Kara's office. "That's good! They have no idea of what's coming…"

_**To be continued in chapter 129: The Red Dagger**_


	129. The Red Dagger

Chapter 129: The Red Dagger

**Kara:**

Kara was in her office, looking out of the window, when the crystal orb on her desk started to flash with a soft blue light. She turned around and activated it by waving with her right hand. A hologram of Miss Griffin appeared.  
>"Good evening Miss Griffin, is everything okay?" Kara asked softly with a kind smile on her face.<br>"I just wanted to thank you for your interference with the troll business!" Griffin replied.  
>"You're welcome!" Kara smiled back, leaning on her chair as she stood behind it.<br>"But doesn't the attack seem a bit weird!" Griffin added. "The trolls were sealed bellow pixie village, so why would they attack Cloud Tower?"  
>"That's a very good question…" Kara said as she thought about it. "Someone must have freed the trolls, correct?"<br>"We at Cloud Tower believe so!" Griffin said firmly. "But why? Whoever did it, wasn't after our codex piece. I just checked the hearth of Cloud Tower and it's still neatly in its place."  
>"Then what were they after… and who are they?" Kara asked.<br>"I have no idea!" Griffin replied. "Eris is no more, so it's not her. The Trix perhaps? But subtle isn't their style…"  
>"I'll keep my eyes open…" Kara sighed. "Whoever is doing this will reveal themselves at some point!"<br>"I agree!" Griffin nodded. "Call me if you know more!" the transmission stopped and the hologram vanished.

"What's happening…" Kara sighed as she returned to gaze through her window. She was looking upon the courtyard. The sun was setting as she looked at Jason walking towards the water well. He stopped and leaned against it. His face lifted to the sky. Kara carefully opened her window and walked out on her balcony so that she could have a better look.  
>She noticed that Jason rubbed his eyes, as if he was removing tears. Kara wondered why he was crying.<p>

Jason lifted his right hand and in it Kara could see a necklace. She recognized the necklace. It was the pendant that Jason was given by Toby, when she just got about to know Jason. Later they had discovered that Toby was in fact not who he said he was. He was Adrian trying to get close to Jason to hurt him. Even later they had discovered that Toby was really Toby until after Jason was given the pendant. Then Adrian killed and replaced him.

Jason held the pendant out in front of his face. The setting sun shone its last rays of light on Jason's cheek reflecting the tears that rolled down his face. He gazed into the ruby gemstone in the pendant.  
>"Poor Jason…" She whispered to herself. "He never showed us that he was still dealing with the whole Toby situation… and even now? After all these years… I just wish that he would have told us…"<br>Jason enclosed the pendant in his right fist, which he then raised skyward. Tears rolling down his face, he opened his fist revealing the pendant, holding it up to the sky. Kara noticed how the pendant was glowing with a golden light. As it slowly faded into golden dust which got carried away by the wind, bit by bit. First the cord, holding the pendant faded away in the form of the dust in the wind. Then it spread across the pendant itself and across the ruby. Until it became a small pile of golden dust in his hand. Jason looked up at the dust, tears kept rolling down his face. A small breeze of wind blew by carrying away the remaining dust through the air. As it vanished Jason dropped onto his knees, hiding his face in his hands. Kara could hear him sob and scream from her balcony.

Seeing her friend like this, touched her soul. A tear rolled down her cheek. She turned around and went back inside. She didn't want Jason to know that she saw it. She carefully closed her window behind her and took a seat. Processing what just happened.

**Jason:**

Kara had no idea that Jason knew that she was there. As he buried his face into his hands, he couldn't help but to smile wickedly. He forced himself to scream as if he was in emotional pain, until he sensed that she was back inside her office. Once she wasn't watching him anymore, Jason got back up on his feet and waved his hands through the air. The golden dust that had just blown away, gathered in the wind and was being blown back towards him. He moved his hands in a circle around it, gathering the dust in one place as a bottle formed around it. He then grabbed the bottle and put it in his pocket.

He turned around and went inside. "Now, to go see our dear Kara…" He whispered to himself as he walked up the staircase leading to her office.  
>He knocked and waited till he heard Kara say: "Come in!"<p>

Jason magically changed his eyes, so that it looked as if he had been crying for hours, then he entered.  
>"Jason?" Kara asked, she clearly wasn't expecting him now. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"I'm… I'm fine…" Jason said with a forced but hurt smile. "I would like to go into the woods tomorrow. Take a walk, get my mind off of things…"  
>Kara looked at him with compassion tearing through her soul. "Sure! I'll get Jarred to cover for you, no problem! Enjoy your walk!" She smiled.<br>"Thank you…" Jason whispered, doing his best to look emotionally hurt, as he turned around and left her office.

Mere minutes later Jason was back at his apartment. He went into Liz's old room and poured the bottle with golden dust into the empty cauldron.  
>He then left the room and locked it. He walked over to the table, his backpack was waiting for him there. A lot of other things were resting on the table as well.<br>Jason grabbed the three potions and carefully put them in the backpack. They were followed by a dagger made out of red metal and a small bag of black dust. Jason closed the backpack and smiled.  
>"I'm ready!" He laughed.<p>

**Jarred:**

The next morning, the sun was just starting to rise into the sky, Jarred and Kara were watching over the courtyard through her office window.

Jason was walking towards the glass gate. A small brown backpack on his back. He looked in deep thought.

"See…" Kara whispered. "I told you that he's hurt…"  
>"Yeah…" Jarred replied, not letting his eyes turn away from Jason as he reached the gate. "Even after all these years…"<br>"Well it's not like it was something that people overcome overnight…" Kara said as she turned around.  
>"He's our friend!" Jarred said. "We have to help him!"<br>"Right now the only thing that we can do is give him some space sweetie!" Kara took her seat at her desk. "And besides I don't think that he wants to talk about it, because if he would we would have known already…

**Jason:**

After walking for a small two hours, Jason reached Red Fountain. He crouched behind a bush, gazing at it. He removed the backpack from his back and removed the bag of black powder from it. He put the backpack on again. And opened the small bag, grabbing a handful of the dust. He murmured an incantation in some weird language and threw the dust towards the school. The dust expanded and shifted around the whole school. The dust was spectral powder, a special powder that scans its surroundings and puts everyone to sleep. In a radius of 3 miles, except the person who threw it. The powder vanished and Jason knew that the whole school was asleep. He rushed to the entrance and went in. He took the elevator up to the vault where they kept their part of the codex, but he wasn't after the codex. Jason came here to get the red dagger. He needed it! The elevator opened and the two guards guarding the vault, lay on the floor. Asleep.

Jason smiled and stepped over them. In front of him was the entrance to the vault. He took the three potions and poured their black content onto the scales protecting the codex. The scales hoovered up revealing a small red dagger, looking similar to the one inside Jason's backpack. Only the one in front of him was the real deal. He switched the daggers and walked back to the elevator. He snapped his fingers, and the scales covered the fake red dagger. The guards groaned.  
>"Shit, they are waking up…" Jason thought as he rushed to the elevator. "I have to hurry." He pushed the button and the elevator opened. He went in and pushed the button. He descended and the elevator opened, he was in the forest again. He left the elevator and the whole of red fountain arose in the sky again when he was at a safe distance. He started to run, making sure that the distance between him and red fountain would be as big as possible before Saladin and his bunch awakened.<p>

An alarm went off in the school as Jason kept running. He turned around and ran towards Red Fountain again. When he got there he was all wet, with sweat.  
>Saladin and a few guards where standing in front of the floating school.<br>Jason ran towards them. "What… happened?" He asked out of air.  
>"We got hit by a sleeping spell!" Saladin explained.<br>"You think that the same… person… as… the… one… responsible… for… the… trolls is responsible for this?" Jason panted. Facing the ground. Resting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward trying to get some air.

"I believe so! But why are you here?" Saladin asked.  
>"I was walking through the woods when I heard the alarm, and given recent events I rushed here to see what was going on!" Jason explained.<br>"That's very kind of you!" Saladin replied with a smile.

"SIR!" A guard walked over to Jason and Saladin. "We checked the vault, nothing is missing! Everything was still there!"  
>"Mmm… the same as Cloud tower then…" Saladin answered. He turned to Jason. "Jason! Please tell Headmistress Kara to prepare! I think that it's logical to assume that Alfea will be next…"<br>"I'll tell her!" Jason nodded. "I'll be on my way!"  
>"Be safe, Jason!" Saladin smiled. "You are a good man!"<br>"Thank you! And so are you!" Jason smiled, even though he was disgusted on the inside.

_**To be continued in chapter 130: Alfea in Danger?**_


	130. Alfea in danger?

_**Chapter 130: Alfea in danger?**_

**Kara:**

"So we know that we can expect an attack soon…" Kara sighed, her hands in her hair, she was sitting at her desk. The other teachers had joined her.

"That's what Saladin told me!" Jason nodded. "Sucks that we don't know what or who this threat is…"  
>"Exactly!" Matt sighed. "How can we prepare if we don't know who or what we are up against?"<p>

"Simple!" Paledium jumped in. "We throw up the barrier and prepare the girls! The first and second years can strengthen the barrier and the third and above years can fight when it comes to that!"

"Let's just start with the barrier…" Jarred rolled his eyes. "We need to put it up now!"

"Leave that to me!" Kara got up and turned to face her window, which she opened. She stepped out onto her balcony and raised her hands. As she closed her eyes, a green aura burned around her and high above them a dome-formed barrier appeared around the school. After that she returned to her seat.

"You are dismissed…" She sighed "And please let me know if you get an idea about who or what we are up against!"

"Consider it done!" Jason smiled as he left the office before the others.

"What's with his rush?" Ramona asked.

"Knowing Jason, he'll probably rush to some book to try and figure this out.

**Jason:**

And rush to some book was exactly what Jason did. He rushed to his apartment, where he immediately went to Liz's old room. The black diamond, wings of Alfea, Vail of Cloud Tower and the red dagger from Red Fountain were resting in the cabinet.  
>"Oh Kara…" Jason sighed, a wicked smile on his face. "You ask who is going to attack us… Well I'll make sure that I'll pick one soon!" He walked over to an ancient tome, its cover black with a red rune on it. He opened the book. The first page was titled: "The Compendium of Creatures". It was filled with all kinds of good, evil and neutral creatures. He skipped the angels, blights, banshees, chimera, Demonic creatures, dragons, goblins, harpies and hell hounds. Until he finally reached a page with a creature that caught his attention. A creature called a <strong>shadow<strong>. Jason read that they were undead creatures feeding on a person's life energy. They weren't that hard to kill, Jason figured that he didn't want people to die from the attack. It needed to be easy because if someone died Kara and the others would be driven to investigate even harder, and that would mean a higher risk of exposure. And that was something that Jason most definitely didn't need.  
>Jason started to recite the incantation on the page of the Shadow.<p>

"_Stories untold, shadows unfold!  
>Darkness grows and flies like crows!<br>Evil desire burns like black fire!  
>I call upon the shadows, to do my will!"<em>

When he finished the spell Jason quickly added. "Attack this place from the outside! But do not kill!"

For a few seconds Jason thought that the spell didn't work, but then a flash of blue light filled the entire school. And Jason knew what that meant. The spell worked and the attack had begun! He ran to his living room, sealing the door behind him with magic. He gazed out of the window to see how hundreds of moving shadows had surrounded the school and were bashing into the barrier.

"Looks like the barrier will hold for now!" Jason whispered to himself. "Now! Time to strengthen my cover!" Jason opened his window and leaped out. He descended and landed on both feet with a refined elegance. One of his many magical perks. Around him were first year girls squirming around in panic. Some were even screaming.

"We are under attack!"

"Help!"

"We are all going to die!"

The older students had already transformed and were focussing their energy on the barrier. Griselda yelled at the first year's girl that they should remain calm and help with the barrier, until she noticed Jason.

"Professor Jason!" She yelled. "What is going on?"  
>"I think that we are under attack, but do correct me if I'm wrong!" He said. "JASON SIRENIX" He transformed and yelled that the girls should all help. Another blue flash filled the school, Jason's and many others eyes shot up to the barrier, which caused more screams. Cracks were appearing in the barrier. They were tiny, but the shadows started to squirm through them. They were only shadows after all.<p>

"PROTECT THE SCHOOL!" Kara yelled as she flew over the courtyard in her believix form.  
>Jason ran to the centre of the courtyard where he threw his arms up in the air. And a new barrier formed and expanded. Pushing all the shadows, which breached the first barrier, back until they were squished between the two barriers. The shadows that were squished vanished in thin air.<br>But they just reappeared outside of both barriers and started to bash back into them.

Jason flew towards Kara and Jarred. "Shadows!" He yelled out. "Those are shadows!"

"I see that!" Jarred said as he rolled his eyes at Jason. "Thank you captain obvious!"

"No!" Jason sighed irritated. "They are called Shadows, they feed on our life force! I read about them in a book once! I just never thought that I would ever see one! Let alone a hundred or more!"

"How do we destroy them?" Kara asked.

"I must find the one who summon them and defeat that idiot!" Jason lied. "And there is only one possible place where the shadows can be summoned that I know off! The Graynor woods! I'll be off right away!"

"Should I join you?" Jarred asked.

"No! They'll need you here!" Jason answered with a faint smile.

"Okay, mate! Good luck!" Jarred smiled as he bro fisted Jason, who forced himself to play along.

Jason snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.

Seconds later he was in the woods of Graynor. It had been ages since he had been here.

"Now…" He laughed. "While the distraction helps me cover myself up, I can look around for the eye of harmony in peace!" He raised his hand to his head and focussed.

"AHA!" He smiled. "East it is!"

**Matt:**

"Oh shit! The barrier is breaking again!" Matt squirmed in fear.

"Those shadow thingy's will reach us!" Airle freaked out, running in circles.

"They are called shadows!" Daphne explained. "And we can defeat them! Just believe in yourself!" Daphne flew off as the barrier scattered. A shadow reached her, but Daphne was faster. "FIRE HURL!" She screamed as the shadow was caught in a restraining fire that burned it.

"Pollinating prison!" Matt screamed as he fired 7 spells at 7 different shadows. The seven shadows got trapped in a green prison orb made out of glowing pollen.

"Nice move!" Ramona said giving him a thumbs up. "But I will finish them! DEVESTATING ROSE!" The pollen started to glow more heavily, and giant roses grew from within the shadows. Making them vanish for just a few seconds.

"FUCK!" Ramona screamed. "We can't kill them!"

"We have to thrust Jason!" Jarred screamed from above them as he faced off against 25 shadows at once. "FORCE OF THE SKIES!" A shockwave emitted from inside him destroying the shadows around him. But a small second later they just reformed themselves.

"Need help?" Bloom laughed as the Winx appeared in their Butterflix form.

"Yuk! These shadows work just like the army of darkness did back in the day!" Stella squirmed.

"Let's help!" Tecna jumped up and attacked in all directions.

**Jason:**

Back on Graynor Jason was in trouble. He was hit by a dark creature which resembled a tiger, but it was twisted by darkness. Jason lay face down in the dirt as the creature neared him.

"You were an animal once!" Jason whispered as he forced himself up. "And you'll become one again too!" He groaned. The creature was so close that Jason could feel it breathe. "And that way I can probably earn my Butterflix! And believe me, you would be dust now if it wasn't that I can use Butterflix to prove that I'm _good…_" Jason smirked. "Divine restoration!" Jason threw the spell at the creature, lifting it into the sky as energy started to swirl around it. Forcing the corruption from within its heart, turning it back into a tiger. The tiger was put back on the ground softy and it ran off into the woods again.

The ground under Jason's feet started to tremble as four spikes shot up from it. Butterfly particles shot out of them and floated around Jason. Changing his Sirenix to Butterflix power.

The first few moments his butterflix look was corrupted by darknes, but his ring kicked in and changed his butterflix into how it would have looked when he wasn't corrupted by the darkness yet.

**Matt:**

"Everybody get inside! NOW!" Matt screamed at the students. As the shadows were overrunning them.  
>17 students were trapped by a shadow as their life was being drained. "Help those students!" Kara ordered the teachers as she flew after the students who ran inside.<br>Matt ran towards the closest student and tried to help her, but soon 10 shadows surrounded him and clutched onto him. He looked around in panic to see that all other teachers shared his fate.  
>"Is this the end?" He thought as he closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes again, to see the shadows vanish one by one. But this time, they didn't reform.<p>

"Jason did it!" Daphne yelled as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"YES, I did!" Jason smiled from above them.

"You got butterflix!" Matt cheered.

"How did that happen?" Bloom asked him, on her own kind way.

"I was battling this creature on Graynor, the one who summoned the shadows, but apparently it was a wood sprite corrupted by wild magic! So I lifted the corruption from which it suffered and bam! Butterflix!" He smiled.

"Cool!" Musa smiled at him.

"I know!" Jason responded. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yep! Some girls got some scratches! But that's about it!" Jarred filled him in.

"Good!" Jason winked. "But I need some rest! Mind if I go to bed?"

"No you earned your rest!" Matt answered.

**Jason:**

5 minutes later in Jason's hidden lair. He placed a small, yellow gemstone next to the red dagger.

"The eye of Harmony… I'm almost there!" Jason hissed. "How wonderful!"

_**To be continued in chapter 131: The wizards crash the wedding!**_


	131. The wizards crash the wedding!

_**Chapter 131: The wizards crash the wedding!**_

**Jason:**

The first two days after the attack of the shadows all classes were cancelled. Giving the students the time that they needed to get over it. Jason didn't leave his apartment at all. He stayed in, plotting against the whole of Magix. He needed a few more things for his plans to be set into motion.

A visit to the sky kingdom was no longer avoidable, it was time to go gather the dust of scattered time. But he needed to do some abominable evil to get it, the trouble was… the others couldn't find out that he indeed had turned dark. So Jason paced around his apartment thinking about how to deal with it, when someone knocked on his door.

"Jason? It's Jarred! We haven't seen you since the attack. Are you okay in there?" Jarred said through the door.

"Just go in!" Matt told Jarred.

"Yeah! Come in!" Jason said as he waved his hands around the room as shadows cast an illusion over the apartment hiding the compendium of creatures and a bunch of papers, which had details on them about possible solutions to get the dust of scattered time. The door opened and Matt and Jarred came in. "Dude!" Matt sighed "You need to get out more!"

"I don't have time for that!" Jason replied as he walked over his "friends".

Jarred looked at the door leading to Liz's room. "Is that Liz her room?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah!" Jason replied as he hurried to get between Jarred and the door.

"Can I have a look?" Jarred asked.

"It's locked!" Jason hurried. "Sealed shut! With magic!"

"So we'll just break the spell!" Jarred laughed. "Come on get out of the way!"

"HEY!" Jason snarled. "Think about her privacy will you!"

"Okay!' Jarred obviously felt attacked. "It's not like she lives here anymore!"

"I don't care! I don't go snooping around in your room too!" Jason said angrily.

"He's got a point, Jarred!" Matt whispered

"Fine!" Jarred snarled back.

"Jarred!" Matt repeated firmly.

"Fine! Fine!" Jarred said shaking it off. "I'm here to officially invite you to my wedding tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Jason asked. "That's a bit… soon! Don't you need to arrange stuff?"

"Well we did!" Jarred answered.

"When?"

"He arranged it when you were gone!" Matt explained.

"Oh really!" Jason snapped again. "You must have been very busy looking for me than!"

"Well we were!" Jarred smiled. "I just combined it!"

"Get… the… fuck… out!" Jason screamed. "NOW!"

"No need to get mad!" Jarred snarled.

"Once again he's got a point!" Matt said to Jarred. "Now you'll better go Jarred!"

"Fine!" Jarred turned around and walked out on them.

"You too Matt! I want to be alone right now!" Jason whispered as he gave Matt a hug.

"Wow… what about boundaries?" Matt asked, clearly confused by the sudden hug.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you that day!" Jason whispered.

"It's okay!" Matt smiled. "Besides I have been meaning to ask you!"

"What?" Jason asked with a faint smile. "What did you mean to ask me?"

"Do you perhaps want to be my… date for the wedding?" Matt blushed, not making any eye contact with Jason out of shame.

"Your date?" Jason repeated. He was flattered. "Finally! After all these years you asked!" He laughed. "Off course! I'd love to!"

"Really?" Matt laughed. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is!" Jason smiled back.

"I'll pick you up!" Matt said as he walked to the door.

"Perfect!" Jason laughed as Matt closed the door behind him. The moment that the door was closed Jason turned around immediately and waved his arms again. The pages and the compendium of creatures were there again after the shadows passed.

"THAT'S IT!" Jason almost yelled out as it hit him. "That's the solution! If I summon them from their prison the evil energy that they emit shall scatter the time walls almost instantly! And their summoning will restore the circle! Then I just need to snatch it from them!" Jason smiled wickedly. "This really is perfect! And I know the perfect spell to summon the three surviving members!" He rushed into Liz's old room and immediately started to prepare the spell.

**Matt:**

The next morning at 9 Matt was standing at Jason's front door in a white suit. He knocked twice. "Jason! Are you ready?" He asked.

The door opened and Jason stepped out wearing a white tuxedo as well. "Does this answer your question?"

"You look… amazing!" Matt smiled. Causing Jason to blush. "Oh shut up!" Jason joked back at him. "Let's go to the sky kingdom shall we?"  
>Matt nodded. As Jason opened a portal which took them there. They were now standing in the courtyard of the sky kingdom royal palace. It was covered with all kinds of ribbons and magical orbs were shining all over the place. Flowers where everywhere. It even rained rose petals.<p>

"This is… beautiful" Jason smiled.  
>"But not as beautiful as you!" Matt said, kissing Jason's hand.<br>"Excuse me!" Jason whispered. "I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back" He winked at Matt before walking off.

**Jason:**

Jason entered the palace and ran up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. There he kneeled to stay out of sight. He snapped his fingers and a potion appeared in front of him. He removed the bottle cap from the vail and started to pour the black goo out as he chanted a spell.

"What once was four,  
>is four no more!<br>Ogron! Anagan! Gantlos!  
>I summon thee and set you free!<br>Make the forces of good flee!"

When he finished the incantation the goo turned into a rune, which started to gather energy. As Jason returned to Matt in the courtyard. Judging by the amount of people the wedding was about to start.

"I'm back!" He smiled at Matt.  
>"So, I noticed!" He winked back at Jason. "Let's go take our seats!" He grabbed Jason's hand and guided him to some seats. They were seated behind the Winx and Daphne and next to Ramona, Lucy, Arthur, Joanne, Paige and even Liz was there. Jason greeted them all.<p>

Suddenly the wedding song started to play. Jarred was already waiting at the altar, as all faces turned to the back. Where Kara was standing in the most beautiful white wedding dress that Jason had ever seen. "Oh Kara…" He thought to himself. "You look stunning. I'm so sorry for what's yet to come!"

She walked towards Jarred with such refined elegance. The priest was waiting for her. As she reached them, he started the ceremony. And even though the darkness had corrupted and changed Jason, he still felt touch by the spectacle, but not for long…

"Do you Jarred, take Kara to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Jarred who answered with a firm "I do!"  
>"And do you Kara take Jarred to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<br>Kara whipped away her happy tears and answered "I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
>Jarred and Kara's lips closed in on each other, and just when they were about to touch each other all hell broke loose.<p>

A black wave of energy shot through the courtyard, knocking all people on the floor. The crowd looked up to the balcony where a pillar of black energy was now shooting into the sky. Jason felt the energy radiating and growing.  
>People panicked and ran out of the courtyard. Some ran inside and some fainted.<p>

The energy beam turned into three black orbs which descended into the courtyard.

The three orbs landed on the altar and started to change form. Revealing themselves as Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos the three surviving members of the wizards of the black circle.  
>"Well hello there!" Ogron smiled.<br>A purple small orb descended from the sky with a loud crashing noise as the sky cracked up, and pieces of the sky rained down in the form of blue crystal shards. Jason took one of the shards and put it in his pockets without anyone noticing.

The tiny orb turned into a purple ring.

"Ah!" Ogron smiled. "So the black circle was reborn! How convenient."

"NO!" Bloom jumped up. "MAGIC WINX BUTTERFLIX!"  
>Jason joined their transformation and together the seven of them attacked the wizards, before they could grab the black circle. While the Winx engaged in battle Jason flew over to the black circle ring and caught it, then put it around his right index finger. "I'll keep his one safe! I'll be able to handle it without letting it corrupt me!" He shouted.<p>

"Okay!" Bloom answered. "WINX CONVERGE!" The winx joined hands and Jason joined as well. The seven of them focussed their magic on the wizards and with one magic blast they froze the wizards of the black circle and caused them to fall through a portal back into the omega dimension.  
>The winx turned to Jason, just to see the black circle vanish from around his finger in a small black cloudy shadow.<p>

"The black circle!" Tecna stated. "It vanished with the wizards."

But the thing was, the circle didn't vanish with the wizards. Jason had sent it to his secret lair at Alfea. The others just blamed the wizards, which was very convenient for Jason.

"Oh no!" Jarred snarled as he helped Kara get up on her feet. "Our wedding is ruined!"

"Ow honey!" Kara smiled, as she kissed him full on the lips. "I'll have you know that I had a total blast!" she joked, causing the entire courtyard to laugh.

"Now how did the wizards escape the omega dimension?" Bloom wondered.

"Maybe they woke up?" Jason asked. "The trix managed to escape from there too I heard."

"That's possible…" Tecna whispered. "Although the chance is only one in a hundred… but it's possible!"

"OKAY FOLKS!" Kara yelled. "TIME TO PARTY!"

"Oh yes! I deserved a party! After all I gained two items today!" Jason thought to himself as he dragged Matt to the dance floor.

To be continued in Chapter 132: Remorse


End file.
